<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two-Way Mirror by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986040">The Two-Way Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mirror Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Play, Edgeplay, Extreme BDSM, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Scarification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond has been adrift as an agent for Her Majesty's Secret Service so when he comes home from his mission that gives him his Double-Oh status and the title of 007, his fellow Double-Ohs take him to a sex club where there are few rules for consenting partners. That's when he meets the perfect man for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mirror Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/559123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Minions' writings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. July 18, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts">Rivermoon1970</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: 2006-2011<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Casino Royale<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: This is all the things that one should never do unless they fully trust their partner. DO NOT ATTEMPT ANY OF THIS IN REAL LIFE.<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIVERMOON1970!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 1-July 18, 2006</h1>
<p>James Bond looked around the club that his new co-workers had brought him to. James wasn't that worried about it given that the people he was with were the most deadly people in the room and they were not ones to play jokes like some would when bringing someone to a sex club. James figured that it was Alec Trevelyan's idea to bring him there. James had been itching since the last Submissive that he had collared had decided that James was too much for him and took his collar off. James hadn't been that attached to him other than sex but finding out that Alec had been keeping this place from him, had James a little upset.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Mister Bond," a lovely lady said with not just a collar on but one that spoke of a lot of wealth. Outside the club, it would look like a fine jewelry choker, which was how Submissives hid in the world that didn't fully accept them and their way of life. It had taken meeting Alec in the Navy for James to realize that what he felt wasn't aberrant like society thought that it was.</p>
<p>There were a few other clubs in the underground of London that normal people visited once and never left again. They didn't quite understand most of the time, but they still stayed away. This club though, James had filled out a form that had been just about as bad as his contract with MI6 when he had become a Double-Oh just before getting his two kills to set him up as that there were a lot of clauses for what happened if he turned them over to the police.</p>
<p>James took the membership card that had a little money loaded onto it to start him off, and he would have to bring cash to load over again when he needed. Alcohol flowed free but not if one was partaking of anything extreme. Still, James would be happy for a drink to calm him down a little. He was still a little keyed up from his mission to take care of Dryden. James had wanted to stay in Prague, where he knew enough of the scene to find what he wanted, but Alec had all but threatened to drag him home if he didn't come home.</p>
<p>There was a lot of James' life that was never revealed to the other Double-Ohs, but it seemed that they knew exactly what he was and just being in the same room with them after he had finished up his work-up from Medical, James knew them as well. That was M's biggest secret when it came to the Double-Ohs that she had chosen, every single one of them was a Dominant. Even the three females. MI6 paid for their membership into the club, but the rest had to come out of their own pockets. It was a perk of working for MI6 and doing what they did. It also helped to make sure that they didn't crack under the pressure of being a Double-Oh. M's tenure had the best rate of retaining Double-Ohs than any other head of MI6, even in peacetime.</p>
<p>Nearly everything went in the club, which wasn't a shock to James given how secret it all was. James had been in the London BDSM scene for a long time and had never heard a single whisper of it. He wouldn't be shocked if it had been around in one way or another over the years just like the Gentleman's clubs that were all over the city.</p>
<p>The main room of the club was dominated by a stage that had mirrors all behind it and every single bit of rigging that James thought could be used safely in a scene. There was a standing room area only in front of the stage but far enough back that there was no issue of someone rushing the stage. There were alcoves with tables on a raised area to get a good line of sight of the stage around the edge of the room. James knew that the building was four stories tall but looked like five from outside as this room was nearly double the size of standard floors. Then the level above had rooms for people to show off in more intimate ways with audiences that watched from behind two-way mirrors. Then the top two floors were private rooms for those who were hooking up for the night or couples who wanted to play and not be at home but not be watched.</p>
<p>The basement was larger rooms for special events if someone wanted to book them. James heard Alec talk about an event he and Jim DeMarco, 009, had gone to where the Dom had shared his Sub for a night of the Sub getting fucked by everyone in the room who had been invited. That wasn't James' scene, either to do with his Sub or to take part but he could understand that there were those that did like it. He had never wanted to share his Sub with even Alec, and they shared a lot since they had met in the Navy.</p>
<p>"So what do you think?" Clara Berkshire, 002, asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I've not seen anything that lovely that I need to strike up a conversation yet, but the rest of it is very nice." James felt the rest of the Double-Ohs leave him behind, heading to the bar when he looked over. Each of them was stamped with something when they got a drink that had alcohol, which meant they were not allowed into the other rooms and were stuck out here where the most staff was to keep an eye. Every single person who was staff looked like they were just dropped off from a battlefield, even the one woman that James saw.</p>
<p>The club was pretty damned full even for it being late evening, later than most people were just getting to a place like this but James had heard more people enter behind them all.</p>
<p>"So what are you even looking for?" a voice asked.</p>
<p>James looked over to see that it was Seth Housewright, 004, the newest Double-Oh other than himself. The man was always very quiet, and it made James want to see what kind of Dom he was. James didn't figure that all of them were into S/M side of things and wondered if Seth was the type to tie up Subs and fuck them until they screamed and came. James could see that with him. Though it was also the quiet ones that needed to be watched. He could be the kinkiest fucker in the room, and James wouldn't know.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I'll see it, and then I will know."</p>
<p>"Well, everyone is of age in here. They cannot get in unless they are eighteen. While they will not have their ID on them, as some run around naked or as close to as possible, they all usually leave their things in a locker in the back. They have their own rooms to change in and get things ready for whatever they want to do for the night. As is mostly standard, if they have a collar on, they are off-limits unless they approach you first. Some Doms do like to see their Subs with others in mostly non-sexual ways, but the Subs won't get anyone in trouble, that would get them, and their Dom kicked out. Those kinds of games are not played here."</p>
<p>"That's good." James was looking around, seeing a few of the Subs that Seth was talking about. There were a few with collars on that did not seem to be that far from their Doms with the way that certain eyes kept a close eye on them but then there were a few that were uncollared.</p>
<p>Every single Sub that was in the room looked like they would break the first time that James took a whip to them. There were few instruments that James did love to try at least once on a Sub to see what kind of response he could get from them. James had a few instruments that he considered his favorite. He would rather use what would make the Sub make the best noises.</p>
<p>James figured that he would just have to be content to watch that night. He found Alec, who had taken control of a seat that would fit all of the Double-Ohs. He had a glass of wine in front of him. James walked over to join him, picking up the wine and taking a seat. He grinned as the taste washed over his taste buds. It was a good vintage, but it was also non-alcoholic. A drink was set down next, and Alec took that and took a healthy drink. It was an electric blue color.</p>
<p>"That's yours. I wanted you to try the wine. I know you like to sip it and I figured that if you knew that this was on hand, you would be happy." Alec waved for James to sit down in the only open seat at his end of the table. There were more seats in a half-circle around the rest of the outside.</p>
<p>James took the seat and kept control of the wine. He did like the vintage, and it would be nice to drink when he wanted a change from drinking something alcoholic. He had been drinking too much since he had been without a Sub.</p>
<p>Alec's eyes roved over the entire place, and it was setting James on edge a little bit. Alec was looking for someone, and that seldom worked out well. James knew that most of the Double-Ohs were there to pull someone for the night. There were a few that had a Sub waiting at home, or the Sub might even join them there later that night. He wasn't sure.</p>
<p>James was getting up to get a refill on his wine when he saw a small group enter from one of the back rooms. He figured that it was the changing rooms that Seth had talked about. The group was a mix of Doms and Subs, and there might even be a Switch in the group. None of the Subs were all naked in James opinion, but there was one that caught his eye.</p>
<p>The young man was lithe but didn't look like James would break him with the first crack of the whip. He looked like he was strong enough to survive a night with James and his demands without becoming a cowering mess in the corner. He was beautiful, the kind that would draw many eyes to him. James walked to the bar to see if he could hear the conversation between him and the ones with him. It was evident that the young man was very stringently, not looking at the Doms that were starting to peacock around him. While usually, it was the work of the Subs to gain the eye of a Dom, in places like this, it was a mutual give and take on that. James was in a suit as it was his standard for work, especially as he had been meeting with M after the closing of the Dryden bit.</p>
<p>James leaned against the bar and looked at the young man. He wasn't against getting caught staring at him. The young man was dressed in a pair of jeans that looked like they were soft but not insanely tight like some Subs wore to show off their legs. The dress shirt that he wore clashed against his jeans but that didn't take James' eyes away from him, it actually drew him in. It was crazy how hot the man looked while he disdained everyone around him that wasn't in his group. Contrary was a big thing in James' book as he didn't like his Subs to be subservient to anyone but him. He would rather his Sub tell off the Dom that tries to horn in on him than to just meekly take it and have James save him. It wasn't the way that a lot of Subs were.</p>
<p>The Sub glanced at him once, his eyes going down James' form when one of the others in the group broke off after getting their drink. His eyes started at the top of James' head and went down before coming back up and stopping for a few seconds at the cut of James' waistcoat before going back up to his face. His eyes showed interest, but James knew that it was all a game. The game was more than worth it thought to James. He picked up his wine as he handed over his card and waited for it to be handed back. He gave the Sub a nod before he went back to his table. Alec was gone, dancing with a Sub in the corner where it was cleared for that kind of thing. James wasn't sure if there was going to be a show that night or not, he really didn't care either way. The show though would get his blood pumping, but if he had no one to take home, then it wasn't going to be a good thing. He was tired of jerking off while remembering what he had done before.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before James was looking around for something to do that wasn't just watching everyone else when he noticed that the Sub he had been eyeing was dancing with Alec. James glared and drained his wine before getting up and walking over to them. Alec looked at him and dismissed him with a glance, but James didn't move at all. He turned his gaze enough to look at the man with Alec. The younger man was smirking, and James knew right then that the brain in that man's head was something that James was just going to adore.</p>
<p>"May I?" James asked.</p>
<p>"No," Alec said at the same time that the young man turned to James and said, "Yes."</p>
<p>Alec's eyes widened, and he stepped back. Alec was used to those kinds of games. He was never more serious about a Sub than what he could get that night. He didn't want a steady relationship, a body to come home too. He wanted a fuck and fun as Alec had coined it.</p>
<p>"And what is your name, Sir?" the young man asked as he got too close to James for James to mistake that he had planned on catching James since seeing him.</p>
<p>"James. And yours?"</p>
<p>"Q, Sir, just Q."</p>
<p>"Well then, Just Q. How about you come a little closer?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Why don't you make me?" Q asked.</p>
<p>James grinned as he did as Q asked. He pulled the lithe body into his and made sure that the Sub had nowhere to go other than closer. His cock was now pressed into James' body, and it felt good. He was a little bigger than James would have thought given his size unless he wasn't someone who got bigger when erect, which he seriously doubted.</p>
<p>"What is your safeword?"</p>
<p>"Tonight it's red. Stoplight scene cues work for me unless this progresses enough to where I wear your collar, then we will work out a word that won't happen in conversation."</p>
<p>"Good enough for me." James gripped the back of Q's head and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't let up until the press of their faces together made it hard to breathe while also kissing. He softened the kiss and felt that zing of desire in his body.</p>
<p>"How old are you?" James asked when the song that was thumping through the sound system changed to something that was a little different, a little faster.</p>
<p>"Nineteen today."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Uni student."</p>
<p>"Working on my doctorate, if you must know. Well, one of three I plan on getting."</p>
<p>"Really? Genius are you?"</p>
<p>"If you must use such words, yes." There was disdain in Q's voice but not at James so much at the word.</p>
<p>"What would you like me to use?"</p>
<p>"There are no other terms, but geniuses are expected to do something with their life, and while I plan on it, I don't need it announced to the world what I do. Well, that part, I don't. I don't mind making the neighbors know that I am being fucked to within an inch of my life by a thick cock. Terribly nosy they are. Have tried to save me a few times."</p>
<p>"Neighbors?" James asked.</p>
<p>"My dorm-mates. A pair of men so straight that if you looked up religious, vanilla heterosexual in the dictionary, their image would be there. I detest them, and they detest me. Last night they played some audio-book about finding religion and how it can save someone from a life of temptation. I had planned on finding someone to take home tonight that would fuck me against that wall, but you would never pass for a uni student with us. You are too dangerous. I'll have to settle for something else. I guess there is always porn."</p>
<p>"There is always that or talking loudly on the phone to someone, real or fake about the man who fucked you in a stall in a bar like you were a whore that he had paid for."</p>
<p>"Such words," Q said before he took James' mouth in a kiss.</p>
<p>James took control of that kiss and didn't let Q have a single bit of control in it. He wasn't going to let the Sub dictate a single bit of it. As soon as James had full control, Q melted into that kiss, and it was as natural as breathing it seemed. James felt himself start to harden at the thought of what it would be like to have the younger man under him. Q's hands bound to the headboard so that he couldn't do a single thing but do what James wanted. Taking James' cock as hard and as fast as James wanted to give it to him. It was all so damned good.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, James pressed a kiss to Q's cheek before he nipped at his ear. "And what about if I want to treat you like a whore I pay for?"</p>
<p>"Then you will have to wait for the rest of that, but as long as clothes stay mostly on, I am yours, Sir."</p>
<p>James knew of a lot of things that he could do with clothes staying on.</p>
<p>"Then come over and sit in my lap," James said. He pulled Q with him as he made his way back to a table that was made for two, well one but two with someone in the other's lap. James looked around for the rest of the Double-Ohs to see that a few were settled in at the table, those who were mostly attached to someone, but there were a few who were also engaged with a Sub. Alec wasn't visible at all and wondered if he had already found a Sub to sink his cock into.</p>
<p>James sat down and pulled Q in to straddle him, their faces toward each other. Later, when James had what he wanted of the younger man's mouth, he would turn him around and jack his cock. Q was going to play hard to get with his arse, James could do that. He would be quite happy with going as slow as Q wanted.</p>
<p>"You think you are good enough to earn my ass?" Q asked as James dipped a few fingers under the edge of Q's jeans.</p>
<p>James felt the swell of the arse inside and slipped his hand down in further.</p>
<p>"You need to tell me exactly what I can get away with here, Q."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Q hummed as James' fingers teased the crack of his ass.</p>
<p>There was not a single wisp of hair at all on Q's arse. It made James want to see where exactly he did have hair.</p>
<p>"Your cock is not entering my body at all tonight. We can discuss that next date but not this one. That includes my mouth. If you have lube, you might get away with a finger or two. I do so love to be finger fucked. If you want to jerk me off, you can, and I'll return the favor if you like."</p>
<p>"Hmm," James hummed back. He dipped his fingers down a little further. Q shuddered, and it felt so damned good to James.</p>
<p>The lights in the room dimmed, and James stopped to wonder what was happening, but all that happened was the music turned from blood pumping to seductive. The lights were shuttered to give a little bit of darkness to those who wanted it, and it made the whole place seem more intimate.</p>
<p>"Do you like to be fucked?" James asked. He reached up and ran his thumb over Q's lip, pulling it down when he was in the center of it.</p>
<p>Q's tongue snuck out and wrapped around James' finger before he used that tongue to try and get it up inside of his mouth. James lifted his hand and allowed it to happen. Q sucked on his thumb, letting it slip in and out. There was something so dirty about watching his thumb move in and out of the lush mouth of the young man in front of him. He looked almost like an angelic little thing, but James figured that he could do things to James that would make James feel like he was in the best that hell could offer.</p>
<p>James let Q keep on sucking on his thumb, wrapping his tongue around it and giving it a damned good blow job as he reached around to work on getting Q's jeans open. He felt the warmth of skin and knew that the younger man didn't have any pants on, he hadn't paid that close of attention to what was between his hand and the jeans while gripping Q's arse. James might not get his cock inside of him, but James figured that he would get enough to know if he could start something long term with him. James would demand obedience from Q and monogamy. James would give him as much monogamy as he could but never bring up what he had to do for his job unless Q was wearing his collar and even then it wouldn't be much at all. There was a lot of hoops to go through to get Q read in on what exactly James did. Double-Ohs were supposed to keep what they did secret, and while they could say they worked for MI6 to those who were trusted, James didn't like to hassle with that.</p>
<p>If Q stayed a while and didn't start to chafe under James' way that he ran his own life, James might see about getting him read in. That had been the issue with the one before. James expected to be obeyed, and he didn't like it when he wasn't. While he didn't expect his Subs to be subservient to his every whim when it wasn't about sex, their way of interacting at home was going to be very different. James didn't like to talk about his work life at home. If they embarked on something, James would make sure that Q knew that.</p>
<p>James was also not that caring about what Q did as a job. Q's life would be messed up some because of James' life, so he didn't feel like he had the right to dictate what Q did when he was living his life, like getting degrees.</p>
<p>"Next time, you are sucking my cock for being such a good tease," James said as he started to stroke Q's cock.</p>
<p>"Can I see it?" Q asked as he popped off of James' thumb.</p>
<p>James waited for Q to scoot back to where James could get his trousers undone. It wasn't that hard as James had made sure his suits could be taken off easily. James was free with sex when not in a relationship, and he didn't figure that hard to get off trousers was something that he should have to deal with.</p>
<p>There was movement behind Q, and James looked up to see that it was Seth. The Double-Oh was grinning at James and held out a few little sachets of single-use lube. James nodded toward the table, and Seth laid them down, scooting one a lot closer. Then Seth was gone, faded into the darkness that swirled around them.</p>
<p>"That's going to feel good inside of me," Q said.</p>
<p>"Yes, it will, mouth or arse." James reached around Q for the closest sachet before he brought it to his mouth to rip it open. He smiled before slicking up Q's cock and starting to stroke him. Q leaned back, bracing his back on the table. It didn't give at all.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Q said as James squeezed his cock as he stroked upward.</p>
<p>"Hands-on the table," James commanded.</p>
<p>Q did, and it bowed his body to where his cock was at the perfect angle for James to stroke it as fast and as hard as he wanted. James wanted to take him and see how he did under James' wants and needs. James kept his cock out but didn't stroke it, he would wait for when he turned around Q and slotted his perfect arse against his cock and rub off that way while stroking Q.</p>
<p>James could hear the sounds of various forms of sex from all around them. They were visually cut off from everything that was around them, but the sounds were enough to help heighten James' arousal. Q wasn't wearing cologne or scent of any kind, there was just him, a little musk of sweat but also the scent of his arousal. It was addicting on its own.</p>
<p>Q gasped as James gripped his cock even tighter. Q wanted to get down on his knees and ask to suck James' cock, but he didn't want to backtrack. He didn't do that on the first encounter. Though Q had never met a Dom who put off the air that James did. His buddy that had danced with Q at first had been a little rougher but almost not as dangerous at all.</p>
<p>James had an air of danger all around him but not like he was going to hurt Q more than he wanted but like he would be able to make Q drop into subspace entirely.</p>
<p>Q had found his share of Doms to spend time with during the two years since he had turned seventeen. None of them had made Q feel like this. He was quite happy with what he knew of James so far. The men that James had entered with had been like looking like a group of men who made war. Q wouldn't be shocked if they were all working for the underworld that lived and thrived all of the world. Q didn't care one way or another about what his lover of the night was doing for a living.</p>
<p>Even later, if James became something more than his lover of the night, Q would not really care what he did. James didn't feel like he cared about what Q did with his life as long as Q's body and mind were his.</p>
<p>"Turn around," James ordered.</p>
<p>Q's body responded before his mind fully understood what was wanted. He turned around and faced the people who were at the bar. Q's cock was out, slick with lube from James' hand. Q didn't care at all about it. He never did. He was more than willing to be on display for more sex acts than this. While he didn't mind being fucked while he was on display, he didn't like to share at all. He didn't like to share his Dom attention, and he didn't like to have his body shared. He wasn't built for that.</p>
<p>The hot column of James' cock pressed up along his arse, and Q loved it. He felt the warmth and even the slick at the tip as the head left a trail there. He wanted James' cock in him, but that could wait until the next time that they were together.</p>
<p>Q would probably dream of that every single night between now and then. The feel of the stretch of his body around the thick column of James' cock. It was thicker than every other cock that Q had ever had before, slightly longer too. Q's mouth was watering for it and his hole tensing and releasing.</p>
<p>"I can smell how much you ache for it," James said in Q's ear.</p>
<p>"Yes," Q said.</p>
<p>"Next time," James promised. His hand started to stroke Q's cock again.</p>
<p>James got Q almost to orgasm before he stopped. Q whimpered a little bit.</p>
<p>"So close and yet so far," James said. His hands gripped Q's hips and started to make him move, simulating sex without penetration. "Stroke yourself for me." </p>
<p>James hooked his chin over Q's shoulder and looked down. Q could feel that gaze on his cock, and it made his cock jump. James chuckled, and there was a slight darkness to it that made Q's whole body shudder in pleasure. James gripped Q's hips just a little tighter after that. It was going to leave bruises, and Q was all for that. He would love a physical reminder of this, especially if James never did get in contact with him again. </p>
<p>"Look at that ruddy cock, wanting more than just your own hand on it. You are aching for my hand, aren't you? Or even more, like my mouth. Me holding you against a wall and going down on you, forcing you to take it. To make you scream and beg for it and just all around want whatever I would do to you. Is that what you want?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Q hissed as he stroked down on his cock, gripping tight as he came back up. He loved it hard and rough. To feel it as he stroked or he was filled. </p>
<p>Q was looking for more than a single night though. He was looking for a Dom to claim him. Someone that he could trust to take him down when he needed it when his schooling was taking over his brain too much. Someone who might one day love him. He wasn't sure that it would be James, so for now, while he was looking, he could have some fun with James.</p>
<p>"Come," James commanded as his chin moved, and then he had teeth on his neck. James pressed hard with his teeth, and Q felt the world go away as he came. He could feel his body being moved a little but not too much until he felt the warmth on his back. James came all over his back. Q wanted to care but found that he really couldn't, not as his brain shut down and was quiet for the first time in a while. </p>
<p>James' hands didn't stop moving over Q's skin as he slowly came up and could think again. It was still quiet, but he could think. </p>
<p>"You are utterly perfect, Q." James' words were hushed in Q's ear like he didn't want anyone else to hear them. "And I want to continue what we have started, but I have to go away for my job for a week. I promise that I will be back soon and we will talk, but until then, I don't want you on your knees for anyone else, no one but me."</p>
<p>"How-" Q was cut off from demanding to know who James thought he was as James flipped him around to where Q was looking him in the eye. </p>
<p>"I have no right to demand, but I hate the idea of you getting on your knees for anyone. If you need the release, I understand not being able to masturbate on your own, and it helps but don't...don't do that." </p>
<p>Q swallowed as he saw the naked want in James' eyes. He nodded his head. James wanted him to wait to give that to James when Q was ready. One night of high passion like this was not enough to give his submission to James, but the promise to not give it to another was something different. Q could do that because no one had ever been as good with Q as James was. There were men who knew how to be dominant, and then there were men who were dominant, and Q was pretty damned sure </p>
<p>"Words."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said before James even got the full word out. </p>
<p>"I will meet you here when I get back. How often do you come here?" </p>
<p>Q didn't find it odd about James not giving him more than that. If he did indeed do something that wasn't above the boards for a living, he was pretty sure that Q seeking him out wasn't going to be a good thing. Q would gladly wait for James to come to him. Q was patient and could distract himself from waiting with school. His summer classes were keeping him entertained enough and able to keep his mind from what he wanted, which James might be willing to give him as long as Q didn't ask too many questions. </p>
<p>"Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. I have class late on Monday morning at uni, and the rest of the week it's early. Tonight is only because it's my birthday."</p>
<p>"So not the during the week. Then I'll meet you here when I get back into town." James reached up and gripped the back of Q's neck to hold him still. "I want you to go home, our mess showing all over your body. Will you do that for me, Q?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>"Good. I want to see a picture of you in your dorm on your bed with your clothes still on." James brought Q in close to kiss him. The thought of taking such a risque photo and keeping it on his phone for so long had Q's blood starting to boil. No one ever got on his phone, but then no one understood just what Q could so with that phone.</p>
<p>James was dominant, even in that kiss, and it had Q's blood rushing through his veins again. It was stopped though with a yawn. </p>
<p>"Such a sleepy, sleepy little Sub," James said. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. Summer classes are intense," Q said, yawning again halfway through.</p>
<p>"Phone," James said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, no," Q said.</p>
<p>James quirked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"No one gets my phone. I'll gladly enter in your phone number, but I refuse to let you have it willy nilly. And it's not on me at the moment. It's in my room with my bag. I'm sure that we can get a pen and paper from the bar."</p>
<p>"Or you can memorize it," James said. James recited it and made Q tell it to him again.</p>
<p>Q knew what service used the phone just from the numbers and it was a burner phone that was a little more high tech than others normally bought, as Q had seen James stick it on the table. So it was one that was meant to stick around. The company made a lot of money from those who wanted to keep in contact with people and not get caught, those who thrived in the underworld like James or rich men who didn't want to get caught cheating on their wives. </p>
<p>"Text that to me, but you are not allowed to contact me after that. I won't be taking the phone with me to work, so it's not like I'll get them anyway."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He swallowed and tried not to get hard again. James would see that right away. He didn't need it, and he really didn't need to come again as he would probably fall asleep in the cab back to his dorm, and that was not safe.</p>
<p>"I could get addicted to you, Q." James nuzzled at Q's neck before he found a spot and clenched his teeth over it. Q hissed, and his hips jumped of their own volition. He felt his cock start to fill, and then James' hand was closing over it. "This is mine now, and you are not allowed to come using your own hand or a toy inside of yourself. If it becomes too much come here get someone to jerk you off, you are pretty enough that someone would love to do it even if all they get to do is jerk off on you. But that's it." </p>
<p>"Sir," Q said as he felt himself getting near orgasm just as James stopped. </p>
<p>"My perfect boy," James said. He let go of Q's cock and worked on getting him back into his trousers. The trousers were a mess, and there was no mistaking that Q had come all over himself. His backside was coated in release as well, and he would look like he had been fucked even though he had not. "Go."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q sat up and slipped from between James and the table. He turned around to look at James, who was just as messed up as Q was, but Q didn't figure that anyone would look a second time at him. </p>
<p>"One last kiss," James said as he curled a finger in an inviting motion at Q. </p>
<p>Q leaned over and gave James what he wanted, he felt like with time, he would give James everything that he wanted. </p>
<p>It was nearly an hour later that Q let himself into his dorm. He left the lights off in the main section and only turned on the low light by his bed. He flopped onto the bed and made himself look as inviting as possible before he took the picture that James wanted and sent it to him. When he was done, he stripped off his clothes and got ready to sleep. He slept naked and had for a long time. Q passed by his window to his dorm and looked out to see James standing under the tree that was there. He should have felt a little ruffled at that, but James wasn't trying to gain entry. Most Doms who were just a step from doing something illegal didn't stop at just following home. Stalking wasn't sexy, but this screamed more of making sure that Q got home when he was a little out of his head. Q would have to see if it was a trend or a one-off. He moved away from the window before James could catch him staring and laid down. Already his body ached for more from James, the kinds of things that they couldn't do in the area they were but instead could do in one of the rooms in the rest of the club. No Dom had ever made Q feel like that. </p>
<p>Q wanted that in his life more. No matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. August 26, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 2-August 26, 2006</h1>
<p>The club was much the same but since it was a Friday night, it as packed. James flashed his card at the bouncer at the door, and then when he was inside, he swiped it on the reader that would give him full access. It was a great system to make sure that there wasn't a long line outside given the nature of the club. What James had thought would be a simple mission. An in and out to deal with something, he was instead left to deal with a string of shit that had ended up with him having to shack up with a woman and have her think that he was in love with her to get her masters out into the open. That hadn't taken long as they wanted the money that they thought was theirs. Vesper Lynd had died from a headshot from a sniper rifle in the hands of Alec who had been sent as a backup to watch over James as he tried to seduce what he could out of Lynd after it was figured out that she was a traitor. </p>
<p>James has spent a few days wondering what kind of escapade the woman could have got him running around on if he hadn't already been further occupied elsewhere. It was strange as hell to be able to read her like an open book from the moment she tried to profile him rather poorly on the train. Whatever profile of him that she had been given by her masters had been lacking in some respects. M was looking more into the whole business of who her masters really were, and James was going back to his life and a little downtime. M had given him a week off before he reported back to MI6 to go over his mission report that he had sent in as his final as well as those that he had filed while he was gone. He hated the reporting in part of it all, but it was a necessary beast. </p>
<p>It was a Friday night, so James hoped that even now, over a month from when he had met Q, that Q was there like he said he was going to be. James had an itch that he needed to get rid of, and he needed more than just playing in the main room was going to give him. He had been dreaming about Q since the night he met him. James only hoped that Q lived up to even a quarter of what dream Q could take as far as James' kinks were. Reality rarely lived up to dreams, but at least James' mind rarely did anything too outlandish. He didn't have much to go on about Q and his own kinks, so the dreams had been very, very tame. </p>
<p>Eyes sweeping the room, James waited to see if he saw Q and for a few seconds, he was worried that Q wasn't there. Then he saw a mop of hair that was styled much the same as Q's had been the last, and only, time that James had seen him. It was strange to see it, and it was nearly a minute before he realized why. Q was with a man that James had seen at a few of the more loose clubs in the area. </p>
<p>James stopped in his tracks, and he watched as Q and the man talked. It was an intense conversation, and there was paperwork in front of him. James knew that he should have had one of the other Double-Ohs track down Q and tell him that work was taking longer than he thought. Q had only seen Alec that night, and Alec had been with James once he realized that he had more people floating around him than he thought. James felt anger inside of himself, it was more directed at his own person than it was Q. There were Doms that loved to play games, and they didn't care what damage they left behind. Q thought that James didn't want him. </p>
<p>Walking over to the edge of the room, James waited for Q to look around. Q's whole body stiffened when he saw James looking at him, and his eyes widened. James just quirked an eyebrow at him while Q looked over at the man who he had been talking to before. Q looked back at James, and the other man's gaze looked over as well. James knew that man recognized him from being in the same places at the same time, but nothing more than that. The man looked back at Q, but Q was still looking at James. The man tapped the table, and Q looked back at him, and Q shook his head. The man leaned back in the chair that he was in and sighed before he waved at Q to leave. </p>
<p>Q stood up and turned right towards James, he was still as beautiful as James remembered. He looked just as memorable, and James wanted to break him down to a sobbing mess. As soon as Q was in speaking distance, James pressed a finger over his lips, and Q hesitated in his steps but nodded his head before closing the last of the distance. James cocked his head toward the elevator that would take them to the upper levels. James had secured a room for them over the phone before, privacy to talk and do whatever they wanted. James had hoped that it would all be a wonderful thing, but it turned out to not be at the moment. That anger that was inside of James was settling down, but it was there to rear its ugly head again if provoked. He wasn't sure that it was a good thing. </p>
<p>There was no reason to be angry with Q, Q was doing what was best for him. That he was willing to stop whatever he had formed with that other Dom in the last month meant that Q was as infatuated with James as James was with him. It was stupid as hell for James to be this into a Sub that he had a single encounter with. He was drawn to him, though, and he wasn't going to let him go. </p>
<p>James found the room that he had acquired and swiped his card to enter it. He watched as Q swiped his card as well. James wasn't shocked that the company wanted an accounting of who exactly was where. Issues with fires were not mitigated just because this was a sex club. </p>
<p>"Where have you been?" Q demanded and he didn't backtrack, even when James raised an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>"My time out of town for work took longer than I thought."</p>
<p>"And you didn't take your phone with you? You didn't memorize my number, even to have someone else send me a message?" </p>
<p>"You've got a fire inside of you, Q and I think I want to see what that fire feels like while I fuck you." </p>
<p>"I almost gave myself to another, James," Q said, and his eyes told James that Q didn't like that. </p>
<p>"I would have killed him if you had wanted out and he hadn't let you."</p>
<p>James saw the calculating look in Q's eyes as he decided if James was meaning what he was saying. The look that James got when Q decided that he did believe him and he didn't care, had James getting hard in his pants. James wondered just what he could say that would push Q away from him. He didn't want that though so he would keep his mouth shut on that topic. </p>
<p>"What do you need?" James asked. </p>
<p>"I don't-" Q swallowed and looked around. James followed his gaze, and he saw the bottles of water on the stand in the corner. Q looked at James and waited for James to nod before he walked over to get one of the bottles for each of them. James heard the sound of the seal being broken on Q's water before he cracked his own open. Q took a hesitant sip of the water before a slightly bigger one. He set the bottle down after replacing the lid and stepped up to James. </p>
<p>James wasn't sure what Q wanted, and then before James could ask, Q was sinking to his knees with his head bowed down. James reached down and tangled his hands into Q's hair. He tipped that head up to look at him, and Q was looking at him with naked need in his eyes. While Q had done nothing wrong, the thought of him having given his submission to anyone else was something that he couldn't stand. James knew that it was up to him to make Q feel like he was being treated the way that he wanted, that James was meeting his needs on every level. James took a half step back and tugged on Q's hair, and the younger man got it in a second what James wanted. He followed James all the way back to the bed. James sat down and forced Q to look him in the eye by letting go of his hair and tipping his chin up. </p>
<p>"Strip. What do you need?"</p>
<p>"I need to let go."</p>
<p>"And what do you not want me to do?" James remembered well what he had been allowed and not allowed to do the last time, the first time. He didn't want to overstep on that at the moment. It would not do well to stop this before it really started by going too far. Going too far, and seeing what Q could and could not take would come later. When James knew him, knew how he reacted to everything. </p>
<p>"I-" Q swallowed, and there was something in his eyes and James could read him like a book in that instant, there wasn't anything that Q didn't want him to do. He was just happy to be where he thought he wasn't going to get. </p>
<p>"Shush," James said, and he helped Q to stand up, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he passed. "Take off your shirt." </p>
<p>Q's fingers were steady when he reached up and started to work the buttons off. He wasn't trying to make it any more arousing than just getting naked was, which James was glad about. That added time to things and James didn't want that. He looked around for the cameras that he knew were in the room. The footage wasn't viewed live at all by security, and it was just reviewed if there was an issue in the room afterward. The cameras started as soon as James had swiped his card. </p>
<p>The shirt dropped down to the ground, and Q waited for James' next command. </p>
<p>"Trousers," James said. </p>
<p>Q was wearing a pair of tight slacks this time, meant to show off his ass more than anything else. It was a little more high class than the clothes he had been wearing before. Under those trousers though was nothing, which James had figured given there had been no line from even boxers under them. Q took off his shoes before he slipped the trousers down his legs. He was standing there in his socks, holding James' gaze and not shying away at all. He didn't move to cover his cock, which was laying soft down the inside of his thigh. He was unashamed of his body being on display for James. </p>
<p>"Socks," James said. He wanted to see how Q removed them. Nearly every single Sub that James had been with removed them in different ways. It was always very interesting to see how each one did. Q's method was one way that James had never seen before. Q balanced on a single leg and raised the other behind his body and snagged the sock off with the hand on that side. He repeated it for the other leg. James had thought that taking off socks could never look sexy and while that wasn't on its own, it was the way that Q never lost balance at all while he did it that made it all so sexy. There was no wobble at all. Q was damned good at it. </p>
<p>James leaned back on the bed and spread his legs. "Take me out," James ordered. </p>
<p>Q dropped to his knees and scooted that last little bit closer to the bed and reached up to open up James' belt. Q tugged on it once and looked at James, who nodded. Q pulled again, and the belt came out of the loops holding it there with a whisper. James was in a good suit of his, and he was glad that he had chosen it. While rough jeans might be a better choice given James' plan, he didn't want to go that far yet. Even the soft cloth would feel like sandpaper once James had Q's arse red from the spanking that he was going to get. </p>
<p>"How much training do you have?" James asked. There were places that gave training to even underage kids because it was better than them going out and doing stupid stuff. No one touched them sexually, but they were given a reasonable basis for learning what domination and submission were. </p>
<p>"Self-taught," Q said. </p>
<p>"Hmm," James said. Self-taught was not the greatest, but James could work with it. He wasn't sure how enamored he was with the young man now that he knew he would have to teach a great deal. There was the intriguing part about making Q something that was for James and James only, but there was more than that as well to it. It would mean a lot less having fun and a lot more teaching. James would give it a little bit, though, a few months before making the decision to keep on seeing Q or not. Though he would have to have a better name than Q before he continued more than this. </p>
<p>Q had James out of his trousers and pants quicker than James would have thought, he was at least good at that part of it all. </p>
<p>"Stand up again," James said. </p>
<p>Q did so immediately. His cock was starting to get hard, and James was pleased by that, even just James ordering him around had the younger man getting aroused. It was good. James pushed himself up to where he was able to get into a position that he could spank Q. Without a chastity device, there was no way to properly discipline Q, but James wasn't going for that. He knew that Q didn't need that. He needed to know that James wasn't upset with him for giving up when anyone else would have long before then. James watched Q as he tried to figure out what James wanted. </p>
<p>"Over my lap," James commanded next. </p>
<p>Q's face lit up as he did as James asked. It wasn't going to be a punishment and James knew it, Q knew it, but it was going to be stimulating nonetheless. Q laid himself over James' lap, his cock between James' knees. James scooted back on the bed to make sure that Q didn't have to do anything other than lay there and take it, his body settling onto the bed a little better and he went limp. James trailed his hand over the arse on display for him. It was perfect without a single thing marring it. For someone who was self-taught, he had done well at never getting a mark on his skin. James felt the warmth of the skin and the raising of the goosebumps as he ran his hand over. </p>
<p>"Count," James said. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He was shivering as the first smack came down on his skin. It echoed around the room, and James grinned. The acoustics were on purpose, the sounds making it even better. He was falling in love with the club more and more. James let it all leave his mind as he watched the flesh under his hand redden from that first smack. </p>
<p>"One," Q said. </p>
<p>James wondered how many it was going to take to get Q to where he was having issues getting the word out. James didn't need Q to thank him or call him Sir with each strike of his hand. He just needed that one single basis for where Q's head was at while he learned him. </p>
<p>The next seven smacks were harder but never in the same place, and James felt more than anything the full-body shudder that Q did. James quirked an eyebrow at that before he laid his hand on the heated flesh of Q's outer arse cheek. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir?" Q questioned back.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Orgasm, Sir. I could not hold it in, and while you have not given me instructions, I figured that actually releasing was not on your plans."</p>
<p>"You had a dry orgasm?" James asked.</p>
<p>"I told you that I was self-taught, Sir. I started to work on that when I was a randy teenager who saw a male's arse and got hard. It was easy to do when I was a walking erection." There was a haughtiness to the tone, and James had to wonder exactly who this young man was. What kind of man was that he had taught himself something that most Subs didn't even care to learn at all. James was looking forward to finding out more about him. </p>
<p>"How many times can you do it?" James asked. He raked his nails down Q's arse cheek before he trailed them up the next, scratching even harder on that one. </p>
<p>"Three before I can't hold it in, but I used to only two it twice. I'm sure with age and more control, I can do it four. I've read that it's the most that Subs learn."</p>
<p>"Oh, you are just a delight. You are to hold it in until the twenty-fifth strike and then you can orgasm without releasing for the second time. I want to fuck you and feel your last before you give it all up to me."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q was relaxed on the bed again. </p>
<p>James raised his hand and brought it down as hard as he could to hear the yelp from Q, but there was arousal in it all. James’ cock was rock hard and had been since the second strike on the flesh but this, Q writhing and his voice robbed from him except for that single utterance of whatever number smack James was on. </p>
<p>"Twenty-five," Q said, and his body bowed with the next orgasm, his arse arching up off of James' lap before he settled down, panting. </p>
<p>"So fucking pretty," James said as he ran his hand down Q's sweat soaked back. James encouraged Q to roll over to where his arse was on James' legs, Q wiggled a little, his eyes widening in pleasure at the feel of the cloth rubbing over his arse. "Where is the lube here?"</p>
<p>"Drawer, condoms are there as well." Q looked like he was high, his eyes were nearly fully blown wide, and his face was covered in sweat. James had wanted to fuck him on his hands and knees, but now he had to see what his face looked like when he was getting fuck. James' thighs slamming into his cherry red arse. </p>
<p>"Good. Get up with your head on the pillow." James watched as Q got up as gracefully as someone could in the position that he was in. He rolled to his knees when he was clear of James and crawled up the bed, his arse on display. James growled a little, and all that Q did in response was shake his hind end. James thought how perfect Q just might be for him if he was able to handle James' more demanding kinks and wants. </p>
<p>Q flopped on his back, his legs spread, hard cock on display. He looked like sex, and that made James want him so much more. James got up and walked around to find the lube. It was little single use sachets. James figured that it was the best way to do things. </p>
<p>"How much prep?" James asked. </p>
<p>"Just get me and your prick slick and open me that way."</p>
<p>James nodded his head as he pulled out a condom and worked on getting it on. James wanted to feel him on his cock with nothing on it, but that would have to wait for when they were more serious with each other. He would look forward to that when he was allowed that kind of access. On missions, the only risky contact was when he got other people's blood on him. All Double-Ohs knew how to police their condoms, and if they were planned to seduce someone, they were issued condoms in their kit, if they were not, they could pick them up while they were out. The AIDS scare decades before had been enough for MI6 to make sure that their Double-Ohs were at least protected that way. James had been sent out on a lot of honeypot missions before he had made Double-Oh. He had been damned good at it but good at the other things he was sent out with as well. He had been sent as help with all the other Double-Ohs at least once, more than once with Alec. </p>
<p>Q was rocking on the bed some, rubbing his arse on the sheets, making the pain keep a good level. James really wanted to get him strung up and see what he looked like with whip marks on his body. Q's body was going to be a perfect canvas if they meshed well enough. James could see Q wearing his marks, the scars that James left on him for the rest of his life and even if it ended, everyone else that had him would know that Q had been someone else's. </p>
<p>James wanted to own Q in a way that he had never felt like with anyone else, and James had a lot of Subs in his bed over the years. It was not long until James was going to want something around Q's neck to declare that Q was his. Getting onto the bed, James made his way between Q's legs and ripped open the first sachet of lube to coats two of his fingers. He rubbed the tips of his fingers over Q's hole before he gently pushed them both in. He slicked up twice before he decided that Q was slick enough. James opened a second sachet to coat his cock. There was a little left in the first, but James would save that for if he did need to add a bit more. There was no such thing as too much lube during sex. </p>
<p>"You love that way too much," James said. </p>
<p>"No, I love it just enough, but I love prick in me more." </p>
<p>James laughed a little before he lined up to push inside. </p>
<p>Q was ready for James' cock. He had been ready for it since he looked up from his negotiations with Marcus. Marcus had been after him for a while, and Q had been willing to sign a short term contract with him that would get Q his wanted prick as much as he wanted. Marcus had a high sex drive, and there were those who couldn't keep up. Q was all for coming and still getting fucked after that. The first push of prick inside of him had Q stilling so that he didn't have to think about anything but his muscles stretching around the prick that was invading him. </p>
<p>This moment was what Q had been dreaming about since he had been with James over a month before. He had dallied with other men. More and more men as the time had gone from a week to two, then onto three and four. Q hadn't even masturbated that first week just to make sure that he was ready for when he and James met at that following Friday from their first meeting. When James hadn't appeared on Sunday, Q had found the first man that looked like he had a good sized cock and wasn't horrible to look at to fuck him. Q had ended up just getting on his hands and knees so he could imagine that it was James. Every single man after that was James in his mind, and then just the weekend before, Q had taken Marcus up on his offer of a run through the paces with a small scene in one of the rooms where people could watch. Q had been aching for it by the time that Marcus had put up the paddle and fucked him there while he was strung up to the ceiling. Marcus had at least done better at getting Q to dip into subspace than the others had. </p>
<p>James' cock was just as good inside of Q as Q thought it was going to be. His muscles were stretching around the girth, and it went deeper than anyone else ever had. With little movement, James was rubbing over his prostate with nearly every single trust. Q grabbed the sheets to stop himself from grabbing James. He had not been told that he was allowed to touch. While he was pretty damned sure that James wouldn't care that much, Q had already orgasmed without being told that he could. He didn't want to push that.</p>
<p>When James bottomed out, Q groaned. He was going to be so ruined for anyone else's cock for the rest of his life. James gripped Q by his thighs and pulled him to where they were near molded together. His hands dug in, pressing with short nails and making Q's body respond to the new pain with an almost rush that nearly triggered another orgasm. </p>
<p>"Let go," James said. </p>
<p>Q knew without asking that James wasn't talking about his hands on the bed. Q gave himself over to what James wanted, giving him another dry orgasm. Q came, clamping down internally as James kept on fucking him. The condom between them was stopping Q from feeling the full perfectness of James' cock, but that could come later. Q had never let anyone fuck him without a condom. James kept on fucking him, tipping him over into a little too much before he moved just enough to where his prick wasn't going over his prostate with every single thrust. </p>
<p>"James," Q begged. </p>
<p>James leaned over Q, pressing his arse down into the bed and thrusting into him hard and fast. The new angle made it so that Q could feel that drag of prick over his prostate. He was so damned close already. All Q could see was James above him, all he could feel was him all around him. It was so damned, addicting. He wanted this more and more and every single time that he could get it. Q loved the pain that Doms like James could give and it did get him where he wanted to be, but there was something about sex that was so damned good that no matter what Q loved it. He felt James' hand settle on his hip, which meant he was staying up just on his knees and the other arm that was planted on the bed at Q's head. </p>
<p>"You grip my cock like you were made for it, Q. I think that this will be my favorite place to be until I die, my cock splitting you open." James leaned down, his lips brushing over Q's throat before they moved up to his ear. "Come when I close my teeth on your skin, give it all up for me." </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>James licked down the side of Q's neck, and he scraped his teeth over Q's skin, but it wasn't until he changed his angle and pulled Q's hips up a little to get the maximum penetration that Q felt the teeth close on him. He came like James wanted, his body surging up and he felt James get inside of him just that little bit more, his huge cock filling up Q in the most perfect way. Q wasn't in subspace, this was the kind of night for that. He wanted this too much, and James had to want it as well. </p>
<p>Q did blank a little on the passage of time until he felt James slipping back onto the bed with a rag in his hand. There were small washrooms with large sinks and a toilet but no shower to make sure that it wasn't a risk given how prevalent accidents were in the shower. </p>
<p>"You bruise so easily," James said as he laid a hand over where Q's hip was bruising where James had been gripping him. </p>
<p>"Not really. You have a good grip."</p>
<p>"So-" </p>
<p>Q covered James' mouth with his hand. </p>
<p>"I don't let my lovers do more than bruise me, but if I wear your collar, if we get that far, I'll let you mark me in any way that you want to."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't say that to a man like me, Q. I'll want to possess you." James reached out with the rag and cleaned up Q with quick, measured swipes. </p>
<p>Q was about to reach out to take the rag from him, saving the more intimate cleaning for himself but he stopped when his hand moved, and James glared at him. Q submitted to the ministrations. He wondered what kind of Dom James really was. He had all the makings of a man who wanted complete submission from someone but given that they were playing at the moment, was refraining from asking for that from Q. Q settled down into the bed as it was one of the best mattresses in the world, firm but still with enough softness that Q could sink into it and fall asleep with no issue. He was quite enjoying that part of it while James' hand rubbed up and down his body, checking him over but also just touching for the sake of touching. Q tried not to fall asleep, but James' hands were wonderful on him. </p>
<p>"Stop unless you want me to fall asleep," Q said. </p>
<p>James chuckled, and his hand splayed over Q's belly before he looked up into Q's eyes. "Meet me here tomorrow night?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Can I escort you home?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Q tipped his head down to where James could see his eyes best. "That way you don't follow me back there and get caught for stalking on campus."</p>
<p>"With my line of work, I worry about my lovers being taken off the street."</p>
<p>Q nodded his head in understanding. He could deal with paranoia. He had a lot himself but most of that had to do with computers and his education. It was interesting to see someone else paranoid and him being the center of it. As long as James didn't start to dictate where Q could go and who he could see, he would gladly put up with his paranoia. Q watched as James just looked at Q. He wondered precisely how much James would want to do with Q before that collar was put around Q's neck. He would do it now, James' job be damned. </p>
<p>The loss of his parents at a young age had made Q seek out others for comfort that had turned into this need for another in his life. For a while, schooling had helped but now that he was closer to finishing the last of his degrees and he was being headhunted by a few businesses around the world as well as a few intelligence agencies. It was making him seek out the other part of his life more and more. It wasn't horrible, but it was the best either for his mind. To have a stable partner would mean that he would finish up on time and could get on with his life. </p>
<p>"I thought you were in a grave somewhere and not coming back," Q said.</p>
<p>"If that ever happened, Alec would get in contact with you. You are in my phone, and there are few numbers in there." James didn't look shocked that Q thought that he was going to die on his job. </p>
<p>"Good." Q reached up and brushed his fingers over the side of James' face. The hand was caught when Q made to let it drop to the bed. "Ready to leave?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm not against carrying you out of here, but I think that it might be best if you leave under your own steam."</p>
<p>"I agree." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 22, 2006</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 3-December 22, 2006</h1>
<p>James looked in at Q who was dead to the world asleep, curled in the middle of James' bed. He looked like a cat curled in the last patch of the sun because even though it was December and it was London, there was a patch of the sun spread across the bed. While classes had ended for him at the beginning of December, he had been taking some online courses from other places and had finished up just the night before with taking his exams. He had shown up at James' flat high on success and wanting a good fuck. James knew that he was more than that to Q, and it was part of why James had Q's Christmas present pulled out early. Q had wanted to share his joy at passing a hard class with James. He wanted to be around James as much as possible. When James was home, Q was with him. There was little that James wouldn't give him and the collar, as well as the permanent place in his bed, was just the first. </p>
<p>Q's appetites for pain and sex were high, and James loved that. He would gladly give Q what he wanted and seemed to need if Q was staying with him. James was afraid that Q would go through some form of a drop if James played with him and then was pulled away for work and Q wasn't living with him or wearing his collar. </p>
<p>The sound of the timer going off had James turning away from the sight of his naked lover in bed to go back to the kitchen to work on the dinner that he had planned. Q had warned him that he might just sleep for days if he was left to do it. James intended to let him sleep until dinner then he wanted to make the offer of the collar. It was sturdy and red. Garish maybe on the neck of Q but it would stand out. Q wasn't much for metal, so James had gone with hand-tooled leather. It looked like a simple collar like many of the goth, and other individuals on the fringe of society wore, but only those who knew about this world would understand what it meant. </p>
<p>James pulled the bread out of the oven to let it rest before he cut it up to eat with the noodle dish that he was preparing. It was something that would reheat well enough for them to eat as a late-night snack if Q did not go back to sleep. James eyed the teapot that he had bought, as well as the water kettle so that Q could have his tea and James his coffee in the morning. Q bemoaned not being able to drink tea at James' the nights that he did stay. </p>
<p>The relationship was going well, James thought, or he wouldn't be offering a collar, but while Q knew what he liked, James had found that he had not tried a lot of things that were deep BDSM. It showed Q's age. James wasn't against teaching him a lot of things though as there were a lot of idiots who weren't even one fifth as educated as James was in how to use implements. It was one thing that was a plus of working for MI6 as an agent. James had been in areas where he had found those who walked the same kind of mile and learn from them. He had taken a month's worth of vacation after being shot on the job in Japan to learn the fine art of bondage and shibari. It was something that those in London didn't quite have the correct education on, but James wasn't willing to teach them either. He didn't have the patience for that. Teaching a Sub was very different than teaching a Dom who didn't want to learn really. </p>
<p>Tea preparation was underway when James heard the sound of the showering kicking on. Unlike most showers, the door to the one in James' flat was perfectly see-through and had a coating to where it didn't fog up that much. James waited until the tea was ready, pulling the steeper out of it and adding in the sugar before he carried it into the bathroom. He watched Q as he bathed. His skin showed the marks where James had held his hips in place as he fucked him, but there were still no marks on him. Until James collared Q, James could not leave a permanent mark on him. Even if it was a collar for a set amount of time, once Q was collared, he was James' to with as he wished. It was intoxicating. Q's skin was fair enough that even scars would show well on it. It was something that James was looking forward to doing to him. Scars from whips made James hard even thinking about them but James leaving a mark on purpose with a blade was something that James liked to do. Though since becoming 007, the thought of branding a lover with that was something he was thinking about more and more, though it would be when they decided that they was not a time limit on what they were doing. </p>
<p>Q was working on cleaning off his body, his hair was already washed and conditioned. He was taking such care in not only washing his body but also checking on his person and making sure that he didn't have an open wound that James was mesmerized. It was intoxicating watching Q trace his fingers over the bruises on his hips and watching as Q's cock hardened at the act of it. James set the cup down on the counter and started to strip. He had already showered that morning, to get rid of the scent of sex from his person before he did his morning run. He had not showered after that though as he had hoped for Q to wake up and Q loved the scent of his after a run. The only other smell that Q liked more was James just after sex. Q became an octopus after sex, clinging and his nose buried in James' skin. James was pretty sure that Q was skin hungry on the best of days and he really had no issue with that. </p>
<p>James slipped into the shower with him, and he was sure that Q knew that he had been watched as he turned around and leaned back against the wall. His cock was fully hard, and he was the picture of perfect to James. </p>
<p>"Good evening, Sir. I'm sorry for ignoring you today."</p>
<p>"You have no reason to be sorry at all. If I had wanted your attention that much, I would have woken you up. You needed sleep, and I would be a poor Dom if I woke you up for my needs when your needs were sleep. I have food ready in the kitchen as well as a cup of tea on the counter outside the shower. What else do you need?"</p>
<p>"I want to sit on your cock, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>"I can see that. Before or after food?"</p>
<p>"Before food. I woke in your bed with the scent of our sex the night before all around me and no one to help me with the erection that it gave me." </p>
<p>James grinned as he stepped forward. If James was in-country, and Q was in James' flat, Q was denied the right to masturbate at all. James had control of his orgasms during those times. Given James' schedule for work, he did not feel right denying Q that ability when he wasn't around. </p>
<p>"You poor thing," James said as he caged Q in on the wall, hands on either side of his head and his legs on either side of Q's. James kissed Q, letting one hand drop down to take Q's cock in his hand. Q whimpered as James barely touched his cock as he stroked it. His hips thrust forward. "Needy little slut," James breathed into Q's ear when he broke the kiss. </p>
<p>"Your slut, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>"Hmm, that you are." James pulled away from Q and looked him up and down. He was fully aroused, not just his cock hard, but his mindset was primed for whatever James wanted. He was beautiful like that. "So do you want to take a literal ride on my cock, or do you want my cock inside of you any way that I can get it inside of you?"</p>
<p>"The second thing," Q said. </p>
<p>"Good. Are you done?"</p>
<p>"Except for cleaning my ass, Sir."</p>
<p>"Ah, well. I'll take care of that," James said. He twirled his fingers, and Q moved before James had even got the whole motion done. Q turned around and backed up to where he could put his ass on display, making it easier for James to clean him. James grabbed the soap that was just for this, it had a great deal of moisturizer in it so that it didn't dry the skin around Q's hole and was safe to use inside, not entirely all the way in but where James could get with his fingers. James lathered up his fingers before he braced his other hand on Q's neck to hold his head down and his body still before he started to trace the pucker with his fingers. He made sure it was good and coated before he slipped two inside of Q. James would typically try and not get to Q's prostate, but today he knew that this was just the prelude to James fucking him, so that kind of torture was going to be right up the alley of what James wanted. </p>
<p>James' playroom was fully stocked and well equipped, but his bedroom had a few simple setups, and James wanted to try one of them with Q. Q started to wiggle, his body trying to get James to play more with his prostate and James knew that he had probably done more than enough to get Q aroused enough for what he wanted. James set about cleaning out Q the rest of the way. He couldn't help it as he turned off the water with one hand that he grabbed the lube in the shower with the other and let some of it drizzle down Q's crack. James was more than willing to get him lubed up before they left the shower. He would make sure to dry Q off there carefully.</p>
<p>Drying off Q took little time, his hair was a lost cause as it was too wet to have him do more than dab at it and make sure that it wasn't going to drip everywhere before it dried. James knew how long it took for Q's hair to dry, and he didn't want to wait that long. Q drank his tea while James dried him off. </p>
<p>There was a set of cuffs on the dresser that was just inside the walk-in closet in the room. He grabbed those as well as the spreader bar and the cuffs attached to it from the bottom drawer as well. Q was right where James had left him, he wasn't even looking around to see what James was doing. It was very arousing to know that Q trusted him and was good at not giving in to baser needs like curiosity. James would see him being so beautiful on display, for a show in the club when they were more meshed together. </p>
<p>James worked the wrist cuffs onto Q before he walked him over to where the chain was in the ceiling. "How steady are you?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Steady." </p>
<p>"Good. Spread your legs." James watched Q as he steadied himself as he spread his legs just the perfect distance needed to get the spreader bar in there and secure it. There were two small hooks in the floor, recessed and had a cap over them so James pulled up the caps so that if stepped on, there would be no injuries of flesh slipping down in. He affixed the small chains from the spreader bar there to make sure that Q wasn't going to go anywhere that way. Next James reached up for the chain. It was long, but it was well looped around a hook that was at the right height to where Jame didn't bump into it. He unhooked just what he needed before starting to bend Q over. He drew both cuffed arms back and put him at the perfect angle to where Q would easily keep himself up with his center of gravity being held up by the chains. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Q said as soon as he realized what James was doing. </p>
<p>Grinning, James made sure that Q was stable before he walked over to put a condom on and grab the bottle of lube so he could slick up his cock before he wiped his hands clean with a wipe. With the position that Q was in, James needed to make sure that he could hold his hips to help him stay steady, so he didn't hurt his shoulders. This entire position was a trusting position as it could go very, very wrong in a very short space of time. It was something that James' wouldn't ever do with anyone on their first time, but Q was steady on his feet when strung upright in the playroom so he trusted that Q would tell him if things turned wrong and he didn't notice it right away. </p>
<p>James gripped Q's arsecheeks and spread them so he could use his thumbs to help guide his cock into him. He moved one when he was halfway inside, putting it on Q's hip and holding him tight, just a little different placement of his hand than the night before to add more bruises to his skin. It was something to strive, for, to have several very distinct handprints on his skin. Q's hole nearly sucked him in, and it felt so damned good as he slowly sunk into him. James loved being in him. He had never felt a body that felt so good wrapped around him. James finally felt his skin pressed to Q's and he let go of his other arsecheek so that he could hold both of Q's hips. He changed the hold be a little bit higher to help with Q's balance before he pulled back some at the same time that he pushed Q forward. Q gasped as his body's center of gravity changed, but he didn't freak out and try and overcompensate. He trusted that James was not going to let him fall. </p>
<p>That simple act of trust had James revved up enough that he knew that he wasn't going to last long at all. He felt a little shame at that, but he figured that they had a few days to have as much sex as they wanted after Q was wearing his collar. </p>
<p>Q was gasping, panting and begging under his breath as James fucked him. The force of the thrusts had James feeling the sharp smack of Q's arse off of his groin, and he knew that it was just enough to help Q with his need of pain, yet also the control that he needed to slip deeper into subspace. James didn't want him that far into it, but Q loved to dip down into it a little. He was always so pliant when he dipped into that James couldn't help but want him there. </p>
<p>James felt Q's body getting closer and closer to orgasm, so he picked up the pace, holding Q in place as he fucked in and out of him. Q was on a knife's edge, and James knew it. James held onto the left hip a little tighter before letting go with his right and trailing that hand up Q's back to grab hold of his hair and tipping his head back. </p>
<p>"Do you like the feel of me inside of you?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said the words like it was taking all that he had to get them out which James loved. </p>
<p>"If I had my way, you'd be on my cock as much as possible," James said. Part of it was the truth, but the rest was all just head games. "You'd be my pet, only here for servicing my every single sexual need. You would look lovely all strung up on my bed, your hole ready for a fuck at all times. I've never been that interested in breeding women, but I can see the want of coming inside of someone unprotected."</p>
<p>"Please, Sir." </p>
<p>"You want that? You want my cock inside of you without a condom on?" James stopped fucking Q and pulled out of him. He walked around, his cock jutting out, the condom slick with lube. He tipped Q's face up to look him in the eye. Q was not that deep into subspace at all really. "You want my collar on your neck?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>James used his hold on Q's head to raise him up to where they were eye to eye. "You'll move in here with me, be at my beck and call when you are not in class for sex. I'm a hard master, Q. So think about this before you tell me yes again."</p>
<p>"Please, Sir. I want it," Q said. </p>
<p>"Say it." </p>
<p>"I want your collar, Sir, James." </p>
<p>James let go of Q after gently lowering him down to the same position that he had been in. He stepped back to make sure that Q was steady on his feet again before he walked to get the collar. He had planned something else, but this was just as good to him. He cared little about anything but the collar around Q's neck. James pulled the condom off of his cock and wiped at it with a cleaning wipe from the pack in the kitchen before he worked the collar out of the box that it as in. He walked back to the bedroom where Q was still in the exact same position that he had been in. James walked over to stand in front of Q again, he was more careful as he raised up Q's head to where Q could easily slip his mouth over his cock. There was no hesitation as he did so and James had to keep a hold on himself to make sure that he didn't come as soon as Q was wrapped fully around him, the head of his cock pressing on the back of Q's throat but James didn't let it get any further than that. James' cock was too big for that for most. </p>
<p>The collar was simple to work free of the belt latch as he rocked gently in and out of Q's mouth. Q's kept himself still so that James could be the one to control everything. Q's acceptance of that had been something of a perfect trait for him, in James' eyes. James would get Q off but only when James wanted to, and Q submitted to that with ease. James let the collar drop down and brush Q's neck before he reached down with his other hand to snap it and pull that end up to where it was pressing all along the front of Q's neck. James was careful as he brought the two ends together and got it as tight as he wanted for the moment. </p>
<p>Q came as soon as the collar was fastened and James wanted to spank him for that, but it was more than a little mean because he had never heard of anyone coming just from being collared. James tangled his fingers into Q's hair and held him in place as he pulled his cock free. Q was still steady on his feet, so James let his head go, and Q let it sink down slowly. James found the lube bottle and slicked up his cock before smearing two fingers with lube on them over Q's hole. </p>
<p>"I'm going to come after a few thrusts probably, so don't work too hard on getting hard again, Q," James ordered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q's body settled down even more, but his legs were steady.</p>
<p>James slid inside of Q, the feel of his heat without a barrier of any kind was nearly overwhelming. He was so damned hot feeling, and he could feel the veins on his cock rubbing as he pushed inside. It was a feeling like James had never known before. He really hoped that he never had to feel anything but this ever again in his life. James last Sub hadn't liked the feel of semen inside of his body so James had never felt what he felt like without and James did condoms unless there was a collar in place so this was the first time. James also knew that Q had never had anyone inside of him without a condom. There was something about this being both of their first times feeling this that made James' heart lurch a little, but this wasn't about love. This was about need. Love might come later, but James wanted an excellent dynamic match more than he wanted his heart to be in it. </p>
<p>Slowly pulling out, James pushed back in at the apex of the swing and groaned at how damned good it all felt. He snapped his hips in and out two more times before he came, filling up Q with his release. He wanted to stand there and enjoy it, but he could feel the minor tremor in Q's body, so James pulled out and helped Q to stand up and worked on getting the cuffs off of him before dropping down and freeing his ankles. Q all but slumped into James' arms as he was wrapped into them. </p>
<p>"James," Q said as James shifted him to where he could pick him up and moved to lay him down on the bed. The musty smell of sweat and sex from the night before wafted up at James but he didn't care about that all that much. He laid Q down and then crouched over him, looking at the way Q looked with the collar around his neck. Q's fingers went right for it, and he got a soft, content smile on his face at the feel of it. </p>
<p>"Q," James said.</p>
<p>"Walmond but I hate that name, same with Wally."</p>
<p>"Walmond," James said. He had found an MI6 file on Walmond St. Clair as someone they were watching after he had nearly got into MI6's computers when he had been nothing more than a child, but he hadn't been actively looked at for almost ten years. James wasn't going to tell Q that, though. </p>
<p>"Walmond St. Clair, at your service, Sir," Q said. He yawned again, but he didn't look that tired. </p>
<p>"Food?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, then we can spend the night discussing everything, including having my friends move all of your stuff out of your dorm and into here. I'll have my maid come over tomorrow, and you can meet her so that you are not shocked when she shows up to clean."</p>
<p>"Sure. I hate cleaning," Q said.</p>
<p>"I know you were bitching about it when you were preparing for finals." James reached out and tapped Q on the nose. "Let's get some food into you and then I'll see about giving you my cock again, strung up on the bed so I can see your face as I fuck you and marvel at the collar on your neck." </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir, whatever you want, Sir." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. March 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 4-March 2007</h1>
<p>Q was sitting where James had told him to wait for him in the club. They didn't go there as much anymore since James had put a collar on Q, but then James wasn't that big on just taking Q places to fuck him, he liked his set up in the flat that James lived in and was loathed to use other toys on Q. The commute for Q from the flat to classes was a bit longer than Q would have liked, but that was something that he could deal with given how much just having the collar on his neck settled him. He knew that he was not normal and the few psychology classes that he had taken had tried to tell him that he was deviant and needed some kind of lifestyle change that would fix him of his deviant ways, but Q didn't care much for idiots. It was why he had not taken any other classes in that vein. He was quite happy with his life. </p>
<p>Running a finger over the rim of the glass of water in front of him, Q looked around again. Two of the men that Q had seen James with before were in the club, looking for fresh meat it seemed. Neither of them had even glanced at Q's way a second time after noticing him. He was glad of that as he really didn't want to fend off the other men that James worked with. They all screamed danger. Q had only seen one female with them the last time that James had been there with his co-workers, though Q used that term loosely. </p>
<p>"When is Bond due back?" someone asked in the booth next to where Q was currently sitting. Q frowned and turned to where he was looking where the voice came from. He knew that he couldn't see through the barrier between booths, but he was so shocked at hearing the last name of Bond that he wasn't sure what else to do. He slipped closer to that area, making sure that he wasn't visible, but he could hear. James would know precisely where to find him, and his water was there. </p>
<p>"Any time tonight. Trevelyan said that he was going to hook up with his Sub. M's not going to be happy about him ducking out but did you hear what he found?"</p>
<p>"Sex trafficking ring instead of just weapons like he had been told he was going after. The intel in and out of the branch has been horrible as of late."</p>
<p>"No shite," the other voice said.</p>
<p>M. That single letter was not that well known out of the British Secret Service, but Q had seen it, first, on forms from MI5 that he had hacked into when he was younger. He had got into MI6 after that and found a dearth of information on how MI6 was run. Q thought about the people that James had been with the first night that he had seen him, nearly a year ago. Nine of them in total. Like the nine agents in total who made up the Double-Oh Section. Q picked up his glass of water and wished that it was something stronger, but he knew that he would never be able to lie to James about that. He would never break James' trust in him by lying that he had not consumed alcohol at all. That was the worst kind of trust break that Q could do to him that wasn't outright cheating on him. </p>
<p>They were monogamous, and Q would never do anything as callous as cheat on him. Q had never wanted that kind of drama in his life. He got everything he needed from James. James understood him better than anyone else in the world, and Q had been willing to overlook what James did for a living but now. Q itched to get his hands on his laptop and hack into MI6 to see if he was right. If he was, he was going to have to change the scope of his education and what he was going to do. James would never open up that side of himself to Q unless he had no choice. Q knew that he had all of James that he needed, but he also knew from reading the few and far between files that he had found that sounded interesting what the Double-Ohs did for England. </p>
<p>Q was not going to have Alec come to him and give him some stupid story about what James had died from, letting Q think that he had died in some conflict with the right side of the law. It was the perfect cover for everything, James' plan of letting Q think that he was working for someone in the underworld of the city. Letting Q believe that he was an assassin of some kind. He still was, but he was more than that. He was what stood between the evil of the world and the downfall of the British Empire. He stopped threats from around the world that could turn their eyes to the good people of the world. </p>
<p>"Q," James said as he slipped into the booth beside Q, coming all the way around to where he was pressed to Q's side. He smelled of gun oil and danger. His eyes were wild, and Q couldn't help but get hard at how those eyes were taking him in. </p>
<p>"James," Q said. </p>
<p>"What is your pleasure tonight, Sir?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"I have a room booked for us. Up." James waited for Q to get up out of the booth before he got up as well. Q walked right for the lifts that would take them up and wasn't shocked when James pressed the needed button and then pushed Q into the corner of the car. Hands on Q's hips and he was lifted up to where he was able to wrap his legs around James. "We are in one of the rooms where people can watch us if they want. I want to fuck you hard and fast until I come and then stroke you to orgasm."</p>
<p>"Whatever your will is, Sir."</p>
<p>"Fuck I love it when you call me sir," James said as he nosed in at Q's neck, inhaling deeply. </p>
<p>"You will is my will," Q said. </p>
<p>"What is your non-verbal safeword," James asked.</p>
<p>It took Q a few seconds to switch gears to where he could think about what that was because while they had gone through all of that when James had collared him, James had never taken his ability to speak away from him unless Q was sucking his cock, which James didn't let him do all that much. James preferred to be in Q's arse than his mouth. Q snapped his fingers twice in quick succession, and he was rewarded with James nipping at his neck. </p>
<p>"Good. I'm going to gag you. Ballgag. Hector took it to the room I was assigned just in case I wanted to start out there, but you were so lost in thought that you never saw me looking at you and I decided that I didn't like that."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sir."</p>
<p>"No need to be sorry. You were not aware that I was there at all, and you know you are safe here. If you do that when I am at your side, well that will be a different matter, and you won't like it." </p>
<p>Q shivered as James' words rolled over his mind. He knew that it wasn't a good thing, to be punished, but James sounded so hard in that moment that Q's brain wanted to just short circuit. Q had learned that the depth of his need to submit hadn't been found yet. James did things to him that Q thought might be too far, only to find that it was not enough. Q had thought that his wants of pain and sex were relatively standard, but he was finding that it was a spiral downward of more and more horrible versions of what would get him thrown into a psych ward if it was mainstream knowledge of what he liked around the university. He was sure that someone at the university lived this kind of lifestyle, even if it was the edges, but no one was going to come forward. </p>
<p>The lift doors opened up, and James just gripped Q under his arse and lifted him up. He loved the raw strength that James showed on a regular basis. Hands that had killed, if he was a Double-Oh, he had at least two deaths on his hands. Yet, Q knew that he was safe in those hands. He had no clue why he had trusted James as much as he had from the start, but it was there, and Q didn't want to question why. There were those that said that when you found your soulmate, you just knew it but. Q had never bought into that kind of malarkey, but here it was staring him in the face that he had been connected to James since their eyes had met. It was horrible and strange, but it felt so damned right that this assassin was the other half of him. He would do anything to stay with him, and there was no real basis for it. It was a connection that had formed while Q had been sitting his lap masturbating. </p>
<p>James set Q down on a stool just inside the room, with Q facing the door. He didn't turn his head to look at all. Q had a curious nature, but in times like this, he had learned to never look away from where he was positioned to look. There was a lot of literature and essays on the Internet when one knew the words to look for. Throwaway comments that led to areas of the Internet that would make a sex-crazed person blush. Q had found them and learned everything that he could from them. He had made sure that he was the best that he could be for anyone who actually wanted him. That James had been the first one, out of the gate had been enough for him, and he wasn't interested in looking anywhere else. </p>
<p>The sound of creaking leather and chains had Q intrigued, but he didn't turn and look. The room was full of mirrors, but those mirrors weren't like normal ones. While people could see through them, there was no actual reflection of the room around. It was alluring to Q to not see unless he wanted to. Q knew that he was slipping deeper into subspace just sitting there. The sound of James getting the room ready, the knowledge that he didn't know who was looking at them. It could be the rest of the Double-Ohs in those rooms, protecting them or each room could be filled to the brim with total strangers. </p>
<p>James stepped in front of Q with the ball gag in his hands. It wouldn't silence all of the noises that Q was going to make, but it would muffle them. Typically, James cared nothing for that, but whatever he wanted, whatever he needed after his mission, he needed this from Q and Q was willing to give it to him. "Hold this."</p>
<p>Q reached out and took it with both hands and watched as James reached behind his body and pulled out two cuffs. Q held his hands in the best position for James to wrap the cuffs around his wrists and lock them. The leather was so soft on Q's skin. Just like the collar around his neck. It was a new set, it matched the collar, and the rest of the kit, every single item that James would ever want to secure Q with were in the kit. There were things in it that Q had never seen before. </p>
<p>When James has the cuffs perfectly on Q's wrists, he took the gag from Q's hands and raised it up to his mouth. Q opened up his lips mouth and let James push the ball inside. The leather that secured it to Q's head was soft, more of the same kit. Q looked forward to finding out the use of each of the pieces over time. They had all the time in the world on that, so there was no need to rush. They were still learning things about each other. With James' missions, it could be a few years before they thoroughly learned what they needed of the depths of their domination and submission. </p>
<p>"Good?" James asked as he brushed his fingers over Q's cheeks, checking to make sure that the gag wasn't digging in where it shouldn't. It was done correctly, but James checked every single time. </p>
<p>When James lifted his hands away from Q's face, Q nodded that it was good on him. </p>
<p>"Perfect, then strip naked. Quickly." James worked on getting his shirt off and his pants open. James rarely ever stripped fully naked in the club but sex in the flat was always done fully nude. Q was always naked for sex unless they were in a bathroom stall. The last time that James had taken him shopping for clothes when he realized that Q's money from his trust was spent on education in all forms. James had wanted him dressed in good clothes, and while he didn't care about what those clothes were, he wanted them to be good. James' tastes were more neutral with his clothes, good suits in stuffy colors. Q liked color in his clothes, and he had found plenty of clothes that he liked, and outside of something that the cut made the clothes not look sexy on him, James vetoed nothing at all. </p>
<p>Q was out of his clothes in quick order, handing them over to James who always laid them down perfectly. When Q was naked, he was turned around by James' hands. The only thing in the room with them was a sex swing. Q swallowed, his mouth feeling dry despite the fact that it was not. James chuckled behind him before Q was turned around to face James. Q grabbed James' shoulders as he was lifted up and dropped into the swing. Q let go of James' shoulders and laid back with little prompting. He could see the chains that were draped down to hook his cuffs into. He would be able to grab leather straps to hold onto as he was fucked. </p>
<p>James laid cuffs down on Q's stomach for his ankles and calves. James it seemed wanted him totally open to his fucking. Q was going to be a hole to be used and that had his cock jumping at the thought of it. </p>
<p>"Like that, do you?" James asked as he walked around to hook up Q's wrists before he was working on his legs. Fingers traced every single place where the leather was touching before James grabbed the lube from the stand in the corner. It was more of the single-use sachets that were typical of the place. James had some at home for when they were out and about, and James wanted sex. Sometimes it was as simple as Q telling someone off and James needed to fuck him or have Q suck his cock. James wanted his submission, but Q was to never be submissive to anyone else. </p>
<p>Q felt totally secure as James pushed two fingers into him to lube him and give his muscles a little work so that they started to relax. Q's body was relaxed as well, his mind forcing it because there was nothing that was going to happen to him like this. He was never going to be hurt more than he could stand with James. </p>
<p>That first push of cock inside of him, the flare of the head, had Q moaning into the gag. His tongue tried to work the ball free, but it was staying right where it was, and Q knew it. James was steady as he pushed the whole of his cock inside of Q before grabbing onto the handles on the swing to use to push and pull Q off of his cock. Q's head dropped back, his neck limp as James' cock dragged over his prostate with every single thrust of cock inside of him. It was heady to be used like this and Q was loving it. He had to make sure that he was fully aware enough that he didn't orgasm without permission. </p>
<p>"You take my cock like you are being paid to love it. Then again I am paying you in sex, aren't I?" James asked. </p>
<p>Q had no clue what sounds he was making. He had no idea on anything that he was doing at all, but he didn't care. Just the act of being bound like he was, knowing that there was no escape for him meant that he was getting exactly what he wanted. </p>
<p>James fucked him hard and fast, moving his body along his cock as hard and as fast as he could get it. </p>
<p>"Come," James said.</p>
<p>Q's body followed along before his mind could fully process the word. James kept on fucking him through it, the constant press and rub of cock over his prostate had Q feeling like the orgasm was being pulled out of him with each thrust, he was getting further along the over-stimulation line and just when it was too much, James pulled him in all the way and Q could feel the warmth of James' release fill him up. No matter how warm Q was from sex, he always felt the warmth of James' release inside of him. It was too much and not enough all at the same time. Q orgasmed again, and he felt the world slip away from him. It was beautiful, feeling subspace around, the warmth of it and the love, even if there was no love between them, Q felt it all the same. Q had love in his life, and he needed safety, and James could give him that. Love would be nice, but he wasn't sure that James could love. Q could be a possession and Q was more than happy with that. </p>
<p>"Hey, look at me," James said, forcing Q to look up at him. </p>
<p>Q blinked, and he looked at James. There was a bit of worry on James' face, and Q wondered for a few seconds what had gone wrong until he noticed that James was put together again and Q was cleaned up. Q's hands were unhooked, and his legs were in straps that helped keep Q in the swing when his body was a little less in his control. Even the ball gag was gone from his mouth.</p>
<p>"There you are."</p>
<p>"I went deep," Q said, and he didn't need to say anything else. </p>
<p>"You did. I was talking to you, and I heard you answering me in the gag, but then I realized that you were just saying nonsense things." James stepped up between Q's legs and held him close before having him sit up. Q wrapped his arms around James' neck and then worked his legs free of the straps. James looped an arm under Q's arse to hold him up, his soft cock pressed to James' stomach, rubbing on the cloth there. "Ready to go home?"</p>
<p>Q shook his head back and forth in an answer.</p>
<p>"Want to dance?" James asked with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Yes," Q answered. </p>
<p>"I can do with watching you dance out there for no one but me. Get dressed." James said the words, but he didn't move to settle Q down yet, his eyes were moving over Q's face, checking to make sure that he was okay before finally, he moved to set Q down. </p>
<p>Q could live with this the rest of his life. Safety was important. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. May 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 5-May 2007</h1>
<p>Q touched his legs and frowned at the feel of them as he grabbed the lotion with his other hand. It was strange to feel his legs with no hair. He had no hair outside of the top of his head and his eyebrows. James had called him from the mission that had lasted nearly two whole months and told him that he had appointments for hair removal over the next little while. It was up to Q for the most part on where else he wanted but that James wanted his chest and arse done and he preferred his legs and arms, but even his face was up for his own choice. </p>
<p>The fact that he would never have to shave his face again was something that Q was happy about. He was careful with keeping the hair on his arse and groin gone, but this was just so much better. Q had been happy to have all of it gone, it was going to take a lot of time off of his daily routine to keep himself in peak beauty for James. Q had spent the whole treatment time thinking about his armpit hair, and he had decided to get rid of it. He waxed there on occasion just to keep his physique looking a certain way, and he would rather just not have it on his person. </p>
<p>James was coming straight home from a mission without picking up Q or looking at him. The treatments had been good for Q as he had his last just before James had laid out what he wanted. It wasn't the best connection has Q was pretty damned sure it was a payphone or something like with music in the background, but Q had understood what James wanted. The lotion was something that Q had been using before he had met James, a gift from another Dom who had ended up choosing someone else. Q had loved the scent of it but had never figured out where it had come from and when Q was almost out of it, James had shown up with more. It made Q's skin feel wonderful, and the smell was just as great to him. </p>
<p>Looking at himself in the mirror, Q saw the small ways that he was getting definition on his body. James had access to a workout room that was in the basement of the building and Q had been given access to it as well as James' roommate. No one questioned Q being there at all. He was also pretty sure that there was another Double-Oh who lived in the building, one of the women ones. Q never approached her, but they saw each other on occasion. </p>
<p>An alarm went off in the other room, and Q knew that he needed to start getting dressed. He had a cab that was picking him up at a set time to get him to the club in plenty of time. He had no clue what James had planned for them, but he wanted to be there on time so that he didn't have to worry about traffic. </p>
<p>Dressed to perfection in the blood-red trousers that James had bought him and a black silk shirt. Q knew what he looked like when he was dressed like that, he looked like sex walking, and he didn't mind that when he was attached to someone. There were those, and not all of them were Doms, who thought that everyone who was out was out to get laid. Q liked the way that he looked when he was dressed like this, but sometimes it was too much attention. He was more than willing to dress like this more for James, though. </p>
<p>The cab was just pulling up to the kerb when Q made his way down to the street. He found that the driver was not talkative and Q was more than happy with that. The service was paid for by James for nights that Q wanted to drink, but Q used it a bit more than that. He and James had laid down precisely what Q's job at the current was and that was getting his education and while Q made some money for things that he did on the side with technology at university, he was more than willing to let James pay for things so he could turn his entire focus to learning and sex. He had a goal in mind, and he wanted to get to that goal as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Q saw Alec waiting on the kerb and wondered if he was waiting for Q or someone else. Alec played the field a lot as far as partners went, and he had a small group that he revisited when he didn't feel like working for sex. Alec opened the door to the cab and handed over a tip before Q could get his out of the pocket on his shirt. He had brought just enough cash for that, and everything was going to be paid with James' card. Q still used his to get into the club, and he knew that James kept money on it just in case Q went without him, sometimes Q did need that stimulation when James was gone, but he didn't go unless he needed it. </p>
<p>"Good evening, Q," Alec said as he held out his hand for Q to take it. Q nodded his head back in a return of the greeting. Alec tucked Q into his body as soon as Q was on his feet. Q had his card ready to flash and then the door opened. He swiped it where it was needed, and Alec did the same with his, even though the door was already open. The stage was already set, and Q could only look. It was the padded table that was used for wax play. Whoever was going up there that night was going to have a lot of fun. Q liked watching wax play, but he had never participated in it. It was on the list of things that James wanted to try, but a lot of time they were hampered by Q's schooling or James' work. Being cuffed to the bed and fucked roughly was perfect in Q's mind for a good night of sex. The scenes that they were were inconsequential to Q's needs. </p>
<p>What was fast becoming his and James' table was where Alec led Q, and the table was no empty. There were two other Double-Ohs there. Alec did not introduce them before he turned back to go and get something from the bar. Q just looked at the two men with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"This is is Willem, do not call him Will and my name is Samuel, please do call me Sam." </p>
<p>"Q, it's a pleasure," Q said as he turned to look at Alec who was coming back with that looked like four beers in his hand. He settled the lightest shade one in front of Q. </p>
<p>"Cider, a new thing they are trying," Alec said. He tipped his beer toward the other two before taking a seat across from Q. "No alcohol but gives the carbonation that some want when drinking."</p>
<p>"Ta," Q said. He sipped at the cider and found that the flavour was perfect. The three Double-Ohs with him were marked that they were drinking alcohol, so Q figured that they were not there for anything other than watching whoever was going on that stage. "So what's going on tonight?" Q asked.</p>
<p>Alec smirked while Willem and Samuel found looking at everyone but him was a good thing. Q narrowed his eyes and looked at Alec with a glare until he heard the hush of the crowd that was all around. He looked around and saw James headed their way. James was dressed in a pair of leather trousers and a thin white cotton shirt. Q could see bandages under the shirt and knew that James had been injured in some way. He wanted to rush over and check him out, but James was walking toward him with purpose, so he stayed where he was. He did drink a few gulps of his cider to help calm his nerves.</p>
<p>"Evening, Q," James said as he stopped in front of Q.</p>
<p>"James." Q reached out and let his hand brush the shirt over the bandage. </p>
<p>"I'd say I'm fine, but I'm not, but I will be. How do you feel about that?" James tipped his head back toward the stage area. </p>
<p>"I love watching wax play," Q said. He heard Alec laugh and turned to glare at the agent. He wasn't all that worried about Alec doing anything. Alec would never touch, none of the Double-Ohs would. </p>
<p>"That's good to hear, but I'm asking about how you feel about you being up there on that table." </p>
<p>Q's mind kind of shut down on him. It needed a reboot, but every time that he tried to, the image of him up there was in his head, covered in wax, the pain and the pleasure of it were too much. Q nodded his head. James grinned and held out his hand. Q drained his cider and slipped his hand into James', allowing is Dom to pull him from the booth and direct him up to the stage. As soon as they were on it, the curtain shut and they were alone. </p>
<p>"Now you understand why I wanted you hairless. We have discussed this," James said. He looked Q up and down, his eyes taking in the skin that was under the clothing. James had been looking forward to this since he had been released from the medical unit of MI6 in Russia before heading home. He had checked in at MI6, finished off his report, saw Medical there for the medication that he was going to need over his recuperation then he had made his way straight for Q at the club. Alec had been there to make sure that Q was safe. James knew that he wanted him in a good headspace and he wouldn't be if people were hitting on him because of how he was dressed. The wrapping that he had Q in was just for him, to know that Q was for him and no one else's. Alec was the only one allowed to touch him, and Q knew it. Q was good at making sure people knew his boundaries, but Q was small and wasn't good at combat like Double-Ohs. </p>
<p>"We have, Sir."</p>
<p>"We have not discussed limits on where I am allowed to do this to your body. Strip, and we will talk about it." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head and started on the buttons on his shirt. He watched James' eyes as his newly hairless skin came into view. </p>
<p>"There were no issues?" James waved his hand up and down his body.</p>
<p>"No. There were no issues. I will have to go in for a final check-in a month to make sure that all of the smaller hairs were got in the treatment. I had them take everything except for my eyebrows and hair, James." Q stripped of his shirt, and it showed James his armpits. </p>
<p>"I did not expect that."</p>
<p>"I have gotten used to the feel of my legs and arms, and it allows for...a clean canvas for you, and if I need bandages and the like after whips or other, then we know that the hair won't get in the way. I'm yours to do as you wish, James."</p>
<p>"You very much are." James stepped up and took the shirt from Q's hand and hung it up. He repeated that when Q got out of his trousers and gave them over. The socks were last, and James watched as Q just tossed them at his shoes. James' hands were on his skin, brushing over the soft skin that had nothing between it and James' palms. He raised up one of Q's arms and brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin of his armpit. </p>
<p>James leaned over and bit at Q's skin there. Q used and had used a crystal type deodorant for years as it left nothing behind on clothes and allowed for contact that didn't need to worry about being cleaned. James had been glad of it. He used something similar when he was in certain conditions with his missions. Q cried out, his cry echoing around the area they were in and going out past. The curtain was not meant to contain sound, just sightlines. </p>
<p>"I'm going to enjoy this, but I will not be fucking you, Q. I've been restricted on that until my wounds heal. Normally, I would be stripped down to just my trousers, but no one needs to see the bandages around my body and have that distract them from seeing you. The table will hold you well, and I'll have access to everything. Now what areas are off-limits?"</p>
<p>"Face," Q said. </p>
<p>James raised an eyebrow at that. He looked down at Q's cock which was already more than half hard. </p>
<p>"Yes, if I don't like it, I'll let you know."</p>
<p>"Good. Standard snapping. One for needing to reassess and two for stopping."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"No words but you can make as many sounds as you like." </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. He was looking forward to this.</p>
<p>"Do you want your head to be tipped to where you can see the crowd, or up to the mirror so you can see what you look like?"</p>
<p>"Mirror," Q said. </p>
<p>"Then get on the table." James waved toward where it was. He looked over where the attendant for the night was waiting for him to nod his head. The attendant disappeared to get the car that was full of candles as well as a well with heated wax that was going to be kept at the perfect temperature. There was a ladle inside of it so James could drizzle a great deal of wax in a line when he wanted. </p>
<p>Q took little time at all to get settled, his face upward toward the mirror that James knew was positioned just right for Q watching himself. This was going to be a test to see if Q could handle this. Even if it got to be too much, James could switch to a lower heat candle and get Q off quickly. The room would not like that James didn't fuck him, but that was something that James couldn't do. He didn't mind blood, but he didn't want to rip stitches that were holding him together and out of a hospital just to get a fuck. James could very well orgasm just from the pain he was giving Q and the leather trousers and the way that he rubbed in them. James worked on strapping Q down to the table. He knew that Q wouldn't move unless he was told that he was allowed, but as they had never done this before, James wanted to keep him down. The crowd would love to see him pulling at the straps as his wrists especially. Q could still bow his body upward. His arms were above his head and his armpits on near display. </p>
<p>The attendant brought the cart into the area, and the fans were turned on, so the smell of burned wick would go away if a candle was guttered. The air moved just enough that by the time that James was waving for the attendant to open the curtain, Q's nipples were already hardened nubs. James walked around to where Q could glance down and see him. James waited for Q to nod his head. </p>
<p>James looked at Q's body and figured out what he wanted to do to him. He looked at each area of skin and grabbed the black wax candle. He walked up to Q's head and with one hand, tipped Q's head back to where he wouldn't be able to see, but James could lay a stripe down the column of Q's neck. James heard Q's intake of breath as the wax first dripped onto his skin. His eyes widened just a fraction and then softened as his became more aroused. The acoustics of the place would stop most noises from the crowd reaching them, but still, James was more focused on Q, and he was able to block out the few sounds that were coming toward them. </p>
<p>Taking the candle down to the area between Q's nipples, James stepped back to watch as Q's head relaxed to where he was near limp on the table. James settled the candle down and picked up the red one. All of the candles would never burn to a point where there would be extreme damage done to Q but enough to give a nice sharp spike of pain. James laid a trail of the red wax across Q's upper chest, and he inhaled sharply, his mouth falling open. He was panting in pleasure already. James looked down at his cock to see that it was leaking. There would be a good bit of release on the leather of the table. Thankfully, the club was more than equipped to deal with that. It was why the fee was so high, good cleaning practices. There were a lot of other reasons as well. </p>
<p>James lifted the candle up and moved it to where the drip would be centred at Q's nipple. He waited for the exhale before he let the first drop go down. It hit and spread all over Q's nipple, making him inhale, puffing his chest up. He moaned on the exhale, and James repeated it for the other. He moved the candle, dropping bits here and there. The marks would fade, but once James was done with him, he was going to be marked up for at least the night. He set the candle down and picked up the ladle, stirring what was in the pot before he dipped out half of one. He carried it over to Q and grabbed Q's leg, rolling it just to where he wanted and the furthest that he could get before he let that wax drizzle down the inside of Q's thigh. Q didn't scream, but he did shudder like he was stopping himself from coming. </p>
<p>Q's cock jumped, and James could feel the way that he clamped down on his muscles to stop himself from fully orgasming. While they had never done anything like this, they had talked about it. Nights that James couldn't sleep with Q in his bed with him. James had made sure that Q knew that if they were displayed like this, he could dry orgasm as much as he could, but he had to save his final for when James told him to come. James returned the ladle to the pot and stirred it up before getting another half dip, and he walked over to the other side, repeating the motion with the drizzle down the inside of Q's other thigh. James could smell how aroused Q was, and he looked at Q's face before looking up in the mirror. Q's eyes were fixed on where the wax was fresh on his skin. James tested the temperature of the ladle on the inside of his arm before he brushed it over the head of Q's cock. </p>
<p>The inhalation of breath from his Sub had to be heard by every single person in the place. There was a small trail of wax left behind, and James itched to get his fingers on it to get it off. He resisted, though, until it was all set and hard. James smiled as he saw Q's eyes were blown. It seemed that Q liked more pain than James thought that he did. He would have to play a lot more with his Sub over the next while. It was going to be a while before he was allowed back into the field. There would be treatments to reduce the scarring to his body. Marks were not the best when one was a spy. </p>
<p>James settled the ladle back where it belonged before he reached up to snag the top of the strip of wax on Q's neck, he dug in a little and got under the edge and lifted it. James knew that most Subs loved this part more than the pain part. There was something in the feel of the wax being lifted off. Q didn't seem to be that kind of Sub. He didn't seem to hate it, but his cock really didn't jump outside of when James dug in his nail a little more or was removing from his nipple as there was no way to do what without a bit of pain given how it was. James kept on until Q was free of wax.</p>
<p>The next set was slowly striped over Q's chest, getting lower and lower with some parts covering up each other before James let the first bit drip down Q's groin, making a path down the underside of his sex. James wanted to turn him over and see how he liked his ass played with, but that would be another time, a more private way. James worked on cleaning the used wax from his skin. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked. </p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Q answered and James could tell by his tone that he was nearing the end of his rope as far as holding onto that last orgasm. James wondered if he could push him past that, make Q lose total control. He would never punish Q for that, but he would love to see it. </p>
<p>"Good. We are almost done." James took in how sweaty Q's skin was from arousal and the exertion of holding his orgasm off. He knew that it wasn't going to harm Q more, but he would have to make sure not to get the wax into a pool of sweat just in case. "You may come anytime after I'm done with your cock."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>Shifting in the seats told James there was people were moving to where they were able to see better. James looked up at Q in the mirror and smiled at what he saw. Q looked beautiful with his skin striped with red marks all over. James looked at the candles that were on the cart and tried to decide what he wanted. He eyed them and picked up the black one. The wax in the pot was red, and while it was nice, James had an image in his mind, and he needed something darker. James moved the other three black candles over to where they were going to be easier to grab. He sought out the eyes of the attendant who was standing at the side of the stage, hand on the button that would close the curtain. James nodded his head that it was near time. The attendant nodded back in understanding. The man was probably ready to burst.</p>
<p>"Ready?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Q had no clue what was coming, but James knew that he would quickly get what James meant by done with his cock. </p>
<p>The first strip of black started on the seat, but then it went up the inside of Q's groin and up and over his pubic bone and then down. Q jerked at the heat and pain on his groin, but his mouth dropped open, and his eyes were locked on the mirror above. It was intoxicating the way that his body took the pain. James did another stripe just like the first but just a touch more inside. Some laces, the wax mixed if James' hand was the most steady or he move too quick, but mostly it was another layer of searing heat in the most private of places. James swapped the candle out for the next and kept on making smaller arcs of wax on the sensitive skin of Q's groin before the only place that was left was his cock. James grabbed a red candle and stepped up to where Q could see if he glanced out of the side of his eye, James' hard cock in his pants. James looked at Q's armpit, and he waited for the subtle nod of Q's head before he drizzled the first bit there. </p>
<p>It wasn't a scream that Q let out, but it was damned near. He licked his lips and James glanced down to see his cock moving in orgasm. He came just from that. James repeated it with the other armpit, leaving more there than he had on the first, Q came again. He was at his limit.</p>
<p>"So good for me," James said. He set the candle down and kissed Q, pushing his devotion into the kiss for Q taking what he wanted. James grinned as he pulled out of the kiss. There was a single black candle left. James picked it up and walked down to where he was at Q's hip. He didn't want to block the vision of those watching, but when they did this at home, James wanted to be between Q's legs, watching it all. </p>
<p>"Give it up for me." James trailed the wax from the tip of the head of Q's cock down to the base. He let just a bit of wax out at the tip so that none went where he didn't want it but he all but poured what wax was left down Q's cock. Q screamed as he came, his cock jerking and his release shooting out. James followed behind him. It would make his leather pants a bitch to clean, but it was better than anything else. Q was not going to be in a position to service him at all. James looked at Q's face, seeing him settle down deep into subspace. James nodded at the attendant, and the curtain closed. There was little sound on the other side of the curtain before moans filled the air. Those who were there with Subs or had snagged one for the night were now going to take their fill of pleasure with images of Q in the throes of pain on their minds. </p>
<p>James worked on cleaning up Q, peeling the wax off of him as gently as possible as Q was floating. The attendant got the cart away and pushed another closer that James hadn't noticed. It was full of bowls. There was a plain one and another that looked like it had a small flame under it. To help get any traces of wax off of Q with warm water. James got into that one first and cleaned up Q as much as possible. He saved Q's cock for last. There was the sound of the curtain moving, and James looked to see that it was Alec. </p>
<p>"The cab is waiting for you. The cab driver is one of the regulars who understands that someone acting like Q will be is not drugged. I am going to one of the more private rooms. There is a lovely woman who wants Willem and me at the same time."</p>
<p>"Enjoy," James said. He turned back to Q to see that he was still pretty damned under and the removal of the wax on his cock was going to hurt no matter what but James hoped that he didn't go even deeper into subspace with it. James wondered if he would ever find the actual limit of what Q could take. He had been mildly surprised at exactly how much pain Q could take. It was like each time the threshold was raised up a little more on what Q could take before coming. So far, they had not found a strict line that tipped from arousing to so much pain that it cut the rush. </p>
<p>"So beautiful," James said as he wrung out the rag in the clean water and smelled something in it. He licked at a drop on his hand and found that it was almost medicinal with a bit of rose scent as well. It was meant to help keep the skin good. James used that all over Q's face and then down his body, bypassing his groin to save that. He was using this to help calm Q down a little more before the removal of the wax from his groin. </p>
<p>It was slow going with James taking his time with making sure to not hurt Q nor arouse him any more than he needed with removing the wax. His aim had been perfect on the head of Q's cock with the lip of the wax just a scant centimetre from Q's hole. James would have to make sure to be careful with any play that they did over the next few days so that he didn't make his cock's skin hurt. He could do that. Q could be fucked and come without his cock being touched. </p>
<p>Unhooking Q was easy as Q was moving as soon as his arms were free to where he was wrapping them around James with a little prodding from him. James would gladly take Q octopus for the night. He needed a little bit of closeness after the mission that had taken him around the world chasing after scum. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. July 18, 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 6-July 18, 2007</h1>
<p>"Good morning," James said as he entered the kitchen. Q was leaning against the counter with a cup of tea in his hand and a smile on his face. He was wearing nothing at all save the collar around his neck. It was summer now, so it wasn't that hard to have Q stay in his birthday suit all evening. During the day, Q usually had on clothes, and then when James was home from work at MI6, Q would strip off. James was just dressed in a pair of trousers, the belt already through the loops but not fastened. The rest of his suit was hanging on the closet door, ready to be put on his person. </p>
<p>Usually, in the morning, Q at least put on pants. It was very strange for him not to be in pants.</p>
<p>"Good morning, James."</p>
<p>"Wanting to ring in your twentieth birthday in the nude?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q raised his eyebrows and looked at James with a smirk on his lips. "Someone woke me up at midnight for not only a birthday blowjob but he also fucked me until I came a second time after that. Pants were the least of my worries when I woke up and wanted caffeine."</p>
<p>"Well, I really like the view," James said as he stepped up to Q. He looked into Q's mug to see that the tea was nearly gone. He lifted the mug from Q's hands, his fingers relaxing as soon James had a good hold on it. James settled the mug down on the counter to the side of Q, more distance away than normal because James had plans. "I have to go into work to see about a few things."</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought you had today off?"</p>
<p>"I'll be only gone this morning. I left some money over on the stand by the door. You can go out and get a good breakfast and then do some shopping. You were wanting a new tablet, so I'm sure that I left enough. If not, you have my credit card and can use it. Then I'll call you when I'm done, and we can meet for lunch."</p>
<p>"Oh, sure." Q was smiling, so James knew that he wasn't that upset. Q did like his mornings alone, even on the weekends when he could get them. James had talked him into not taking a lot of classes over the summer so that James could spend time with him. A minor ripped muscle had James down on medical leave for at least another month. James usually wouldn't stay in London, forcing M to send him out but there was something at home that would keep him occupied. Q was more than enough to keep him happy where he was.</p>
<p>"Good." James grabbed Q by the hips and raised him up. As soon as Q's arse was on the counter, he spread his legs, allowing James to settle in-between them.</p>
<p>"James," Q said, his tone full of warning as James reached down to cup his cock. It was soft, probably in deference to the hour as well as Q not having enough caffeine in him after their midnight romp in the sheets.</p>
<p>"Wrap your legs around me, dear," James said.</p>
<p>Q did as he asked and then wrapped his arms around without prompting. James knew that Q knew what was coming. James pulled Q off the counter, and they walked to the bedroom. It still smelled of sex in the room and James was not that put out about it. James sat down and coaxed Q up to where James could slip out from under him, settling in at the head of the bed. James had already laid the pillows out the way that he wanted. </p>
<p>The confused look on Q's face had James smiling before he crooked his finger at Q to get him to come up to him. Q did, straddling James' lap. James leaned back as he pulled Q up to where James was nested at the right angle to give Q's cock a good suck. James had plans, and they had to do with Q getting off. James wanted to hold on for his. He was more than willing to wait for his orgasm for later. He had big plans for Q and his arse. </p>
<p>"Fuck my face, Q," James said. </p>
<p>Q swallowed, his gaze at James' lips a little hesitant. It was a little alluring and James could feel his cock twitch at the hesitance that his Sub was displaying. Q was sure of himself when it came to his own pleasure and owning it but this, doing an act that wasn't normal for a Submissive to do showed that he wasn't as cocksure had he always was. </p>
<p>James grabbed Q be his arse cheeks and hauled him up to where he could take Q's cock into his mouth. James didn't mind the display of sucking cock. He loved cock, or he wouldn't be into men, and he did not hold that only Doms did the fucking. It was Q's birthday, and while James didn't think that Q would want that act for his birthday this year, he would hold it for later years. This year, James was going to suck him off at least once, which he already did, and then fuck him hard and long in the evening, more than once. </p>
<p>Moving his hand a little, James found Q's hole and pressed the tip of two fingers against it. Q's whole body jerked forward, slamming his cock into the back of James' mouth just like James wanted. Just because he was the one doing the sucking didn't mean that he was not the one controlling it all. Q nearly screamed as James swallowed around the head of his cock. The slap of a hand on the wall let James know that Q was finding the position that he wanted for what was to come. </p>
<p>It did not take long at all for Q to get into the rhythm that James wanted and James rewarded him with a thumb that slid up and behind his balls, pressing right on his taint. </p>
<p>"James," Q gasped, and his hips thrust erratically.</p>
<p>Q was close, so very close. James sucked him down again before getting a hold of his arse cheeks and pulling him back, sucking while he did, the pressure nearly too much for Q. Nearly as soon as James let the cock slip past his lips, Q was coming. James aimed him away from his face but on his neck and down his chest with a quick grab of the bobbing cock. </p>
<p>James felt every surface that the release landed on and waited for Q to settle down after his orgasm. Q had not lasted long at all that morning when James had sucked him off, longer only because he had been asleep when James had started. James pulled Q in and kissed him, there was no taste of Q on his tongue, what little release that had come out first was long gone from his tongue. Q was still bracing himself on the wall, bending down to the pressure from James. James guided him down to where he was sitting on James' thighs as they kissed. James loved kissing him, Q acted like it was the best thing in the world. James was pretty sure that Q would be happy just being held down and kissed, rubbing against James to get off sometimes. </p>
<p>"Clean me up," James said. </p>
<p>Q pulled back and looked James in the eye before looking down at the mess that was James. </p>
<p>"You made the mess, Q," James said. </p>
<p>Q opened his mouth like he was going to refute that and he could and probably would win if it was anyone else, but he didn't. James tipped his head up and to the side, to show the part that landed just on the underside of James' jaw. </p>
<p>"And if you are good at it, I might just plug you before I leave."</p><hr/><p>James looked at the room, making sure that it was set up the way that he wanted. There were good things about working at MI6, and that was stealing tech that he liked. Like cameras reported as lost. He had them set up, and while they usually were off since Q had started to live with him, today they were on and sending their feed to the computer that was open on the side. There were three, one on each side while the third was up above, it was aimed right at Q's backside, James could nearly count the hairs on his arse if there were any. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked as he looked at Q. Q was kneeling at the end of the bed, his upper body pressed to the mattress with his arms cuffed and hooked to the bedposts at the head of the bed. He could not back up at all, and with his knees chained to the floor, he couldn't get up on the bed either. He was held precisely as James wanted him. </p>
<p>"Green, Sir." Q had head forehead on the bed, his neck arched a little so he could breathe. It wasn't going to last long in that position. James fully intended to make him turn his head to be able to relax on the bed without making him self asphyxiate. </p>
<p>"Good." James stepped over and dropped to his knees. He was in this position because it would be the best for Q for the long term. James snagged the lube from between the mattress and the box spring where he had stashed it that morning after getting dressed after Q had licked him clean. He had not washed up any more than that. He had been aiming to work out a little on the treadmill at work and get in a few things like that but had been stuck in meetings. He was pretty sure that at least one of the Double-Ohs had still smelled the faint scent of sex on him, but James hadn't cared. Neither had the Double-Ohs. </p>
<p>Q didn't even move when James rubbed his thumb over the pucker of his hole. Q was relaxed and perfectly ready for what was coming. James made sure that Q was slick and ready for what was coming before he arched up so he could slip his cock inside of him. James watched Q's hands as they clenched at the feel of James' cock, opening him up. Q had asked to not be stretched at all most of the time, his body more than ready for the splitting of his muscle around James' cock. </p>
<p>James didn't want to drag this part out. He had plans, and those came later. James touched Q, stroking his back, pressing his fingers on either side of Q's spine, pressing a little. Q tried to arch his back up into it, but there was no give with James' hips pumping into him with every single thrust of his cock. It was not enough at all for Q to get off, but then James didn't want that. </p>
<p>Q had already come four times, twice just after midnight, then that morning in the bed and then after lunch. James had cornered Q in a bathroom that had a single occupancy. James had got Q on his knees to suck him, but James didn't come, he had got himself near it before pulling Q off of him and talking Q through his own orgasm and having Q go off in his hand. Q had cleaned up James' hand with no prompting. </p>
<p>James turned his head to make sure that the camera was getting what he wanted. It was all very perfect. </p>
<p>"You look so good like this. Unable to do anything except for what I want. Taking my cock like you were made to be fucked by me."</p>
<p>Q pulled on the cuffs, trying to do something but James wasn't sure what. </p>
<p>"Please, Sir."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, Q you are not going to come until I want you to do it."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said, but the words were pushed out of his mouth like he wanted to fight. James grinned and slowed down on his thrusts for a few seconds until he had a good hold on Q's hips and then he started to thrust into him hard. Q body was slammed forward, digging into the bed just a little bit with each one. Q hadn't given in fully to the whole thing yet, but then he had no clue what James had planned. </p>
<p>James came with a short thrust into Q, coming hard inside of him. James pulled out slowly, making sure that every bit of his release stayed inside of Q. He even stroked his cock a few times to make sure that he had nothing left that was going to come out of him before he let the head of his cock leave. Q groaned in need and James reached around to feel his cock. James had slipped a cock ring on him before he had tied him to the bed. James felt Q's entire body shiver as James started to stroke him. </p>
<p>"James," Q nearly screamed as James kept on stroking him and then stopped when the shiver got to the point that James knew Q would come even with the ring on. </p>
<p>James grinned and leaned back, letting Q's heaving body be the focus of the camera, especially with James' release leaking out of him. It was a very erotic sight to James. The claim that he laid on Q every single time that he came inside of him. It was a claim that Jame didn't make on too many and it always just looked so good slowly leaking out of Q. James slid backward to where he could watch the rest of it. It was enticing to want to help it along more, but James had a plan, and he wasn't even going to allow his own wants to derail them. </p>
<p>When the show was over, James grabbed a wipe and cleaned Q up before releasing him and pulling Q into his lap. His cock was done for how, but soon it would be more than happy to get hard again. </p>
<p>"You are so perfect," James said as he nuzzled in on Q's cheek and wrapped his arms around Q's chest to hold him back into his body. </p>
<p>Q turned his head into James' to feel the ghosting of James' breath over his cheek. Q was feeling high, and it had nothing to do with drugs or pills. James had used him like a whore, getting off after getting Q off several times but not allowing himself to come. It was damned good. Q's cock was hard, and it wanted attention, but Q didn't care. He knew that James would get him there when James wanted him to get off. </p>
<p>"Happy birthday," James said next as he wrapped a hand around Q's cock again, stroking him gently with a little lube to ease the feeling of the hand on his cock. Q couldn't help the way that his hips thrust up, fucking into James' hand. "Keep that up."</p>
<p>"James." Q pressed back into James so he could use that to rock his hips up and down. He loved to see his cock head appearing and disappearing in James' hand. James was tanned, show on the area that he had been in for work where he had injured himself. The outer wounds were nearly all healed, but the inner muscles were not nearly healed enough. Q knew that because of what James had been doing and not doing with him. </p>
<p>James was his job, and there was no way that James would ever leave it so if Q was wrong and he didn't work for MI6, he would have to make sure that he was valuable to whoever James did work for so that Q could make sure that his Dom came home to him every single evening that he could. Q had almost brought it up with him a few times, but he was afraid that James didn't bring it up because he didn't want Q in that part of his life. James didn't let Q into that part of his life because his dominance and his job were two different parts of him, the part he was able to show the world and the part that he wasn't. </p>
<p>Soon though he would be able to be that for James. He had a year of schooling left to get the degrees that he wanted. Then he would make a move to show James that he saw all of him. </p>
<p>"You want this so bad," James said as he used his other hand to hold Q down into his lap, stopping Q from getting too close to coming. Q could come despite the cock ring if he wanted, and sometimes James likes that, the push to come despite what was something that should stop him. It was hard and rough, and Q always felt so sated afterwards. </p>
<p>"Please, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>"Soon, Pet, soon." James pressed a kiss to the side of Q's neck before he moved a little to grab the stand that Q had heard him messing with earlier. It rolled over, and with a press of a button, it lowered down to where the screen of the computer was visible to them both. Q recognized the room and the fact that the cameras were focused on the bed. Neither of them was currently visible in the feed, but Q knew that they had been. </p>
<p>James' cock started to get hard against Q's arse as he thought about the fact that James had cameras in the room that had recorded them having sex. James tapped a few keys and feed moved backwards. It froze on the look of Q just after James had hooked him to the rope on the bed. </p>
<p>"Budge up, dear," James said. </p>
<p>Q leaned forward so that James could mess with the laptop to where the three feeds were all even on the screen with the middle one focused on Q's arse while the other two were focused on Q's head and a side. The feed started to play, and Q knew the second that James began to lube up his hole, not because he could see it in the middle but the way that his head arched just that little bit more and the way that he clenched his hands. Q was fascinated by how he looked as James started to fuck him. It was hard and fast, and Q looked like a whore. There was no sound, but there didn't need to be for Q to remember the moans and groans that he made as James had fucked him. </p>
<p>When the video was set how James wanted, he leaned back, drawing Q with him. James spread his legs and then moved Q to where he was spread with his legs thrown on the outside of James'. James started to stroke Q's cock again as the video played and then when James was done fucking him, his orgasm evident by the way that his body was stilled, cock buried as deep inside of Q as it could. </p>
<p>"My perfect, pretty whore," James said in Q's ear as his stroking picked up, his hand squeezing just a little tighter on his cock. "You'd be happy with my cock inside of you all day when we are home, never leaving, dropping load after load inside of you. One of these days, I'm going to do that. Fuck you time and time again, trapping my release inside of you with a plug until I'm done and then I'm going to strap you to the back of the couch when I pull it out and watch as it all leaks out of you." </p>
<p>The video feed swapped to where it was just Q's arse on the screen, and James slowly pulled out of him.</p>
<p>"Just like that," James said as the first bit of release started to leave Q's hole on the camera. "No one has ever claimed you like that and no one will ever again."</p>
<p>It was a bit of pretty words from James that they both knew was impossible to promise. They meshed now, but it could be just months before they stopped or even years. Q wanted that, to never have to take off James' collar but it was impossible to promise. It didn't fill Q's head with such pretty things though, and he wanted it. </p>
<p>"So fucking pretty with my semen slowly dripping from the hole I claimed," James said. His hand dropped to Q's balls, pressing on the skin just behind as his other hand picked up the stroking of Q's cock with more lube on it. Q figured that he had a sachet of lube or something there. James had bought a pack of it from the club for use when they were out and about and in places that he deemed safe for sex. It hadn't really happened a lot yet, but Q figured that it wasn't going to be long before that did happen more and more.</p>
<p>"Do you like that?" James asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He was fascinated by watching it, but he knew that it was going to end soon as there was no way that even with James not coming all day long that there could be more that would actually leak out of Q. </p>
<p>"If I was a sharing man, I could have guy after guy at the club fuck you until you can't take another cock and then watch as all of their release just drips out of you. Would you like that?" James asked. </p>
<p>Q tried to keep his orgasm in, but James' hand nearly stopped him. He knew that James wanted that visual in Q's head and not the actual act of being fucked by so many men. James would never share him like that and Q would never want to be shared like that. Sharing was how toys got broken. </p>
<p>"Give it up for me, Q," James whispered into Q's ear as his hand moved and his thumb pressed into his perineum more. It was heaven and hell, it was the sweetest torture mixed with the best pain. James' hand didn't stop stroking him as he came, prolonging the pain of his orgasm that ripped through him and left him breathless. He slumped down into James and panted, trying to not pass out. He really didn't want to go that deep into subspace at all. </p>
<p>"You look so hot when you are coming," James said as he finally let go of Q's cock to let it fall down to where it hung naturally when limp. James raised his hand and held it out for Q to lick clean. The lube was one of the edible versions so that Q wasn't worried about ingesting lube. Q turned in James' hold and slipped down to find where James had come again. There wasn't a lot, so Q figured that the rest was on him. </p>
<p>James tangled his fingers into Q's hair to help direct Q where he wanted. When James was cleaned up as much as he could get using Q's tongue, James guided him up to where they could kiss. It was erotic as hell, how good it was, kissing the hell out of James with the taste of their combined release lingering on Q's tongue. He wanted more. </p>
<p>"If you keep on going like that," James said when he pushed Q back a little to where they could both breathe. "You are going to make me want to fuck you again."</p>
<p>"And?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"You think you deserve another fucking?" </p>
<p>"It's my birthday, and I've been a very, very, very naughty boy."</p>
<p>James laughed as he stood up and then helped Q up. Q let himself be prodded into the bathroom. It was good to be cherished as much as James cherished him. It was something that few had ever done to Q. Even though their first meeting had been a little more impersonal, Q had felt that James wanted someone to take care of during sex, even if caring was spanking their ass. Q could see this lasting a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. September 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 7-September 2007</h1>
<p>Q sighed as he settled down again on the floor at James' side. James hand was in his hair and rubbing or scratching as he watched TV. Q had his laptop in front of him on the coffee table and was working on his school work. It was Saturday, so he had no classes, but he had a lot of classwork to do, and James was still recovering a bit from what Q was pretty sure was several bullets to his chest with a bulletproof vest on. Q didn't like it, but at least he had been wearing a vest. Q had just been settling into sleep in bed when James had come home from work after being gone just over two weeks. He had been moving a bit stiff, but then the drive home would have had him stiffening up.</p>
<p>James hadn't asked Q to join him in the shower, but Q had just the same and washed up James while James touched Q to remind himself that he was alive.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?" James asked, pulling Q out of his head.</p>
<p>"Yes. I just am reminded how all of my classmates are idiots," Q said.</p>
<p>"How so?" James turned the volume on the TV down, and even though Q was looking at his laptop, he could feel James' eyes on him.</p>
<p>"There is a chat that was made up of various classes in the technology tracks at school. We can talk and help each other with small things that don't need face to face help. It puts a little stress off of the professors and allows the TAs to monitor it all and bring up issues if there are some. Well, a few of the students in the junior level classes are right fucking idiots who I have no clue how they got as far as they did. I'm tempted to hack the school and see if they were passed on something other than their actual education merits."</p>
<p>James laughed and ruffled Q's hair a little bit before turning the TV back up. Q focused on his work again. Q hadn't been allowed to orgasm all day even though James had Q suck his cock three times already. Q needed that though, and James had seen it. Q had a tight hold on everything school-related so letting go and letting James control that had helped calm Q down enough to where he could focus on his school work and get it all done today. James was great about making sure that Q's work was done before any play started. Though today had small breaks that James forced on Q to suck his cock or eat, usually the food came after the cock. It was nearly dinner time so Q figured that he would have another break soon. He wasn't that worried as he was nearly done and if he pushed, James would let him finish so he didn't have to try and pick things up again when the flow was gone.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes," Q said a little bit later when the hand on his head moved down to cup the base of his neck and fingers spread over his shoulders a little bit. It was the sign that James was about to have him move. The hand left Q's neck but moved to up work on rubbing his head again.</p>
<p>Q typed like mad, finishing off the coding for the new browser for his project for his final year. He had goals and missing them would just be bad. The final product didn't have to be ready until his graduation, but Q wanted to make sure that he had time to deal with issues that cropped up. This would get him his finals degrees, along with the rest of his classes that was.</p>
<p>A knock on the door as Q saved down his file as well as made back-up copies so that if something went wrong, he would have more than one, he looked at the door. James always answered the door. Q never questioned it as something that James would have him do. While he was the Submissive, things that a servant would do were not things that James wanted from Q. The submissive acts were always sex or intimacy-related, not house like things.</p>
<p>Q rolled his shoulders as James got up to answer the door. The laptop was placed into the bag for it, and Q stood up, stretching out his legs to make sure that proper return of blood flow to all areas wasn't going to make him fall over. As soon as James shut the door, the smell of not only sushi filled the room but Pad Thai as well. Q's stomach growled. James looked at Q with a look of hunger that had little to do with the food in his hand and everything to do with Q's naked skin on display. The rug under the couch and coffee table was soft for that reason, Q loved to lay on it and looked forward to the day when sex had was on it. The coffee table could be moved, and the rug was perfectly serviceable for Q to stretch out on and for James to fuck him on.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing that it's all stuff that could keep if you had needed more than five more minutes," James said as he carried the food over to where Q was. Q slipped around the coffee table to settle his laptop bag in the wooden chair by the door that was there just for Q's laptop and other school things. It was the same chair that Q had in his dorm for his school things, so they weren't on the floor. James had never baulked at the blending of what little in the way of things that Q had and wanted to move into the new flat. James' tastes were more spartan, but it wasn't totally naked in the place when Q had moved in. It felt more like a home now than a standard flat.</p>
<p>"I'm starved," Q said, and he truly was.</p>
<p>James found the chopsticks in the kitchen as well as the soup spoons for eating their meal.</p>
<p>The meal didn't take long at all as Q was hungry enough that he only chewed his food sufficiently to make it small enough to swallow before he was shoving the next bite in. Especially on the sushi. James liked to cook, but there were times that it was more of a hassle, especially when James wanted to be near Q in the days post him getting back from whatever he was doing for work. Q didn't even try and stop James from pulling Q into his lap when Q had drunk down the rest of his glass of water. Q turned when his shoulder was pushed, and he straddled James' lap, looking him in the face. The wicked grin on James' face was one that Q was coming to love to see on his face.</p>
<p>"You've been such a good boy today," James said as he cupped the sides of Q's face to bring him in for a kiss. "So damned good. Is your work done?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. I have all of my schoolwork that I need to do this weekend done as well as a jump start on one of my projects that I wasn't going to start until Tuesday. You said you wanted to take me out to dinner on Tuesday so now I won't have that hanging over my head."</p>
<p>"Yes, there is a lovely restaurant that is run by a Dom and her Sub. They had a small area on the second floor that is private, but we can look down through windows at people. I could fuck you in there, and no one would blink an eye. Though there is a cleaning fee with that, so I make sure to tip well to those who end up cleaning the room. It's soundproofed a little bit so we can't get up to much, but I can have you in my lap naked and feed you or get you on your knees to suck me off."</p>
<p>"Oh, that sounds wonderful."</p>
<p>"I thought you might like that. Your suit for it will be done tomorrow. We will go and see about making sure the fit is good given that I gave the measurements and you've not been in to see the tailor at all."</p>
<p>"A suit just to strip me naked?"</p>
<p>"It's the dress code for the main rooms, and we will still have to go through them to get to the stairs that will take us up to the second floor. We will have a single waiter that will serve us and take care of anything that we need. The last time that I took someone there, it was a single date with a Sub that works with me that has no want of a Dom for more than a night. I gave the waiter a mould of my cock and was presented with a frozen dildo to fuck her with when the meal was done. There are hooks on the table, and it will withstand weight on it, both of us, so I laid her over it and fucked her until the ice was not big enough to fuck her with anymore. She enjoyed it."</p>
<p>"Do you still have that mould?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"I do. I've also made a silicone version of my cock, and it's in the toy chest in the bedroom. There are times I am injured enough that the medications that I am don't allow for erections so I wanted to make sure that even if this cock can't fuck." James reached down and cupped his cock through his trousers with a grin on his face. "I wanted to make sure a cock that is like mine can fuck."</p>
<p>"You'll have to make an ice one at some point." Q slipped down James when James let go of him. Given that there was no lube in sight, Q figured that James wanted to be sucked off again. Q worked on getting James out of his trousers to find that at some point James had taken off his pants. There was just a great deal of naked skin spread out in front of Q. Q licked at the head of James' cock when a drop of release pooled there.</p>
<p>"How is your gag reflex today?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Never an issue," Q said. While they had been doing this all day, James had let Q be the one to guide it all.</p>
<p>"You have no gag reflex at all?" James asked. The look on his face said that he was put out by the fact that he didn't know that. It was probably something that James just never noticed when Q had sucked him off before. Though it was only recently that James had taken to letting Q get him off that way on a regular basis.</p>
<p>"Never have. I might have when I was young, but by my teenage years and I sucked my first cock, I never found one." Q didn't waste time at all by saying much of anything else on the subject. He licked up James' cock and took the head into his mouth before dropping down and taking it all into his mouth. He worked James' cock like that for a few minutes, giving his jaw time to relax and his mouth to get used to having a cock inside of it before he took just that little more in on the next pass.</p>
<p>James' hand tightened into Q's hair when Q swallowed around the head of James' cock, and he held there, breathing cut off with the size of the cock inside of him. James relaxed his hold, and Q pulled back and breathed through his nose as he pulled back to lick around the head of James' cock. He pulled totally off so he could spread James' legs and pull his Dom down the couch a little to get a good angle for what he wanted to do next. James' other hand was grabbing onto the edge of the couch, probably to not grab Q and shove his cock down his throat the whole way. James had the biggest cock that Q had ever serviced, and there could be damage done if he wasn't careful.</p>
<p>"You've been keeping secrets from me," James said as he tipped Q's face up to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>"No, Sir. I've tried to show you that I'm more than willing to suck your cock at any point. I even had that on my list of things that I rather enjoy. It's not my fault that you've never taken me up on it all that much."</p>
<p>"Cheeky shit. Then get to it. When I've had enough of your ministrations, I'll fuck your throat."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q took James down in one go with that, his mouth was more than wet enough to make the passage easy since James' cock had been out long enough for what saliva there was on it to dry. James' cock was more than enough to choke him with if James was that kind of sadistic bastard who had no morals. James might be a hard man who had few, but he had lines that he never crossed. He had his own kind of morals and Q was pretty sure that all of the people who worked in his division of MI6 was that kind of person as well. He had seen enough from some of the others who went to the club with James that they were all very dangerous and more than willing to give whatever kind of pain was needed to get someone off. </p>
<p>Q felt James' control slipping away as he sucked his cock back further and further into his mouth and down his throat. James had a large cock, but it wasn't a Coke can like some people who wrote bad porn tried to compare good sized cocks to. It was enough that the stretch was felt on the muscles in Q's face as he wrapped his lips around the base of it and his throat stretched in good ways but not something that would rip Q apart if he was fucked without a few of James' fingers first. Q loved being opened up with just a smear of lube over his hole and maybe a finger pressing inside of him. He loved the feel of his lips stretched around a cock, especially at the base of it. Q didn't take the cock all the way inside of his mouth every single time. There were times that a quick back and forth or up and down as it were was better than full depth. </p>
<p>The feel of James' cock hitting the back of his throat and it allowing it to slip down inside of it perfectly was something that was damned good for the both of them. James was learning just what Q was capable of when it came to sex. Q knew that James went from a place where he worried about pushing Q, who was more untrained than trained in his eyes. Still, there would be no going back on this and Q loved that. He wanted to keep on with the slowly showing James each layer. </p>
<p>Q went all the way down, feeling the skin where cock became balls with his lower lip just as James' hand closed around the back of his head, tangling in hair to hold Q in place. Q didn't struggle, even as his lungs started to ache until James used his hold on Q's head to move him up to where just the head was in his mouth. </p>
<p>"You are sinful," James said before he used his legs to start to fuck in and out of Q's mouth. It was hard to not try and fight as James' cock tried to shove that last stretch in his throat but a little forced relaxation and James was able to use his mouth almost like it was his arse, a hold to fuck that he cared nothing for. Q grabbed James' thighs to stop himself from grabbing his own cock. He had not been allowed to touch it all day and even with is aching from arousal, Q wasn't going to stop this. If he did even touch his cock, James would stop fucking his mouth and make sure that Q couldn't touch it and then he wouldn't come at all that night. Twice so far that day, Q had nearly come when James had. There were few things that Q loved more than sucking cock when he needed that bit of headspace. He shuddered as James scratched his fingers over Q's head to get another good hold on him. </p>
<p>Q was sweating, and it wasn't all from the arousal that was filling him. He was warm from holding back on orgasm as well. It probably wasn't going to take much more than James getting half of the first syllable out to allow him to come and he would be doing it. There was little in the world that Q wanted more than a damned good orgasm to help him sleep at night. </p>
<p>"You look like an angel, Q," James said as he slowly started to push himself up from a sitting position to a standing one, his cock still in Q's mouth. "Like something that I have debased in the worst way with your eyes leaking tears and saliva slipping out of your mouth from the cock that I'm fucking in and out of your mouth." </p>
<p>James changed the angle of his hold, keeping Q perfectly still as he thrust his hips forward and back, his cock ploughing in and out of Q's mouth. This was the part that Q loved, getting a Dom so worked up that they just used him. Like he was just a hole to fuck and use how they wanted. James was always so careful even when he was fucking Q hard and long. It was so damned perfect. James slowed down on his thrusts and Q could not help the disapproving sound that came out of his throat. James chuckled but kept his cock in Q's mouth. </p>
<p>"You are too adorable when I stop giving you what you want. You have two choices on where I come. I'll do it down your throat, make you milk my cock with your throat muscles as you swallow around it to not choke or all over your face. If you want down your throat, take me all the way down if you want face, pull to where just the head of my cock is in your mouth. Then we can see about getting you off as well."</p>
<p>Q took only a few seconds to decide before he pushed James' cock all the way into his mouth. As soon as it was all the way back there, James pushed all the way down, and the slight stretch of James' cock told Q that he was coming. There was no preamble, no working back up to it. It was something that Q had never had a Dom do, and as James slowly slipped out of his mouth, a little suck and Q could taste James' release on his tongue and Q came himself. James had a hard rule about Q not holding on if he couldn't. There were times that Q was too worked up to hold on, and this was one of them. </p>
<p>"Look at you, you come like a little whore," James said as he sat down and looked at Q who was on his knees, his cock limp with a puddle under it. There were a few marks of semen on the couch as well, and Q knew that James had bought something that was easy to clean. "The only way that could have been better was if I got to feel you come while my cock was still buried down your throat, holding off your air. We will have to work up to that." </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said, and it sounded like he had gargled rocks, his throat sore from use. </p>
<p>"Hmm, lay on the couch, dear one and I'll make that tea that you like, and we can watch something." James pulled Q close to kiss his head before he reached around Q and started to clean him up before coaxing Q onto the couch like he wanted, there was enough room for James to settle at Q's head when it was time for James to settle on the couch. Q could lay his head on James' thigh to get comfortable and probably fall asleep that way. He could feel subspace at the edge of him, and the care would help Q fully slip into the place where he would just float on the wind as it were. It was the perfect place for Q to be at the moment, where the only care that he had was doing what James needed and wanted him to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. October 2007</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 8-October 2007</h1>
<p>James watched as Q settled onto the bed, his hands bound to the headboard. They were not together, but they were not fully spread apart either, just enough to where Q could wiggle out a finger on each hand and touch them barely. Q had endured a very stressful week at school, and James hadn't been able to do a damned thing for him. He came home tired as hell and James hadn't even been sure that sex would have helped him in any way, so James just cared for him as best he could, one of which was a massage the night before. It was now Saturday, and Q had woken up late in the morning before wanting a cuddle in bed, begging James to come back and give it to him. It had been no hardship to James as he quite enjoyed that side of Q. </p>
<p>After lunch, James had started to set up for the night by not letting Q make a single decision. Q had to make way too many over the week as he had defended himself against another student who accused him of cheating and plagiarism. It was laughably stupid, and James had been more than willing to make the problem go away, but Q had told him that he could handle it. Every single day after he finished his classwork in the library, where someone was watching him from the school to prove that he wasn't cheating until the board could be assembled that would look into it, Q had spent his evening's bringing up the logbook for his computer that showed every single keystroke that he made on it. It also showed that it was unedited. </p>
<p>In the end, it had been unneeded. Q had finished his classes on Friday and went to the meeting. The school had gathered every single paper that Q had turned in from not only when he was there but his first two years at a different university. He had transferred as he had finished all of the classes for his degree at that school in two years instead of four. There were only minor changes in writing style from then to now, most of which were Q's own development of his writing style as well as getting more confident in what he did. </p>
<p>There was not a single comparison between the other man's work and Q's. Q's was leaps and bounds above his, and especially his coding work. Q had told James that one of the teachers who was the Dean for the tech side of the university said that reading Q's made him want to light up a cigar and get a good stiff drink, just like after sex. It had ended well for Q and not well for the other man as he had been tossed from college just two and a little years' into a degree. There wasn't a lot of schools in Europe who would take him now. He would have to go elsewhere, and his father was pissed. James hadn't asked who the kid as he didn't need that in his mind. The kid had fucked up enough to screw up his own life, that was enough for James as long as he didn't go after Q. Then James would make him regret ever thinking that Q would be an easy target. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked when Q hadn't moved in nearly two minutes other than to breathe. It was wonderful to see Q so settled after the hell that the week had been. It was something to know that he cared more about Q than just sex. He knew that he was fond of him, but that was different than wanting to burn the world down for him. </p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>James eyed Q, who was breathing like he was already in subspace. James thought over the entire day to figure out when that had happened. He realized that what he had taken as relief for James not asking him anything about what they wanted to do, even just things a simple as Q going to take a shower was actually the slow slide into subspace for Q. </p>
<p>It was breathtaking. James hadn't noticed it because it was something that Q had done a lot, so it hadn't seemed out of character for Q until just now. James took a few deep breaths before he walked over to the smaller dresser that was just outside of the closet that held nothing in it to wear, at least not out in public. There were a few pairs of silk underwear that he thought Q would look sexy in, especially bent over James' lap while he made his arse cheeks rosy. </p>
<p>James found the newest toy that he had made for them. It was something that James had been keeping from Q for a little while with school being as intense as it was for him, it was for a time and a place just like now. Where Q needed to get out of his head in the most important way. It was great to feel the weight of the dildo as he walked back to the bed. Q wasn't moving at all, his head on the firm, rounded pillow that kept his neck supported but he would have to work to tip his face to where he could see. It was another thing that James had taken from him without asking. Not letting his head rest on a regular pillow that would allow him to look slightly downward just by the fact of how his head was laying. </p>
<p>Q's glasses were not on his face but were in the case on the bedside. Q trusted James too much too fast, but then James knew from his work as an agent that people trusted him to protect them. Q didn't need protection, but he wanted it. He wanted to feel safe when he was submitting, and he trusted that James would never cross that line. James never would, but Q had trusted him not to do that kind of stuff before they had fallen into a strong relationship. It was daunting, but James didn't want to do anything that would damage that. </p>
<p>The discussion of what James did for a living had been short and succinct, and it had boiled down to James telling him that he couldn't tell him what he did for his own protection. Q had accepted it, but James wasn't sure that he bought what James was trying to convey, and that was that he did things that were on the wrong side of the law. He hoped that it would be enough to have Q not look into it. While there were provisions for some to know about what they did inside of MI6, Double-Ohs didn't tend to be allowed to tell their family. Just in case they were attempted to be taken to be used against them. It was part of why he was pretty sure that M had started to recruit where she did and cultivate Doms because the club was enough for most of them. The only Double-Oh who had a partner who knew about MI6 worked inside of MI6 herself. </p>
<p>James dropped the dildo on the bed and went to grab a few other things from his sealed kit that was in the trunk beside the dresser. It also held a few things that were larger or more dangerous to have just laying around. The set of knives were something that he had made custom so that there was no place for germs to get in anywhere. There was no guard, but the hilt was large enough for him to grab. The seams where the metal had been smelted together were perfectly sealed. It was a perfect set that he had picked up when he had first found that he loved blood play, as long as it wasn't extreme. He had no want to use it as lube or anything like that or run the risk of the Sub bleeding out. James' training in the Navy and then inside of MI6 made sure that he knew the perfect places to cut or not to cut to make sure that he didn't nick an artery. </p>
<p>The case that the knives were kept in was very cleanable with a silicon mould for the knives hilts but was the open area around the blades, so it didn't degrade. James could use bleach wipes to get rid of anything while making sure they didn't move. </p>
<p>"Look at me, Q." James used a stern tone, knowing that as deep as Q was already, he might be sluggish to respond if James wasn't forceful with his words. </p>
<p>Q tipped his head up to look at James, his eyes were clear enough. </p>
<p>"I do have my room somewhat soundproofed, but my neighbours have heard me have enough rough sex that they don't worry about anything. They are also smart enough to understand that I'm a dangerous man, and they should leave me alone. So what I mean is that you can be as loud as you want. Is there anything on your list of likes and maybes that you don't want to attempt today?"</p>
<p>Q's head tipped back, and he looked up at the ceiling. His breathing had picked up a little bit, nothing that was alarming but enough that James knew that he was thinking about it. </p>
<p>"No," Q said after two minutes of thinking, which told James very much how deep Q was if it took that long for him to go over the list in his head. </p>
<p>"Good." James opened the case and settled it on the bed at Q's hip, the younger man didn't even look at all. It was a quirk that James kind of loved, even if it was odd. He had no curious bone in his body when it came to things like this. James could probably sharpen a knife and Q wouldn't even look at what he was doing. It changed things that James did as he didn't have to hide things. Q was never going to look. James picked up the dildo again and grabbed the bottle of sterile lube from the case and applied it. There was also medical wipes inside of the kit for use to make sure that James' hands and the blade he would be using were clean enough to be used. </p>
<p>The prep of the dildo took little time at all, and he swiped his fingers over Q's hole to spread more than enough lube to do the job that James needed it to do. He used to digits to spread Q's cheeks as he pressed the head of the dildo to Q's hole. He felt the tensing in Q's body, but it went away just a single second later. He pushed forward, the head slipping inside. James pulled it back a little, the flare of the head catching on Q's rim. Q's mouth opened, and he panted out a breath.</p>
<p>James had a simple kit hooked to the bed, a strap wrapped around the bed just at Q's hips that he had a leather strap on each side with connections to the cuffs on Q's ankles, keeping his knees bent. He was on display in a very simple way, but it was more than enough for what James needed from him. He could dig his heels in and lift up if needed, but James didn't plan to have that happen. </p>
<p>Slowly, James filled Q up with the dildo and pushed it all the way in, letting the first of the two flared sections slip past Q's rim, giving it a bit of a bulge to where it wouldn't slip out. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Q said as he adjusted to being filled as much as he was. It was a replica of James' cock but just a little bit more in girth. It wasn't used on a night where James wanted to really feel Q around him as he fucked him at the end but just something that would feel almost too much inside of Q.</p>
<p>"Color?" James asked. </p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Q said. His tone was clear of anything that would make James worry about him at all. </p>
<p>"Good." James reached over to grab the small remote that he had dropped on the bed with the dildo and turned it on. Q's body tensed, but he didn't jerk away. James would have thought that he would have. Anyone else would have. It made James feel amazed at him again. The vibration was low, but it wasn't fully steady. The power supply had been taken from a device that James had reported that he had lost on a mission. He had kept along with other things that he thought were interesting. This one had been broken down to get the battery out and put into the vibrator. It was useful as it was a wireless charging device. He just had to lay the dildo on the charger, and it would do so without having anything on it to collect fluids. "How does that feel?"</p>
<p>"Fuck," Q breathed, and he inhaled sharply before he exhaled and took a shallower breath. "Too damned good."</p>
<p>"Good," James said. He laid a hand on Q's inner thigh. "Still."</p>
<p>Q did so like James had cast a spell on him. It was intoxicating how well Q responded to James' words and his commands. </p>
<p>"Such a good little slut," James said. </p>
<p>Humiliation was not something that James liked to do, but Q responded well to being called a slut or a whore in the right circumstance. It was something that James had adapted to over time, he loved when Q did act like a whore but calling him that on a regular basis was something that was out of his scope. </p>
<p>"You are not to come at all, no dry orgasm, nothing until I tell you to."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>James shivered at the sound of Sir out of Q's mouth when he was holding onto what little bit of mental awareness that he had. Grabbing a wipe, James cleaned his hands before he grabbed another and cleaned the skin of Q's thighs. He had wanted to do this for a while, but he had wanted a moment when Q needed it more than James wanted to give it. This was that point. </p>
<p>The blade was sharp enough that there would be no pressure needed to actually split Q's skin. James had to have perfect control, and it was going to be part of the reason why James had the vibrating dildo in Q's arse. It would make Q ready for James to fuck him hard an fast when James had taken enough teasing. </p>
<p>James drew the blade up Q's leg, the entire sharp edge pressed just a little into Q's skin, angled so that it didn't cut but just gave the feeling of it. The skin reddened a little bit from the pressure of the blade. Still, James lifted it off before giving in to the want to split the skin a little more than he wanted to attempt on this being the first time that James had ever done this to him. </p>
<p>Turning the blade over, James used the widespread legs to get the blade under Q's balls. Q inhaled, and he stilled to where even his chest wasn't moving. James drew the blade up, the dull edge actually touching skin and took it all the way up until the balls dropped back down. The next move was up the underside of Q's cock. Q inhaled, his chest rising and then falling, and he held his breath to see what James did next. It was more a mental game at this point than anything else. Getting Q mentally ready for what was to come. </p>
<p>"You look like a fallen angel," James said as he flipped the blade around and pressed the tip into the meat of Q's thigh, just enough to let a drop of blood well around it. "I want to debauch you." </p>
<p>"Yes, please, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>James grinned even though Q couldn't see it and he pulled the blade tip out of Q's skin before he switched to the other side and drew a thin straight line up from the area of Q's thigh closest to his groin all the way to his knee. The blood pooled at the wound in perfect drops before starting to slowly slide down. It was beautiful, so damned pretty. James let it go down as he moved to the other leg, leaving just as small of a mark but it still bled just as much as the other side. </p>
<p>Stopping to watch, James almost asked Q if he wanted more, but he stopped himself. Q needed James to make the decisions and not ask him what he wanted. James kept an eye on Q's body language as he started to leave a fine design all over Q's skin. He would have to wrap them he was done, but it wouldn't need it for long, Q healed up well, and he took a host of vitamins to keep himself the peak of health. </p>
<p>"Please," Q whispered, pulling James out of the zone that he was in. Q was fine, but he was shivering just slightly, his cock was leaking near constantly. He looked like the perfect image of the submissive that James had in his mind, the perfect mirror to James' wants and needs as a dominant. He wanted that for the rest of his life, and he knew that Q was going to be it. Q was going to keep James on his feet as he learned the depth of what Q needed. </p>
<p>Q felt the vibration of the cock inside of him. Just when he thought he was getting used to his vibration pattern, it would switch up, and Q would nearly lose it. With that and the feel of the thin cuts all over his thighs, he was barely holding on. He said something and even he didn't know exactly what he said as he begged for it to end. He was still other than the movement of his mouth, the perfect submissive for James. </p>
<p>It was heady, the way that he felt as James turned off the dildo and pulled it free slowly. Making Q feel the swell of his muscles around the bulge that had kept it inside not unlike the knot of an Alpha in A/B/O fan fiction on the Internet. He was not going to ask James if that was what made him think of that. The next swell was the head of the cock, that had been pressed to Q's prostate, keeping Q just on the edge of orgasm. He wanted more, and he wanted less. At least until he felt James slipping his cock inside of him, the warmth of it was enough that Q had to clamp on his muscles to stop himself from coming. </p>
<p>"Look at me, Q," James demanded, and Q did as he asked, tipping his chin down to where he was looking at James. His eyes caught the sight of red, and he looked down. There were swirling patterns in the blood that had dripped down his leg from the cuts. It was the last thing. He felt it. That edge that wouldn't be stopped. </p>
<p>"Come," James said as he pulled out and thrust back in, his cock rubbing over Q's prostate just perfectly, he gave into what James wanted and let his mind white-out and his body shake as he came.</p><hr/><p>There was the feeling of softness and perfection as Q tried to wake up. He knew exactly what he and James had been doing. James had finally brought knife play into their repertoire of play and blood play at least on James' part. It had felt so damned good, every single swipe of blade on skin had calmed down Q in a way that he had rarely felt before. It was also the command from James to be still that had been Q's biggest thing. He had been perfect for James. As perfect as he could be outside of body reaction like the trembling that he had been near-constantly doing. He wanted more, and he knew that as far as knife play went, James wasn't going to do it until Q was mostly healed up. </p>
<p>The commands, though, the way that James had controlled every single aspect of Q's routine during the day leading up to him doing as James wanted, he wanted more of that. If it was possible, Q wanted to never take a breath unless James told him that he was allowed when it came to their mix of domination and submission. </p>
<p>"You up for talking," James said from across the room. </p>
<p>Q looked in the direction that his choice came from and even without his glasses, Q saw that James was leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. Q nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. His mouth felt a little rough. James started toward him, and the smell of tea came with him. </p>
<p>There was a dull ache in Q's legs, and he looked down before reaching over for his glasses. He opened the case and slipped the glasses on, the stark white of his legs wasn't something that had been from not having his glasses on. It was wholly from the dressing that was taped over his thighs, blocking him from seeing what James had done to him. Q pouted.</p>
<p>"Put that away. When they are scabbed over enough and don't split open when you move, we can uncover them." James set the tea down, there were two mugs, and he crawled into bed. He laid on his side, laying a hand over Q's belly to keep him still. </p>
<p>"I heal quick," Q said.</p>
<p>"Yes I know, and they are covered in the good stuff that I got on my last injury on prescription. You'll be good to go by morning I would say, as long as you don't move that much." James leaned over and kissed Q's forehead. "Which you don't do as long as I am wrapped around you."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Q hummed as he closed his eyes at the affection that James gave to him. "What did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>"Have you done much research into some of the deeper aspects of submission?"</p>
<p>"Example?" Q asked. He was a little fuddled still, so he wanted to make sure that he understood what James was asking him. </p>
<p>"Slave mentality."</p>
<p>"I'm-" Q stopped when James pressed a finger over his lips. </p>
<p>"I'm not talking the majorly deep one where someone sells themselves but the more edge concept of it where you want to submit and give in to what your Dom wants no matter what. At least sexually. I've noticed over the last while that when it comes to scenes and even when we have mostly vanilla sex, you are more settled when I make the choices and tell you what you are going to be doing."</p>
<p>Q thought about it, and he knew that he liked it when James told him what to do, but he hadn't put a thought to it like that. He had gone deeper faster today when James had been the one do everything with him, not telling Q anything at all. It was Q's job to endure and do what James needed him to do. "Oh."</p>
<p>Rolling over, Q buried his face into James' neck and groaned as the thoughts of that started to get him hard. </p>
<p>"You are utterly perfect," James said. His fingers threaded into Q's hair and tugged until Q turned so that James could kiss him. </p>
<p>"I try to be, Sir," Q said when James finally let his mouth go. </p>
<p>"Good. Good. That's just fucking perfect. We'll work through this, learn what you like and what you don't. This does not mean that I want a slave that has no ability to say no. You suffer for our pleasure and only <em>our</em> pleasure. If it's not getting you aroused or keep you aroused, I do not want you to suffer through it. I don't care if I like it. I would never want to hurt you like that, Q."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q looked into James' eyes to see his emotions. He knew that James meant it because James never said things that he didn't mean. But Q needed to know that James truly understood what they both thought Q was. "And this is...pleasing to you as well?" </p>
<p>"Oh, Q. My sweet Q. I'm a hardass man and knowing that I could walk into a room and tell you to come and you would without me touching you because I demanded it, yes I want that. It's every man's dream really, or at least the ones that have the best kind of sex. You be you, and we can both learn how to manoeuvre around that. It's going to be wonderful. I love learning about sex."</p>
<p>Q laughed and looked over James' shoulder to the tea. James disengaged from him and helped him sit up so he could drink his tea. Q had another thing to learn, but he was looking forward to it. He really wished there were university classes on sex that he could take to earn a degree in it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. January 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 9-January 2008</h1>
<p>Q rolled over in bed and listened to James in the kitchen. Probably getting something for breakfast ready. Q was actually shocked that James was awake and moving around given how late he had got back from his mission and how worn out he had looked. It had been strange to see him that worn out for a mission that had only taken a week to do. It seemed that he had been going non-stop on the mission. Q closed his eyes and cuddled under the blankets again. The smell of James had been reinvigorated in the bed, even if there was a slight smell of other things that Q wasn't even sure that he wanted to know what they were on the sheets. It smelled like James and Q loved that. If James were given warning that he was going away, he would change the sheets and sleep on them so that Q had ones that smelled like him. Some missions he was gone too long but then Q usually didn't have the T-shirts he wore at home sent away unless they were filthy. </p>
<p>The sounds in the kitchen were steady and lulled Q down into a half doze. He could hear the sounds, but nothing else really. It was always a good morning when Q woke up, and James was there. The long stretches were he was gone were not that bad as much anymore. Yes, Q missed him when he was gone, but he knew that James was going to come home to him. </p>
<p>"Still," James said from the doorway.</p>
<p>Q opened his eyes, but he did as James wanted and stilled his body. The tone that James used as well as the fact that last night had been the first night that James had got back from a mission and had fucked him when he got into bed had Q's cock hardening. James had several tones of voice, and the one that he used when issuing sexual commands was still new but no less perfect in getting Q to do what he wanted. There was no smell coming from the kitchen, so that meant that breakfast wasn't ready, which was fine with Q. He wasn't hungry at the moment, at least not for food. </p>
<p>James walked around the edge of the bed until he was at the bottom, Q could just see him if he moved his eyes downward, but he didn't. James started to tug the blankets on the bed down. It was interesting to feel them leave, just leaving behind the bit of cold that was always in the bedroom. It was January, and while their flat was nicely warmed, if the bedroom door was shut overnight, it got a bit cool in there. It was nice as Q used it as a reason to cuddle more than anything else. The bed dipped, and Q felt fingers on his legs as James walked up the bed on his knees between Q's legs. James' fingers made it nearly all the way up to Q's groin before they dropped back down and gripped Q's knees and bent his legs up. </p>
<p>"Hold," James said. </p>
<p>Q raised his hands to grab his knees and hold them up. James was naked from the waist up, Q could see as James leaned over him. He was looking down at Q with a grin on his face. It was very, very interesting. James had a few scratches on his face, but it didn't detract from the features of James' face. He looked more dangerous but still just as handsome to Q. The danger though was not intoxicating at the moment. </p>
<p>"Such a little thing," James said. </p>
<p>Q inhaled sharply, his breath hitching as he blanked on what was going to happen. Q loved the feel of James over him, while they were mostly the same height with Q having gained just a little more height, James was bigger on a muscle standpoint. He was thick all over while Q was thin and willowy. He really hoped that his growth plate had finished fusing and he wasn't going to have to buy more trousers as the others looked like he was wearing clothes that were too small. James had laughed when Q had started to wear his heavier trousers with winter deepening, and they didn't fit. </p>
<p>James moved up the last bit to where his thighs were pressed to Q's arse and legs. "Hands." </p>
<p>Q let go of his knees and held his legs in place by sheer will of muscles, they started to ache near instantly. James threaded his fingers between Q's to hold them and then he began to bend down, covering all of Q's body and pressing his hands above his head into the bed. Q tried to settle down and hold in everything that wanted to happen. James transferred both of Q's wrists to a single hand, his fingers spreading around and holding him in place. He looked down into Q's eyes and the grin on his face was wicked. With the scratches on his face, he looked rather demonic-like to Q. </p>
<p>"I could break you," James said, and his hand tightened on Q's wrists, but there was no pain, just pressure. He used his other hand to trace Q's lips before it moved down the column of his neck and down his chest to his cock. "And yet here you are aroused at me being in a position to hurt you in unforgivable ways." James stroked Q's cock a few times before he reached out for something. </p>
<p>Q was staring at James' face and didn't care about anything else that was going on around him. James wasn't ever going to hurt him like that. Even James, who was upset after a mission had never hurt Q more than he could handle, even if Q was pretty sure that there wasn't a level of pain that he couldn't take. </p>
<p>"My pretty little whore," James said as his hand came back and then slipped between their bodies to go right after Q's hole. Fingers were pressed all along, pushing in just a little before James moved and Q was filled. Q tried to stay still, but his body bowed a little. He shuddered through it and felt filled. The way that he was, James was getting deep inside of him. It felt damned good. Almost too damned good. </p>
<p>"James," Q breathed as James fucked him hard and fast, his body obeying the pace that James was setting. </p>
<p>James started to kiss him, taking the last little bit of freedom that Q had and making him do what James wanted. That was what this was, James using his strength and size to dominate Q in a new way. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Q revelled in the feel of James all around him. He wanted this and fuck if it wasn't a mind trip on him. James could do anything that he wanted to Q, and there was never a way for Q to stop him. It wasn't just the muscles, it was the size of him as well. </p>
<p>"Such a good hole to fuck," James said. He fucked into Q a few more times before drawing out. Q groaned as the hand around his wrists drew them up. James bracketed Q's legs and pushed them together. </p>
<p>Q followed the pull of James to where he was on his knees in front of James before being turned around. His arms draw up to be behind his back, again just one of James' hands holding onto them before the other was used to steady Q's body as James entered him again. It was hard, and it was fast. Q felt like a doll that was being used by James. </p>
<p>There were few better feelings in the world than doing what James wanted when he needed it. Whatever happened to James during the mission, he needed this. To control Q like a marionette, to hold Q down and fuck him. Q lost himself in the feel of James everywhere around him. </p>
<p>James pushed Q down onto the bed, keeping his arms behind his back, his body following Q down onto the bed, his hips up just enough to where Q could get the full impact of his groin on his arse. Q was staying up with his shoulder pressed in, so his neck wasn't taking the brunt of his weight. James was like a beast, there was no stopping him as he fucked Q. </p>
<p>Q came long before he wanted to, unable to hold back at all as James held him down with his weight alone. He heard James behind him, he didn't sound all that upset. James had not told him that he couldn't orgasm and so Q wasn't that worried about it all. James kept on going, not going nearly as deep but just as hard and as fast. </p>
<p>James found his release not long after, letting go of Q's hands but not going far at all. James let his body tip the rest of the way down to where James was covering up Q, pressing Q's body down into the bed. </p>
<p>"I love that sometimes you can't hold it in when I'm fucking you the way you need. It's quite a good thing to me. I don't care at all." James stayed right there on top of Q. </p>
<p>"I-" Q stopped speaking and swallowed. He turned his head and buried it into the bedding. The wet spot under him was getting to be a little bit bothersome, but not enough that he wanted to move. "I don't mind it either."</p>
<p>James chuckled, it was a fond one before he buried his face into Q's neck. It felt good, just having James wrapped around him. Q felt sleep pulling him under again, and he let it take him.</p><hr/><p>The movement of James getting up and out of bed only halfway woke up Q. He groaned until he felt the covers being slipped over him to keep him warm. Q tried to wake up, but his body was still kind of floating on the feeling of damned good sex. </p>
<p>"You are going to have to come out of there so I can clean you up and then we can eat," James said, and before more could be said, there was the sound of a beep from what sounded like the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."</p>
<p>Q tried to figure out how in the hell breakfast was ready when James had been in bed with him for at least an hour after sex. Q forced his eyes open and looked at James, who was dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a T-shirt. He had a rag in his hand and beside him on the nightstand was a bowl of something that was steaming. It wasn't small, so it wasn't a soup of some kind. It had to be water to clean up Q. Q pushed the blankets off of him, making a face at the sheet that stuck to him because of the release that was acting like glue. He submitted to the cleaning up that James did of him. He watched James' face as James started to clean him up. James looked fond, not quite in love but fond and Q was glad of it. Fond was good enough for him. </p>
<p>James reached out and hooked a finger into Q's collar and lifted him up to where James could kiss him. It was quick and mostly chaste. James lowered him back down easily and then motioned for him to roll over. When Q had rolled to the middle of the bed, where it was cleaner and turned his head to the side to look at the bowl, James climbed up onto the bed and started to clean up Q's arse. Q had long ago learned that James held no shame at all. Q had learned not to feel any when it came to things like this as well, James was going to win out, and Q would be the one with a sore ass for not doing as James wanted. It was a really good feeling to feel James caring for him like that, once he got used to it. James loved to take care of Q, and with Q's newer understanding of his own submission needs, it felt even better. </p>
<p>This wasn't a sex act or a scene, but it was close enough that when James stood up to carry the bowl of water and the cloth he had been using to clean up Q into the bathroom, Q stayed where he was. James came back a few minutes later, and the content smile on his face told Q that he had made the right choice. James knelt on one knee on the bed and scooped up Q. He carried Q out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The whole central area of the house smelled of eggs, cheese, and bacon, and it made Q feel his hunger finally. James settled Q on the counter by the oven where the tea kettle lived. There was a cup sitting there waiting for Q that already had a tea bag in it. He flipped the switch on the kettle and picked up the bag to smell it. It was his Earl Grey green tea, so he set the timer for the correct amount of time just as James was walking to the oven to get out whatever was in there that smelled so good. </p>
<p>"Is it warm enough in here?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Q ran around naked usually when they were home alone, but with the deep winter months on them, he would put on sleep pants or at least just pants if he got a little cold. Usually just pants were not enough for long. James wanted him comfortable at home, so while the sleep pants themselves were ones that James had bought him, there was no limit on when Q could wear them. </p>
<p>"I thought setting you by the oven would help with that." James pulled out a casserole looking thing and settled it on a hot pad just on the other side of the oven. It looked like it even had potatoes in it. James picked up a cup of cheese and added it to the top, the heat started to melt it right away. </p>
<p>"That's a lot of casserole."</p>
<p>"It freezes well, and I thought that it would work for you for the mornings you want hot food. You don't have to go out or try and cook if you don't want to. I have safe freezer dishes I was going to cut it up and put it in for you."</p>
<p>"Oh, that sounds good. You've never made this before."</p>
<p>"I came across a recipe like it on my last stint out of town for work. I changed it up to match the things that you like more than anything else." James cut a healthy sized piece, something that was bigger than Q could eat but also bigger than James could eat. It was put onto a plate. Q noticed then that James had only laid out a single plate. </p>
<p>The kettle kicked off, so Q set about making himself a cup of tea while James added a little pepper and then a little cayenne to the top of the casserole on the plate. James turned around with the plate when he was done and settled it on Q's thighs. He cut off a piece and blew on it before eating it. James chewed it up and hummed before cutting off a second and blowing on it and offering it to Q. Q wasn't shocked by James eating the first bite. If he had got too much cayenne on it, he wouldn't want to feed that to Q. </p>
<p>"Well?" James asked when Q was finished with the bite. </p>
<p>Q washed it all the way down with a drink of his tea. "It's really good and filling. I would very much love to have it in the freezer. I can pull it out the night before and put it in the fridge and then heat it up in the microwave."</p>
<p>"That's what I was thinking. I also picked up some bagels. That case of variety that comes frozen."</p>
<p>"How much room is there in your little freezer now?"</p>
<p>"I didn't have a lot in there, to begin with, that wasn't vodka. I made Alec take that home. It opened up a lot of room. So don't worry about that." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head as James offered another bite of food. There was not a lot of talking between them as they eat breakfast, but James did sneak kissed throughout the whole thing. James had his cup of coffee and Q his tea, and when the food was gone, both were refreshed before James took them to the living room. James came back for Q, carrying him bridal style into the living room. James had not started up the fire again for the day, but Q figured that was soon to happen. </p>
<p>James settled Q on the floor in the area in front of the fire but facing the TV. It wasn't out of the ordinary, so Q just settled in more comfortably while James got the fire going again. The room started to warm up more as the fire began to crackle in the hearth. James was moving again, but Q didn't look at James as he did. </p>
<p>The TV turned on, and James turned on the DVD player as well. It wasn't but a few seconds before the sound of the TARDIS filled the room. He smiled as James settled in behind him and threw a thin blanket over them both. James spent a minute getting Q settled the way that he wanted him to be before settling over Q's back. Q was on his front at a slight angle with his head turned toward the TV. James was all along him, pressing him down but not enough that he couldn't breathe. It felt damned good. James holding him down in a different way than normal. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked, his voice a low rumble. </p>
<p>Q could feel the rumble, and it made him feel even better.</p>
<p>"Green, Sir. So totally green." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. June 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 10-June 2008</h1>
<p>There were things that were forbidden, and Q knew it, but he had to do something that wouldn't be a blunt force because he couldn't do blunt force. He had tried for years to get MI6's attention in the typical fashion. However, he was pretty sure that no one was noticing. It would probably take them weeks to catch the current hack that he was in the middle of on James' laptop. </p>
<p>The laptop was one of those things that James used when he was home from what he said was trips for work. Q knew that they were missions of some kind and that James was probably filing paperwork of some kind. Getting access to James' laptop had been the work of seconds, and nothing had happened, even though Q had used brute force to get into it. Which for him was still not that much of a brute force. </p>
<p>James was in the shower after getting done with a workout. He had told Q to get naked and wait for him in bed. Q was in bed, with James' laptop open and the screen cycling through. Q scoffed as he found the string that connected the laptop to the MI6 server, which was stupid as hell. MI6 needed to move out of the dark ages of technology. Q changed the timeline in his head to probably never on the hack on the computer or whenever James took it in for the next mission that he needed it on. It was fucking stupid that Her Majesty's Secret Service was running about with laptops this easy to hack. Then used to access files that no one should ever have access to.</p>
<p>Q heard the thump of the shampoo bottle. It had taken James a little longer to get to that part, probably just enjoying the water on his body. He had been gone for weeks on a mission, missing Q's graduation from school, which hadn't been that big of a bother to Q, but it had bothered James. Last night had been sweet torture as James had Q ride him on the couch while James just enjoyed Q's arse and fucking it. Just the thought of it started to get Q hard. He had been fucked for nearly two hours, no pain involved beside orgasm delay. It had been the perfect way to help James settle back in after what seemed to be a hard mission on him. </p>
<p>Putting the last few bits in place on the hack, Q also made sure that a few things were tightened up. As well as secure it so that MI6 couldn't get onto James' computer over the Internet in the house, which was MI6 issue, now that Q had seen the access point for it on the laptop. The guest part that Q accessed was good, but he also found that this connection was illegal. It seemed that MI6 didn't know that James was living where he was. </p>
<p>Q was having a lot of fun, so he almost didn't pay attention close enough to hear the water shut off. He finished what he was doing and quickly put the laptop back where James had it, log-in screen visible. Q just really hoped that James didn't touch it. He would know that it had been used and not just in a sort of sleep mode. It was too warm not to have been used. </p>
<p>"Such a pretty thing," James said.</p>
<p>Q looked over at him. He was standing in the doorway from the loo with a towel around his neck that he grabbed to dry his hair. His cock was half-hard, and Q felt his mouth-watering. It had been too long since James had allowed him to suck him off. He knew that wasn't going to happen at the moment, James looked like he needed a good hard fuck, not the soft and sweet sex they had the night before. It was a raw need that was in James' eyes. </p>
<p>"All yours, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>"You say that, and I know that you mean it but someone like me shouldn't be given full range to do whatever they wanted."</p>
<p>Q inhaled just a little. He now knew what kind of his headspace that James was in. He didn't feel like he was not worthy enough for Q but that he was too rough to have someone who looked so innocent. It was one of James' biggest kinks when it came to Q. He looked like an angel to James. An angel that did filthy things to James and allowed James to do even filthier stuff to him. It was a good pairing as James made Q feel like he was cherished. Q loved that feeling. Even after nearly two years together, they were still learning the depth of what Q could take and James' reactions to taking Q down further into a life that the world would call depraved. Q had never felt as need as he did when he was doing what James needed, what James wanted. </p>
<p>"I'm not afraid," Q said. He held out his hand to James, and his Dom talked over to him and took that hand before he crawled into bed and straddled Q's hips. </p>
<p>"I'm going to bind you to the bed for me to fuck."</p>
<p>"Please," Q said. James had picked up a lot of restraints over the past two years as there was nothing more exciting to Q than to be tied to the bed and fucked. Spanking made it better but the whole not being able to fight away and having to submit, willing to submit like that, just really made Q dip into subspace quickly. </p>
<p>"On your knees in the centre of the bed," James said. He didn't move off of Q though, he just leaned down to kiss him. James had been kissing him more and more lately like he was reassuring himself that Q was there. </p>
<p>Q only moved when James got off of him. He didn't look to see what James was doing or what restraints he was picking. He got on his knees in the centre of the bed, facing the headboard. Q knew enough about James' current headspace that he knew that James needed to fuck Q hard and fast, holding his hips and leaving bruises that meant that Q would be on his hands and knees.</p>
<p>"Still," James commanded as he dropped things on the bed behind Q. The clink of chains and the soft switch of leather on the bed were the only noises that Q knew as he waited for James to rig him up. The leather-wrapped around his ankles wasn't a shock, but the cuffs just above his knees were, especially when James hooked those cuffs to the slats on the headboard. Q's legs were now secure, and he wasn't able to move anywhere. It was a new set up, and it made Q's cock twitch. James slipped in front of his with the standard wrist cuffs that were used, and Q held out both of his hands to him so that James could hook those up. He did not hook them to anything but just wrapped them around Q's wrists and let the straps that were down from them just hand. </p>
<p>James got off of the bed and walked around to somewhere behind Q. There was the sound of a drawer opening and then shutting. The bed dipped just a few seconds later, and Q felt fingers slipping between his cheeks. James slicked up everywhere between Q's cheeks and slipped a single finger inside of him a few times, making sure that Q had a good bit of lube everywhere. There was a gentle landing on the bed for the towel that James used to wipe his hands. There was a shift from James moving on the bed but not off of it, and then James was at his side. A hand on Q's chest helped him lay down onto the pillow he hadn't even noticed James slipping in front of him. It allowed Q to press his shoulders into it and keep his neck at a good angle. It had to be new. </p>
<p>As soon as James had Q laid the way that he wanted him, James grabbed one of Q's hands and drew it up to where he could hook it onto the same place where Q's knee was secured. It was repeated with the other arm, and Q was secure. He wasn't going anywhere. Not that Q wanted to go anywhere. He was okay with being strung up as it were. It was more like being strung down, but Q could live with that as well. He was quite happy with just being James' plaything. </p>
<p>James got behind Q again and spread his legs a little, pushing his knees out, and then he tightened everything up. </p>
<p>"Pretty," James said before he pressed his thumbs on either side of Q's hole and spread his cheeks to where he was looking right at it. James had an obsession with watching his cock slide into Q and Q was more than willing to sit anywhere with his hole on display as long as it got him fucked. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir," Q said.</p>
<p>"Cheeky today are you?" James didn't respond after that, at least not verbally. </p>
<p>Q felt him line up and push inside of Q in one solid push. It was fucking perfect. Q gripped the sheets on the bed as James pulled out and pushed back in. James was slow for the first few thrusts. He made sure that Q's body was accepting the cock inside of him before he grabbed Q's hips and held him in place even though Q wasn't going anywhere. James started to fuck him hard and fast after that and Q was closer to orgasm than he wanted to be before long. </p>
<p>James loved that feel of Q's body near sucking him in like his arse wanted James' cock in it as much as Q wanted it there. He could tell that Q was close to orgasm, even after the night before. James knew that he wasn't going to last, not when Q allowed him to secure him to the bed like he was a toy instead of his Sub and his lover. </p>
<p>The perfect rhythm wasn't too hard to find, the perfect mix of hard and fast entry but sometimes a slow exit. James was so focused on fucking Q like he had paid for it that he didn't hear anything amiss until he heard the sound of two guns having their safety switched off behind him. He paused, balls deep in Q. </p>
<p>"Hands in the air," 002 said from behind James. </p>
<p>There was a pause of two seconds while James decided if he wanted to do that or not, and then the other person spoke. "007?"</p>
<p>"002, 009," James said. He rubbed at Q so that hopefully Q didn't start to freak out. It was at least Double-Ohs in the room with them instead of random field agents who didn't have the sense that God gave them when it came to situations like that. "I'm going to release Q and get him dressed."</p>
<p>The sounds of the movement told James that they were not alone. There were other agents in the other room. James had not heard them making the soft entry into the flat. He would have to up his security. He had used the fact that this place was buried under a few other names and shell companies to think that no one would ever find him here or have a need to. </p>
<p>"Sure. We will be in the other room. The door will be open, and I will be watching the windows," 002 said. She sounded serious. </p>
<p>"You are more than welcome to stay in the room. It's not like you've not seen Q or myself naked."</p>
<p>"That's during a scene where you are willingly putting yourself on display James, and you know it. Quit being an ass before he handcuffs and take your fuck toy into custody naked."</p>
<p>James ignored the words that were said and set about unhooking Q from the bed. Q was not aroused, and James was glad of that. Q was shaking. His eyes were wide and not blown, he was silently freaking out. </p>
<p>"Hey," James said. He tipped Q's eyes up to him and frowned at the fear that there. The words that 002 said came back to James. He thought back to the classes that Q was taking. He said that he was hunting for the perfect job and it wasn't like Q had debt from school. He had taken care of all of that before James had even entered the scene. It wasn't like James was hurting for money if Q just wanted to be the body in his bed. Q's mind wast made for that. "What did you do?"</p>
<p>"I hacked MI6." </p>
<p>Those words made James' blood start to run cold in his veins. He thought about that bitch from the Le Chiffre mission and how she had tried to woo him so she could betray him in the end, but he stopped that as it wasn't like they were ripping Q away from him at the moment. There was enough pause that nothing bad had happened.</p>
<p>"It wasn't the first time either," 002 said. </p>
<p>"What?" James looked out where 002 was just outside the door. He could see 009 with Q's laptop, and it was going into his bag. </p>
<p>"Where is your laptop, 007?" 009 asked.</p>
<p>"In here. There is-" James cut off his words as he looked at the laptop before walking over to it. He woke it up and accessed the program that let him see what was typed on it. Inside of that was a bit of code that allowed him to know when it was in use. There was nothing typed, but the code did show that it was in use after James had been using it. "You missed something."</p>
<p>"What?" Q asked, and he walked over to James but didn't even try and touch the laptop. </p>
<p>James looked at 002 to see that she had slipped into the room some but wasn't being aggressive. </p>
<p>"Well, that's not something that was loaded on the laptop by MI6. I know who coded the whole of the stuff that is on MI6 equipment and I did better than him in every single class that we had. I wasn't looking for this."</p>
<p>"Why not?" </p>
<p>"Because I wasn't looking for my own programs on anything by MI6. Name?" Q asked. "I have sold that to quite a few people, and I know every single one by name." </p>
<p>"007," James said with a smirk on his lips. "Go and clean up and then we can pick some clothes for you to wear."</p>
<p>"No windows, right?" 002 asked.</p>
<p>"No," James and Q said at the same time. </p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>James waited until the door was shut and then he looked at 002. "Tell me what you can."</p>
<p>"So what I heard R talking about when we were called into M's office is that someone has been playing a game of cat and mouse with MI6 for years. I mean nearly a decade if I heard right. They slip in and slip out and is never noticed until long after they have gone. Q-Branch patches the holes made in the system, but they make new ones every single time they slip inside. Last time they got into the system, they were able to track them to London, but that was it. They cover their prints so well that even all of MI6 was unable to get that far into it. And then someone hacked MI6 from your laptop. M assumed you had lost it and didn't tell anyone and someone found it sold it. Especially when the address was here.</p>
<p>"FREEZE!" four voices called out at once. </p>
<p>James took 002's gun from her and walked into the living room, aiming at the front door where he saw Alec. "Bit late, Alec."</p>
<p>"I see that. I heard the address in Q-Branch and came. I kind of expected to see these chuckles down."</p>
<p>"002 and 009 entered the bedroom alone and didn't attack me."</p>
<p>"And where is your boffin?" Alec asked. He slipped his gun into his holster under his black leather jacket and looked around the room like Q was going to pop up at any second.</p>
<p>"Cleaning up. I was balls deep inside of him when we were interrupted."</p>
<p>"So why was MI6 dispatched here?"</p>
<p>"Because someone finally got smart enough to detect my hack," Q said as he exited the bedroom. He had a pair of pants on and two pairs of trousers in his hands. James pointed at the pair that he wanted Q to wear. 002 left Q plenty of room to go back into the bedroom, but she did watch him. James had no cares on who saw Q naked. Yes, this wasn't of his choosing, but it didn't seem that Q had an issue with since he had come out of the bedroom mostly naked. </p>
<p>James wanted to be fucking pissed at Q, but it wasn't like he could be given that James had never told him that he was MI6. James had been pretty sure that Q thought him to be part of some kind of mob or even terrorist cell. He did want to know just when Q had figured it out about him. The best thing would be to see what M wanted to do with him, and that would involve talking to her. </p>
<p>"006, we don't need an escort," 009 said.</p>
<p>"Ah but you are getting one. Neither of you is getting James into that SUV you have outside, so one of you is going to have to ride with James. So there is plenty of room in the SUV for me."</p>
<p>009 looked at James, who just raised an eyebrow at him. Q came out of the bedroom again, and that drew James' eye to him. He ha two shirts in his hands and James pointed at the one that he wanted. Q had picked the nicest looking clothes that he had that screamed that they were expensive. He was playing up James being his sugar daddy. It was going to throw MI6 off. No matter who they stick in the room with him. </p>
<p>"We've not had a good fun bit with M in a while," 002 said with a grin on her face.</p>
<p>"And?" 009 asked.</p>
<p>"Let's not tell her how we found him. We can just say that we bumped into Alec and James, and they were both pissed that someone had hacked MI6."</p>
<p>"You are twisted and evil," 009 said. He smiled and nodded his agreement to the plan.</p>
<p>James walked over to Q and looked him in the eye. He wasn't nearly as scared as he had been before. "You want to work for MI6?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. I wanted to before I met you. It was my goal. That you were unwilling to tell me about your job just told me that it would be okay if I were not allowed to tell you my job. Then I realized that you were not who you were trying to act like you were."</p>
<p>"You are not allowed to be afraid. No matter what MI6 isn't keeping you as a prisoner. No Double-Oh would allow that for their Submissive. We are more loyal to the country and each other than we are MI6 as a whole. I'll make sure that you get the job that you want."</p>
<p>"Well, one day I plan to boss your ass around on missions," Q said under his breath so that no one but James could hear him.</p>
<p>"You want to be Quartermaster?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir. I'm more than qualified for every single job that is in Q-Branch of MI6, and I'll get what I need to be Quartermaster one day."</p>
<p>"Is that why you like Q as a nickname?"</p>
<p>"No, Sir. My mom used to tell me I was full of questions and Q became a fond nickname from her. She made me promise that I would never not be her little Q in my life. It was the only name that I liked so when she died, I kept that as the only name I would respond to."</p>
<p>"You are not allowed to show anyone fears from here out, Q. If you do, you will not like it when we get home tonight. I'm already going to punish you enough just for that. You don't need to add anything else to it."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>"You are not allowed to allow anyone to touch. I expect you to react when they do. I will be there the entire time. No one will harm you."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>The drive from James' not so secret flat to MI6 didn't take long at all. Not with the siren on the SUV blaring and James driving his car dangerously close to it. No cop even attempted to pull them over. James followed Clara to where she escorted Q into an interrogation room, one of the better ones that were used for, the softer people that they needed to break. He was shoved into the seat, and his hands cuffed to the table and then left alone. James figured that M was watching the footage.</p>
<p>Q didn't even flinch when the door shut behind 002 and just relaxed down into the chair that he was in. The door behind James opened a few minutes later just as Q worked open the handcuffs on him, and that made James laugh.</p>
<p>"How exactly is this a laughing matter, 007?" M asked as she stepped up to James to look through the mirror at Q who was stretching in his seat, his hands far above his head with the cuffs laying down on the table. </p>
<p>"He's a little shite," James said. </p>
<p>"Usually, innocent men react a lot different." M cleared her throat and James looked at her. "How did he get a hold of your laptop?"</p>
<p>"Is anyone going to come and talk to me?" Q asked. </p>
<p>"Impertinent little shite," M said, but she walked over to the door and opened it before stepping into the room. </p>
<p>"Can I get a cup of tea?" Q asked.</p>
<p>This was James' Q. The submissive who didn't cower to anyone but James. Even if maybe a little bit more care was needed in dealing with M. James wasn't going to step in at the moment though. </p>
<p>"What?" M asked.</p>
<p>"I asked if I could get a cup of tea."</p>
<p>"Do I look like a servant?" M asked.</p>
<p>"No, Mrs Mansfield, you look like the head of MI6, but as you came in alone, I figured that you have someone in your ear or on the other side of the glass that could get me a tea. Earl Grey, hot. One sugar." </p>
<p>"I should throw you into a cell until you get the right attitude."</p>
<p>"That will never happen, Ma'am. I've been told to never show fear to anyone who isn't my Dom."</p>
<p>"Your Dom?" M asked. Her back stiffened a little in shock. </p>
<p>"Yes, do I need to explain what that is?" Q looked like he was asking a perfectly innocent question. </p>
<p>James knew that it wasn't, though. Whatever Q had worked out, he had to guess that every single person that James had been at the club with was a Double-Oh. Four of the nine were, and it wasn't like it was a hard leap. Having even four out of nine of the Double-Ohs as Doms was a statistical anomaly that was impossible unless someone was doing it on purpose. M was the one that put people up to Double-Oh. </p>
<p>"Who the hell do you think you are?"</p>
<p>Q just raised an eyebrow at her. </p>
<p>"002, 009, get in here," M called out. </p>
<p>James heard the two of them behind him, and he turned and gave them a nod as they entered the room. 002 went to the corner that was behind Q and to the right of M while 009 settled into parade rest beside M. </p>
<p>"Who was in the flat with this man?" M asked.</p>
<p>"His Dom," 002 answered.</p>
<p>"And you didn't bring him in? I wasn't aware that I had to be that explicit about it all. I wanted everyone in that flat!" M turned like she was about to issue orders to James.</p>
<p>"James was fucking me at the time, M," Q said. </p>
<p>James had the perfect view for the look on M's face at that moment, and James would cherish it forever. She turned around and looked at Q for a few seconds before she looked at 009.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am. We let the young man clean up before he brought him in."</p>
<p>"BOND!" M yelled.</p>
<p>James opened the door and stepped inside of the room, and he didn't even look at M as he walked in to stand behind Q. He rested a single hand on Q's shoulder, and there was no way that anyone in the room missed the way that Q melted into that hold. </p>
<p>"Your fingerprints are not even in the system," M said.</p>
<p>"No, Ma'am. The thing is that when you are as good as I am and every single system in England is like a toy, there is nothing you can't do."</p>
<p>"We've never tracked you hacking into anything."</p>
<p>"Do you have a list of the times you've tracked me in your system?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Not at the moment. 009, get Q-Branch on that," M ordered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am." 009 turned away and left the room. </p>
<p>"How did you meet this young man?" M asked.</p>
<p>"The night that I got back after killing Dryden and I was allowed into the club that MI6 pays for access to for all Double-Ohs. He caught my eye, and we've been together since then."</p>
<p>"I have that list on my computer, you are not on. By image or by finger-print."</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am but then I've been the one with the job of security for the club. My card works, and that's all that anyone needs to know. It's how I afforded to become a member there. The owners are well aware that my profile at the club is wrong, but they have a hard copy in their files in the safe." </p>
<p>"You won't be so cocky when I throw your ass in jail."</p>
<p>Q laughed.</p>
<p>"Ma'am," James started to say, but he stopped when M glared at him. </p>
<p>"How in the fuck did you start to fuck this man and not know what he was doing?"</p>
<p>"I was toeing the party line and never telling him anything about what I do at work each day, Ma'am. I thought that he thought that I was working for the mob or something like that."</p>
<p>"And when did you figure out that he wasn't?"</p>
<p>"Probably earlier than he would have liked. He was content, and so was I. I saw no need to actually tell him that I knew he wasn't some nefarious person. I fully planned on telling him after MI6 had made themselves known. You have either upped your game with staff, or someone got lucky. I assumed it would be weeks before someone tracked me to the hack on James' laptop."</p>
<p>"We have a new hire who took over as the second in command for our technical services department, and she's made it her job to figure out who hacked us." M seemed out of sorts. More out of sorts than James had ever seen her before. </p>
<p>"Ah. Well, she's still shite as I was able to get in just as easy as I ever was." </p>
<p>"You think that you can do better?" M asked.</p>
<p>"I know that I can. With the budget for it." </p>
<p>"So this was a big show to what? Get a job offer?"</p>
<p>"I submitted my resume to MI6 HR and got the word that I was not a good fit for working here. Twice. Your people don't understand what is needed to keep your servers from the hands of the assholes who would bring them down."</p>
<p>"I was given a large budget for that as soon as someone hacked the US servers. I was told that I was getting the best of who applied."</p>
<p>"Then someone is lying to you, Ma'am. You are getting the shite end of the stick as far as that goes." </p>
<p>"So?" James asked. </p>
<p>Before M could say a single word, the door opened in the room and in walked someone that James had never seen before. She was in a bright pink skirt and a black vest that was ripped in a few spots to show that she was wearing another one that was pink underneath. </p>
<p>"You are a little shite," the woman said as she dropped Q's laptop down in front of him. She waved at him, and Q leaned forward to type in something. She took the laptop back and looked at it. </p>
<p>"R?" M asked.</p>
<p>"I have not been able to hack into his laptop, and it was about to fry itself rather than let me into it." R started to type on the laptop one-handed. </p>
<p>"I would not do that," Q said, and R stopped typing. She looked at him before she started to laugh. She set the laptop down again and stepped back. M began to reach for the laptop when all of the lights in the room went out. Q's laptop was the only light in the room, and it made Q's face look wicked to James. "I said you shouldn't do that."</p>
<p>"What in the hell did you do?" M demanded.</p>
<p>"I did a lot of things, but the most important thing is that the second that someone tries to hack my computer from inside of MI6, it shuts down MI6. It's not my fault she ignored the warning. I thought you were smarter than this, Shell."</p>
<p>"I thought that I had the firewalls more secure." </p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>"What exactly is your name?" M asked.</p>
<p>"Well, James calls me Q as it's been my nickname from when I was a child, but I went to school and was raised Walmond St. Clair." </p>
<p>"And what do you want?"</p>
<p>"Want I want is to be Quartermaster when I have enough training in but for now I will settle for a good job." </p>
<p>"You think that someone is making sure that we don't get the best inside of HR?" M asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am," R said. </p>
<p>M looked at her with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>"I applied for a job under my former legal name and then again when I changed it. The only difference was that I left my advanced degrees off of the hiring packet. I disclosed them to the person who interviewed me, and I never even got a call for a phone interview with the first."</p>
<p>"How do you two know each other?"</p>
<p>"I was in my final two years of degree work when Q was in a few of my classes as a teenager. He was working o his first degree at that point in time. I knew that he was good, but I had never learned anything of his hacking from the classes that we had together. I saw the still from holding here and recognized him and tried a few things that he had taught me on his laptop, but even those were secured. I also learned that I could not access Bond's computer anymore. He's locked it down as well." </p>
<p>"You have sixty seconds to get the lights back on, Mister St. Clair and I will hire you." M sounded serious.</p>
<p>"I want that in writing, Mrs Mansfield. Then I will start the sixty seconds after I sign that paperwork."</p>
<p>"You won't take my word?"</p>
<p>"No, Ma'am. I only deal in contracts when it comes to me and my future." </p>
<p>"Tanner?" M called out. </p>
<p>James figured that all of the MI6 upper staff was listening to this. </p>
<p>It was only ten minutes later that Tanner entered the room with a sheet of paper in his hand. </p>
<p>"The rest of the hiring parts as far as salary goes can be worked out after. This states that within two hours of Mister St. Clair getting the lights back on if done in the time allowed, he will be presented with a full contract." </p>
<p>"James?" Q asked.</p>
<p>James took the paper from the table and read it over before he set it down in front of Q and handed him his pen. Q signed and pushed it over. He typed two words in the keyboard and James could see the letters as they appeared. He snorted. Q turned the laptop around to where R could read the words before Q reached over and hit enter. It was just a few seconds later that the lights and the air-con kicked back on. </p>
<p>"I'm going to have to watch you aren't I?" M asked.</p>
<p>"No, Ma'am. I would never do a single thing after being hired that would reflect horribly on my Dom."</p><hr/><p>It was nearly midnight before James opened the door to the flat and ushered Q in. James' ire in what Q had been doing had only been rising. Q had given his statement of every single England server that had to do with a government that he had hacked since he had been a child. He shouldn't even have been able to do that with a computer as outdated as he had. </p>
<p>The rest of the Double-Ohs who had been on home soil had come in after word spread that James' Q had been the one to nearly bring MI6 to its arse twice in the same damned day. All of them knew Q from the times that James had been with him at the club. </p>
<p>"Sir," Q said as soon as he was able to turn around and face James.</p>
<p>"Naked in the bedroom with your mouth shut," James said. He made sure that his tone was harsh. Q had admitted more than once that he hadn't expected it to take that short of a time for MI6 to find him. James' stomach had nearly hit the floor when he heard that. Q could have been taken inside of MI6 and gotten rid of before James ever got back from a mission if M had sent someone after Q while James was gone. That thought was not a good one. </p>
<p>Q was cocky, James knew that, and his sub was one step away from doing more hacking than he could protect himself from. It was a good thing that M liked cocky assholes who had too much brain and not enough smarts to not let that brain push them into the wrong place. James was more than willing to bet that Q and R were going to go through everyone in HR and figure out why MI6 was not getting the smartest of the bunch. James just really hoped that it was a terrorist or something like that who had planted someone. Because if it was MI5 or another branch of the government who was pulling all of the smart ones to them, someone was going to get their asses reamed and not in a fun way. </p>
<p>"Punishing a masochist that loves to be tied up, beat, and fucked is hard," James said. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Q said. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking more out of place than he had ever looked in James' place. </p>
<p>"I know that you are. That doesn't mean you are getting away without a punishment." James walked over to the dresser that held the toys that he used in the bedroom. He had a single item in both rooms that were never going to be used for pleasure. The only time that Q was ever going to wear either one was when he was being punished. James really hoped that Q never made him use it again, but he didn't think that it would be the case. </p>
<p>James grabbed the paddle first, it would make a sound that would echo around the room and make Q wish that Jame was using it to where he would benefit, but it wasn't going to happen. James laid it on the bed and walked back to grab snag the blindfold. He made sure that Q's hair was out of the way as he tied it around. It was made for Q's face so that no light would slip through. James didn't want Q seeing the last thing that he was getting from the dresser. </p>
<p>The item was in a sealed silk bag so that it got air and was allowed to dry if it didn't before it was put in there. James fully figured that Q was coming to orgasm from what he was going to do, but it wasn't going to be a good one. He grabbed the gloves and the medical-grade lube beside it in the box. </p>
<p>"If I cuff your ankles to the bed, can you stay bent over the bed?" James asked. He didn't want Q's cock rubbing on the bed at all. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q answered. His tone was tight. There was no fear in it, which had James relaxing a little. </p>
<p>James did as he said, making sure that Q had enough slack to move his legs if needed. James sat down in front of him and slipped the bulk of the gates of hell over Q's cock and slipped his balls through the last ring. Q jerked, and cock started to stiffen even with the cock ring on his body. </p>
<p>"James," Q said. </p>
<p>James knew that Q wondered what was coming next, but they had agreed to everything beforehand. Well, not the specifics but the whole punishment was in James' hands. James slipped his hand into the glove and grabbed the lube with his free hand before he smeared some lube up and down the hollow metal sound and then over the tip of Q's cock. His cock was hard as it was going to get, and the ache had to be starting up. James started to slide the sound down into the hole that was made in the tip of the gates of hell for it. </p>
<p>The gates of hell were specially made by a metal worker in the city that James had made friends with when he was pushed that way for custom metal works for Subs. James had measured Q's erect cock one day and had this made for him. The sound was the perfect length to get the depth that James wanted without the risk of hurting him. Q had tried sounds out on himself according to what he had told James. He had liked the sensation of it, and while James knew it was the first time he had used a sound on Q, there would be no bad feelings attached with it. </p>
<p>"Sir," Q said before he grabbed James' shoulders. </p>
<p>James paused on pushing the sound down into Q's cock. He knew that Q was overwhelmed a little so he didn't mind the hands on his shoulders. It was better than Q doing something that would hurt him. Q's cock was hard, but there were fewer feelings of arousal as there would generally be with something like that. Q would feel pain with no cut from arousal. It would be worse on him mentally. James knew that he was going to get hard, he had no clue if he wanted sex or not though. </p>
<p>"How many?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q inhaled, his breath sharp and sudden as he sucked it in. It was the one thing that James always made his Subs do, pick how many spanks they were getting with the paddle. James didn't always follow what they wanted. He had one tell him fifty once after a minor infraction. Q was debating, James could see that on his face. James had learned that Q did things in his own time and even taking a long time to answer a question wasn't a stall. He was thinking, and he thought over everything before he gave an answer. </p>
<p>“Thirty three." </p>
<p>"Why?" James asked. He would never usually ask, but it was a number that was strange. Often, it was multiples of ten, sometimes five. </p>
<p>"For the number of times that I almost told you that I knew you were MI6 or that I had hacked MI6."</p>
<p>"Thirty-three it is then," James said. He could agree with that. James scooted back on the bed and looked Q in the face even though Q couldn't see him. "Grab the posts." </p>
<p>Q did as James commanded as soon as James said the words. There was no hesitation at all. </p>
<p>"You don't need to count," James said. He grabbed the paddle and moved into position. James had never used this on Q when they were like this, so he made a few swings to make sure that he was in the right area before he connected with Q's skin the first time. The sound of the crack echoed around the room. James wasn't giving him a chance to recover before he smacked him a second time. </p>
<p>Q whimpered the first time on the firth strike, and he was crying by the fifteenth, but he didn't safe word or ask James to stop. James showed no mercy until he was done. Q's arse was red, and even James could feel the heat from it before he even touched the skin. His cold hands made Q's squirm as James made sure he didn't break the skin or bruise up Q's arse. </p>
<p>"Shush, it's done," James said as he stepped up to Q and wrapped an arm around Q's chest. His hard cock found the valley made by Q's arse and pushed up it. James reached around and checked on Q's cock by touch. He could feel a few drops of wet at the tip, slipping down the metal but nothing seemed off, and Q only inhaled when James touched him. </p>
<p>James could have lost Q today, even though that fear hadn't sunk in until much later, James was pissed at that. The punishment wasn't the time to let that anger out, being angry while punishing a Sub only hurt them both. "You can let go," James said softly into Q's ear. </p>
<p>Q let his arms drop down, but he didn't move any more than that. </p>
<p>"I'm going to fuck you now." James usually wouldn't but he needed to know that Q was alive and just fine, and the best way to do that was to fuck him. It would reassure James that they were fine, even if Q didn't get as much satisfaction from it. It would be the only time that James took without giving at the same time. "Hold yourself up on your elbows."</p>
<p>Q leaned over slowly before he got his arms under him. His body was shaking a little. James found a creme that he used for bruises and the like on his body after missions where he was sore. It would help Q a lot. There was a small chance that Q would be able to sit on anything hard the next day and even sitting on soft things was going to be hard. James had been given a week to help Q get settled into work as well as giving M time to get things taken care of in house before Q was left alone. James had already told M what he would do to anyone who laid their hands on Q, no matter the reason. Alec and the rest of the Double-Ohs had promised to help him skin the person alive who touched Q. </p>
<p>M had dismissed them all but had said nothing else. </p>
<p>James was gentle as he slicked up his cock with the lube and then pressed inside of Q. Despite everything, his body was loose like he had just fucked Q a few hours before instead of over half of a day ago. Typically, James would hold Q open to watch his cock slip inside of him, but that would be more pain than James felt like giving him. James did grab his hips to hold Q in place as he pulled out and thrust back inside of him. </p>
<p>It wasn't long before James' anger flared inside of him, and he used his hold on Q's hips to control Q's body, pulling it back to meet his. He knew that it would hurt but nearly as much as anything else. James lost himself in fucking Q hard and fast, the lewd smacking of skin off of skin was the only sound in the room beside the low moans that Q was making. James knew that his anger was stopping him from coming as soon as he would have with the feel of Q's arse wrapped around him as well as sounds that his Sub was making.</p>
<p>James was near his end when he felt Q orgasm, the sudden clench of muscles, as well as the cry of slight pain that Q made, told James what he did, and James followed a few thrusts later, Q's body holding him like a vice. James pushed in and filled Q up as he tried to control his breathing. He felt like he had run several miles. </p>
<p>There were no words as James cleaned up himself and then Q, gently removing not only the plug but the gates of hell as well. Q's cock was a little red, but it wasn't chafed or anything, so James just kissed the tip o fit before he helped Q settle onto the bed. A few quick swipes with the wet rag and the mess Q had made was cleaned up. </p>
<p>James tucked them both into bed, letting Q cuddle into him with his head over James' heart to let him not sleep on his arse at all. </p>
<p>"How are you?" </p>
<p>Q was silent for longer than James would have liked, but he knew that Q wasn't asleep because his breathing was not steady or in a rhythm at all. </p>
<p>James was about to ask Q if he was okay when Q took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Determined," Q said.</p>
<p>That answer shocked James a little bit. He wasn't sure what Q meant by it at all. </p>
<p>"Explain," James demanded.</p>
<p>"I don't ever want that to happen again," Q said. </p>
<p>"Okay." James kind of figured that it wasn't a punishment if Q wanted a repeat of it.</p>
<p>"I don't ever want to feel what I am feeling right now ever again. I'm upset at myself for not seeing the danger that I was putting myself in. You are right to be angry at me. I don't ever want to feel like I failed you again." </p>
<p>"I don't want you to fail me either, Q" James kissed the top of Q's head and wrapped his arms around him tighter. "You scared me today. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."</p>
<p>James felt the shock in Q's body at the words that he said. He knew that he kept things close, but he had hoped that Q knew that James loved him, even if he never said the words. </p>
<p>"I love you, too," Q said. </p>
<p>"Sleep Q. We've both been through the wringer today. Tomorrow we will make love and eat, and I'll pamper you," James said. </p>
<p>Q's body relaxed, and he sighed before rubbing his face on James' chest. He calmed down near-instantly and started to fall asleep. James knew that he wouldn't for a while yet, but he was used to letting Q sleep on him while he worked through the things in his head that kept him awake. He would be well-rested even if he just laid like this most of the night. James had trained his body to take relaxation where it could get it. James wanted to push this night far from his mind. James didn't want to ever lose Q. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. July 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 11-July 2008</h1>
<p>Even being in the field, James knew when things went bad back home on missions. There were codes that were sent to the phones of the Double-Ohs who were out in the field from whoever was at home. Seven dead in a mission that should have been a cakewalk but bad information had screwed that up from happening. James looked at the text that had been the last one that he had gotten before he ended his mission in the fashion that might not have been the best, but it was the quickest that stopped things from turning into a mess. </p>
<p>
  <em>The cat is pissed and was sent home. He made it home by six.</em>
</p>
<p>James had heard Seth call Q a cat before with the way that he stretched and hated nearly everyone who wasn't James inside of MI6 from even getting close to him. James was glad of it, but he also knew that no Double-Oh would touch him unless it was an emergency. James assumed that the six being mentioned was Alec taking Q home. The location of James' main flat was now known by MI6, and while M had been pissed, she wasn't shocked. Nor was she shocked to find that more than one Double-Oh had a few flats hidden around. They were paid well for their job, and they were all paranoid. It had been nearly two months since Q had joined MI6 and while they had been able to celebrate Q's birthday, James had been heading out on a mission so it had been a rushed one and only because James had put off leaving when he had been scheduled to so he could at least take Q out to a nice lunch. </p>
<p>The cab pulled up to the door of the flat and James saw that there were lights on even though Q had no idea that James was headed home and it was nearly midnight. James grabbed the duffel that he had brought back with him that he had not taken. All of his MI6 gear was being couriered to the storefront where agents went if they were even slightly sure that someone had followed them home or they were compromised. It was a massage shop that had a front of being a sex parlour. It was raided all the time, but the Met never found anything that supported that. James was sure that the cops at the Met were always pissed when they found nothing that was remotely like a sex shop at all. </p>
<p>James got out of the cab and dropped more than enough money for the trip as well as a tip before he shut the door and started up to the floor his flat was on. He unlocked the door and nearly called out for Q but stopped. Something felt wrong about the flat. He looked around and noticed that Q was pacing. His mind was so into what he was doing that he hadn't noticed that James had come in the door at all. James laid the bag on the stand inside the door, finding it empty. It was mainly for setting food down on and stripping out of layers or putting up the umbrella used. </p>
<p>Slipping into the kitchen area, James found the evidence of Q's dinner, and there was a time stamp on the box that had held the won-tons, so James knew that Q had eaten pretty well for dinner. James filled a glass with water from the pitcher that was beside the fridge for room temperature water that was easier to drink quickly. It was also the water used for the kettle. James laid out a tea bag that was one of Q's more relaxing evening teas. He didn't want to make it now as it would get cold. James wanted Q to drink it after they cleaned up and before he tucked Q into bed to get him to talk. </p>
<p>Q stopped pacing in the room, but he didn't look at James. His eyes were across the room at the small drink cart that was in the corner. It wasn't as stocked as it used to be. James had finished off a few bottles of things and never replaced them but was keeping his standard drinks in stock on the cart, which was scotch, bourbon, and whiskey. There was also the makings of his martinis and those he was never getting rid of.</p>
<p>There was a glass on the cart, poured and ready to be drunk, but it was just sitting there. James looked at the level of the scotch to see that it was down just about that much, so he didn't have to worry about Q having drunk any. James had a good eye on all of his alcohol not because he didn't trust Q but because of poison. The Double-Oh that they had lost before Samuel and the one that James had replaced had been the one to be poisoned at home by a former vengeful lover. The rumours had made their way all-around MI6 before the agent had even been buried in the ground. It was one thing to lose agents in the field but to have to go hunting to find their dead bodies in the middle of the living room was another thing. James had been the one to find the body as he had still been just a regular agent. James had nearly thrown up at the smell of the food that had started to rot as well as the body. It had been warm, and the air-con had not been on, so the room was muggy as hell and helped decompose the body a lot quicker. No one had noticed the smell as the agent had lived on a floor alone.</p>
<p>"What do you need?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q stopped his pacing again and stopped to look at James with a look of profound need on his face. </p>
<p>"I need out of my head." </p>
<p>"Go to the room," James said. The word bedroom was used for the bedroom, but the playroom was just called the room. Q nodded his head once and looked at the scotch before he started to walk that way. "Do you need one sip?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Sir." Q stopped at the entrance to the room. </p>
<p>James walked across the room to pour out half of a shot of the whiskey, it was a lower percentage of alcohol, but the burn would help. James understood that need. He didn't want Q to get used to this, but this was the first time that Q had been around when agents were lost. He could understand what Q needed and that he wasn't sure what he needed. James was more than willing to give him what he needed. This amount would not make Q unable to consent or to tell James when something was wrong. James had seen him skunk drunk. They had celebrated Q getting the job that he wanted after James had calmed down about how Q had gone about getting it. They hadn't done anything more than Q had laid on the bed, half-naked and looking debauched just from being kissed to hell and back before James had jerked off on him and Q had come the second that James' release had touched him. </p>
<p>Q took the shot glass when James got close and down it in one uncouth swallow. He shuddered as the burn started, but there was a relaxation to him from it. </p>
<p>"I'll take care of this as well as the new security. You get naked and stand in the middle of the room. I'll join you as soon as I am ready."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q turned and walked into the playroom. </p>
<p>James didn't watch him at all as he walked to set the alarm on the door. It was something that James had bought, and Q had modified, including removing all protocols about factory codes and general overrides from the company. Instead of calling the locals, it was going to put in an alert to all of MI6 to get things mobilized. If a Double-Oh was attacked on home soil, it wasn't a good thing at all and they all needed protection. All of the Double-Ohs had been on lockdown inside of MI6 before the poisoner had been found to be an ex-lover. Agents had been as well, but most of them were used to give protection to other staffers as they moved about their jobs. Those with families went home to them to protect them until it was found that MI6 wasn't being attacked on home soil. </p>
<p>Q was naked when James entered the room with the duffel bag in hand. There was even a collar out on the bed that James recognized as one of the play collars that James would swap out with the regular one that Q wore when it was needed. They had never played with this on before. James had planned on it though as he had bought it for the specific thing that he had in mind for Q. James kept the laugh to himself as he thought about Q reading his mind about what James wanted to do to him.</p>
<p>"How did you know?"</p>
<p>"The bag you brought in. I recognize the smell. The shop that you buy your rope in treats it with lavender oils as they are making it so that it's within and not on the outer part and soaks into it. To help keep the Sub that is being tied up calm. I recognize the version from the rope you used to gag me before you went out on this last mission. I could smell it very strong when I've never smelled before, so I did some research."</p>
<p>"Research?" James asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, during my lunch break that next day on MI6 computers. I was testing the new security. So I was poking around a lot of places that I shouldn't with a sectioned-off computer so I figured that even if someone got in, they would only find a lot of sex research. You must be well respected in Japan to be allowed to buy from them."</p>
<p>"I was in Japan for a long mission posing as a businessman for recon for a mission before I became 007. I had a lot of free time when my mark wasn't in the city. I dabbled in a few places and caught the eye of a woman who loved to teach men to tie up other men and watch them fuck. The Mistress of the House there had no want to be penetrated, and I never asked why. She doesn't even allow fingers inside of herself but will a few Subs to eat her out. She gets off by watching. I wasn't allowed to leave until I could make her orgasm with no Sub between her legs licking her."</p>
<p>"That sounds..." Q trailed off and shuddered at the thoughts. He relaxed a little as James opened up the bag and pulled out the new ropes. The ropes themselves were all various colours. James had commissioned the set to be made before he had left on the mission and had planned on picking them up on the way home. Still, the mission had taken him to Japan anyway, so he had been able to grab them before leaving town to head home to Q.</p>
<p>"Go and pick out a blindfold. I know that you are normally very good at not looking where you are not allowed, but I don't want to risk it today. I don't want to have to stop what I am doing to cage you." James had a simple cage that was perfect for standard simple punishments as James didn't like usual orgasm denial for long. It wasn't nearly as punishing as the gates of hell was, but it worked. James fond what he was looking for in the closet that was in the room. James kept is larger equipment that wasn't something that could stay out due to various reasons inside of the closet. The ring was well constructed, and James knew that it was just big enough for what he wanted as far as Q went. </p>
<p>James grabbed the step stool so that he could hang the ring up into the ceiling before he turned around to Q. Q was standing with his head down, and the blindfold held out in one hand. James stepped over to him and picked it up before he took off Q's glasses. James made sure that they were set over where it was safe for them before he walked back and covered Q's eyes with the blindfold. It was the same one that James used a lot of the time. It was good and thick but also soft and wouldn't hurt Q even if he started to sweat a lot. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Green." Q was breathing normally for the start of a scene between them. It was very, very nice, how much Q trusted him. He had never faltered in that when their relationship had changed after the punishment of nearly two months before. James had hoped that nothing would come of it and he was right that it didn't. Q had been a little more needy of attention for a few days, and James had been willing to give it. Q hadn't needed to be punished anymore by James withholding affection. It was a downfall that James had seen a few Doms fall into. The punishment was over, and that meant that the Sub had done what they had been supposed to do. The slate was wiped clean. If affection were withheld, the Sub would act out again, and then that started a path of more and more punishments, and they would start to feel like they were not warranted and then all trust was gone. The Sub needed to know that they were still wanted and if love was a thing in the relationship, that they were loved. Without that, they had no clue how to react and ended up doing things wrong because of frustrations. James hated to see relationships end because the Dom held a grudge for not being obeyed or being slighted. James always saw that the relationship was ending because of the Dom. He had even seen ones where the Sub had asked if his punishment was over, but still, the Dom wasn't nearly as affectionate as he had been. It made the Sub feel like they were loved less because they had done something wrong, and that was never good.</p>
<p>Pushing those thoughts away, James focused on Q and getting him set up the way that he wanted him. </p>
<p>"I'm going to hang you from the ring that I put up, you'll have a little bit of holding yourself up, and then the ropes will do the work after I get so far in it all."</p>
<p>Q nodded his head, and Jame could see his Adam's Apple moving as he swallowed. James swapped out the collar, putting on the new one above the standard before he took it off. He didn't like Q's neck being naked at all. </p>
<p>James lost himself in what he was doing as he made sure that Q's hands were secured the way that he wanted. He tied them together with a strip of red rope and left a line of slack running down either side before he tied that to the top of the ring. Then James wrapped a strip of rope between the opening made between Q's two hands and wrapped that around the area made by the rope on the ring so that it didn't slip down. </p>
<p>"Tiptoes," James ordered as he started to pull up on the rope. He got Q onto his tiptoes and then up a little more to where Q was off of his feet all the way. James quickly moved onto tying Q's legs up to where he could press down on them and give his arms a rest. It was a good look on him, looking all nice in the blue rope wrapped around his legs. "Color?"</p>
<p>"Green," Q croaked, arousal in his voice.</p>
<p>"Do you need a cock ring?"</p>
<p>"No, Sir." </p>
<p>James left it at that as he grabbed the next length of rope. It was a long one, the longest that he had. It was a green that reminded him of Q's eyes when he was aroused. James used the collar to start to wrap the rope around Q in a harness. It was something that James was going to use to hold Q in place as he fucked him and so it had to be perfect. James loved the way that Q's breathing hitched as James tightened each section as he finished it up before linking it all. Each ring on the collar had a loop of rope through it so that it all had an upper anchor point, but none of them actually tightened the collar on him. </p>
<p>Stepping back to look at Q, James knew that Q was hard without having to look at him at all. Q relaxed in the rig that he was in and let his arms take his weight for a few seconds. Q was working through relaxing his legs, and James loved watching him do it. James never denied Q the right to do what was needed to keep his body from getting sore. James knew Q's movements well enough that Q never needed to warn him. James waited for Q to take his weight onto his legs again before he stepped in to start to use the pink ropes on Q's upper legs. Nothing move as he made a harness that wrapped all around his thighs and then around his groin, a knot was pressed just behind his balls, helping Q's arousal tip up a notch. There was a reason that James did it last. </p>
<p>"You are very pretty all strung up with ropes," James said as he took a step back and looked at all of Q for the first time. He hadn't done so because he didn't want to rush to see the whole finished product, so he focused on each small part of what had Q stung up to the ring now. There was only a single thing that James needed to do. However, that would come after he had taken off Q's blindfold so that Q could see himself. At least as much as possible without glasses and James had moved him into his final position. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>James hummed as he walked over to take off the blindfold. Q blinked a few times to clear his eyes and adjust to the change in the light before he sought out James' face. James let Q look at himself in the mirror that was along the side of the wall. The colours of the rope would be visible to him as well as his mop of dark hair. It was going to do for now, before bringing him down, James would give him his glasses after he had fucked him, if Q wanted them. He didn't always want them. </p>
<p>Leaving Q there, James walked over to strip himself down to nothing before he slicked up his cock. He carried the lube with him to slick up Q's hole while he was in the position that he was in at the moment. When James was sure that they were both ready, he cleaned up his hands, leaving no trace of lube behind before he undid Q's hands from the ring and let the slack carry Q down. James used one hand to make sure that he didn't go too fast while he used his other to make sure that Q's hands were going where James wanted them. The rope would help support his upper body, but only if his hands were where James wanted them. James tucked Q's hands to his chest and used what little slack there was to tie them where he wanted them once Q was down the way that James wanted him. The ropes were the only thing keeping Q in the air. Q was tense with worry about falling.</p>
<p>However, James just stepped back and allowed Q to settle himself. He was breathing deeply and letting it out, finding the at the rope harness that James had around him was loose enough that he wasn't constricted on breathing at all. After a few breaths, Q's body started to relax, but it wasn't just the relaxation of settling down and knowing that he wasn't going to fall. It was also the start of subspace. James hadn't had to do much of anything, but it felt good. He had guessed right on what Q needed. </p>
<p>James watched Q as he gave in to the pull of being totally bound and at James' mercy. James loved the look of the rope on Q so he would probably do it more than just this time. The rest probably wouldn't be as detailed. Still, James knew that he could get Q trained to where he settled down when bound in rope, even if it was just his arms and chest without it turning into a big production. James knew some Subs who were into the rope so much that they lived with rope on them every single day. Taken off at night and put back on in the morning. Q moved too much at night for James to even think about putting him into anything to sleep in. James wasn't that worried about it, though. </p>
<p>Q slipping deep into subspace was something to behold. He was a beautiful man, and when he gave himself over, he became even more. All of his manner and the way that he did everything disappeared. He was just someone who needed what James gave him. James walked over to where Q was and started to work free Q's legs just enough to spread them. The angle that James needed would have hurt Q's hips to be held up like that with all of his weight on them, but now the rope and the ring was taking Q's weight. James only had a single goal. He needed to be inside of Q as soon as possible. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked as he ducked under the ring to get between Q's now spread legs. His feet were now nearly flush with his arse. It was a pretty sight with the rope holding them where they were. James reached under Q and tightened the ropes that were crisscrossing his arse before James moved them over as much as the rope would allow. It spread Q's cheeks just enough that James could see even more of his hole. It was a pretty as hell sight. </p>
<p>"Green, Sir. So fucking green," Q said. He wasn't slurring his words, but there was lilt to the tone that told James that he was deep in subspace. James grabbed Q and pulled him back into him the ring's chains jingling a little as they moved. James lined himself up and slowly filled up Q. Q didn't tense up, but he did moan as James got as deep as he could inside of him. James pushed at Q's legs, spreading them with the girth of his body and not the ropes. </p>
<p>James wasn't going to last long at all, and James knew that Q wouldn't as well. The whole rig was lightweight but more than enough to hold Q's weight even as James moved Q instead of him moving his hips to fuck Q. Q's body was like a limp noodle, trusting the rig that James had made to hold him up. The feel of that lax body wrapped around James as he pulled Q back onto his cock over and over was so wonderful. Q had no other job than taking the pleasure that James gave him. </p>
<p>"Come when you want, but I'm not stopping fucking you until I've had enough." James knew that he wasn't that far from coming, but he could hold on until Q had done so first. James didn't always come with Q as he loved to get him off with his mouth or his hand, but in this position it was impossible, and James didn't want to move to be able to do that. </p>
<p>James lost himself in the feel of Q's arse wrapped around him, the sight of the ropes moving as James pushed Q off of and then onto his cock again and again. James felt Q orgasm, the feel of his muscles constricting around James' cock and it pulled James' orgasm from him as well long before he wanted it, but he couldn't fault Q for it. James enjoyed the feel of filling up Q with his release, and when his legs were upset at not moving so much that they were aching a little, James finally pulled free of him. </p>
<p>Almost half an hour was spent on making sure that Q was okay after getting him off the rig and unwrapping him. Q was a limp body in the bed as James walked to settle the rope into the basket that was just for it in the bathroom. James would wash them later. There were red marks on Q's skin from the rope but nothing that was going to hurt him long term. He would look pretty for the rest of the night and by morning be fine. James grabbed the rub that he used on Q's arse and anywhere he used an implement on him and used it to soothe Q's skin.</p>
<p>When James was done, he picked up Q and snuggled him under the blankets before getting in as well, he tipped them both onto their sides.</p>
<p>"Tell me," James said.</p>
<p>"I kept on trying to get them to listen that the intel was wrong. That the second search I had done gave me too many contradictory files. I asked the Quartermaster to hold off on the mission, but he told Tanner to keep on going. I filled out a report and sent it up the chain as soon as the mission was over, and all seven of them were dead. M called me into her office with the Quartermaster there, and I laid it all out and the exact time that I told him. Which according to the audio transcript of Tanner's running of the mission with M listening in was before they had revealed themselves. They were safe where they were. They could have held another half an hour according to 001. It was because the Quartermaster refused to listen to R. Who was telling him that we were finding things online that were contradicting what we had been given by our allies."</p>
<p>"What had M found since?" James asked because there was no way that M hadn't done a deeper look into it all. It was impossible for her to let it go.</p>
<p>"The allies that had given us the info hadn't verified it. The agent it had been given to had been told that and Q-Branch told it as well. Still, a cursory look at a few databases we had access to didn't contradict the info. Still, it also didn't support it, so a few people in Q-Branch had figured that it was safe. I hate sloppy work, and I made sure that the idiots who the Quartermaster was listening to were raked over the coals. There is now a double-blind on checking the information. One of the idiots tried to blame me. Yet they didn't realize that I keep a log of everything that I do so that I can see about making things easier or quicker. I record every single stroke of my keys above and beyond what MI6 requires on work computers. M was not happy. Then a rude comment was made about how I was given special treatment because I'm taking your cock up my arse."</p>
<p>James growled, but all that did was have Q settle down in the bed even more. He pushed back into James to make sure that he was touching James everywhere that he could. </p>
<p>"M didn't like that and told him that at least I had a brain in my head to get attached to the most deranged Double-Oh that had no issue shooting a man on Embassy grounds. Which is the one place in the world that you shouldn't have ever shot someone so on MI6 grounds is cake. He went white. M fired him because it was found that he had been pushing his work off on other people and goofing off as much as possible. As soon as it was figured out that he was in the water with a cut, everyone else chummed the waters to have M descend." </p>
<p>James laughed at that description, but he knew that even the techies in Q-Branch could be lethal. He had seen them after someone didn't make more coffee or tea. James would make sure that no one messed with Q though.</p>
<p>"002 was in the room and told that the word needed to spread that anyone that fucked with the Sub of a Double-Oh was going to find themselves hanging by their guts from the top of the building. She wasn't joking about it."</p>
<p>"No. We had an issue before, but it was taken care of, and I think we've gone through a lot of newbies since then. Sleep, Q. I'll hold you through the nightmares."</p>
<p>"I couldn't help them, James. I tried, and they were all dying." Q sounded a child then, and James really wanted to wear the guts of the idiot who had done this for garters, but he had promised to do less of that kind of shit. He really wanted to kill everyone who even touched that operation but he couldn't, or MI6 would not be able to function. He would just have to make sure that things changed. Seven agents could have been saved, but egos got in the way. That was to never happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. September 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 12-September 2008</h1>
<p>Q knew that things were always going to be different between them at work. James was never going to dominate Q the way that he needed while they were at work unless it was dire. It wouldn't be good for anyone to see that. Q understood it, but he was now going on four days of trying to hack through a series of networks for a mission for 005. In the nearly four months since Q had joined MI6, he had risen up the ranks from just information gathering and minor tech support for the upper sections to actually working fully inside of Q-Branch. He was still low as hell on the totem pole as it were, but it was okay because Q was there, where he wanted to be. He could work his way up in Q-Branch as he wanted, but he wanted to take it slow. Q spent days working on what he needed, but on the nights that James was out on a mission, Q stayed in Q-Branch and worked on things here and there. University did little to prepare Q for this job so a lot of what he needed to learn he had to learn from everyone around him, and it wasn't all from watching. </p>
<p>Still, Q's brain had not been active in such good ways as it was since he had started to work at Q-Branch. It was the perfect place for him, and not all of that was getting to see his Dom during the workday. Like today. James was working in one of the only ways that he could when he was on home soil and not working on helping with profiles of those they were going after. He was beating the crap out of the junior agents. The cocksure, idiots who thought that just because James looked older than them that they could take him on and win. Q had heard as a few of the more senior members of Q-Branch had gone down to watch in person. Q had just brought up the security feed for the training room. He watched his Dom beat the asses of several of the junior agents before he had broken one of their arms when the agent had laid his hand on him after the session was over. James hadn't liked that, and so he had shown the agent precisely what he thought of it. </p>
<p>M had come down personally after the other junior agents had got their broken one out of the room. She had dressed him down, but the smirk on Q's Dom's face told Q that he was revelling in having her attention like that. He was sometimes like a kid who acted up just to get attention. Q was pretty sure that M knew that. The woman scared Q, but as James had told him, no one was allowed to see his fear. He wasn't allowed to show fear, and so far, Q had no reason to ever show anyone fear. Still, he was sure that he was going to be at work on a day when he was going to have to hear James being hurt for the mission that he was on. At least now though he won't have to wonder. He'll know when he's on his way home and can go home himself and make sure James has everything he needs, even if that's just Q slicked up and ready for him in bed. </p>
<p>"Little One," Alec said from behind Q at his station inside of Q-Branch. </p>
<p>Q turned around to look at him. He had one of the few standing stations because it was what he preferred to work at. There was the ability to lower it and a chair, but Q didn't use it much. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir?" Q asked. He didn't call many Sir inside of MI6, but Alec was a little different. The Double-Oh agent had been coming over to James' place a little more lately, and Q had gotten used to calling him Sir after James had told him to. Q knew that James wasn't going to share Q with anyone, not even Alec. </p>
<p>"Once James is done in medical branch getting checked over because M ordered him to or he was going to be on stand down for two months, he's going to want a little bit of something to calm him down. Have you taken a break yet today?"</p>
<p>"No, Sir. I'm trying to finish this up so I can actually head home tonight for more than just to sleep."</p>
<p>"Then I would head down and deal with James if I were you. We've cleared out the Double-Oh room, and no one is going to enter there. The last time, 001 nearly beat one of the junior agents to where he was going to need surgery. He wanted to shower alone and thought that we wouldn't care."</p>
<p>Q nodded his head and started to close down what he was doing. He was done with the hack and had been since about an hour after he had got into work that day. He was now just doing clean up and mission prep for Alec's next mission that he would be leaving on in just a few days if all of the information panned out. Q was the best at that. Finding information on things that were supposed to be hidden, even on the darknet. Which had been something that MI6 had never really touched. It was strange to see how much that MI6 really was in the dark ages and it had more to do with them not understanding how their enemies were moving around. </p>
<p>Hitting a few last keys, Q locked his work station and turned around to Alec. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>"Cheeky shite," Alec said, but he had a fond smile on his face. </p>
<p>Q had gotten used to being managed by the other Double-Ohs when James was out on a mission. It had felt weird at first, but none of them tried to dominate him. They just coddled him and made sure that he wasn't so focused on what he was doing that he forgot himself. In the beginning, it had been more, but then Q had been trying to prove himself. Everyone single person inside of MI6 knew that Q was James' lover. There were a few that knew exactly what the collar that he wore meant, others thought that he was some weirdo who liked collars around his neck. He had heard a few things said about him, but he ignored them. He had gotten good at that at uni. There was no reason to stoop to their level. Q would show them all what he could do with the abilities that he had. He already had a few jealous of the fact that he had moved into Q-Branch so fast after joining the MI6 crew. Q had his sights on Quartermaster one day, but first, he needed to learn every single aspect of Q-Branch. He didn't have the military training that the current one did, and there was no way for him to go and get it. Not just the whole thing where he wore James' collar, but also he would never make it in the military with his eyes, and while he had some strength, he had no want to have those kinds of muscles. </p>
<p>Instead of going through the training room, Alec led Q down a hallway that Q had never been down before. Q trusted Alec to never hurt him, but if he had been heading that way with anyone else, he would have stopped and gone back the way he came from. This was the kind of hallway that bad things happened in and not the bad things that felt so good either. There was a doorway at the end of the hall on the right side. It was locked with a pad that Alec laid his palm on and then entered a code. He waved for Q to lay his hand on it. Q did. His hand was scanned, and he heard a beep. Q reached for the doorknob, but it didn't open. </p>
<p>"Lay your hand again. It was only registering you in the system."</p>
<p>Q did as he said and it not only beeped, but it also unlocked the door. Q pushed it open just a little. </p>
<p>"This is the back entrance to the Double-Oh showers. Only we have access, well us and a few other higher staff, at least this way. I polled the other Double-Ohs, and they agreed that you were allowed in through this way, so you didn't have to go through the training room. There are no locks on the lockers, and each one is numbered. There are a few that are empty and don't have numbers so you can easily put your things in there if you ever wanted to work out. No one is going to stop you from entering these rooms. James should be in there in about five minutes according to the chatter that I am hearing." Alec turned back the way that they had come. He stopped a few feet away from Q. "It's also soundproof when the two inner doors on the shower area are closed. There is a bench in there that you can display yourself on. It's used for little unless an agent is injured and is taking off bandages. There is also a bench between the two sets of lockers in the main room, that room is not soundproof." </p>
<p>Q grinned and started into the room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>James growled at the staffer that didn't get out of his way quick enough. He was still a little high from the fighting that he had been doing, and the cracking of the stupid agent's arm had done more to him than the fighting. Q was working, and he wasn't going to ruin his position by pulling him out for what everyone would know was sex. No one in the training room stopped him as he stomped to the locker room for the Double-Ohs. He didn't mind being seen in his workout clothes when he was in the training room. Still, M had not allowed him to change before ordering him to Medical or she would have the other Double-Ohs or security drag him out. </p>
<p>Stripping naked, James dropped his clothes onto the floor to be grabbed later. James let MI6 laundry handle the cleaning of his workout clothes, all of the Double-Ohs knew which clothes belonged to who so it wasn't hard to sort it through at a later time. James noticed that one of the lockers was dislodged, it was an overflow one, so he figured that when the last Double-Oh had worked out, he or she forget to make sure it shut with their shit inside. James closed it and started for the showers. He stopped, though when he noticed that someone was in there. It took a few seconds for James to switched from expecting a Double-Oh to seeing Q laid out no the bench that still made little sense to James. It was long and instead of making a bar that separated the showers from the opening, it was perpendicular to the showers. It allowed Q to lay himself down on it though and be on display for James, naked with just James' collar on his neck. </p>
<p>"Well, that's a pretty sight. Let me get cleaned up and I'll gladly take you up on what you are offering." James looked Q up and down again, Q's cock was hard, and there was even a drop at the tip of it. It actually made James' mouth water. </p>
<p>Q spread his legs a little more, letting the weight of his knees pull his feet off of the bench to where he was spread near perfectly to be fucked. James wanted to take him up on it, but he needed to get cleaned up first. James started to walk over to the left side of Q, but Q sat up and quirked a finger at James. James turned to the side to face Q who turned on the bench before standing up. James wondered what Q wanted right up until Q pushed him down on the bench and dropped to his knees, carefully in consideration of the concrete under his knees. James felt the first lick on his rapidly hardening cock just before Q inhaled the scent of him. James felt the first lick up his groin and groaned. He tangled one of his hands into Q's hair to hold him up and away as James turned around to straddle the bench dragging Q over to him. He let Q go and leaned back, bracing his hands on the bench so he could let Q do what he wanted. </p>
<p>"Do what you want," James said. </p>
<p>Q's head dropped, and James felt his cock being enveloped by a lush mouth. James wondered how he had missed this, Q had been hard for him, yes, but James had a feeling that it had more to do with the way that James smelled than just having James fuck him inside of MI6. James seldom didn't shower right away from a run when he ran at home and not at MI6. James remembered a few weeks before when he had come home after a run to find Q on the bed with a laptop on the bed. His arse on display and his legs up in the air waving back and forth as he worked on whatever on the laptop. James had given him just enough time to get the computer to safety before he had pulled Q down the bed and fucked him over the end of the bed before they had showered together. James wondered if that was what had set in Q's want for a sweaty body of James' to worship.</p>
<p>James leaned back more to give Q better access as he sucked on James' cock. It was heady, feeling Q doing what he was doing to him. Q was mission-oriented in a way that James had rarely seen in anyone. When Q was done with James' cock, it was onto to his balls. James spread his legs and just gave up watching Q like he was and laid down on the bench. He was happy as hell that the bench was in the room now. The locker area wasn't soundproof, but this room was. James had never got a good answer on why it was, but he wondered if M had thought about things like this when she had remodelled this area after she had taken over. While only a single Double-Oh had a collared Submissive inside of MI6, there were a few people who would gladly spread their legs for the Double-Ohs if they wanted it. </p>
<p>"Fuck," James said as Q sucked on one of his balls. James wanted to grab Q's hair and direct him back to his cock, and he knew that Q would do it, but he wanted to feel what Q wanted to do without James controlling him. It was just perfect as Q let the ball slip from his mouth and he grabbed James' legs and spread them more. James wondered precisely how far back Q was going to go as his taint was licked. Q didn't go further back than that which James was happy as he didn't mind that, but he wanted Q to kiss him, and he refused that unless he had just cleaned himself. He would have to see about doing that and letting Q worship his body some time at home when they had time on their hands. </p>
<p>Q moved back up to James' balls and took the other into his mouth, sucking on it as fingers traced James' hole. He could feel slick and groaned as Q slipped the first inside. Q loved to finger fuck him while he sucked his cock and he was damned good at it so when they were taking their time. The end result was James releasing in Q's mouth, he didn't mind the play, but when there were other things on James' mind, he stopped him. </p>
<p>When Q had given the ball what attention he wanted to give it, he let it slip from his mouth before he moved back up a little more, ignoring James' cock and licking up the V made by the muscles and bones in James' hip. The tongue kept on going, dipping into his navel and then circling it. James wondered if Q's goal was to lick him clean of sweat. He reached up to tangle his hand into Q's hair, not to direct him but to have a touchstone. His other was hanging down and touching the floor. He let that ground him as Q followed the path of the muscles on his abs. The six-pack that James had was traced and then up to a nipple Q went. It was electric, the feeling of Q worshipping him. James was sure that he could come just from and it was horrible. It had been a long time since he had come from anything that wasn't giving pain or dominating someone. It was something that James wanted more of. He would have to make sure they did this when Q had been so good for a long stint. </p>
<p>James groaned when the fingers that had been in his ass left. There was the sound of rustling and James mentally slapped himself for not noticing that Q had laid a towel on the floor. Q set himself up on top of James, looking down at him with a grin on his face. </p>
<p>"Do I make you feel good, Sir?" Q asked. </p>
<p>"Very much so," James said before he snagged Q but the hips, letting go of his hair. "You are not done."</p>
<p>"No, Sir. I had to take a small break."</p>
<p>James looked down at his cock to see that it had been leaking pretty steadily. </p>
<p>"What do you like more? My smell or doing this here?"</p>
<p>"Your smell, Sir." Q leaned down and scented James' neck before licking there. He followed the curve of his jaw all the way up to his ear before he nipped there. James knew a sharp and sudden smack on Q's arse would stop him from doing anything that James didn't like. James needed to give Q more time to do things like this, even if it was James allowing it to happen, James was not submissive in this. No one who was seeing this would think that James was. </p>
<p>Q made his way back down, his tongue ramping up his arousal. Q sat up one more time, grabbing James' hands and removing them from his person to slip them up above James' head. James eyed Q until he realized what Q wanted. James was sincerely glad that he had learned to control all of his ticklish spots during training. Q licked up James' armpit and it was one of the most erotic things that James had ever had done to him. </p>
<p>James closed his eyes and let the feelings of Q licking him and even leaving little sucking marks all over wash over him. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time. Q knew every single spot on him that was an erogenous zone but also learned the ones that were ticklish and other than his armpits, Q didn't go back to those again. James stretched his hands up the bench and grabbed the edge of it to stop himself from touching. Q finally made it back down to James' cock, sucking him down in one go. </p>
<p>"Stop," James said after a few minutes when James realized what Q's ultimate goal was. </p>
<p>Q stopped but didn't pull off of James' cock. That made James want to dictate to him how to go up and down, but that could be a later time. James wanted more. </p>
<p>"Off," James said. </p>
<p>Q pulled all the way up and off of James' cock before he just stared at James. He didn't look upset but more ready to react to whatever James said next. Eager to please was always the best way to describe Q. Even after so long together, James knew that Q would do anything for him. Q soaked up the education that James gave him in dribs and drabs. They could not play nearly as much as James wanted to be able to. Q healed up nicely from a lot of things, but he was human, and human bodies were frail. </p>
<p>"Open my locker." James darted his eyes over to his. There were no locks on any of them. It didn't do as Double-Ohs picked locks for fun. The staff inside of MI6 had learned to leave things unlocked if they didn't want a Double-Oh finding things they weren't supposed to.</p>
<p>Q slipped off of James and did as he asked. James looked inside and saw that he was correct that the sweats he had used one day to wear down to the showers after something in Q-Branch had got on his clothes were still in there. </p>
<p>"Roll those up and then hand them over." James pointed at the sweats and waited for them to be handed over. He slipped them under his hips after getting them flat like he wanted. Q inhaled sharply as he just looked at James. James crooked a finger, and it was like Q was on a string connected to James' will. Q slipped to sit on the bench between James' spread legs. The rolled fabric made the perfect angle for James' lower body so that Q didn't need to be on his knees or try and stay no the bench but also so Q could get a good angle to get inside of James. </p>
<p>"James?" Q asked as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. </p>
<p>"You made me feel damned good, and I feel like keeping you doing all of the work right now. So fuck me." James wiggled his hips as much as he could. </p>
<p>Q grabbed the lube from the floor where he had obviously set it and slicked up his fingers again and then his cock. He used what was left to slick up James' hole. James was as loose as he was going to get before Q was inside of him. James rolled down the bundle of fabric so give Q a better reach when he pulled on James' hips with one hand, using the other to steady his cock. It was interesting to feel Q inside of him. James didn't allow it that often and Q had never done it to him. </p>
<p>The first breach was something that James had forgotten that he liked. He had mild pain kinks, but those were usually filled by Q grabbing him with his hands or scratching him during sex. He understood Q's want of being stretched with a cock instead of with fingers. James held on until Q was entirely inside of him before he let his body react as it wanted. His chest bowed upward, and he pushed down on Q's cock that much more. It was exactly what he wanted. He shuddered through a near orgasm as Q found the rhythm that he wanted. James had plans as he felt Q chasing his orgasm. It was going to be torture for Q but sweet, wonderful torture. </p>
<p>Q curled at an odd angle as he fucked James, his face buried in the skin of James' sternum. The room was going to smell like sweat and sex. James didn't care about that. It wasn't like the Double-Ohs didn't jerk off when the adrenaline from a mission just wouldn't leave, and they were too on edge to head out for the night to find a willing body to use. It was heady as fuck as Q's breathing changed. </p>
<p>"Come," James demanded, and he let go of the bench to tangle his fingers into Q's hair to tip his face up so he could watch him orgasm. </p>
<p>Q was beautiful as he did it. His face going slack with pleasure and it was just wonderful as fuck to see it. Q's hips snapped into his a few times as he emptied himself inside of James. James made a promise to himself that sometime soon he would clean himself out all of the way and make Q clean him out after coming in him. Q loved it when James did it to him so he figured that he would love it as well. When Q was still, James tugged on him, and Q slipped up his body, his cock leaving James, making both of them groan in displeasure. James was holding on by a thread, but he could stay there for a long time. He was always just what Q needed. </p>
<p>"Get me the lube," James said. </p>
<p>Q leaned over and grabbed it as well as the towel. James grinned at the move that he didn't ask for but he knew that Q had done it by rote. James took his time playing with rubbing the lube over Q's hole, getting his Sub ready for what he was getting ready to do. </p>
<p>"I should make you do this, but I don't want you playing with your hole any more than is needed." James knew that Q would never do that, but Q loved being fucked, no matter what he was being fucked with and fingers worked when he needed. While Q would never do that, it was fun to spread that thought into Q's head. It was all part of the headspace of James controlling everything. "Mount me."</p>
<p>Q moved with grace, his hands working to hold James' cock in place as he slid down. It felt damned good, feeling Q on his cock. That savage beast that had risen up inside of James when he had been fighting and dominating the other agents in a roundabout way started to be teased down into nothing. It would only go away when Jame was sated, having had his wicked with Q. </p>
<p>"How do you feel?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Full," Q said as he settled his arse on James' groin. "So damned full and it's almost too much."</p>
<p>"Almost? I'll have to try harder. Fuck me, Q. Well, make me fuck you." James gave Q a wicked grin and waited to feel Q rocking on him. The bench was the perfect height for what they were doing. </p>
<p>James watched Q as he rocked, getting his body used to the movement before he started to rise up and down instead of just moving the cock in him just a little bit. He watched the sweat build on Q's skin, the scent of them both filling the room. </p>
<p>"They all want you, you know that, right?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q stuttered in his moves, and he looked at James. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Every single person in here who is attracted to me, outside of the Double-Ohs and maybe a few married men and women want you. The Double-Ohs would never touch you, and they will make sure no one else will as well, but everyone wants you. You've held my attention for longer than they thought you would, especially since most don't know how long you have been with me. You are the prize at the end of the tunnel. They want to hear you as you are fucked, even the women. Hell, most of the women probably wouldn’t mind putting a strap-on on and pegging your arse. Yet you'll never respond to them like this." </p>
<p>James was at the end, he grabbed Q's hips and held him still just high up enough to where James could fuck him hard and fast. He got to see Q responding to him, his cock getting hard despite what his body probably wanted and it wasn't just James' cock rubbing over his prostate. It was Q being used to please James. </p>
<p>"My little whore," James said, and he pulled Q down onto his cock. James filled him up, and Q came at the same time, a prearranged signal for times like this. It made James feel smug.</p>
<p>Q couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he slumped down and let James catch him. James rubbed up and down Q's back, holding him tight until he was sure that they could both walk. The showers were not far away, and then they could get dressed, Q would go back to work, and James would hover in Q-Branch. The Quartermaster would find something for him to do in quick order and James would make himself useful in weapons testing or in the authentication of information. With the world changing, more and more sections that had been in other areas were now in Q-Branch to make sure that everything was nice and smooth. James wasn't sure that he liked it, but he could get used to it. </p>
<p>"Let's get cleaned up and get your brain moving again," James said as he sat up. Q moved with him, limp in body and in mind. A good warm shower would wake him up and then when they got home that night, James would make sure that nothing happened that was stressful. He would make love to Q instead of fuck with him, tucking Q into bed. There was a world of pain for them to explore, but not every single day had to be full of it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. November 2008</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 13-November 2008</h1>
<p>Q didn't tug on the ropes that held him to the bed. The cuffs were perfect as they always were when they were holding Q to the bed. He could feel the room warming up to where even just breathing made Q start to sweat. It was something interesting that James had never done before. James was only minorly injured from the mission he had been on for the last two weeks. He chased a terrorist across the globe to have to kill him quickly to stop him from blowing up Scotland. </p>
<p>"I don't think I have ever had a submissive who hasn't pulled on the things that bind them to the bed," James said from somewhere at the edge of the room. His voice was too far away for Q to tell where he was. It kind of echoed around the room. James had been working on getting things set up after he led Q to the room with a blindfold on his eyes. It was still there. They hadn't been in the playroom for a while, James not up to doing more than simple play when they did play. </p>
<p>"I've not been told I can move, Sir," Q said as if it explained everything. There was only a single appendage on his body that he was unable to control, and it was his cock, which he could feel start to harden. Knowing that James was pleased with him and how he was doing everything right.</p>
<p>"And yet others always twitch."</p>
<p>"I can't make up for how they are, Sir." </p>
<p>"You are lucky I can't get to your ass with how uppity you are right now with me. You deserve a good spanking."</p>
<p>"I am always perfect, and I always deserve a good spanking," Q said. </p>
<p>James laughed a little and then there was the sound of a door shutting. It sounded like a fridge which was something that had never been in the room before as far as Q knew. He tried to track James as he moved around the room, but as much as James' voice carried around the room, he moved like the agent that he was. </p>
<p>"You confuse me, Q," James said from right at the bed. There was movement of things being laid on the bed and Q had to listen as James did whatever he was doing. It was interesting as James didn't make noise, but whatever he was touching did. There was a few seconds of the ropes holding Q's legs stretched out, letting them go slack, but Q didn't move. The first was hooked to something else, and Q found that his leg was still very secure, just kept at a bent angle. </p>
<p>Q could see himself in his mind's eye and knew exactly what he looked like. He was being held to where James could do whatever he wanted to him. It was always a damned good feeling to Q when he was doing exactly what James wanted, needed, him to do. </p>
<p>James was across the room, and Q only knew that because he heard the fridge open again and then close. There was the sound of ice in a glass of some kind, and before Q could even form a reason why James had ice, he was on the bed between Q's legs. If Q moved, he would have hit James with his knees. </p>
<p>Cold fingers ghosted over Q's inner thighs, and he sucked in a breath at it. He didn't move other than that. He groaned when cold fingers kept on moving, brushing over his balls before they lost that coldness. </p>
<p>"Such a pretty thing," James said. Something moved on the bed and then there was a rim of a bowl pressed into Q's hip. It was cold, despite the warmth of the room. </p>
<p>Q only had a few seconds to even think on why before he felt the ice cube landing on his chest. It made Q suck in an even deeper breath and then the ice was moving. It had landed between his pectoral muscles and slid down to rest in the hollow of his chest where his ribs ended. The water started to flow from where the ice was melting on his overheating skin. It wasn't a fridge in the room, it was a small freezer that James had filled with ice cubes it seemed. </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah," James breathed before he moved the ice down and Q wasn't perfectly sure, but he thought that the ice was spherical shaped. </p>
<p>It seemed the correct shape given how it rested in his belly button. Another bit of ice touched Q's thighs, and Q made sure that he didn't move at all. The ice trailed down one thigh from the knee down to where hip and thigh met before arcing on his skin above his cock and going up the other side. It didn't feel like one of the spheres like the one that was still melting on his belly button ad spreading cold water all over his skin. </p>
<p>"I found a nice kit that makes a lot of different shapes of ice for all of my needs," James said.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, like ice spheres and then these," James said. There was a loss of everything, but the ice on Q's belly button before two bits of ice was settled on his nipples, hollows just big enough for his nipples. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Q said. He had only ever experimented a little bit with his kinks when they came to temperature play. He had not been brave enough to do more than play with a little ice that melted from his hands before he could really get off. </p>
<p>"I even have a lovely little mould that I can use to have an ice sleeve to put on your cock."</p>
<p>"James," Q whispered as the ice was pressed to his taint. He wanted to jerk on his bindings, but he wasn't going to do that. He used that to help himself hold on. </p>
<p>"I can't wait to see how much you can take of this." </p>
<p>The ice was slid up from his taint and over his balls before following the path all the way up to the tip of his cock where it was left. James' other hand held his cock still as the water melted down his cock. </p>
<p>"Please, fuck, James." Q couldn't figure out what he wanted. </p>
<p>"Oh, we'll fuck. Just when I want to do it and not a second before." James sounded smug as he finally moved the ice back down the upper side of Q's cock to leave it resting right at the base of his cock. </p>
<p>Q couldn't help the inhalation of breath that he made and it dislodged the ice on his belly button, and it fell to the side of the bed.</p>
<p>"Good thing I put the waterproof sheet on, huh?" James asked. There was the sound of ice on the glass again, and then James was moving. James teased Q's lips with an ice cube it was large but not so large that Q couldn't close his jaw when James pushed on it after the ice cube was in Q's mouth. The ice melted quickly with how hot Q's mouth was and then it broke. It had been hollow. </p>
<p>Q shuddered as he felt James move up to straddle his face, his jaw opened up with a press of the thumb on Q's chin. James' cock slipped inside quickly, James groaning at the feel of the cold mouth on his hot cock. Q sucked him in as far as he could get him with how close James was to him. He relaxed his mouth as James pulled out and pushed back in. The feel of Q's mouth warming back up and then James was filling him with his release. </p>
<p>James had orgasmed much quicker than Q had thought that he would, but Q was still hard as a rock. The ice on him was all gone, even the ones that had been on his nipples, the bits breaking and sliding down to rest at his side. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you take ice like a pro," James said as he settled down between Q's legs again. There was the sound of more ice on glass, and then James was trailing another round cube all along Q's body, thighs, groin, his chest, and even neck. It was maddening, his body would just get used to one area being cold when the ice would move. </p>
<p>"Ready for the finale?" James asked as the ice was allowed to fall to the side. "Well, the finale of the ice, not the last thing we are going to do?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>"You say that like you know what I am going to do," James said. He moved off of the bed and took the bowl with him.</p>
<p>Q was left alone on the bed, and he was shocked at that. He heard James washing something out, possibly washing his hands and then the sound of the fridge door opening again. </p>
<p>"Did you know that finding a good lube that doesn't get too thick at freezing and is a little water-resistant is hard?"</p>
<p>Q inhaled as James' words registered in his mind as the bed dipped, and James was there between his legs. The first press of fingers on Q's hole was too good, and he tried not to thrust down on them, but he wasn't sure that he succeeded in that. James said nothing, just lubed him up before slipping two fingers inside of him. </p>
<p>What followed after had Q trying not to pull on the ropes holding him. It was ice. James was putting ice inside of him. Q expected it to be the spherical cube, but as it kept on filling him, going all the way inside, Q knew that it was a cock. James had made an ice cock. The lube was cold on the ice like it was even colder than it. It helped to ease the passage. Q shuddered as his whole body started to get chilled, but then the room was so warm that his body began to move between the two as he was fucked with the ice cock. His body wanted more, he wanted more. </p>
<p>The cock shrunk some but stopped as Q's body that was in contact became that temperature. That meant that James could fuck him long and hard with it. There were people that Q had subbed for before that had never learned how to fuck someone well with a fake cock, but James was not one of those people. He knew how to use every single tool that he had access to to the best of its ability. This ice cock was no different. </p>
<p>Q lost track of the words that he said, the begging, the pleading, the way that his body felt. It was just the cold that was inside of him, filling him up and making him feel like he was flying. James was using him well, and he cared little for anything but ramping Q up higher and higher. </p>
<p>Even Q heard the whine that he made when he felt James pulled the ice cock from inside of him. </p>
<p>"You beg so pretty, Q. It makes me want to keep on going, see what I can reduce you to but I need my own arousal sated as well." James moved again, off of the bed and Q wasn't even able to try and follow him. He was just a mess on the bed, the water had mostly disappeared into the regular sheet that was on top of the waterproof one. The bed dipped a few minutes later, and James was unhooking his legs and moving them the way that he wanted. Q had no care what James did to him as long as he got off. </p>
<p>The hot press of cock inside of him had Q screaming. He knew he was going to hoarse the next day and the rest of the evening, but he didn't mind. James' cock felt like he was sticking a burning hot rod inside of him. Q tried to reason that it was just the way that it felt after having the ice inside of him, but then James pulled out after a few thrusts and stayed out for a moment before sliding back in, his cock hotter that time. </p>
<p>"Hot towel that's in a steaming unit," James said as he kept on fucking Q, pulling out when he thought that his cock wasn't hot enough. Q's body wasn't sure what to do, and it was messing with Q's ability to keep himself aware of everything that was going on around him. Q knew when James was close because his thrusts were slightly erratic. Q felt the release of semen inside of him, the warmth hitting areas that hadn't warmed up all the way yet. </p>
<p>James stayed inside of him. It was strange as hell to feel, especially as James leaned back, his hands moving Q's legs to wrap around him. It secured Q to James, and he was nearly fully stuck there. </p>
<p>"Ready?" James asked.</p>
<p>"For what, Sir?" Q asked. He knew that he couldn't see James, but he wondered what he had planned right up until two things brushed on either side of his cock. One was hot as hell and the other cold. It wasn't until both of them swiped up with a curl to touch as much of Q's cock as they could that he realized they were James' hands. He had ice that he was holding and probably one of those steamed towels to get his hands cold and hot. </p>
<p>When James took his hands back to Q's cock, Q couldn't stay still anymore. He thrust up into those hands he could feel the smugness of James even though the man said nothing. It wasn't long until Q came, a cry on his lips and his voice wreck. He slumped to the bed, his body tired all the way down to his bones. </p>
<p>James took his time as he unhooked Q's arms, rubbing at them to give them back sensation better before they were crossed over his chest to let them get used to being that way. The blindfold was the thing to come off, and the room was darkened some as Q blinked at the world that was around him. James was leaning over him. It was interesting to see James giving him such a fond smile. </p>
<p>"How is your voice?" James asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Q said, and it sounded like he had been coughing for days. He tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. James reached over and grabbed a bottle of water that had a straw in it. Q drank it, and he tasted more than just simple water it. It seemed like it was that clear Pedialyte to help rebuild a body when one was sick. Q sucked down more than he probably should have, but he didn't get a sickly feeling in his stomach. </p>
<p>"You sound like you've had a cold for days. I'll make some tea with honey later. Does anything feel wrong?" James asked.</p>
<p>"No." Q hated that James' questions were pulling him out of subspace, but he knew that it was needed. This was a new play and James had played hard. Q moved on the bed, letting his arse move so he could check on the muscles but nothing felt wrong. He felt used and abused but in the way that he loved. </p>
<p>"If I could keep you like this forever, I would. I love you best when you are like this, soft and content and just riding the high that I give you. I know it's not possible, but this is what gets me coming back every day when I think that it's the end on missions."</p>
<p>"James," Q croaked.</p>
<p>"Shush, Q. There is a point in every single mission when what we are facing can be too much. We know we can get the job done, but there is the whole coming home thing, the want. I think it's why M wants Doms in the job. We don't give up, but even for us, it's sometimes too much. You make it all worth it, and you have since I first saw you. Even when I was being tortured."</p>
<p>"James, no," Q said. He reached up and cupped the sides of James' face and pulled him down into a kiss. He didn't want James talking about that right now. He didn't want his Dom to lose himself in that mindset. </p>
<p>James smiled down at Q and dropped his head down to kiss Q more. "You are utterly perfect for me. You...I would swear you are playing me, but your submission is just too honest to be faked."</p>
<p>"You give me everything that I need so I don't need anything else. I don't need to feel fear or anything like that." Q tugged on James, grabbing his ears to do so. They rarely slept in the bed in the playroom, but Q didn't want to leave. He was just fine where he was at the moment. He would make James be content with it as well. </p>
<p>"M hasn't sent me on a mission like the next one I am going on yet."</p>
<p>"If you are talking about a mission that might end in seduction, James, don't worry about it. I know that they happen. I heard and saw one for 009 the other day. It's a tool in your belt. To fuck the information. I'm not going to be jealous of what you have to do for the job. It's not like you weren't doing it when you couldn't tell me about your job. Nothing needs to change."</p>
<p>James kissed him, deeply, saying the things that Q knew that James was too overwhelmed to say. Q wrapped his arms around his Dom, holding him close to make sure that he knew that Q wasn't worried about any of it. If they could stay like this forever, Q could be happy, but he knew that wasn't possible. They would make the best of what they had, and it would be wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. January 200</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 14-January 2009</h1>
<p>James wasn't sure what to expect when he got home from work on Friday night. Q had been off all week after it had been figured out by Tanner, who James had told, that Q had not had a single real day off that wasn't his scheduled ones which was not normal for staffers who were not high up. The vacation packages were good at MI6 to stop burn out. There was also a rotation of getting long weekends and various things. James hadn't realized it until while he was on a mission and Q had checked in from work on what James assumed would be his days off according to the schedule. Somehow Q had wormed his way into working it. </p>
<p>As soon as James had got home from the mission, Q had been put on two weeks of leave after Tanner had done some digging. He found out how much time Q had accrued that he should have taken in the half of the year that he had worked there. He still had vacation time all set-aside, and it was accruing like normal, but this was the time that should have been used to give Q time to rest. M worked her people hard but not to death. She would rather make sure that the staff that she had were taken care of and stayed rather than burn out and leave or just up and leave. </p>
<p>James wondered what M had planned for Q because she had been rather upset that he had not been doing as she wanted. James figured that Tanner was going to be keeping a closer eye on Q. Tanner was the most respectful of the higher-ups inside of MI6 when it came to Q. James had filed the paperwork that he would beat the shit out of anyone who mishandled Q. The paperwork had been something that Q had helped James make up, using a form that had already been in the system and changing everything that needed to be changed. He had even slipped it into the HR files, and everything had been filed correctly. HR had been pissed as the Double-Ohs all knew about it. It was not a secret what precisely each of the Double-Ohs were inside of MI6, while there were those that didn't quite understand it or didn't really believe in it. One person had tried to take advantage of Q already and as far as James knew he was still in the hospital. Q hadn't waited for someone to come and protect him, he had taken the man out on his own. James knew his name but the fact that Q had busted both of his balls had been enough damage in James' mind. He wasn't going to visit the man. He had decided that since Q let James fuck him anywhere anytime that he was free for use by anyone. </p>
<p>The pictures of the man when security had finally got to him. As well as medical had made most of Q-Branch stay away from Q until they heard the full rumour of why Q had broken seventeen bones in the man's body. M had been livid, and every single person inside of MI6 went through sexual harassment training again. Because it was obvious that many believed that someone saying "No" didn't mean it. By the time that Alec had made it to Q-Branch, Q had the man in cuffs, his body broken in a lot of ways that were impossible unless something was used. James learned a new thing about his Sub over the comms that day. Q had a fourteen inch long traditional wooden truncheon stored in his desk at work and had since he had started to work at MI6. He also knew how to take someone down with it. M was seeing about training all of the boffins who wanted to learn it inside of MI6. Not everyone was a deadly agent. Thankfully, for the most part, agents knew better than to go after someone who was weaker. M tried to make sure that those who were hired didn't have sexual aggression in them. </p>
<p>Q on his knees inside of the flat with the living room set up for a poker game was strange. Jame stopped, and Alec ran into his back. Alec had ridden over with James as he was planning on staying the night after getting smashed. Alec's last mission had not gone right at all. He hadn't been able to save a building from being blown up with kids inside of it. Hence the poker game with the other five Double-Ohs who were home. Alec and 002 had just got back, like James, while 004 and 009 were on short term medical leave after getting shot on each of their last mission. 001 was still in his downtime between one mission and the next. He was chomping at the bit to get back out there. Still new to the whole thing and wanting to prove himself. </p>
<p>"New furniture?" Alec asked as he pushed James forward so he could slip inside the flat and shut the door. The room was warmer than James had set it to before he had left. Q had been dressed in warm clothes given that it was January and it was cold as bollocks outside. Alec walked over to Q and ruffled his hair. His standard greeting to Q when they were in private. It earned him a glare from the Sub but nothing else. </p>
<p>"New to me furniture," Jame said. He walked over to Q and held out a hand to help Q from where he was kneeling on a pillow. The pillow was new as well, something that was wide and thin but looked like it gave a lot of support. "Q?"</p>
<p>"Your poker table was an atrocity. I know someone who makes custom gaming tables for paper dice as well as card games. I went out as soon as you left for work and visited his shop. It's all hand made from the etchings to the compartments that hide things. It can hold ten people."</p>
<p>"Nine Double-Ohs and yourself if needed. Compartments?"</p>
<p>Q walked to the table and opened up a hidden door that James had even seen the markings for except when Q closed it. "It won't hide guns or knives from a detector, but they are hidden from sight. I also got you a new set of chips." Q was grinning as he said that.</p>
<p>James eyed his lover as he walked over to the table where he could see the holder for the chips. He laughed as he saw them. They were the same colour scheme as James' older set of chips, but there were designs on these. Various weapons for each amount of chip, from knife to atomic bomb. James pressed a kiss to Q's forehead before wrapping his arms around him. Q's skin was warm enough, so James wasn't worried about that. He would text the other Double-Ohs to dress light under their coats. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q only glared at him which earned him a smack to the arse for his cheek. "You gave me the option of being here and submitting to whatever you wanted to do to me while you play or hiding away in the bedroom for the evening, or even going out to the club. I made my choice. I am just as safe with you around right now as I will be when the rest of your mates are here. There is not a single one of them that would harm me." </p>
<p>James knew that Q submitting for him in public in the club was one thing. Doing it inside of their home was very, very different from that. Yet it seemed that Q didn't care about it. James looked into Q's eyes and made sure that they were clear and bright. He was happy. Q was fucking happy being willing to submit for James while the others were around. James wondered what Q had in mind. </p>
<p>"What is 001's preferred drink?"</p>
<p>"Whiskey sour," Alec answered from where he was dropping into the couch with a book in hand before James could answer Q's question.</p>
<p>"Good. I do have all of the ingredients for that."</p>
<p>"Q?" James asked.</p>
<p>"It's poker night. You can't have poker without drinks."</p>
<p>"Yes, and all of us are more than capable of making our own." </p>
<p>Q glared at James with a look that spoke of him telling James no when it came to sex that night. James raised his hands up in surrender. "I am more than capable of making every single drink that the Double-Ohs like and dropping them off to them when they want them. I've already laid down everything at each spot on the table for each of you. I know from you talking about them who are more talkative with each other, so I have you and Alec at the heads and then 001 and 004 on the one side and then 002 and 009 on the other. </p>
<p>James looked at the table to see that Alec's glass of choice for his drink was indeed right there on the table. There were several other glasses, including James' martini glass at the other head of the table. There was a glass of still water beside James' and a second chair. Q's seat. </p>
<p>"You are a wonderful host, Q," Alec called out from where he was still reading his book.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Alec." </p>
<p>"I should go and get dressed," James said. He leaned in and kissed Q on the lips before heading to the bedroom to change. There was no dress code, but all of them dressed up a little. It was not always suit worthy, but they all wore clothes like that when they were out, and James felt like he should match the rest of them. He was looking forward to seeing what 002 wore. She was always stunning in whatever dress or pant suit she wanted to wear. She was the only one that didn't hold to the dressing down. She stated that she didn't get to dress the way that she wanted all that often, so she took any opportunity to do so. James indulged her with fancy everything else so that she wasn't entirely out of place. </p>
<p>"I laid out the clothes that you were eyeing. They are perfect. You'll have time for a shower as well. You stink."</p>
<p>James laughed as he moved into the bathroom to shower. He knew that he had rushed the job at MI6 after doing his workout to show that he was fit for duty. </p>
<p>"So, Q," Alec called out drawing Q's eyes to him. </p>
<p>Q turned all the way around and saw that Alec wasn't even looking up from his book. Q felt so safe around him, he only ever touched him to ruffle his hair and sometimes his shoulder when they were in Q-Branch, and he was helping to menace someone. Alec was the only person that Q could ever see James even thinking of sharing him with, but Alec had never made Q felt like he was looking at him like he was a piece of meat to fuck. </p>
<p>"Yes, Alec?"</p>
<p>"When are you starting to be the host?" Alec.</p>
<p>"Thirsty?" Q asked. He moved toward the kitchen to start to make Alec a White Russian. It was his current preferred drink. Harvey Wallbanger had been the one before that. </p>
<p>"Yes, but I would like some coffee. James tells me that you made excellent coffee."</p>
<p>"I'm sure a pot of coffee wouldn't be amiss over the next few hours. I do have a drink that I make with it in it. For the last kick before the final hand." Q turned on the coffee pot and made sure to add enough water for a large pot. He would fill up the carafe with coffee to save for the night. "Cream and sugar, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>Q looked at the time and started to prepare some of the drink necessities that he preferred to make instead of buy. They did not take long at all. When the coffee was ready, Q carried one to Alec and sipped at another of his own. He wanted to be awake for the entire night even if he knew that James wouldn't care if he went to sleep before that. He probably would fall asleep before the Double-Ohs left, curled on the couch or in their bed, waiting for James to wake him up. </p>
<p>James had told him nothing of what to expect for the evening on what James was going to do to him. He had been told that he would be waiting on James hand and foot if he stayed. Q had no idea what that meant because he had never done anything like it for James. While Q was submissive to James in their sex life, he wasn't expected to keep up with anything inside of the house. James preferred to cook, someone cleaned the flat, and their clothes and linens were sent out to an MI6 approved place. It was something that Q had been happy about. He sucked at that stuff. He had always bought easy to clean clothes that he could wash one big load of rather than separate them out by colour or type. James doted on Q as a way of showing his appreciation for Q submitting to whatever James wanted sexually. </p>
<p>Q wasn't sure that he would ever tell James no to at least try something. The things that used to make Q feel like he shouldn't do was long gone. It was interesting to see what James wanted as far as sex went. Things were developing slowly given their ability to not play every single day, especially when James was gone on missions or recouping. </p>
<p>"You know," Alec said from behind Q.</p>
<p>Q turned around, his breathing speeding up but it was the only sign that the agent had scared him. </p>
<p>"James was right that you made good coffee."</p>
<p>"Coffee, like tea, needs to have good ingredients. I don't slack on either." It also helped that James didn't care what Q spent on food items. Q didn't have a budget when it came to spending James' money. James probably wouldn't even bat an eye when he got the bill for the credit card for the table. Q's money was used to get him whatever he wanted that was for him. James' money was to be spent on the necessities and things that were splurges for the both of them. Anything for the flat was always bought with James' money. </p>
<p>James exited the bedroom, dressed in the shirt and waistcoat that Q had picked out for him of the ones that he had been eyeing. It was a waistcoat that was made to be worn on its own without a suit jacket. The cut was wonderful, and it showed off James' body. The trousers were cut perfectly as well. James' clothes were all perfect on his body, or he didn't buy them. He only bought what he called relaxing clothes off the rack, everything else was tailored. </p>
<p>Q's mouth started to water as James buttoned his cufflinks. Those were not something that Q had set out, but they looked good, catching the light at James' wrists. Alec was in a simple dress shirt and tailored trousers. The dressing down part was that they were both in socked feet. Alec's shoes had been kicked off as soon as he entered the flat. </p>
<p>The knock on the door had James looking at Q, and he shook his head. Q nodded his head and went to the kitchen. Q made up one of every single drink for the agents as well as a single one for himself. James had already promised that if they did anything, it would be rutting against each other so either of them being tipsy wasn't going to hurt either of them. </p>
<p>"Such a nice table," 009 said. There were murmurs of assent from the rest of the Double-Ohs. Q had learned every single vocal range that each of them spoke at. The drinks were ready, and Q settled them all on the serving tray, and he grasped it by each handle before walking into the living room. He settled the tray down on the card table and picked up James' martini first followed by Alec's and then the rest of the Double-Ohs were served in their number order. He saved himself for last, taking a sip of his drink before sitting down in what was going to be his chair.</p>
<p>"This is perfect," 002 said. She was in a stunning evening gown in various shades of pink. The fabric was a pale pink while there were sequins and what looked like rhinestones made of a rainbow of shades of pink. It looked wonderful on her and made her look feminine in a way that even Q had to admit made her look like a soft pick for a fight. Q knew that he would never even think about taking her on though. </p>
<p>"Thank you." Q had learned because, at uni, it meant that he was less likely to be pressured to drink if he was the one making the drinks as no one wanted to screw up drinks. It also gave him some protection and money as he could get paid well to do it for parties. Finding the perfect version of each drink wasn't that hard.</p>
<p>"So James what's with the table?" 004 asked.</p>
<p>"Q thought I didn't have a good enough card table it seems. Looks like it will double as a regular table. I saw a bit of wood that looked like it latches on top." </p>
<p>Q went over the whole of what the table did as the Double-Ohs settled down into the spots where their empty drinks glasses were. Q picked up the empty ones to take back to the kitchen for the next round. He only had two of each of the glasses for the ones that James didn't stock. Standard tumbler and martini glasses were the only ones that James had on hand before Q had bought the rest. </p>
<p>The evening moved slowly as Q watched them play. He was interested in learning the tricks about how each of them played. He found that each of them cycled through at least four different tells each and that none of them was actually all that fussed about who was winning. </p>
<p>There was an ebb, and flow and Q knew before the game turned serious that they were all just playing and learning. It was an education game to them until they all started to get a bit tipsy. They had each drank enough alcohol that Q's liver was beginning to hurt in sympathy. </p>
<p>"Coffee?" James asked as he laid a hand on Q's elbow. </p>
<p>"Sure." Q knew that it meant they were turning serious and now the money was going to be real and they would see who won. They were going to go until someone was out of money. Q figured that he could probably take each of them. </p>
<p>The drinks were warmed just enough to be something for the cold night but not enough to remove the strong rum that he put into it. The drink was served in coffee cups so that the warm cup didn't burn fingers and was easier to pick up. </p>
<p>"Knees," James said as he laid down the chips he was using to raise. </p>
<p>Q felt his cock start to harden as he walked over to James. There were no eyes on him as he dropped to his knees beside James. The pillow that he had bought was on the floor, and his knees landed on it with a dull, muffled thud. He laughed as he realized something with the way that the table was designed. He had picked the table because it was made with a metal frame that centred in the middle of the table and came up like tree branches to support the edges. It made a large area to hide behind as well as open space if the table was flipped for protection. Q wasn't so stupid to think that he was always going to be safe here. James' job was dangerous, and as much as MI6 tried to protect their ages, work had on occasion come knocking at home. </p>
<p>It also allowed for Q fit underneath the table to where he could suck off James. A flick of James' hand and Q got under the table. James was soft, but his cock was out. James had been busy while Q had been making the drinks. Q had not made one for himself and instead just settled for a few drinks of water. He had an herbal tea on the table for himself. </p>
<p>Q took James into his mouth with no prompting. He started to suck and bob on it, but James' hand slid into his hair and stopped him. Q groaned as he was pulled to where he was entirely on James' cock and then he was just held there. James' cock filled as Q just stayed there on it. Q swallowed, his mouth filling with saliva as he was kept in place. Cock warming was not something that had come up before with them. </p>
<p>The hum of arousal filled Q's body, but he wasn't aching to do anything other than what James wanted him to. He shuddered as James' hand tightened in his hair, and there was the sound of tapping from somewhere else on the table as one of the agent's checked. It was interesting to hear what was going on above and yet no one was saying a single word about it all. </p>
<p>Q listened to the sound of shuffling and then the cards being dealt as the next round started. There was one smoke break where everyone but James left the room. Q was pulled out of his floating that he hadn't realized he had slipped into when James' cock stroked in and out of his mouth. </p>
<p>"Get me off, Q," James said. </p>
<p>There was no hesitation for Q as he moved. Slowly as first but James didn't make him go quicker, his muscles were a little sore from not moving for a while, so he made sure to not hurt himself as he tipped his head up and started to bod on James' cock. His fingers found James' zipper, and he pulled the fabric apart, pulling James' pants down a little to where the fabric protected his skin from the zipper in his trousers and Q dig in for his balls. James' balls were sensitive, and he loved them being played with, rolled and even just rubbed as Q sucked on his cock. </p>
<p>Q's headspace was near in orbit, and he tried to make sure that he stayed aware. There was probably a little while left on the game. </p>
<p>James' fingers tapped on the back of Q's head as he thrust a little into Q's mouth, the head of his cock slipping back into Q's throat and he came with a low grunt. Q swallowed to make sure that nothing slipped from his lips. He kept on sucking, swallowing slower and with more force as he felt James going soft and the cock slipping from his throat as it shrunk. James' hands didn't let him go, though, keeping him right there. Q moaned around James' cock, telling him that he was okay with this. </p>
<p>The game started up again, and Q couldn't focus on it at all. He wasn't even sure of the amount of time that passed as James' body adjusted to having his cock inside of Q's mouth with him just holding it there but not actively trying to get him hard. It was kind of nice to feel it, and Q wanted to do this again, maybe not so publicly the next time though. </p>
<p>Q felt James' hand tighten in his hair, and he forced himself to notice what was going on around them. He didn't hear any movement from the other agents and making his ears work all of the way, Q realized that no one was around them. </p>
<p>James' hand gently pulled Q off of his cock, and he groaned his cock was exposed to the colder air of the room. Q followed the tug of the hand in his hair as James stood up. He followed on shaky legs, his body leaning back against the table for support. James followed him, trapping Q against the wood. Q didn't even look around to see if there was anyone left in the room. His focus was solely on his Dom. He slowly put his full weight on his legs. As soon as he was stable, James pulled him over to the couch, and he sat down on it, Q followed to his knees in front of it, knees on the rug. He moved forward with the next tug and sucked James' cock into his mouth again, feeling it harden when he had it fully inside. </p>
<p>There was no hurry to this round, James didn't push him to go harder or faster, he just let him have his way. Q wasn't sure how long he worked on James, but it was like James was holding out to make sure that he didn't come as quick as Q wanted him to. He worked him though as well as he could and finally he was rewarded with James' release. </p>
<p>James tugged him up onto the couch and over James' body, his hand going to Q's cock. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't fully hard either. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked, his voice soft. </p>
<p>Just that single word asked made Q's cock start to harden in James' hand. His lover smiled at him and started to stroke him even though Q said nothing. Q took in that James was still fully dressed, even his waistcoat was still on and buttoned up all of the way. He hadn't slipped anything off like he usually would in situations like the card game. </p>
<p>"You were so good, Q. Perfect even. The perfect host to my friends as well as the best little Sub I could ever want. You did perfectly for me.</p>
<p>I look forward to doing that again. I could tell the moment you slipped into subspace while servicing me, your movements went from a little stiff to smooth and just fluid." James' words were perfectly in time with the pumping of his hand on Q's cock, and it didn't take long at all for him to spill all over James.</p>
<p>Q slumped forward on him and just floated as James' hands petted him all over. </p>
<p>"So damned perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. February 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 15-February 2009</h1>
<p>Q let his head slump forward. He was being held up perfectly by the cuffs attached to the St. Andrew cross. It was heady as fuck to feel the caress of the flogger on his back, the bite of it when James hit him harder with it. He wanted more, he wanted less, but he just wanted. It was Valentine's Day, and James had cooked for Q, a light meal with a heavy dessert for later when they were done with their play. The food had been a tease as James had enjoyed it in a way that generally didn't make known. Q had been hard before they had even got up from the table.</p>
<p>"Q?"</p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Q said. The play with impact instruments had been slowly upped over the past two months. James learning his depths on pain play like that and graduating from one instrument to another. It had been strange for James to take up the flogger again, but Q wasn't going to say a single thing on it. He was hard and had dry orgasmed once already. He wondered what James had planned for after. The toys that had been laid out had been covered up, even though Q was without his glasses by the time that they had made it to the playroom. </p>
<p>Q's favourite toy was the cat o' nine tails that James had used twice on him so far. Q really hoped that it was what was being ended with yet he was going to think on that too much. </p>
<p>The crack of tresses on his buttocks had Q jerking in his bindings. He sighed as he felt another strike coming. There was little left to do but take what James gave him until he was allowed to come. Q heard something that made him pull his brain out of the subspace fog that he was in. It sounded like metal on metal, closer to bells than anything else. He had no clue what that could be. </p>
<p>James stepped up behind him and ran a hand down his back before going back up and his fingers pressing into his pulse point on his lower neck to track his heart rate. He shuddered as he felt James step even closer. </p>
<p>"Ready for the end?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>James moved behind Q, and the sound happened with the almost bell-like sound, and then there was a hand with a bottle of water with a straw in it being held up to him. Q took a few long pulls of the water. It was cooler than the air in the room but not cold. Q was happy of that. He heard James walking back after Q had finished drinking the water. The rest would come after they had finished making sure that Q didn't need something more. </p>
<p>"You don't need to count, but you are not allowed to even dry orgasm until I tell you to."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He had been allowed his first two when he needed it. </p>
<p>The chiming happened again, and it wasn't until there was the sound of it through the air that Q figured out what it was. Cat o' nine tails with metal-tipped ends. The impact was hard on his back, but the tips of the tresses didn't bite into his skin. They thudded off of him, but he knew with a change in angle, they would dig in and make him bleed.</p>
<p>"Please," Q begged as the second and third didn't take blood either. </p>
<p>The fourth strike drew blood from the right side of his back. Five, six and seven didn't, and then the eight drew from his left side. Back and forth, James moved. Q lost his ability to keep count. </p>
<p>"Come," James said as he drew the cat o' nine tails over Q's right thigh drawing blood. Q tensed as he came. It was seconds later that he felt the same bite of metal on his left thigh. He wrapped his hands around the leather straps that were there for him to hold onto. </p>
<p>Q knew that he wasn't going to be able to orgasm again without giving it up. </p>
<p>"Sir," Q said as he lowered his head again, letting it go slack. It was a sign that Q was too close to it all. James let the cat o' nine tails land on the floor, the metal tips echoing off of the stone that made up the base of the room. Hands were on Q's back, spreading the blood and giving Q a little sting every single time the oil and sweat on James' hand spread into the wounds. Fingers pressed into his neck and Q could feel his heart throbbing in his cock. He wanted to feel himself let go that final time, but he knew that James had other plans before that. </p>
<p>James stepped away, and Q tracked him to the sink before it even turned on and he washed his hands. The sound of a lube bottle being needed was next. James was back again in seconds, his fingers slipping between Q's cheeks to hold him open before lube was smeared over his hole and then both hands were gone. Q felt James lining up, and then a hand snaked around to pull Q's head up, so it was resting backwards on James' shoulder as Q was filled. James didn't stop moving until his front was plastered to Q's back. </p>
<p>Q cried out at the feel of being filled as well as the sting of sweat into his wounds. He tried to hold on so he could come when James wanted, but he wasn't sure that he was going to make it. The pain was greater than he had ever felt before, but instead of making his erection sag, he was left with the feeling of flying higher than he was sure he had flown before. </p>
<p>"Come," James said. </p>
<p>Q came just as James ordered and he felt James fucking into him. He felt his muscles constricting around James' cock. James came two strokes later. That feeling of being filled was good to Q. He floated as James took him down from the cross and carried him to the bed, trying not to push his wounds all that much. He was so deep in subspace that the cleaning of his wounds and then the cream applied to them to help keep them from getting infected just kept him flying high instead of pulling him out of it. Q would rather shower, but he knew that he had no way to do that at the moment. He would probably fall on his ass. In the morning, James would help him shower and make sure that he wasn’t having any pain that he shouldn't be. </p>
<p>There was nothing to do but enjoy laying there with James. Q knew that he fell asleep at some point because the sun was shining and he could smell tea as well as the sound of running water. He rolled over onto his back and remembered what he shouldn't have done it when he felt the scabs on his back protest his movement. Q saw James moving toward him, a worried look on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. I just moved wrong, well really I moved at all."</p>
<p>"I have the water warming up as you were waking up slowly. I figured that a good shower to loosen up your skin and get things even cleaner before I work on getting them bandaged up for the day. I have a shirt that will not tug at the scabs if I don't end up needing to cover them." James reached out and helped Q sit up in bed, his hands were touching Q more than usual, sweeping over the skin and missing every single wound on his body. None of them was on Q's front, but James didn't keep his touching to Q's front. </p>
<p>"Ready," Q said when it seemed that James was a little lost on his touching. </p>
<p>James nodded his head and helped Q up out of bed. </p>
<p>The shower was one of the best that Q had ever had. James didn't let him lift a single finger. He just braced his arms against the wall and let James clean him up. His hands used as a rag on his back and his thighs so that the scabs that had formed in the night didn't get ripped off. There were still some that did, having been loosened up when Q had moved. Some of the water ran pink for the rest of the shower, and the shower gel in the wounds actually made Q start to feel aroused. </p>
<p>James was crouched behind him, cleaning his legs as the last thing that he did. Q was holding himself out of sheer will as his legs were jelly. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked. </p>
<p>Q forced his eyes open and looked to see that James was on his knees in front of him, his hands were braced on Q's hips, carefully holding him where there were edges of cuts. James wasn't hard, but he looked like he was more than willing to get Q off. Q nodded his head, and before he got his head lifted up and out of it, James was there sucking him down. Q groaned and shifted to where he was braced against the wall with one hand, and he let the other drop down to where he was rubbing at James' wet hair. </p>
<p>James was going at Q's cock hard and fast but not without his usual level of finesse. Q traced the side of James' face, even the shell of his ear before he found where his cock was slipping and sliding in and out of James' mouth. Q loved the drag of feeling his cock rubbing at the tip of his finger as it moved in and out of James' mouth. The hold on Q's thighs prevented him from moving at all, trapped in a new manner as he tried to hold off as long as possible. James was tricky, though, and he curled his fingers in the short nails that had grown out over the past few days dug into Q's skin, and he came with a cry. James' hands held him tighter, making sure he stayed up when all his body wanted to do was fall to the ground. </p>
<p>Standing up when Q was thoroughly empty, James wrapped his arms tightly around Q's body and held him still as he worked through the feeling of orgasm in his body. He wasn't anywhere near subspace at the moment, his skin ached a little too much for that. Q wanted to curl up in bed and pass the day away with James with him. It was Sunday so Q was back to work the next day as he wasn't on weekend rotation for this month but would be for a March. Weekends were two thirteen-hour days. Half an hour at each end to go over what needed to be done with the person he was replacing and then with the person who was replacing him. Q kind of loved it as it was needed staff only. He was always was done with his needed work quickly, so he was able to work on other things to submit to the Quartermaster for approval to implement into the system. It was easy to do all of that. Some things were turned down. Still, Q kept them in a secure folder to make sure that they were not lost to the system. As well as to make sure that anyone else who had access to his computer could never find them and submit them as their own. Q knew the ins and outs of this kind of work and how those who didn't quite have it would ride on the coattails of those who did. </p>
<p>James carried Q out of the secondary bathroom and into the master bedroom where the bed was already ready for him to get laid on it wet. There was the waterproof sheet on the top. Q settled on his front with his arms crossed and a perfect pillow for his head while James went for the first aid kit that was set up for their play. Q closed his eyes to listen to James moving around. Q didn't startle at the snap of gloves on fingers before he felt a soft cloth being dragged over his skin as his back was cleaned up with a solution that Q knew was used by MI6 on people in the infirmary. It was something that Q was pretty sure James had nicked from the infirmary. Just like a lot of the kit. It was usually pretty empty in there unless the Double-Ohs was in a mood when they were sparring. Or Q-Branch was having a very bad day on testing things. It was the main reason that it existed, the boffins were never all that great on thinking about the repercussions of their science. </p>
<p>Q heard the sound of James' gloves being ripped off of his hands before gentle finger probed at a few spots on Q's back to make sure that the skin and underlying muscles were tender. Q barely remembered the check from the night before, but he knew that James had done it. </p>
<p>"Anything?" James asked.</p>
<p>"No, Sir. Feels fine all over." Q didn't mention the pain from the healing wounds as it was common knowledge that those hurt him. </p>
<p>"Good." The sound of more gloves being put on and then there was cream being rubbed around each of the wounds. The pain dulled to nearly nothing, so James had used the antibiotic cream that had a little pain relief in it. Q knew that once breakfast was in his body, James would ply him with a dose of antibiotics to make sure that he didn't get anything as well as over the counter painkillers. It was nice to be cared for like this. </p>
<p>James was a softy despite his job and how he acted when he was doing it. Q was the only one at the moment who got to see this side of James and that made it even more special to him. He sighed as he felt James' hands work down his thighs with the cream. Those were the ones that hurt the worst, with James making sure that Q would feel it but not be sore enough to where he couldn't sit down. Q could see them having sex several times over the course of the day. Especially with Q wincing and groaning when he got up or down from somewhere and James unable to be reminded of what Q looked like under his clothes.</p>
<p>"No bruising anywhere and your thighs barely scabbed at all, so I don't think you'll have too much issue at work tomorrow or sitting today as long as you don't shift around too much when you are sitting down and dragging your clothes over the wounds. I'll start breakfast, and your tea is waiting for you in the kitchen on the hot pad. Do you want to come in now or give it a few minutes?"</p>
<p>"Now." Q heard his stomach growl. He would settle it with tea for now. It was used to that while James cooked breakfast or Q got whatever casserole James had in the freezer ready to eat. It was nice to have that ready for him, but he missed James' cooking when he was gone. Q would get up early enough to go and get food from a restaurant when James was out of town, and Q missed perfectly cooked bacon. It was another thing that James pushed on Q to spend his money. Even if James wasn't around, food money was supposed to come from him. </p>
<p>"Then let's get this show on the road." James reached out for Q and rolled him onto his back gently before helping him sit up, so he didn't have to worry about stretching things too much by bracing his arms on the bed. </p>
<p>"Sure." Q let James pull him all the way off the bed as well, so he didn't have to scoot on it and rip open his thigh wounds. He was happy to be on his own two feet, though. James didn't wait for him but went out to the kitchen. Q made his way slowly through the bedroom and living room, his body was feeling pretty good. There was a pill case on the table that was in the kitchen and beside it was two pieces of dry toast. Q ate those without issue and washed it down with a drink of his tea before he used the water in the glass that James set down to take the pills. This part was easy. He knew what was expected of him as far as taking care of himself went. Q didn't mind earning fun punishments that were nothing of the sort but getting a true one based on his inability to take care of himself was not one that he wanted. </p>
<p>"Smells great," Q said when James walked over to the coffee pot to get a refill on his coffee. He carried over Q's teapot to give him more. The tea was under a cosy but also on a warm pad, keeping it extra hot. It wasn't so hot that it burned his lips, but he was happy for the warmth. James put the lid back on the potatoes after he turned them before turning around to look at Q.</p>
<p>"Let's get you dressed for the day. I'll get them, you stay there."</p>
<p>Q nodded his head a little as he was taking a drink of his tea. James made such wonderful tea, and even though Q made it just as good, he missed James' tea when he was gone. There was something for the fact that things made for someone tasted better than what they made for themselves. He groaned as he took a long drink of his tea and looked at the stove. He was half tempted to get up and grab a half-cooked potato. James had a spice blend that he put on them that made the potatoes taste so damned good. It was a blend that he made himself and Q wondered exactly what he put in it. He kept himself from tasting it to find out. There was little salt in it as James didn't add much salt at all. He didn't to anything that he cooked, and Q wondered if it was something that James had never done or if it was to help Q stay healthy. Q's kind of job lent itself to high blood pressure, so Q wasn't all that sure. </p>
<p>James came back with what looked like a pair of pyjamas. They looked soft and went Q reached out and touched, they were soft as hell, and nothing snagged on even the few calluses that he had from work. He was looking forward to wearing them all day, they would feel good on his skin, and he hoped they wouldn't snag on his wounds. James' eyes were soft with pleasure at the way that he was taking care of Q. It was these moments that Q knew he had made the right decision to take James' collar. He was never going to find someone like James again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. March 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 16-March 2009</h1>
<p>The club was packed, and James watched as everyone was moving around. It was interesting to see what was going on around him as he watched Q dancing with a few Subs on the dance floor. There were only Subs on there at the moment. The Doms of the respective Subs were all watching them as they interacted with their fellow friends. It was a submissive appreciation night, and while there were a few Subs there who were not attached to someone with a collar, they were still there with a Dom to take care of them if they got too drunk. James sipped at the half a finger of sipping scotch that he had. Dinner had been heavy for James and light for Q as they had plans on being the centre of attention in the room in a little while. The stage was being set for them and what James wanted to do to Q. James already had given over the equipment to use for them to set up. James had never had an issue the few times that he wanted to do something publicly with Q. There was a chance he was being sent on a mission soon, within the next few days if Tanner was to be believed, so James wanted to make sure that Q was mentally taken care of. Alec wasn't on a mission at the moment, back from a horrible one that had him on downtime for his mental health, and Q needed release in a way that he couldn't do himself at home, Alec would take him to the club to watch someone else. </p>
<p>The rules for what Q was allowed and not allowed to do were getting laxer. James trusted that Q wasn't going to go behind his back and cheat on him but that his job made it hard for him to sometimes deal with James' extended absence. So the other Double-Ohs were willing to step in and help in a non-sexual manner, like taking Q to watch someone else get spanked, or whatever else was going on in the scene and then fucked while Q got off a little in his head. It usually wasn't something that was standard for relationships. James didn't like that Q was getting off without him, but he trusted that Q would only do it if he needed it and would never take advantage of it. </p>
<p>James grabbed the bottle of water for Q and walked onto the dance floor to hand it over. Q gave James a hooded look as he drank from the bottle. He drained the entire thing before handing it back and pulling James in for a kiss. James let Q take what he wanted before he turned back to his dance partner. Q's pants made it impossible to hide if he was sporting an erection, and he was not. Not that James would have minded all that much if Q was aroused from having James watch him as he danced. He had made no restrictions on Q for what he was allowed to do as far as his erection went. Still, it was nice to know that he wasn't being aroused by the dance partners around him. </p>
<p>The song on the sound system turned to a slow one, and James laughed and turned back around. The Subs all parted and allowed their chosen Dom for the night to take them in their arms and dance with them that way. It was a subtle way to allow for checks to be made to make sure that the Subs weren't overexerting themselves while having fun. It was easy to do if one was focused on the dance and not so much on their body. James checked Q's pulse, but it was the same steady thump that it had been at the last time.</p>
<p>"One more?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, please, James," Q said before he laid his head on James' shoulder and let his body be moved across the floor to James' whim. This was one time where the other Doms didn't mind if there was brushing up against them or their Sub, not in the packed tight area they were in. Still, too much between two people who shouldn't, and yes, there was going to be an issue. James made sure to touch no one more than once before hitting someone else. A few Subs were being moved off of the floor, and their Doms were plying them with water. The water bottles were free-flowing now. There was no charge for them. It was the safest way to make sure that the Subs and the Doms during certain things were hydrated enough. There was a doctor who was attached to the club, but no one really wanted to have them called. </p>
<p>The song changed, and the Doms let go, some more than a little unwilling to let their Sub go so that their Subs could dance. </p>
<p>James set himself up at the bar again, watching Q as he got into the song. He wasn't all that graceful in that moment; he was dancing more to the beat than to something sensual that would attract someone to be his for the night. Q already had him, and so he just had to be himself. He was like a newborn colt with unsteady legs, but never once did he fall over to bump into someone. He knew his body, and he knew it well. James' glass was set back down for him where the bartender had taken it away when he had gone to give Q water. James saw there wasn't much left, so he finished it off in small sips before taking the bottle of water that was handed to him. That much alcohol wasn't going to bother him at all, and Q was never that concerned when James drank like that at home after dinner before they did something. The good sipping scotch that the club had was something that James didn't keep at home because it would never be treated as a sipping one. James would down it for those days when he needed that edge dulled, and Q wasn't home or up for something more dangerous like that. </p>
<p>Despite Q's kinks getting deeper, there were things James would not touch with him, and so when he needed those, he drank until it was gone, and then when he was sober, he took Q to bed for sex. It worked for them. It probably wasn't anywhere near sane for either of them, but they were damned good together. </p>
<p>The last round of fast songs passed by in what seemed like the blink of an eye to James. He felt his arousal and need ramping up with each change of song until he was nearly cross-eyed with it when the next slow song started. James found that Q was walking toward him at the same time he was going to find him. </p>
<p>The sound system was cut off when the slow song ended, and the people on the dance floor slowly moved off. James knew that he had been watched to see when he wanted to start their little exhibition, but he hadn't realized he was being watched that close. He wasn't that upset about it at all, but he was more than happy to not have to chase down someone. He escorted Q over to the curtains that were now drawn after the stage had been set up. The chains were already ready for Q, as well as the table that James would need for the implements. Q didn't want to know what was going to happen to him, so James made sure that the entire table was covered like it was supposed to be.</p>
<p>Q was looking up at the chains, and his cock started to harden. James kept his chuckle to himself. He wasn't that shocked that Q would begin to get fully aroused now. </p>
<p>"Strip," James said. He wasn't going to get undressed, but then he rarely did. He wanted that contrast of him being dressed while Q was naked. It was a perfect dichotomy, especially with what James had planned for Q. He wanted to see him and the marks he was going to leave. James could see it in his mind, but he knew that no matter how developed his ability to think about it, it was going to look better in person. Q had the next three days off after a gruelling mission, and being up for three days almost non-stop meant that he needed to relax. He had slept most of the day, so James had brought him to the club to wear him out again before they went home. Alec was going to drive them as James was pretty sure that he was going to react badly to anyone he didn't trust seeing Q after this. </p>
<p>After Q was naked, he walked right over to where the chains were and settled into what James was considering Q's parade rest. His body was loose and ready for whatever James wanted to do to him to string him up but also prepared to move if needed if things changed. James ignored him for the moment as he checked under the cover to make sure that everything was there. It was perfect. He let the cover drop and then walked to Q to get him set up. Q's entire body was loose, and James knew that Q needed this as much as James did. He needed to be taken down after hacking what James was pretty sure was half of the world's systems to make sure that the threat that 005 was chasing didn't get to do what they wanted to do. Q had quickly shown himself to be the best hacker that MI6 had, and M wanted another five like him, Submissive or Dominant. </p>
<p>James looked for the attendant and nodded his head at him to pull the curtain so that they could get started. </p>
<p>The first implement that James picked up a small and very worn suede flogger that James loved to use to settle Q down into his headspace for the heavier things that were to come after. It would not do a damned thing to actually hurt Q, but it would make his nerves all over his body sing in happiness. There was no fear of it damaging, so James used it all over, leaving sensation behind. By the time that James had touched all over Q's body, outside of his face, with it, Q's cock was leaking with a vengeance, and James was ready for the heavier leather flogger that would leave marks. </p>
<p>James let the first strike fall across Q's back, marking him, and he watched as Q's cock jerked. Q was not allowed to come, even a dry orgasm until James was fucking him after the curtain fell back so that no one could see them. It was going to be a good night, and James was ready to make sure that Q got what he needed. </p>
<p>With perfect care, James left several more marks with the flogger across Q's back and then his thighs before he swapped to the cat o' nine tails that James loved. It wasn't the metal-tipped one but just a simple one instead. If James was using the metal tip one, what followed wouldn't happen. James hadn't used this one in a while, so he made sure that he had control of it down with a few snaps to the air before he used it on Q. Every single snap though had Q's cock jerking. Q loved the sounds of the implements that James, even if they were not being used on him. </p>
<p>James heard the low murmur of Doms talking to their Subs, probably ramping up their want to tease the fuck out of them. James wholeheartedly agreed to what they were doing. He would be doing the same. As long as he couldn't make out full words from anyone other than maybe exclamation of want, he wouldn't glare at them. </p>
<p>The first crack of cat o' nine tails on Q's back had his cock jerking, and Jame watched as Q settled his footing to spread his legs more and make himself be more on alert to keep his balance. James was more than willing to allow Q to do what his body or mind needed, it was part of why he hadn't used a spreader bar on Q's ankles. He wanted Q to do what he needed as James didn't have the best pulse on what he needed yet. With Q sleeping most of the day away, James hadn't got his finger on Q yet, but Q had point-blank told him that he trusted James would figure it out. James had mapped everything that he wanted to do with the idea that Q needed to be marked for longer than just the scene. </p>
<p>"So pretty," James said as he looked at the marks on Q's back after the second strike with the implement. It was good. Too damned good for James' control. He worked over Q with careful strikes and sensual caresses with his hand, as he made sure that Q was fine. </p>
<p>James held out a bottle of water with a straw for Q to get a drink after he laid down the cat o' nine tails on the table. There was no instrument left that James hadn't used. The only things left were the items needed to bandage Q up after James was done, but those were still hidden. The crowd didn't need to see them. Especially not the prescription for the antibiotics that was there just in case. The human mouth was disgusting on a good day, and what James had planned was going to make it even worse.</p>
<p>"Green?" James asked his voice low enough that it wasn't going to echo out to the people in the audience.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>"Good." James stepped behind Q and let his fingers move all over his back. It was a landscape of welts, and red skin, and James was having trouble picking where he wanted to mark personally first. It was just beautiful as it was, and James almost didn't want to change that, but he knew what he wanted and what he was pretty sure Q needed. James ran his fingers back up to Q's neck and found the spot. It was perfect, and given that Q rolled his shoulders a lot at work, making this the worst of the spots would make the ache last for a long time. James looked out into the audience to see that those he could see were very interested in what was going to happen next. James wasn't against fucking Q in public, but it wasn't the kind of thing that Q needed at the moment. </p>
<p>James traced his fingers over the spot, finding the full muscle so that he wasn't damaging it with what he wanted to do. He slotted his mouth over the spot, testing with his jaw before finding the perfect spot. He clamped down, his hands grabbing Q's hips to stop him from moving at all. It wouldn't do for Q to hurt himself on accident with this. James applied more pressure, slow and steady, drawing this out as much as he could. He couldn't see the crowd, but he knew that he was being watched closely, seeing if he was going to do more than just bite at Q's neck. </p>
<p>The skin broke easily, and the blood started to trickle out around James' lips. The taste of blood wasn't something that turned James on, but the sight of it in a situation like this, running down Q's skin was hot as fuck. James knew that this was probably going to scar in some fashion, but James didn't mind that at all. Q's collar was a little different for the night, something that was tighter but not overly and rested higher than usual. James had wanted to make this mark for a while, and the collar was going to be in the way if Q was wearing his normal one. James would swap it out once he had Q cleaned up and bandaged, and home. The collar was resting on Q's pillow, where he had set it when getting Q dressed for their outing.</p>
<p>James released the skin and stepped back to look at the blood. He grabbed a towel to clean up his mouth and kept it in hand to keep on doing it. He didn't need blood-smeared like that to mar what he wanted to see. The murmur of the crowd was getting louder, a pleasant hum at the other end of the room from where James was standing. James trailed his free hand down Q's body as a noise picked up behind him. He looked to see it was a tray that he could set the towel on and move around, so it was where he wanted it at all times. James thanked the man with a dip of his head before he started to map where he wanted the next to go. </p>
<p>Every single time that James' finger ghosted over a spot where he was going to give Q a bruise or a little bit of a deeper mark, Q's cock jerked. It practically spammed when James closed around the upper meat of Q's arm. He just bruised there. Anywhere that moved as much as the arms did was only bruised and not marked. </p>
<p>Q was a mess of bleeding skin and bruises that were already forming. James was sure that the only mark that was going to scar was the one on his shoulder, and James was just fine with that. </p>
<p>The curtain fell, and James looked up at Q's hands to see the way that he was holding the chain. James grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his cock before he spread some over Q's hole. Q's entire body stilled with the motion and then relaxed down like nothing was happening. It was kind of fucking perfect. James walked around to stand in front of Q before he wiped his fingers on a section of towel that had no blood on it. Q looked blissed out and nearly ready to pass out from his trip into Subspace. James was glad of that. It was what Q needed, but first, he needed to sate them both. James cupped the sides of Q's face and kissed him deeply. Q participated and moaned when James started to skirt his fingers down his body. James grip on Q's hip turned biting, and he felt Q soften up just that little bit more. </p>
<p>With a simple move, James gripped Q's thighs and then lifted him up to where he was wrapped around James. James let Q hold himself up there with tense legs as he used a hold on Q's lower back to pull him up and get him in position for a good fucking. James steadied his cock as he got it inside of his lover and found that Q wasn't nearly as relaxed as he thought he was. It wasn't just the way that he was holding himself up.</p>
<p>"Hold on tight love," James said. He looked up to see when Q got a better hold on the chains by grabbing the two leather loops that were there for that reason. James unlocked Q's legs from his body and held him by his knees. It opened up Q all the way to him, and with a little moving, Q was entirely at James' mercy for the fucking. Q was pulled taut enough that he couldn't even rise and fall a little with James' thrusts. James made sure that he came first so he could hold up Q when he finally came after a few more thrusts inside of him. </p>
<p>Q was nearly fully asleep by the time that James got him unhooked. </p>
<hr/>
<p>James looked at Q, who was still dead asleep to the world the next morning. James grabbed his coffee and drained it before he grabbed the kit to get Q's bandages changed. Q needed to wake up and eat to take another round of antibiotics, just in case. James had already eaten, but Q's food was warm in the oven. He wanted to feed him more than just it, but he didn't want to push Q when he was still sleepy. </p>
<p>Q was on his back, asleep in the position that gave him the least amount of pain, so it was easy to get set up and start to work on him. Q responded to touches when they hurt him, so James wasn't worried about that. He had no fever, and none of the bits of broken open skin looked inflamed. James had only broken the skin on six marks total, and the small five were easy to clean up, but the other was going to be harder given where it was. </p>
<p>James coaxed Q onto his side, and as soon as he did, he saw that Q was erect in his sleep pants. James had put them on Q earlier in the morning when Q had been cold. The little bits of pain from James cleaning and bandaging the wounds was enough; it seemed to get Q hard, and that was a kick in the stomach. James gently ripped the tape off of the wound on Q's neck and shoulder to look at it. It looked really good, the skin was already knitting itself back together, and there was little blood. James patted the skin with the cleanser that had Q hissing as it got deep into the wounds. James didn't feel bad about this at all, he knew that he probably should. There should be some guilt in James for hurting Q in such a way, but all that really moved through his brain was that Q was his to do with what he wanted, as long as Q consented. </p>
<p>It was quick work to get the wound cleaned up and then new cream over it to double up on pain relief as well as the antibiotic. </p>
<p>"James," Q said, his voice breathy with arousal as well as sleep. </p>
<p>James laid down behind Q and gripped his cock, finding it wet from where Q was leaking. James used that to slick up the cock the rest of the way and then pumped him until he came. James wasn't that worried as he had laid down a towel before he had gone to make breakfast, and Q's release had gone there. James was hard as a rock, pressed against Q's backside. Q was nearly asleep again, so James made quick work of using the towel to clean him up and then roll him onto his belly. James straddled his waist, not pressing down at all but just looking at his marks all over Q's body as he stroked his cock. It felt damned good, seeing his work and just enjoying a leisurely stroke of his cock. It wouldn't hold James off for long, but he would gladly wait until Q was awake to take him in any other fashion. </p>
<p>Q moved a little, grabbing James' pillow and pulling it close to bury his face in it. That simple movement had James coming on his back. James would now have to clean him up, but he had at least not got anything on any bandages on his back. </p>
<p>James looked at the time and figured that he could let Q sleep for another hour before getting the antibiotics in him. He curled around Q and inhaled the clean scent of him as well as the musk of the room from their orgasms. Q rolled over and buried his face into James' neck, his body moving slowly, and he hissed when he moved his arm to drape it over James' chest. It moved his shoulder and neck too much for the wound. Q made a little whining noise, and James knew that he wasn't able to go back to sleep, no matter how much he wanted to.</p>
<p>"Tea and breakfast?" </p>
<p>"Fine," Q said, and he sounded like he was doing the worst thing in the world. </p>
<p>"I'll bring it to you," James said as he pressed a kiss to Q's forehead before leaving the room. </p>
<p>Breakfast was easy to grab from the oven, and then the tea was poured from the pot where it was being kept warm. He laid it on a tray and grabbed the plate of food to carry into the room. There was toast to take the pills with and then heavier food for after that. It was all domestic like. </p>
<p>Q was sitting up in bed, and his stomach growled as soon as James got into the room. James handed over the tea first and smiled as Q looked like he was in heaven as he took a sip of it. James laid the tray over Q's lap but closer to him so he could feed the food to him. </p>
<p>"My first mark?" Q asked as he rolled his wounded shoulder. </p>
<p>"Yes." James looked at the stark white cover, and he was looking forward to when that wasn't going to be needed.</p>
<p>"The first of many, I hope. I want no other than you."</p>
<p>"I would bloody well hope not." James tried to cover with gruffness, but Q just smiled and reached out to pick up a piece of bacon. He broke it into bite-sized pieces at the same time he demolished the toast. He took the pills with no issue and no prompting from James at all. He was a good boy when he wanted to be, and he was probably just doing this to get sex later. James agreed, so he didn't point it out at all. He grinned as Q eyed the food and then looked at James with a coy look on his face. James picked up the fork and scooped up some of the eggs to feed to Q. </p>
<p>It always took longer for James to feed Q than it would take for Q to feed himself. James loved getting kisses between bites. It was their time to just decompress and be like an average, vanilla sex couple. It was a balm to James' soul that he wasn't as fucked up as he could have been given everything that he did while on missions. Q was here in his bed, and he was there willingly, despite the things that James craved to do to him. Q desired them just as much, and that made it all perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. April 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 17-April 2009</h1>
<p>There were things that were always there in the back of Q's head, and one of them was that James could literally make Q do whatever he wanted. Still, he never did without enthusiastic consent beforehand, which was something that Q was entirely behind. Yet there were times that Q didn't want to give consent and discuss right before doing it. So that had made a conversation happen that gave blanket permission for things to happen at some point, of James' choosing. Most of the scenes that Q discussed were close enough to role-playing that it wasn't going to be that hard for either of them to get into it once James had made his intentions known. James was good at playing the part needed for missions, and Q had been playing a part for a long time in how he worked in his day to day life before MI6 and him being allowed to show off his submissive, but only to James, side. </p>
<p>Q grabbed his virgin drink and looked around the pub. He saw a lot of members of MI6 inside the bar and figured that the rest were ones that Q didn't know, he hadn't learned every single face of every staffer that worked there yet. The others might be MI5 as well, but Q had no clue on that. No one stood out as MI5. There was a gaggle of dangerous as fuck men in the corner. The female Double-Ohs were not there that night, and while Q didn't mind that, he kind of missed Clara's presence in the place. Hell, he just missed Clara most of the time. Their relationship had grown to something like siblings, and Clara had already threatened James with what would happen if James were to ever disrespect Q and his ability to make his own decisions on things that he wanted to make them on. </p>
<p>Letting his eyes move around the pub again, Q saw that while people were looking, their eyes were not lingering. That told Q that everyone there at least knew who Q was and wasn't going to approach him. Which worked well for the mindset that he needed to build up. Q moved his eyes across the pub again and settled them on James with a small smirk on his lips. He was more than willing to do a few things to get James' attention if he hadn't already, but it seemed that James had seen him and was more than willing to just watch him as he drank for now. James was dressed in a pair of jeans that were soft but so tight on him that James' wallet barely fit into them. The shirt was a silk-like thing in black that stretched across his form, showing off just how muscled he was. It was already making Q hard, just watching him as he lifted his beer to drink. It was heaven and hell at the same time to Q as he looked but couldn't touch James as of yet. </p>
<p>Even when James' eyes weren't fully on him, Q could feel eyes on him. Q looked at his outfit, it was standard pub gear for most of the people in there that got to change after work before coming in, but as Q didn't really ever dress like this at work, or anywhere close to it, every single eye darted to him at least once. Other eyes lingered longer, and Q really hoped that those eyes were not the ones that belonged to agents of any kind. If it were, there would be a lot of anger taken out on them during training, which at the moment James was helping with between missions. Usually, when someone was out for a longer period due to non-health reasons, the Double-Ohs would slip in to help with training. There just weren't any missions for James that fit the kinds of things that he excelled at. It was strange to think that, but the only one that had come up in the last two weeks was more suited for Clara. </p>
<p>"Another?" the bartender asked as Q turned around to set his empty glass down. </p>
<p>James was nursing his second beer, waiting for Q to slip away from the bar to start their game. </p>
<p>"Sure," Q said. It was all being rung to James' tab that he had started when they entered the bar together. The bartender wasn't fully lost on what James and Q were, and he played along well, which also included slipping James the key to the small office that was in the back at the start of the night. James had slipped away to take care of whatever he wanted for that room but then had come back, looking smug as fuck. Just thinking back to that smile on his face was enough to make Q feel that zing of arousal in his body again. There was something about James when he was smug about their sex life that filled Q with a feeling of being safe. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he was fully fucking glad of it. He wanted to feel it for the rest of his life, and he knew that James would do his best to make sure that he did. It was wonderful to feel that James loved him that much, that he was catered to his every single whim. </p>
<p>There were times that Q's submission was doing exactly what James wanted when he needed that kind of obedience, but usually, James loved his snark and just wanted to do what he wanted to Q's body while he took it. Nights like tonight, though, James wanted the thrill of the hunt, the need of the chase, the feel of the claim. Q? Q needed the marks that were left by James that had nothing to do with whips and floggers on his body, nothing to do with the sting of James' hand coming down on his backside over and over again. He needed more, and he knew that James was going to give it to him. </p>
<p>Q was good at fighting off people who were not Double-Ohs. Given his level of education and the eventual track that M had him on, it was decided by people who were not Q that he needed to be able to fight, clean and dirty. Q was better at the dirty fighting, and when James wasn't his escort to and from work, Q now took a car after it seemed that someone had followed James home from a mission and tried to take him. M had not been happy that it had caused an incident, but it was what it was. Those above M had not been happy either and had tried to mandate it so that all Double-Ohs were to be unattached. M had given them study after study about how the isolated loner wasn't what England needed defending its borders from abroad. Q had been the one to find most of them, especially in reports he technically shouldn't have access to from American spy servers, but when did that kind of stuff stop him. He was at least never going to get caught. He wasn't that stupid.</p>
<p>There had been a night while James was on a mission where he had tracked the CIA as they tried to find who had hacked their system. The CIA had been lying to M about another mission that Alec was on, and Q just wouldn't have that, so he hacked grabbed what he wanted, as well as a few other current files so that no one would suspect it was MI6 that had done it. Then the CIA had traced him back to a computer in a hospital in the US where a child had sat there and played games for nearly two hours, without the screen seen by any camera. By the time that the computer was dumped to track him that way, Q had obliterated all traces of himself that even the best hacker could find. </p>
<p>When James had got back, M had told him everything that she had learned from Q about it all. James had fucked Q for an hour over the back of the couch to show how much that turned him on. Q loved it, knowing that Q's intelligence was one thing that James loved about him. There was the ruthlessness, but Q had known that since the start. James also loved it when Q snarked at him when it was appropriate that was. Q always knew when it was. He never upset James on purpose, and he never would. James was the only thing in Q's life that he couldn't live without. It was the one thing that Q didn't want to live without.</p>
<p>Q turned back to look at the wall of bottles of various alcohols to be used for drinks. It was set in the standard, cheap shit on the bottom, and the better stuff on the top. Q drank about half of his drink before he felt the body press along his back. </p>
<p>"You look like you need someone to take your mind off of other things," James said, his voice a purr against the shell of Q's ear. Hands came down on either side of Q and held onto the bar. Bracketing Q into place, and there was no real chance of escape without ducking down and pulling a runner. He would never make it, even if he wanted to. It was nearly impossible to move that quickly through the pub. There were too many people, and Q knew that James would catch him, but also the other people in the bar would probably stop him as well. There had been no new additions to the pub since Q had got there, and Q had to wonder exactly what James had told them all. Not that he minded. Q had no shame on the sex that they got up to. There wasn't a single person left in MI6 that wasn't new that didn't understand that Q was submissive to a single person, and Q's mouth would cut them down if they disrespected him enough. If they kept on, it wasn't James that got involved unless it was about Q's sex life, it was M. And that was never going to be good for them and continuing to work in the security service for England, any of it. </p>
<p>"And you think you can do that?" Q asked after he took a drink to put moisture in his mouth. James' arms were on display in the shirt, even the muscles that were hidden. The shirt was skin tight in all the best ways. </p>
<p>"I could hold you down right here and fuck you," James said in Q's ear before he nipped. He pressed a kiss to Q's neck just below his ear and then licked it. "I could rip a hole in your trousers and just fuck you hard and raw right here." </p>
<p>Q shuddered, and he couldn't speak. James sounded like raw power right then. He believed that James would do it as well. Just grab the seam of his trousers and rip them open, pick him up to pull him down on his cock, and just fuck him while he was trapped against the bar and not able to get away. The consent to the act had been given already, but Q knew that James wouldn't. Not with the other people that were in the room with them. If this was just the Double-Ohs and a few other agents who wouldn't see it as anything more than a bit of fun, but there were people in there that would get off on it, and this wasn't the place for that.</p>
<p>"I like a little more privacy than this," Q said, but he pushed back into James, feeling the hard column of his cock in his jeans. He wanted to feel it inside of him, splitting him open with no prep other than fingers smeared over his hole and then a slick cock pushing inside of him while he was being held down. Q wanted that so fucking much that he could feel it inside of his mouth. His hole was twitching as he thought about it. </p>
<p>"Really?" James dropped his hands from the counter and grabbed both of Q's to drag them behind his back and hold them there in one hand. Q whined as he felt James' other hand move around to the front of his trousers and cup his hard cock. Those fingers weren't there for long before they were working their way into his trousers after pulling down the zipper so fucking slow that Q was afraid he was going to come before it was all the way down. He could feel that pressure releasing and it was heaven and hell at the same time. It was fucking perfect. </p>
<p>Q was wearing a pair of tight briefs, and it was keeping his cock from flopping out, but it wasn't doing much more than that. James didn't cup Q's cock again, he just slipped his hand inside of Q's pants and spread it over Q's hip, a brand of heat and pressure as it drove him back into James' hard cock. It was so damned good, the play up of Q giving into James' iron will. </p>
<p>"How about we go somewhere more private, and I'll get you out of those clothes and fuck you like you want." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head as the word was caught in his throat, thankfully, James didn't try and press for verbal confirmation. He wanted it so fucking much. He wanted to drop to his knees right now and choke himself on James' cock, but that was for another night as this wasn't what Q had agreed to for this scenario. The thought of it sent a thrill up Q's body, though. He could feel his knees on the floor, pressed to the wood of the bar with other guys crowded on either side of them, blocking Q's body from being seen, but they would all know that he was down there, sucking on James' cock like a little whore that was being paid. </p>
<p>"I can tell you are gagging for it," James said as he drew his hand from Q's pants. The trousers weren't touched as James stepped back before grabbing Q by the back of the neck. James used that hold to direct Q toward where he wanted him to go. The office door was already open, and Q shuddered as he was shoved in hard enough to hit the desk. The desk was cleared of papers and other things, stacked neatly on what looked like a TV tray in the corner. There was a couch as well, used well it seemed, probably for the bartender to sleep if they were too tired or drunk to go home. James didn't shut the door at all but instead just stepped forward and worked his jeans open. His cock was hard, and the look of it hanging there with a drop of release on the tip almost had Q going to his knees. </p>
<p>"Turn around." James twirled his finger like Q didn't understand the words that were coming from his mouth. </p>
<p>Q turned and saw that there was a mirror that was on the wall that allowed whoever was entering the room to see who was behind them or in this case, allow Q to see what James was going to do to him. He could see himself being held down on the desk and fucked. It was pure fucking magic. The snikt of metal on metal had Q looking up to see that James had a knife in his hand. Q froze in place as he wondered what James was going to do with that. He left the majority of the scene to James as long as he was held down and fucked, bruised from where James was holding him. Q started to turn around, but James moved quickly, pushing Q down onto the surface of the desk with a hand on his upper back. His fingers spread out to make sure that there wasn't just a single hard pressure point, and then there was a tug on his trousers. </p>
<p>The blade was so sharp that it went through Q's trousers and pants like it was nothing. It should not be fucking hot to watch James wield a knife that sharp that close to his body. Yet it was. Q knew precisely how sharp the blade was. It had been given to James for a mission and had been catalogued as lost. Q handled that kind of paperwork, and he had seen the images taken of it before it had been handed over to James. </p>
<p>Q tried to push up with his arms off of the desk, but James had a good hold on him and just kept him pressed there to the cold surface of the desk. It was warming wit his body on it, but it was still just a cold, hard surface. He wanted to shove back on the fingers that traced his hole. Q had no clue where the slick lube came from, but it was there on James' fingers. Q looked up at the mirror as best as he could to see that there was a pot of it on the desk beside Q's hip. Q also saw that James didn't have a condom out at all. He shuddered at that. He had left that part up to James as well, but he assumed for cleanup and getting home that James would vote for one. </p>
<p>James slicked his cock up with lube before he wiped his fingers on Q's trousers over his arse. James spread him open with two fingers as he couldn't use his other hand. The blunt head of his cock pressed up to his hole, and those fingers kept him spread open as the pushed inside of him. Q tried to grab onto the desk, but the lip at that side wasn't big enough for him to curl his fingers around. He couldn't find purchase anywhere on it and groaned when he felt James pushing all the way inside of him. </p>
<p>Q moaned in pleasure at the feel of being filled up. Yes, he and James had sex the night before, but that was then, and this was now. James paused when he was fully inside of him. It wasn't to give Q a chance to get comfortable with everything because he was totally relaxed, despite everything that was going on. The hand on his back, holding him down and making him take what James wants to do to him. It's fucking perfect. Q wasn’t even sure what words he was saying as he was fucked to within an inch of his life. James was hammering his arse so much that Q was pretty sure he was screaming from pleasure. </p>
<p>When James was sure that Q wasn’t going to move, his hand curled some, and there were nail marks left down Q's back until James could grab the back of Q's trousers. There was the sound of a rip, and then Q's arse felt cool air hitting it from where his trousers and pants were gone from it. It was strange to feel that. There was nothing to do as Q tried to shove up again, but this time the hand on his shoulders shoved him down on the desk hard enough to pull Q's breath from him. Q came in that instant, his body overworked and unable to hold onto the orgasm. James kept on fucking him, holding him down. Q's entire body stopped responding to him as he laid there with his sweat cooling on his body. </p>
<p>James lasted only a few short thrusts more before he was pushing inside and coming fully in Q. The hand on Q's back didn't move at all, and Q wondered when he was going to be let up. He was drifting a little, not fully in subspace, but he was there enough that time was losing a little bit of meaning. It could have been seconds later that James pulled out of Q and replaced his cock with an anal plug, or it could have been minutes, even tens of minutes. James was holding onto Q with a bruising grip on his hip as he dragged Q's trousers and pants down his leg before cutting them off. Q could hear the rip of the fabric. That was fucking heady as hell. He wanted to watch, but the desk was blocking it when he got his head moved to where he could see. He loved the feel of it, though when James tugged the fabric fully free of him. </p>
<p>Hands were picking him up next and laying him down on the couch. Those hands came back and cleaned him up, touching him more than was needed without the wipe between them. It was helping to keep Q floating there just inside of subspace. It was fucking good. Q's eyes weren't responding, so he just laid there and listened as James dug into a bag of some kind. The track pants that were slipped on were soft, and Q knew that they were James'. He didn't wear James' clothes like that much given their build difference and how pants, not to mention trousers, just fell off of him. The track pants were cinched up to where Q could feel them biting into his skin, but he didn't care. </p>
<p>"Gonna sleep now," Q said.</p>
<p>"Sleep, love." James' hands brushed over his face, and Q sighed and settled down onto the couch as he listened to James doing whatever he was doing. Yeah, the night was fucking perfect. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. June 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 18-June 2009</h1>
<p>Q sighed as he entered the bedroom. He was fully naked after his shower but had slipped into the kitchen to grab a light snack. James had a large meal already ordered to be dropped off a few hours from then, but lunch had been a rush of meetings, and his order had been screwed up to where he couldn't eat it at all, and before he had noticed, everyone else had already eaten most of theirs. Q had ended up with a few side dishes, so he hadn't gone hungry, but he was a little more hungry than he usually would be for the afternoon. Q had gone in very early, much to James' chagrin as he had planned something for that morning, but Q had to put a kibosh on that. It wasn't something that Q could do anything about. He was assigned as the lead tech for the mission that was a joint operation with the CIA on home soil given it was a terrorist that had come to roost in the US that both MI6 and the CIA had been tracking for six months. </p>
<p>There had been a hack-off, as James called it, to see who was the best equipped to make sure that no signal alerted local authorities to what was coming as it was a black-op that CIA wanted no one to know about. Q had also taken the entire facility hostage, and nothing had got out, not even a cell signal since about five minutes before the team had breached. 005 had been the agent on it, and she had taken advantage of everything that had the staffers freaking out and assassinated the head of the operation for crimes against humanity before he could do anything else. It had gone off without a hitch, there were more than enough criminals to arrest, but the head had escaped before, and MI6 was unwilling to let that happen. </p>
<p>The operation had been a perfect show of Q's abilities, and Q wondered what kind of promotion was going to happen because of it. He was getting bored with his current run of the job, and this had been the kick that he needed. He hoped that he was more active in a lot of missions from here out. </p>
<p>Q laid down on the bed and laid the plate of food out in front of him before he tugged his tablet close to him so he could do some work. It was a prototype for agents to take out into the field with them. It would allow for more remote hacking of devices that they needed something from. Q was having an issue with the coding of one of the programs as when it hit something, it crashed, not something he wanted to happen while the agent was in the field with it. The program worked well on a flash drive, but sometimes accessing the main computer was a little harder than just plugging in a flash drive. It was interesting to try and figure out, and it was why he had brought it home with him. He had the weekend off just like an average person for at least the next month, all of his missions he was tapped to be support on were short ones that started during the week. If that changed, it changed, and Q would get other days off. Q would get a few days when James was off his next mission as well. That was something new that was being put into place with the few Double-Ohs who were attached to someone inside of MI6 that worked in a different department. </p>
<p>The food was eaten as quick as Q could, he forgot about it a few times as he watched the code on the screen and read it over. He found one bit of tricky code that was causing a different issue, and he fixed that. The code at its base was not his. He had modified it a little for use for the tablet, but it wasn't made for this, so Q wasn't shocked that it was going to take a fair amount of tweaking to get it where he wanted it. </p>
<p>Pulling himself free as he wondered where James was when he should have been back long before then, he looked up to see that James was sitting in the window sill, watching Q work. Q knew he was blushing and reached out for the now stone cold tea in the mug on the nightstand. The plate of food was thankfully empty. It was interesting to see James just watching him. </p>
<p>"Hello," Q said when he drank what was left of his tea. </p>
<p>"Hello, Q. Light meal?" James asked, pointing at the plate.</p>
<p>"Snack. My lunch was screwed up, and I didn't eat as much as I normally did, so I wanted to supplement it. I didn't want to ruin dinner but also was a little peckish."</p>
<p>"Good. I have plans for us, and I hope that you are amenable. The play is going to be a little tame compared, but the scene set up is going to be extreme. We've never done anything like it before, so I wanted to make sure you hadn't eaten a large meal."</p>
<p>"Extreme in what way?" Q asked.</p>
<p>James pushed up to stand and held out his hand. Q held up a finger and worked on the tablet for a few minutes to get it to where he could shut it down and not screw up what he was doing. James was more than patient with that. He never stopped Q from doing what he was doing unless Q was getting into a tangent that was distracting him from doing what he was supposed to do. James was more indulgent than he probably should be with Q, but Q was pretty damned sure that James was nearly addicted to Q's intelligence. Primarily when he used it on other people to know how much smarter he was than everyone else. Q was pretty sure that James had videos of Q yelling at idiots in Q-Branch who screwed up something that was so fucking simple that it should have been impossible to mess up. </p>
<p>Q allowed James to drag him into the other room where the bed was already set up with the best sheets, soft and smooth silk that was sensual on Q's skin. On the end of the bed as cuffs and rope to secure Q to the bedspread eagle, as well as a blindfold that was thick and soft, Q knew it well, and a ball gag and a pair of earplugs from Q-Branch that had been "lost" seven missions ago. None of those things was all that extreme in Q's mind until he realized that it was three of his five senses, he wouldn't be able to talk, touch, or see. Smell was hard to take away in this way, and so was taste, but those would be kind of as well. Q would be at James' mercy to take whatever he wanted to do, and while Q could safeword out, he wasn't going to know what was happening until it was happening. There would be no preparing, just feeling. </p>
<p>Which wasn't the worst thing in the world. Q knew why James was doing this now. Q was having issues coming down sometimes from stressful things at work, and this would be a good way to do it, but they needed to start at a point where Q was entirely in his mind and ready to take what was coming to him. Now was a good time to get the base of how Q reacted to being deprived of everything like that so that James knew what was normal and what wasn't. </p>
<p>Q nodded his head in agreement to what was on the bed, and he waited to be told what to do.</p>
<p>"On the bed on your back," James said. </p>
<p>Q moved to everything that James wanted, staying still as his body was moved around to the way that James wanted. It was good, felt damned good, and Q was half hard just from rubbing on the sheets as he was moved the way that James wanted him. Q could just see himself in his mind's eye. James had the mirrors in the room moved so that Q couldn't see himself, which was all part of what headspace James wanted from him. He was being removed from all senses. The blindfold was first after he was secured on the bed. The ball gag was last after James gave Q a drink of water. As soon as James was done with that, something was pressed into Q's hand to give him the ability to let it go if he needed to stop something that they were doing. It was normal when his hands were bound, and he was gagged. The earplugs were next. Q knew that they worked well with a bit of tech inside of them that stopped all sounds from getting to his ears. It had been for when James needed to be close to a loud device that would have broken his eardrums if he had heard it. The only thing that Q knew was the touch of the bed sheets on his back and the smell of the room that was normal. </p>
<p>There was nothing to panic about, but Q felt his body try and freeze up some. He wasn't even sure where James was, but he knew that he wasn't that far away. James would never go far at all without making sure that Q could get out of the bindings. The bed dipped at his chest, and Q wondered what James was doing right up until he felt something on the skin around his nostril openings. It was cool and thick, and when Q inhaled, all he smelled was lavender. James was controlling his sense of smell as well, there was no way to remove it all the way given where they were, and this wasn't a sensory deprivation tank, but it was as close as James was going to get. </p>
<p>Q was James' toy at that moment, to be used for whatever he wanted. Q's body went limp at that, his muscles not even protesting at being stuck in the same position for long. </p>
<p>James watched as Q settled down on the bed, giving in to the submission. It was always one of James' favourite things in the world, to see Q giving into something like that. It was utterly fucking beautiful to see someone as strong and bullheaded as Q submit to James in every single way. James looked at the few items he had brought out. He wasn't going to do anything too deep at the moment, he just wanted to see what Q did, how he reacted, and how to turn this into something deep and profound, breaking Q down to his base elements only to build him up again later. That part would come later, much later, when James had a week to build Q back up without having to worry about either of them going to work. M knew of his plans, and he was waiting for her to tell him the best time. </p>
<p>Q was going to be getting a promotion inside of the technical services department, James was pretty sure it was the head of a small division, but that wasn't his to know until Q told him. M had made noises about it so that James wasn't upset if Q was working more for a few weeks at some point while he got his people under control. James would never be upset about Q doing his job, even if it took him away from him. James knew that Q's job was important to him, and James knew that he was the same way. Yes, they were partnered together, but it wasn't going to go well if James got upset about Q doing everything that he could to make sure that James got home hearty and hale. </p>
<p>James tapped Q's foot as it seemed like he was settled. Q squeezed his free hand into a fist and relaxed it three times. Q was fully there and aware and good to go. He smiled before he grabbed the feather that he had bought. It was a fake one, the plumage part was stiff but soft, and the shaft was strong and had a point on it. It was used for more than just tickling. James could use it for something like Piquerism. It was sterile and perfectly safe. It was part of why James had bought it. It was fully metal and carefully crafted. </p>
<p>Q's body didn't even move when James drew the tip of the feather up the inside of Q's thigh. He shivered, though when James took it down the other side. James turned the feather over so that the stiffer parts of the plumage dragged over Q's sensitive skin. It wasn't hard enough to leave marks, but James knew that he could with that side, the lower part was smooth, but the upper part was curled up to points to leave scratches behind. James turned it around to where he could do that. Q's cock jerked at the first scratch of metal that left red marks up his thigh. He used that all over Q's thighs before taking it up his hip, making sure not to get it anywhere near his cock. He left a set of marks up Q's chest as the ones on his legs started to fade to nearly nothing. </p>
<p>There was no way to check with Q that he was doing fine, so James focused on his body and the way that he breathed as he was marked up by the feather. James flipped it around when he was done with that, and he used the tip on the meat of Q's thigh. Q gasped, the sound muffled by the ball gag, and his cock leaked out a fresh drop of release. James laid the feather down on Q's stomach before he walked up to take out one of the earplugs. </p>
<p>"You can come when you want, all the way, or hold it in. That's the only thing you are going to control, but no matter what you do, I'm going to fuck you when I'm done playing. If you are hard, soft, or overwhelmed, you are getting fucked. Do you understand?" James waited for Q to nod his head. "Do you consent?" Q nodded his head again. "Good."</p>
<p>James pushed the plug back in, making sure that it was there where it wasn't going to come loose, and Q wasn't going to hear anything before he picked up the feather again. The first puncture point was bleeding, a single drop, but it looked good on Q's bare thighs. James made a matching mark on the other. He frowned before walking around the bed to get on it, between Q's spread legs and got comfortable. He had a design in his head, and he started to tap out what he wanted it to look like. It took a little work for James to make it so that Q could read it when it was healing. The blood never moved way unless James smeared it, and then a fresh drop just pearled at the surface. </p>
<p>Q's breathing changed, a slight hitch to it every single time that James slid the needle point into his skin, but it never went faster than that. Q was floating before James was done with his first thigh, and James figured that he was aching when he was done with the second. James would clean up everything before he put Q down for a nap before dinner. James wasn't pressed for time, he could take his time to do what he wanted before food was dropped off. The feather was set aside on the stand beside the bed. It would be cleaned before being put into use again with the blood on the tip and the skin and such on the finer points of the feather's plumage. James grabbed the wipe that had a bit of antibacterial stuff in it. It was a wipe from the medical department of MI6. It was easy to swipe a container of them when he was given other things to clean his own wounds after a mission. James used them on Q's thighs to clean up the smeared blood. It pulled the clotted blood off as well so that each of the points had a new bit of blood, and James could read the letters on Q's thigh perfectly. </p>
<p>James cleaned up his hands as well before he prepared Q to take his cock. He wasn't done yet, but he wanted to do this before he was too deep in his own headspace and took Q before he was ready. It wasn't like it would actually hurt Q, but in this position that he was in, he couldn't pull off of James if he was truly injured by James' sharp and quick penetration. James made sure that he was slick inside. Probably too slick, but that wasn't something that he was that worried about. James never cared about wasting lube on something like that. He wiped his hands on the sheets on the bed to make sure that he wasn't getting it all over Q before he used a wipe to clean his hand again.</p>
<p>Q looked beautiful right then as James looked up at him. His body was flush with arousal, a sheen of sweat all over him, but he was relaxed. He was floating in subspace. He would stay under as long as James kept up. It was fucking wonderful that Q was so willing to stay in subspace once he was there. James had played with a few that would come out as soon as James stopped anything. It made it hard for James to stop and switch to anything. </p>
<p>James felt Q's panting, his body swiftly moving up to orgasm as James touched him. There were pinches and scrapes of nails all over, except for his thighs, all the way down to his toes. James had him spread out like a canvas, and it didn't take long at all for Q to orgasm. His cock twitched as he released all over his stomach. James made sure his cock was pointed that way to not get anything on his thighs. When Q was slumped down on the bed, James unhooked his ankles from the cuffs and caught his knees, pressing his legs up and open. James didn't want to rub on his thighs, but he wanted to be able to see them.</p>
<p>A few of the clots that were forming didn't like the movement, so blood started to flow again, it was sluggish as Q's clotting factor tried to make sure that he was not going to bleed to death. James held Q up and open to him as he slid inside. It was fucking good, feeling Q's body limp as he fucked him. Q wasn't inactive, he just couldn't do much. His hands clenched and released with every single thrust, the one holding the small ball never relaxed enough to drop it, even in orgasm. </p>
<p>James looked down at the mark he had left on Q's thighs and came, his eyes following the path of the numbers. It was too damned good as he emptied his cock inside of Q. He watched Q's cock jerk as it tried to fill again or as he dry orgasmed. James wasn't sure until he felt Q gripping him tightly. </p>
<p>The clean up was just like usual with Q deep in subspace during it. James made sure to clean up his thighs a lot better than just wipes. He dabbed a little antibacterial cream on each little dot before letting them stay in the air. The blood had mostly clotted, so that wasn't an issue. When James was done, he picked up Q and carried him to the bedroom. He had cleaned up the room a little before they had gone to sleep the night before, the sheets weren't the cleanest, but they hadn't done anything in them except for sleep. James turned the heat in the bedroom up a little so that Q didn't get cold. As if in the blink of an eye, Q went from just floating to sleeping. James always felt full of pride when Q did that. He was so blissed out that sleep just came to him when he knew he was in bed and allowed to sleep. It was what James wanted more than anything for Q to feel safe and loved in his arms. </p>
<p>Now, the only thing that James had to focus on for the rest of the day was feeding Q and treating him to a nice bath later. He was looking forward to seeing Q's reaction to the 007 dotted on each of his legs in tiny puncture wounds. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. August 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 19-August 2009</h1>
<p>Q couldn't stop his leg from bouncing as he worked at his desk. The trail that this terrorist was leaving was confusing as hell, and Q was pretty damned sure that he was leaving it on purpose. He was waiting for the asshole to leave something behind that Q could actually track in a meaningful way. Yet, it wasn't happening. He looked at the laptop that was sitting beside him on the floor for a few seconds. It was mocking him. He groaned as he picked up his desk phone.</p>
<p>"Tanner," Tanner said on the other end.</p>
<p>"Is there time for a quick meeting with M in the next...hour?" Q asked, looking at the time for the first time since he had come back from lunch break. </p>
<p>"Yes. I can get you in to see her in twenty minutes. What is this about?"</p>
<p>"Very illegal shit."</p>
<p>"Great. Make it fifteen." Tanner hung up.</p>
<p>Q grinned as he looked at the phone as he hung up. Tanner was a sarcastic asshole when he wanted to be, and it was his default with Q. Yet, it was never mean at all. Q figured that Tanner liked him well enough to let his rougher side come out because he knew that Q loved it. Tanner had slowly become like a brother to him, even though they rarely saw each other. Tanner was his main companion when James was out of town, outside of whatever Double-Oh was set to be his guard. </p>
<p>That part had taken Q a while to get used to. He knew that James worried. It wasn't like it was a secret that he was James' and where one person knew, the wrong person could find out. Tanner, though, was more than happy to ignore the Double-Oh shadow that Q had while he was out. Tanner understood that it wasn't that they thought he was going to get handsy or anything like that with Q. </p>
<p>Q grabbed what he needed, printing out a few things, and he checked the time before stopping at the little cart that was new to the upper areas. As soon as the barista saw him coming, she started to make him a cup of tea. It was ready while he waited to get into M's office, and it was handed off to him. There was a tab for most staff, and Q's was huge compared to most, but James had no issues with it. </p>
<p>"She's ready," Tanner said as he nodded toward where M's office door was. Q grabbed his files and took a sip of his tea. "Need me in there?"</p>
<p>"Sure." </p>
<p>M was working at her computer, and so Q settled into the chair that was in front of her desk while Tanner walked around it to stand beside her. It was nice to see her busy and not as many stress lines on her face. </p>
<p>"You need something that the Quartermaster can't give you?" M asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, and no. No, in that he can give it to me, but yes, in that I can't do this without telling you, and therefore I figured it was better to skip the man who is going to have no clue what I am saying. R will be she's out sick. Why waste time?"</p>
<p>"Part of why I like you. You don't bother me with stupid shite that your direct superiors can do."</p>
<p>"I know, Ma'am. It's why you have an open-door policy for me. I need your approval to make up a custom computer and network."</p>
<p>"Explain," M said. </p>
<p>"The terrorist we are hunting? He's got someone in his network that is masking what he is doing. I cannot, and I refuse to try and get as down and dirty as they are on our current network. I need to build up a network that runs off of a different stream of connection that could be hacked back, and that means I need to have total control of it. I can't do anything on the current computers that we have or the network without it being obvious that it's MI6 doing it."</p>
<p>"You were talking about this when I hired you that it was going to come up one day. You also gave me an estimated cost of the parts needed to get it together so that I didn't freak when it happened. I have been setting aside a little here and there when the Double-Ohs don't wreck budgets horribly, and I allowed for some inflation. Tanner will get you set up with what you need as well as your room where it will be held. The network and all of its parts are going into the black ops area of Q-Branch. I want a paper log of what you do as you set it up and then after when you access it and when you shut it down. I don't need more than that. I trust that you will only do what is needed to get what you need from that. What missions are you working on at the moment?"</p>
<p>"Just this terrorist case, and that's it. It's taken me this long to get this much, and I'm working on it ten hours a day. The Quartermaster pulled me from all others. I do spot checks on things for him and R on occasion, but that's it. It will be easy for me to do this. It will take a week to set up fully, but I'll need the muscle of some kind to set it up as well. I don't do well at large and unwieldy things."</p>
<p>"Grab who you want from the agent pool. Keep Tanner updated on progress. This guy has been dodging us for years with his stealth attacks. There is something strange about it all." </p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am," Q said as he stood up. He looked at his papers. He knew that he didn't need to print them off. M trusted him with a lot of things that Q felt he hadn't earned yet. There were times that he wondered if it was just because he was James' and she felt like she trusted him as much as she trusted James. He would take it, though. There was a lot of Q-Branch that hated him, despite his collar that he wore. They hated that he was smarter than them. The sabotage that had happened a few times had stopped. They were never able to prove that Q did it, and he was able to prove that he wasn't the one, which had got two people fired when it had nearly messed up a mission. It was just petty shit now.</p>
<p>"Let's get you set up in your room. There will only be three people who have access to it. You, me, and M. I have the cards already set up." Tanner walked to his office next to M's and accessed a drawer that was set to destroy everything inside if it was accessed by anyone but Tanner. Q had been there to set up the code for it. Tanner typed on his computer for a moment before pressing his palm to the underside. The drawer popped open. He pulled out an envelope that he dumped two cards out of. It looked exactly like a credit card. That was the strange part. </p>
<p>"Not to go with my regular access card, then?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"No. You will swipe your normal access card, and only if this is on your person will you be able to get into the door. M wanted it set up like that. The card is just to make sure someone doesn't lift your access card to get in."</p>
<p>"What about James?"</p>
<p>"He's allowed in there when you are there. He's more technologically aware than most of the other Double-Ohs, and M doesn't trust him not to fuck with shit. He's hacked her account more than once, and that was before you started to teach him other things."</p>
<p>"He didn't need a lot of instruction. He mainly watched me do stuff and learned from it and my books. He read most of my school books and looked through my projects." </p>
<p>Q slipped his new fake credit card into the wallet that he carried to and from work. His ID badge for work was more than enough identification for anyone who needed him to confirm who he was, even the police. There was a credit card in James' name with him as a secondary and a little cash. His more important cards were at home in his standard wallet that had the debit card with his name on it for the joint account and his real ID for regular things like getting into bars. He was still carded so much, even though he was much over eighteen. James seemed to be smug every time that Q bitched about it. </p>
<p>"Oh, this will work," Q said when they made it down to Q-Branch and into the room that would be his little area of working for the next while. The room was bigger than it needed to be, and there were a lot of vents around the room, none of them big enough for a person to fit through but more than enough to cool the heat from the servers that were going to be in there. A desk was already set up in the middle of the room, facing the door instead of away from it. Q saw that it was one that could be pulled up to where he could stand as well as sit. There was more than enough room to have the chair tucked to the side. </p>
<p>"There is a requisition for a small couch as well, enough for you to sleep on if needed. I told M that searches were not always going to take minutes, that you might need to nap for longer information digs. I know you nap in your chair now when you are waiting on one."</p>
<p>"Good. I'll let James pick that out. He'll pout if I don't. He has stupid ideas about it needing to be perfect."</p>
<p>"You know he's different around you, even here. He's good for you. Even if he is a bastard."</p>
<p>"He's my bastard, though." Q pushed thoughts of James out as he started to figure out the layout of the room. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Q stumbled into the flat and stopped at James, who was standing in the middle of the room. He was in a pair of jeans and nothing else. He didn't even have socks on his feet. The flat was a little warmer than usual, and it was the only indication of what James wanted. Q shut the door and locked it, arming the security before he started to strip naked. The chair by the door was empty, so Q laid his clothes there. Q walked over to James and got into his normal position that was a slight mock of military parade rest but was good enough to allow Q to relax but also make sure that he didn't look to subservient. James had taught him to never be subservient to anyone else, and that meant on his knees was only when James told him to be. </p>
<p>"Did you finish your project?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q answered.</p>
<p>"Did you find what you need?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Alec is out, heading toward finding the asshole and taking him down. He's on vacation in the Bahamas and will be killed and his group taken out. M wants him dead, and then the mop-up can happen. There is a full crew for support. I gave them everything. Since I've worked a week and a half of over twelve-hour days, I have the next four off."</p>
<p>"Tanner texted me and told me. He also told me when he shuffled you into the company car to come home. What do you need?"</p>
<p>"To not think." </p>
<p>"Bedroom." James nodded his head toward it, and Q moved without saying a single word. He touched nothing and stopped at the end of the bed. </p>
<p>There was a pile of leather straps on the bed, and it took only a few seconds for him to recognize a harness set of some kind. It wasn't something that he usually saw in the bedroom, that was generally in the other room. This set was soft tooled, it looked like it was made for long term holding of Q. It made him shiver.</p>
<p>"So you've figured out what this is for," James said, his voice right behind Q.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"Good. Let's see how long I can keep you bound up before you start to realize that it's no longer doing good for your brain." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head, anything more than that was beyond him at the moment. He wanted it. Just existing to be good for James, to know that doing nothing but what James told him was all that was needed. To have his choices taken away from him and pushing him to do his best was all that James wanted. </p>
<p>James ran his hands over every single inch of Q's skin, but it wasn't sexual like it usually was. James was making sure that was nothing that was going to bother him with the cuffs and straps all over his body. No new cuts, which Q got without realizing when he was working on setting up or tearing down work stations. James had been home three days so far, and Q had been too tired for more than James jerking him off once he was in bed for those three nights. James never demanded more than Q could give, and he understood how important what Q was doing was, so he made sure to care for Q and be content with that. Now that the project was done and everything was ready for the next time that it was needed in any capacity, Q could relax enough to do this for James.</p>
<p>Thankfully, James' mission had been easy. He hadn't even gotten injured other than the single cut on his cheek that he told Q was from a tree. It looked like it too. Like he had been running through the jungle where he had been, and a branch caught him just right. James had no reason to lie, and Q didn't doubt him. He had learned what all kinds of injuries looked like on a person. He had even learned to tell the difference between the bruises that he got from James during their play and the ones that were on the men and women who were abused by their spouses or lovers. </p>
<p>The first deeper touch on the part of Q's body had him groaning a little. He looked down at his hip to see that there in a space that wasn't usually used during play was a bruise. It was sharp and deep. He must have run into something. </p>
<p>"How bad?"</p>
<p>"A week old?" Q guessed. He tried to remember when he got it, and he really didn't. The pain of the injury couldn't have been that much given what he was feeling at the moment. "Only hurt when you pushed on it, but the rub over it did not hurt."</p>
<p>"Good. It's not in a spot that I need to worry about other than when I grab your hips to fuck you. Though by that point, the pain will probably be nothing but a flare of arousal. Let me know if that changes."</p>
<p>"Yes, James." </p>
<p>James chuckled, and there was a dark edge to it that made Q's skin crawl in the most wonderful of ways. James was rougher with him lately, less worried about Q not telling him if he hurt him too much and more worried about taking what he wanted. </p>
<p>"I love the way you say my name, Q. How you make it sound just as good as Sir but so much more personal when we are like this. There is a difference between it and the James, you say when we are out and about or even just curled on the couch talking. There was a lot more of that than Q thought there would be given how everything had started. It was like being with Q long term had settled James down. Q knew that James loved him, but it was a hard love that wouldn't be there if there wasn't the BDSM aspect to everything. Yet this seemed like it was everything to James now and would last without that part. Q didn't want it to be there without that, though. </p>
<p>The first thing that touched Q was the heavier duty collar. It was wrapped around his throat, and then his normal collar came off. Q hated it when it was off of him, it felt like home, but he knew that his neck wasn't built to have both of them on him, and James needed more tonight than just an ordinary evening. Q wanted to be everything that James needed, so he settled for having that collar off. James would put it back on him as soon as he could, sometimes before even taking everything else off of Q. It was more important than a ring on his finger. It was better than a piece of paper that had his name on it, along with James declaring they are in a union of some kind. Even though most in the world with them saw rings as monogamous, Q knew that James never wanted to have anyone else other Q in his bed. The sex he had on missions, even if it bordered on the lifestyle because there were fucked up people who needed to be treated like shit to let themselves go, James never wanted to do it. He did it because it was his job, but he held no feelings on it. </p>
<p>James was monogamous in all the ways that actually mattered in life. James didn't look at men or women in anything more than a threat assessment. There had been nights out at dinner where James watched the people around them, holding Q in his lap and telling him all of the places where weapons could be or were hidden on people. It was arousing to Q because James looked at people not as sex objects but as threats, and it was only Q who was something worth looking at, usually naked and in the throes of passion. </p>
<p>With each cuff that was added to his body, each buckle that was closed in the places that needed something tighter to hold onto, Q sunk deeper and deeper down into the place where there was nothing. He breathed, but other than that, he did nothing that James didn't tell him to do or move him to do. He held on tight to his brain, not letting it slip anywhere until he was able to just go with the flow on his own. The bed was soft when James led him over to it with a hand on the back of his neck. He knelt on the end of it until James moved him more. </p>
<p>Q expected to be rolled onto his back, but he was pushed down to where he was hunched over his legs. The cuffs on his ankles were hooked to restraints on the bed, and then straps were affixed to something else that wouldn't allow him to move backwards at all. He was stuck where he was. His thighs were strapped down, and then his arms were drawn upward on the bed, hooked to something that was attached to the headboard. His neck was limp before James pulled him up, his collar affixed to something. As soon as James let go, Q's body relaxed down. Nothing stopped his head from going down, but the collar around his neck did make it so that if Q didn't hold his head up, his neck bit into the collar that was held up by something at the back. </p>
<p>He was held in place by more than just the restraints now. He had to do what James wanted for as long as he could or choke himself out. They had been building up to this over the years together, Q holding a pose for a long time, his neck muscles building up to where he could do this for at least an hour, maybe more if he zoned out. James would be there for him, making sure that he didn't hurt himself in ways that he couldn't realize until he was clear of subspace. This was always the most dangerous part of anything. He would have to make sure that he was extra careful at the moment, so James didn't think that this wasn't something to do again. </p>
<p>Time lost meaning as he was bound to the bed. Q couldn't count his breaths, he couldn't count anything at all. A hand in his hair pulling his head back to where he couldn't even fight the hold at all was what drew Q out of floating in subspace. He felt fingers at his hole next, smearing over the outside before pushing in enough to slick up his insides, and then there was something more substantial going into him. With the position that Q was in, James' cock felt bigger than normal. Q groaned at the feeling of it going into him. James pulled out when he was halfway in, and there was the sound of him fisting his cock, getting more lube on it. Then James was pushing in all the way. There was the sound of a soft thud, and Q wanted to turn and look, but he couldn't. Then the hand was on his back, holding him down in the middle of his lower back. </p>
<p>James fucked him hard and fast, and Q's brain could only process that feel, the cock fucking in an out of him, the hand holding his head right where James wanted it. His body was unable to move at all. It was fucking perfect. Q let his body go fully limp; the pressure of James holding onto his hair to hold his head up was enough pain that Q was panting after just a few minutes. He waited, though. He waited for James to tell him to come and he did, his vision going white for a few seconds before he slipped into black.</p>
<p>Some time later, Q felt the bed move a little, and then soft hands were wrapping his collar around his neck and taking the other off of him. Without something to hold his head up, it dropped, unhindered by anything. Then there was James' hands rubbing him all over as he was freed from his bindings. He only focused on that, his mind not able to go anywhere else. </p>
<p>James slowly brought him out of subspace with the rubbing on his body to make sure that his muscles weren’t going to cramp as he was released from his bindings. Still, even when he was entirely up and out of it, Q didn't go anywhere else other than the soft pleasure of James' hands on him, his body beside his in bed. There wasn't anything else that was needed to be focused on other than that. Q let sleep claim him when James whispered for him to sleep that he would be woken up when food got there. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. October 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 20-October 2009</h1>
<p>James entered the bedroom to find Q asleep in bed, naked. James hated that Q was going to hate being woken up. When James had stopped by before his visit to the infirmary after the mission, he hadn't thought it was going to take hours. Q had gone home like James asked and got ready for a night of rough fucking. James could see the lube shining between his cheeks, and the way that he was laying now told James had he had been sprawled in bed with his legs parted before he had fallen asleep. A quick glance told him it was just after midnight. James still had the feeling of needing a good rough fuck before he was going to feel good in his skin again. He stripped off as quickly as he could. He smelled like the infirmary, and he didn't want that smell getting into the bed. </p>
<p>Putting his suit pieces where they belong and then stripping the rest off, James laid his shoulder holster over the chair in the corner before he slipped into the shower to get ready for what he had planned. There were a few scenarios that they had discussed before now. Role-play scenarios that were to be enacted when James wanted. The bar one had been the one that Q had seemed the most interested in, so James had done it first, but now he was just waiting for one that seemed to fit what they wanted to do. This one was well fit for one that was a bit riskier, but it could be done well with Q asleep and slick in bed and James on edge. </p>
<p>James wasn't so on edge that he thought he would hurt Q, at least hurt him more than he wanted or could take. The could take was the only part that worried James about this. Q's ability to take pain was growing steadily, he didn't need more and more to get off, but he could endure more and more to satisfy James. Never once did James think that he was suffering for James. His cock stayed hard, and his eyes were always there and present. He never sunk that deep into subspace until after he had come unless James was tying him up in some way. The taking away of his choice was something that Q needed with his job, and with James' job, he was more than willing to do what Q wanted. </p>
<p>Getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a silk dress shirt felt good to James. He was slipping on the role that he needed to take. It wasn't standard clothes for him when he was home, but he did wear it on occasion at the club. James walked out of the walk-in closet to see that Q had finally given entirely to sleep, and he was curled like he did when James wasn't in bed to help keep him warm. James shut the bedroom door and slipped his gun in the back of his jeans. It would stay there easily while he got ready for the night. He found the lube that he wanted and then laid it on the bed. The bathroom was easy to set up, he would be giving Q an enema afterwards, a simple and quick one so that nothing stayed inside of him any longer than needed. </p>
<p>James left the bathroom again, and he nearly stopped in what he was doing. Q was now wrapped around James' pillow. That burning need in his gut, though, wasn't going to go away. He stepped up to the bed and tugged the pillow from Q's grip, and Q rolled precisely like he thought he would, right onto his back. Q's movements were predictable in sleep after so many years together. James found the lube where it had slid around and opened the lid but just set it on the nightstand perfectly in reach of him. He straddled Q's hips and then settled down to where he was just above his thighs. </p>
<p>"Wake up," James said as he prepared himself to catch Q's flying fists. If James had been in bed with him when Q went to sleep, he wouldn't wake up swinging. But he had not, so Q wasn't prepared for someone to be there, looming over him. </p>
<p>Q startled awake, swinging his fist out in a very uncoordinated way. James caught that fist, and the second came up before he realized that it was James above him. "James? What?"</p>
<p>"You thought that I wasn't serious, didn't you?" James asked. His tone was like ice, and Q's eyes widened in shock as he tried to figure out what James was saying. </p>
<p>"I don't understand," Q said. </p>
<p>James would never punish Q for falling asleep this late at night when James was so late in getting home. It wasn't Q's fault, but there was the need that James had. </p>
<p>"I told you that you were mine, and you still keep on flirting with him." </p>
<p>Q's eyes widened in shock and then shuttered closed in shame as he figured out what James was talking about, what James was saying while not actually saying it. Q swallowed and nodded, his eyes still hooded with shame. He as fucking perfect at this, able to switch around on a dime and play the part that was needed. </p>
<p>"Oh, now you are being a good little boy?" James asked. He leaned back, letting go of Q's hands and letting them drop down to the bed. He reached behind him, grabbing his gun and making sure that the safety was still off on it. It was a Q-Branch gun that had the safety set to where it had to be pressed inward and then slid back and forth, so it wasn't that easy to thumb it on and off, but after getting used to it, James was more than able to do it in the heat of the moment. </p>
<p>Still, Q said nothing, even as James laid the gun beside his head on the bed. He kept his eyes locked on James' face the entire time. </p>
<p>"I told you what I was going to do to you if I caught you doing anything I told you not to do. Turn over." James lifted up so that Q could turn over. The gun moved a little, and when Q laid his head down, it slipped right into the spot where Q's head and the bed met. Q shivered at the feel of it. James settled on Q's knees, grabbing the pillow from the floor where he had dropped it. He smacked Q's arse, and Q lifted up with his arms to where James could get the pillow under his hips. Q's arse was up now, bent at the perfect angle for James to be able to do what he wanted to it. He wanted to fuck it until Q screamed, but that would come after. There were still two more steps before he could get to that. </p>
<p>James grabbed the lube and dropped some right at the cleft of Q's arse and spread his cheeks to where it rolled down. James chased it with a finger back up and pushed inside of Q. Despite the nap he had taken, he was still very slick inside and more than ready for whatever James wanted to do. James knew that Q knew what was coming, but James wanted to prolong the feeling of anticipation. This was something that Q had been hesitant to even bring up, but James had coaxed it out of him and while there were warnings in his head about it was stupid as fuck, he would never deny Q anything that he wanted that wouldn't hurt him, and James could make sure that this didn't hurt him in any way, shape, or form. There was a risk in everything that they did, but this could be the least of the risks. </p>
<p>There was another thing that this was going to open the door for. Q loved being fucked. He loved having a cock inside of him, and other than dildos, James had never fucked him with anything else. Hadn't fucked him with anything that wasn't meant to be used to fuck someone. Q was curious as hell, and James would need to make sure to have other things on hand that Q might be interested in feeling. Those were going to have condoms on them, though. James wasn't willing to push his luck with Q on that front. He was pushing it enough with this.</p>
<p>Q's entire body shuddered at the first smack of James' hand on his arse cheek. There was just enough definition on it that James could see it jiggle just a little. He followed it with another. Q's hands grabbed the bedding, and he tugged on it. James was quick with the spanking that made Q's cheeks glow a bright red. He could feel the heat. Q wanted one thing, and this was something that was going to make James happy, watching Q's red cheeks part around the gun as he was fucked with it. Q's lips parted as he panted, his hips rocking a little into the pillow, rubbing his cock on the pillowcase. There was something very wrong with this, but then there were those who thought that every single aspect of James' life from the job he worked to the man he fucked was wrong. </p>
<p>James slicked up his hand and grabbed the gun after dropping the lube onto the bed with the lid closed. He made sure that the lube was everywhere. James hadn't had to fire the gun while on his mission, not this one at least. He had been given a few guns, but this one was his backup, the only one that could be tied to MI6. The other two were long lost, but James hadn't been too worried about them. </p>
<p>"Green?" James asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said, slipping back into a role that he wasn't technically supposed to be in. </p>
<p>James let that go because it wasn't like he couldn't understand why Q said what he did. Q was in anticipation of what was coming next. He wasn't thinking clearly. James was the one that had to do that for him. He had to be the voice of reason. He wiped his hands clean on the bedding and made sure that there was no lube left on it anywhere. </p>
<p>Q's body was tense when James tipped the muzzle down and pressed it against his hole. James brushed his knuckles of his free hand down Q's arse cheek. Q relaxed at his least of himself, his back and legs were relaxed enough to where James knew he wasn't going to hurt him with this. James was paying attention to the way that Q's body reacted to James, sliding the barrel of the gun inside of him. There was no tension at all, and instead of jerking like he normally did, Q just moaned. </p>
<p>James slowly pulled back on the gun and then pushed forward again. He wasn't going to do this for long at all, it wasn't good for Q's body, but he would do what Q wanted, and that was fucking him with it some. He could do that. </p>
<p>Eye on Q's back, James found a good rhythm once Q's body was used to the hard, unforgiving metal that was fucking him. Even the more rigid dildos that were used had some give, this didn't. If done wrong, this could and would hurt him. </p>
<p>"James, please, fuck, more." Q's words were broken up staccato and needy. </p>
<p>James picked up the pace some, it wasn't going to be harder, James refused, but he could do faster. Q was holding on with all of his might not to fuck himself back onto the gun. James would have to reward him for that later. It was erotic as hell though to hear Q panting and moaning like a bitch in heat over being fucked with a gun. Q's hands were white, not the pale cream of his normal skin colour but stark while from where he was gripping the bed so tight that he was cutting off blood flow to his fingers. James kept up the fucking, pushing in and out. He had picked this gun as his backup for a lot of reasons, but for this, he had kept it for this because it was mostly smooth. The front sight on it was barely there, just a small curve like a wave that had no sharp points. </p>
<p>Q came moments later, and James barely stopped inward press of the gun inside of Q as his muscles clamped down. James felt his cock swelling at the sight of Q's back bowed while he tried to keep his hips in place. He was trying so hard to make sure that he didn't hurt himself so that James would do this again. </p>
<p>When James was sure that Q wouldn't be hurt, he slipped the gun out of him. There was lube all over it, and James would have to take it apart to clean as soon as he got Q settled in bed. He set it on the nightstand as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock before moving to where he was plastered to Q's back as he slipped inside of him. Q moaned at the feel of James' cock brushing over his prostate, but he didn't do anything else. He was limp on the bed, a hole to fuck. James thrust into him as hard and as fast as he could, getting off just moments later. His cock might not have been hard at the show that had been put on, but Q's want of it had made James aroused. </p>
<p>"James," Q protested when James slipped out of him when he was sure that he could stand. He moved with ease to pick up his lover and carry him to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The bath was run while James was getting ready to clean Q out. There was always the risk of gun oil and maybe even gunpowder from the last time it had been fired. The enema was quick, using warm water that James had set out in a warmer while he had been getting the supplies ready. It was just a touch below body temperature. </p>
<p>Q was a limp rag doll when James settled him down into the bathwater. When he was dong pampering Q, James would make him get up, and they would shower together to get anything else off of him. It would be more just the water over Q's body for him, but James wanted to keep him close while he showered. He had got a lot sweatier than he thought that he would given that he had not really done anything close to a workout. </p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" James asked as he lifted up Q's arm to run the washcloth over it. </p>
<p>Q hummed in response. His eyes cracked open, and he smiled at James. He wasn't in subspace or anywhere near it, but he was sated and happy. James leaned over to kiss him. </p>
<p>"Anything too sore?" James asked. He had checked the outflow from the enema, and there had been no traces of blood or anything that wasn't supposed to be there. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>James knew the psychology behind wanting things that were not normal. He had studied it before he had ever touched a single person with the intent to cause pleasurable pain. He was more than happy to keep on staying in that lane. Q didn't need to describe why he wanted it. It wasn't like he wanted James to tie him up and pistol whip him before fucking him with the gun. He wasn't enacting a rape fantasy of some kind. It was a power thing. Q liked someone with power fucking him, and a gun was something in their line of work that was powerful as hell. </p>
<p>"How about we move this to the shower?" James asked. He looked at Q's mostly dry head. James was going to wash his hair in the shower, where it was easier to get the mop of it all clean. </p>
<p>"Can I just soak for a few minutes more? I'm not sore, but my legs are a little...iffy from having to stay as still as I did, I think that I overtaxed my muscles."</p>
<p>"Sure." James grabbed the washcloth again and used it to rub on Q's body even though there was no soap on it. Q's eyes closed, and his face moved to relaxed and sated again. </p>
<p>The cleaning up was done, and while Q soaked in the tub for a few minutes more after James was sure he wasn't going to go to sleep, he cleaned up the bed and put new everything on it, including pillowcases. Q liked things to match, so it wasn't hard to change out the pillowcases at the same time. Q had come all over one of them anyway. </p>
<p>James still wasn't sleepy, and given the way that Q was looking at him as they walked to the bedroom, Q wasn't either. </p>
<p>"Food?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Order in?" James asked. He knew a few places that did late-night deliveries that were open twenty-four hours. It was just a matter of what Q wanted to eat. Q probably hadn't eaten dinner as James liked to feed him post-sex. </p>
<p>"Yes. Burgers."</p>
<p>"Sure. I'll place the order and get some herbal tea going." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head and leaned back, grabbing a book to read as he settled on the bed. </p>
<p>Half an hour later, James came into the bedroom to see that Q was still sitting on the bed reading, but he had put on a pair of sleep pants, and James saw that his upper body was slightly chilled. James settled the two cups of hot tea on the nightstand. The gun was gone from there, and James saw that it was laid out in pieces, all cleaned up with oil shining on the parts that needed it. It was ready for James to inspect and then put back together. James dropped a kiss on Q's forehead as Q pushed himself to sit up on the headboard. James left to grab the food and came back in. It was already on plates with a fair share of chips spread on both plates. James had no clue how much Q was actually going to eat, but he grabbed a chip before James even settled the plate onto the bed for him to eat off of. Q grinned at him and picked up the plate while James sat down. James stretched his legs out in front of him and settled his plate there. </p>
<p>Q devoured his burger as quickly as he could. James watched to make sure that he was chewing, and he was, taking small bites that were easier to chew swiftly before taking another. James ate at a more sedate pace. When Q's burger was gone, he dumped his chips onto James' plate and curled into James' body, his head on shoulder.</p>
<p>"Too full?" James asked. </p>
<p>Q picked up a chip and shoved it into his mouth as he shook his head back and forth. He slipped his other arm behind James, cuddling into him. Q kept on picking up chips and eating them, so James wasn't all that worried. It seemed that Q might feel a bit vulnerable after getting a fantasy fulfilled that was a little extreme, even for them. James wrapped an arm around Q and used his other hand to finish off the last few bites of his burger before he joined Q in eating chips while they just shared the space.</p>
<p>James grabbed his tea and took a sip, it was more than a perfect temperature for Q to drink easily, so he handed it over to him. Q took a few sips of it before deciding if he liked it. It was a new blend that Q had found but hadn't got to try yet. It felt good. Being their with Q, just sharing space like this. There was no need to talk or touch each other in a quest for anything more than just cuddling. James really liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. December 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 21-December 2009</h1>
<p>Christmas time was always low key between Q and James. They gave gifts to each other, but the flat never got more than a string of fairy lights around the door, on the outside, and maybe a tree that was fibre optic and that was the extent of the decorations. Both of them usually worked on Christmas day in some way, shape, or form, whether it was James on a mission or just hanging around in Q-Branch to help with another mission that was going on. Q saw no reason not to work to allow someone with family the chance to spend it with them. Especially those with tiny children. </p>
<p>James always found them good food, usually for everyone who worked, even if he wasn't in town. There was one time wine that was shared around after the only mission that was active at the moment finished, and the Double-Oh was gotten out alive after it seemed that he might not make it out. M had kept her mouth shut about that after a bottle had been slipped up to her to share with Tanner. </p>
<p>This Christmas though, Q was getting off of work at a decent hour, and James had been at home most of the afternoon after eating lunch with Q. He wasn't sure what was going on really, but he was pretty sure that James had something interesting planned for the evening. It was the only reason that James would leave MI6 when he usually stayed. </p>
<p>"Honey, I'm home," Q called out as he shut the door behind him. He laid his bag down on the chair for it. He had the next two days off. Mainly because he had gotten all of the work needed for the next four done over the last few days with nothing big coming up on a mission that he needed to deal with and so the Quartermaster had given him Boxing day and the day after off. Q had plans to not get out of bed really all that much, and he hoped that he could talk James into it as well. That probably wouldn't take all that much to talk him into it, but Q had his ways if James was going to play hard to get on that front. </p>
<p>"Kitchen," James called out as if the smells of dinner weren't drawing Q there already to find his Dom. James was dressed in a pair of jeans and a soft-looking but a thin sweater. Q was still in his work clothes, but as of yet, he had no clue what James wanted him to change into. Usually, it was the first thing out of his mouth. </p>
<p>James turned around from the stove and smiled at Q and held out his hand. Q walked forward, picking his glasses off of his face and dropping them onto the counter. He still wore them to make sure that people put him at a disadvantage. It was the best all around, James tucked Q into his body. There was a soup boiling away on the stove. Q looked and saw that it wasn't really a soup. It was a stew. The smell of baking bread came from the oven. His stomach growled. </p>
<p>"I have a movie picked out for us to watch while we eat dinner and then to allow your food to settle before we move onto the more interesting portion of the evening."</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Q hummed and pressed a kiss to James' cheek. They had exchanged presents earlier that day, and most of them had been practical, though James had bought better versions of a few of the toys in the playroom that Q liked. Q reached up to touch his new everyday collar. The other had been wearing in a few spots, and if Q wasn't careful, he ended up with small abrasions from it. This one was the exact same, but as it wasn't fully relaxed yet from wearing, it felt weird. </p>
<p>James grabbed Q's hand and brought it down to where he could kiss the knuckles. "Stay in these. I want to strip you naked after dinner."</p>
<p>"Yes, James." Q turned in James' arms and let James hold him tight. This felt good, just standing here in James' arms with the smell of food all around them. They stood like that until the timer went off and James let go of Q so he could clear the oven. It was rolls, a set of six of them, that came out of the oven, and the burner under the stew was turned off, and James gave it a good stir, releasing more smell of the spices inside of it into the room. Q's stomach growled, and James gave him a feral grin. </p>
<p>James loved indulging himself and cooking for Q. He loved that aspect of caring for Q and Q loved it as well. He really did enjoy just having his whims catered to just to make James happy, even if they were stupid things like a cup of tea in the middle of the night if he was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't that big of a thing as James would rather do it than to have Q tossing and turning, but he never complained. Q took care of James as well, dressing his wounds and doing things he shouldn't when he was injured. </p>
<p>Dinner and the movie passed quickly. After the meal was done and the dishes done up from it and the leftover stew in the fridge for lunch the next day, Q settled into James' arms on the couch. The movie was holding Q's attention, even when James' hands started to work his dress shirt open and then his trousers. It was a good feeling, the warm hands on his warm skin, soft and gentle, but then with more pressure and Q could feel the calluses on his hands. </p>
<p>When the credits started to roll, James turned off the DVD player and the TV with two quick button presses and then pushed Q up to stand on his feet. Q was aroused, but his cock wasn't fully hard, yet so he was able to stand on his own.</p>
<p>"Playroom," James said. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He walked toward the playroom, taking off his socks as he did. It was the one article of clothing, other than shoes, that even when James wanted to strip him, he was more than happy about Q removing himself. Q turned around to face the door and waited for James to join him. He had seen the tray that was sitting beside the bed with a black cloth over it, but he didn't touch. Q wanted to know what was on there only when James wanted him to know. His curious nature always took a back of the bus seat when it came to sex and what James did to him. The living room was checked over before the lights turned out and when James entered the room, the door was shut. They were going to be staying here for the night it seemed. Q was fine with that. </p>
<p>James walked up to Q, and instead of going for the shirt that was hanging on Q's shoulders, he grabbed Q's belt and worked it free before doing the same to the zipper on his trousers. Gravity and the weight of the belt pulled Q's trousers down to his ankles as soon as James worked them down around the swell of his ass cheeks. His pants were worked down next, but James had to sweep them down on his own. Q tipped his head down to watch James going down and his cock that was now jutting out since James had his hands on him as it brushed James' cheek. James licked at the tip as he tapped Q's foot to get the clothing off of him. He licked again when he tapped the other foot as soon as Q was settled on two feet again. The clothes were tossed to a corner of the room, landing more on top of the hamper that was there for clothes but it was okay because nothing happened in that corner. There was two hampers, one for clothing and sheets and the other for towels and other things that needed a better cleaning than most other things. James would sort out the clothes when his were tossed in the same direction. </p>
<p>Standing up, James ran his hands up Q's legs, hips, and finally stomach. "Do you know how hard it is to go shopping for things in a store for dinner all the while trying to find items to purchase there that you want to stick up your Sub's ass?" James asked.</p>
<p>"No," Q said, and he stuttered over the world. He knew where this fascination had come from on James' part. It had been in the back of his own mind after the play with the gun. Q didn't want to touch that again with a ten-foot pole, at least for now but the idea of other things going into him that were not made for it. His body stretching around objects like that was something that made him very excited about what was going to be coming next. His eyes darted over to the tray even though he couldn't actually see it the way that he was facing now. James had gone to great pains to make sure that the items were well hidden under the black cloth and he was very sneaky about it all, so Q wasn't that shocked about it at all. </p>
<p>"Well, I have been thinking about it, and I think I found the perfect items. Now, you have one decision to make, and then I'll make the rest of them for the evening. Do you want to be secured in place or can you stay still enough while I am fucking you with objects?"</p>
<p>Q understood why James was asking. It wasn't like the dildos or James' cock where if Q jerked in the hold that it was fine. Whatever he was being fucked with, you have a rigidity that nothing else did. It wouldn't bend and give, that would be Q's body, and that was bad. </p>
<p>"I can stay still." </p>
<p>"Good. Then get up on the bed on your back. I want to see your face the entire time."</p>
<p>Q did as James told him to. He knew that his moving was enough of an answer, and he didn't need to answer verbally. James was a man of action, he was a man who liked Q to do instead of telling him yes and then do it. If James had wanted someone who would lick his boots and tell him that it was the best meal they have ever had, he would never have chosen Q. Q liked that about it. He wanted someone who challenged him, both sexually and with the depth of things they allowed to be done to them and enjoy it but also challenge his mind, push him to be a good person just because he was an asshole. Q wasn't sure what kind of submissive James had before, but according to Alec, Q was the longest and had been the longest for a very long time.</p>
<p>Laying down, Q spread his legs wide and smiled as James watched him. Q reached up and grabbed the headboard with two open hands. It was grounding as he prepared himself for whatever James had planned. James was laying out a few things on the edge of the bed. Q knew that James liked to have everything on hand that he was going to need or even thought he was going to need. After a minute, James transferred those things to the tray that was on the side of the bed, and then he got onto the bed. He snagged a bottle of something and Q saw that it was their standard lube, just a little bigger. James liked the smaller bottles so that he could grip them easy enough. It wasn't like money was an issue on buying small things instead of larger ones that over time were cheaper. </p>
<p>James started with two fingers, which was pretty standard. Unless James had been gone a long time or he was feeling devilish, James never needed to begin with a single one. James gave Q a wicked grin as he grabbed a condom from the stack. He ripped the package open and laid the condom on Q's chest as he reached under the black cloth and pulled out a candlestick. It was tapered, one end small and the other about the size of two of James' fingers pressed together. James flipped it to where the larger end was open, and he grabbed the condom and rolled it down it. It wasn't like Q was upset about the condom part, he really didn't want anything that the wax could do to him to happen. He just disliked feeling the condom inside of him. It was going to be needed for everything, though. James would never risk him like that. It wasn't quite like the gun where it could be cleaned up after with an enema. He settled down into the bed as James slicked him up. </p>
<p>There was nothing erotic about this part, James was just doing what he needed to do to get everything prepared for Q to not be hurt in any way. </p>
<p>The candle felt weird going in. Q had never thought about how it would be weird to feel something inside of him that didn't give. His muscles were pressing onto it, and there was no give. It was inserted but not the most exciting thing. James swapped from it very quickly. Next was something else, but Q had not looked to see what it was. He closed his eyes before James had uncovered it. He wanted the thrill of not seeing what it was. He loved the feel of it going in though. He could feel that there was no condom on this one. It was cold and holding the chill of the room a little more than other things would. There was plenty of lube, which was good as it started to expand as James pushed it in. </p>
<p>Right as the stretch of it started to get to where it ached, James pulled out. The feel of his hole opening and closing as he was fucked with it was enough to get Q panting. He could hear himself in the room, and he ached for more. Every few thrusts inside of him, Q could feel that James was pushing it in a little more. Like he was opening up Q slowly. It wasn't until he heard a noise that he realized that what James was fucking him with was a glass bottle, probably the wine that had gone into the stew. Yeah, that was something that was Q had thought about being fucked with before when he was horny and stupid, he had thought about the wine bottle not being empty when he was being fucked with it. He knew that it was a stronger drunk feeling, but in the end, it wasn't worth it as he couldn't have told anyone what he wanted and if things were hurting. Q had been knock-down drunk before, and even the thought of not knowing what was happening to him made him scared even today.</p>
<p>"Q?" James asked as the bottle stilled as the neck was halfway in him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I just figured out what this was and went back to a moment in my stupid youth where I thought being fucked with an open and full bottle would be a good idea. I never did it, but the bad thoughts about it hit me." </p>
<p>"Your cock started to stop jerking when I pushed in like this." James did what he said. </p>
<p>Q felt his cock jerk at that time. He groaned as he pushed back onto the bottle a little. His feet digging into the bed. He heard the low moan that James let out. Q turned his hands to grip the headboard in a way that would allow him to fuck himself on the bottle. It was fucking good, he just wanted to keep on doing that until he came, but he knew that James had other plans. James held the bottle still with two hands, Q could feel the tips of his fingers spread around the base of the bottle as he pushed onto it enough that he could really feel the stretch. He kept on pushing back on it, groaning as he did. It was fucking great. He would have to make sure that James knew that this was an option at any point, really. </p>
<p>"Steady," James said as he laid a hand on Q's hip to still him. Q sunk down into the bed again and felt the bottle being pulled out. "I'll have to see about getting an array of bottles to fuck you with. Some that I could even turn around when it's all said and done and fuck you with the big part, watching the stretch of your hole over the bottle."</p>
<p>"Yes," Q hissed. His hole felt empty at the moment. He could swear it was clenching and relaxing in preparation of having something else inside of him as well. The sound of a condom wrapper again had Q frowning a little, but he understood. He always understood when James did things that he didn't like in the name of taking care of him. James never wanted to hurt him, and Q never wanted James to have that guilt in him. That he had done something that Q wanted and it hurt him. At least not that kind of hurt. </p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>Q nodded his head. He kept his eyes closed as he felt something at his hole. It felt bigger than the opening of the wine bottle, and as it pushed into him steadily, he groaned. It was about the size of like two and a half of James' fingers, fairly steady in the size as was pushed into him. It was longer. Q gripped the headboard as it went deep inside of him, further than James' cock and filled him. He felt his arousal hitting a new high as he was fucked with it. He shook as he was fucked, harder and faster than he was with the wine bottle. He waited until James still in him, and he pushed up changing the angle a little. His cheeks were off the bed a little, and he held that pose as James started up again. It was hard, and it was heavy. It was fucking good. </p>
<p>Right on the edge of orgasm, Q felt his arm muscles start to protest. "James."</p>
<p>That was the only word Q needed to say, and James was stopping, pulling whatever he was fucking Q with from of him. Q dropped down to the bed, and he felt James getting up. Q didn't look. The bed dipped a minute later at Q's head, and he turned his head and sought out the straw. He tasted water but also something else. It was some kind of water with added something. Probably electrolytes given how much Q was sweating at the moment. He felt like he was sweating more than when they were having rough and gymnastic level sex where they fought for dominance because James needed to feel like he won. Drinking down as much as he thought he could handle, Q breathed through his nose between drinks and then let the straw go. </p>
<p>"Good?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Q answered. He felt fingers on his cheek and opened his eyes. James was smiling down at him. The look on his face was pure love, not just for what he was doing but also just for Q. There was such love there that it made Q's heart skip a beat. He didn't let go of the headboard, but he smiled back at James. </p>
<p>"Ready for a little more of that and then the finale?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Good." James brushed his fingers over Q's forehead and then palmed over his eyes. Q closed them. He settled himself back to where if he was seeing, he would see the ceiling. James got up off of the bed and moved around the room for about two minutes before he came back. He got between Q's legs again and then tapped on his ass. Q raised up and felt something under. James tapped his hip when he wanted him to lower himself down. It was one of the firmer pillows. It put Q's arse at about the same level it had been when he had been holding himself up. It was a damned good feeling to not have to hold himself up. He moved only enough to make sure that he was settled and wouldn't hurt himself. James waited until Q was still for two minutes before he slicked up Q's hole again and then the item was pressing back inside of him. He started out slow and built back up to where he had been before. </p>
<p>Q was panting and nearing orgasm again in no time and just like before right as he was getting there, James stopped. Just on his own this time. There were a few seconds of nothing and then the wine bottle was back. Q gasped as James went right to where the neck flared it largest before getting to the actual bottle, he held it there for a few seconds and then pulled back. He made the same move a few times over and over before pulling it free. </p>
<p>"Ready?" James asked as something that was considerably larger than the unknown object was pressed against Q's hole. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>"Inhale and-" James stopped speaking as Q exhaled and then he was filled. It was slow, and there was the feel of a condom. So it was another object that wasn't as easy to make sure it was safe like the glass wine bottle. </p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck," Q said, and he moaned as his prostate was rubbed against by the object. "Full. So fucking full. More."</p>
<p>James chuckled a little and pushed in more. It was slow and steady, and Q knew that the object in him was slimming down. The fullness was mostly at the end of being uncomfortable, but he took it. He inhaled and exhaled as deeply as he could, calming himself down. He knew why James had wanted him gagging for release before this. Fuck, he wouldn't change any of it though. He really wanted this.</p>
<p>"How do you feel about a fist at some point?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Q hissed, and he tried to hold back on orgasm as James started to fuck him with the object, never taking it out that far but just going to town on his hole. He groaned and clamped down to make sure that he didn't orgasm. He wanted to give it all up, not get a little relief and then a big finale. He just wanted that big finale. He could feel himself skirting the edge of subspace, but he didn't really care about that. </p>
<p>"Harder?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>"Good." </p>
<p>Q was sure that he had never been fucked like that before. James was able to vary the speed and depth of every single stroke into his body in a way that he couldn't always when he was fucking him with his cock. James always got a little lost when they were fucking. James slowed down, and then the angle changed a little, it wasn't a lot, but Q could tell that he was using his other hand to fuck him with the object. Then he heard James. He heard the pitch of his voice as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Then there was the splatter of release all over Q's hips and cock. The soft, sated sound that James made at the end had Q coming as well. He hadn't been told he had to wait. </p>
<p>James' hands were on him next, the object pulled free and then both of them rubbing him down. Q was uninterested in opening his eyes. He groaned, though when James slipped a few fingers inside of him. He knew that he was being checked to make sure that he didn't get hurt at all. It was a little too much, though. He let out a small whimper of pain. James' fingers slipped out of him and then there was the sound of fabric rustling then clean fingers were rubbing on his thighs as his legs were coaxed out clear of him. He rolled to his side when prompted and then James was slipping up behind him. Q still had the shirt on, and he knew it, he hated the feel of it between him and James, but James didn't move. </p>
<p>"Stay like this for a few minutes, and then we can clean up in the bathroom. Can you do that for me?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>Time kind of lost all meaning as he laid there and tried puzzle through what he had been fucked with, both of the unknown objects. He figured that given the feel of them that they were vegetables of some kind, but there was a lot of things that it could be. </p>
<p>James was back and helped Q to sit up on his lap so that his arse wasn't directly on the bed as he was stripped of the shirt. Then they were getting up and walking into the shower. James cleaned up Q with ease and himself. Q typically would help him, but at the moment he didn't feel like he could do it and actually get anything done. He sighed and buried his head in James' neck though when James wrapped his arms around him to stand under the falling hot water when they were both clean enough. </p>
<p>"Can you stand here?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Q knew that James wanted to clean the bed up and get rid of anything that was needed to be gotten rid of like the condoms. The items would probably be left out so Q could see them. Q groaned as the water worked on a few muscles that were tight. He hadn't realized until the rest of his body was loose from good sex. He turned enough to where the water was beating down on him and sighed as it started to do the trick. </p>
<p>James was back to collect and dry him off after a few minutes. The water was shut off, and Q turned his head to the side to look at his Dom. James had a satisfied look on his face. Q submitted to being dried off, only touching a little. Small touches to make James feel good but not arouse either of them. His ass wasn't going to be able to take anything for at least a day. </p>
<p>Laid out on the tray was the items that James had used on him. He laughed at the cucumber and the eggplant that was laying on the tray. He had pretty deduced that those were the items, but he hadn't wanted to settle on them just because they were standard in some way. He allowed James to push him down into the bed and then James crawled in behind him and covered them up. </p>
<p>"How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"Fine. Sore but nothing more than if we had fucked a few times."</p>
<p>"Good. Let me know if that changes, even if it's just you rolling over in bed."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Q hummed. He rolled onto his front, pulling James after him. He grunted a little as James' weight settled over his arse, but it wasn't horrible, and he wanted it. He sighed in happiness and let himself drift off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. February 2010</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 22-February 2010</h1>
<p>James spent two months looking into the best place in London and the surrounding area of England for the best tattoo artist to do a simple set of tattoos on Q. Valentine's had passed by like any other day. It wasn't that James didn't think that it was worth celebrating, but he was more of the type to show Q how he felt every single day. For others, it was an excellent holiday to celebrate, for James, it was something that he felt he showed Q every single day. </p>
<p>The first time that James had brought up tattoos, Q had seemed interested but in a very vague way. He didn't care what James wanted to put on him to show that he was wanted. He didn't care about anything like that. The only thing that he cared about was the collar on his neck and being happy with his job. It wasn't like James would ever keep it to himself if Q was upsetting him. There were small things that bothered James that Q did, but on the whole, he was perfect. He was perfectly happy to allow Q those small things that allowed him to be himself. James could deal. He knew there were things that he did that Q didn't like, but Q kept his mouth shut on the fact that he wanted James to stop. They knew what upset each other, and they tried not to do them too much to piss each other off. Though there were days that even Q's limited issues set James off on being pissed off. Usually, it was when a mission went bad, and James had to deal with the aftermath. It wasn't like James could turn him over his knee in the middle of Q-Branch when he was being stroppy and in need of being taken down a peg when it came to that. </p>
<p>Q entered Q-Branch, his eyes going over everyone who was working that day. His eyes moved over James without hesitating at all. He smiled at James, but that was only a minor quirk of his lips. James pushed up from the chair he had taken over when he had arrived in the room. Q was heading toward his working station for the day, and James needed to find a better position to watch Q from. The thing was that it was a location that wasn't all that good for looking at the rest of Q-Branch. It was perfect thought for watching Q work for a time while also watching those who were around him. James loved it. He was staying close to MI6 as M had a few meetings that she wanted to intimate a few people about, so she was using James as her buffer. He was on guard duty, and for the first time ever, he didn't mind it when he didn't have an injury that kept him from the field. He cooked for Q most evenings, leaving MI6 after he was done with whatever meeting M had. The weekend was free for both of them. A reward for James for not messing up shite too much for M and for Q for making sure that James was entertained in the hours that he was in Q-Branch. </p>
<p>James settled into what had been basically named his chair. After the first day, no one else had sat in it outside of the tiny and very pregnant lady who had been moving around the room and had a false contraction. James had stood up and pushed her down into it. It was one of the best chairs in the whole branch, and it was why James had taken it. He had seen her sit in it a few more times when contractions hit. James was more than happy to share it with her. She was ready to give birth, but the baby wasn't quite. She wasn't at her due date yet, but James knew that a date was scheduled to take it out via surgery if she hadn't gone by a day after her due date due to her size. James figured that she was more than ready to have it all done and would do the surgery that day if needed. </p>
<p>Q's job it seemed was typing and doing something on seven different screens. One of them was running a stream of code that James wasn't sure what it was before it changed to something else. He watched Q picked up a pair of headphones and recognized the one that blocked all sound from his ears other than what was coming over the speakers. James figured that within a few minutes of music, James would be able to figure out which playlist Q had going. It wasn't long at all, a little longer than James thought it would take before Q started to kind of sway in place to the music. </p>
<p>Classical with probably a little bit of ballroom dancing music. He was coding. He stopped every fifteen minutes to swap to a different keyboard that was out and work on it. He moved from one back to the first and then to another and back to the first. There was a rhythm and a reason, but James had no clue what it was. He was looking forward to the afternoon where he could head out to see M to a meeting and then come back and collect his boffin for the evening. He had finally found the perfect place to go and get what he wanted tattooed and branded on Q. He looked at the time and saw that it was nearing lunch. Q had already had a snack at the meeting that he had been at all morning and was going to want lunch late, James knew that so he had planned on that. He needed to eat lunch at a reasonable time, but he could get his as well as Tanner's and eat with him while getting Q something that he would eat while cold. </p>
<p>The trip to and from the restaurant that James liked was quick, eating lunch with Tanner was quicker. Dropping in on Q took longer as James loved to watch him sway in place while he coded up a storm. He wasn't swapping out to other computers anymore. Checking his watch, James walked up behind Q. He trailed his hand up Q's spine, and all that his lover did was relax into it. Q knew that it was him without even looking. He always knew when James was in the room with him even though he really shouldn't be that aware given James' training, but James loved it all the same. </p>
<p>Q moved one ear off, and James heard a string band playing something that was too low for him to hear.</p>
<p>"I have that meeting, and then we are leaving."</p>
<p>"Yes, James. I already have all of my work done that I need to get. I'm just working on a special project, and given what you said about what we are going to be doing tonight and that it will be a little lasting, I'm taking a laptop home to do some work when I feel like it."</p>
<p>"I agree to that. I know you don't do well at being stationary for long without something to do, and sex will be out of the question for more than just jerk off sessions."</p>
<p>James heard the sound that let him know that someone had been listening in that shouldn't have been. He looked around and found the little prude that was new to the branch. The Quartermaster hired based on ability or at least supposed ability. James knew that R and Q were the ones that fully tested most of those after they survived the Double-Ohs wreaking havoc in the branch. It cut out a lot of people who would typically get stuck in there just because they were coddled. The Quartermaster was more than happy to not have to deal with that stuff outside of the actual meeting and hiring part. He was picky about who was let in. He came around to Q in time and learned that it was best to have someone like him. </p>
<p>Q was going to be Quartermaster one day, James just knew it. He looked forward to finding out what that was like. He was sure that there would be a lot of stroppy rants at all of the Double-Ohs. He was kind of looking forward to being around for one and then fucking Q in his office. </p>
<p>"I will see you later," James said before he pressed a kiss to Q's forehead and then slipped away to do what he needed to do. </p>
<p>Hours later, James felt like he wanted to rip the heads off of a few of the old men who thought they understood the world. It was changing around them, and they were too stuck in their foxholes to see that the world was becoming a technology-based world, and England was slowly fading behind the other countries. Yes, they had some good stuff, but mostly it was a step or two behind other countries. James really hoped that M's work got them what they needed.</p>
<p>As soon as James walked up behind Q, Q held up a hand with his fingers spread out. He needed time. James looked at the time on the clock on the wall and saw that they had time. They were good. Q was typing like a fiend. His fingers were just flying over the keyboard, and his eyes were focused on the screen in front of him. It was simple to understand the letters, numbers, and symbols as they went up but not understand what they meant. James was nowhere near that level of hacking and coding. Q was just dangerous enough that James fully understood why M wanted him after he had hacked MI6 as he had. Now that the time had passed and the anger was gone, James kind of found it funny that Q had thought it would take MI6 longer to get to him after he had done his last round of hacking. </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, Q turned around, and James realized that he had been so distracted by his thoughts that he had missed Q shutting down his work station. James stood up and smiled at Q. Q gave him a grin back. </p>
<p>"Ready?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I'm at your service, James."</p>
<p>James nodded his head. He waited for Q to start walking. James wasn't one who liked Q to walk behind him. He couldn't protect Q as much from there. He would rather just have Q walk in front of him and to the side a little bit. There were those that didn't understand, but the rest of the Double-Ohs did. Behind, their people were vulnerable because as much as Q was trained, he wasn't trained like that. He could be injured more behind James than in front of him. James also didn't hold to the thing that Q was lesser than him. He was more important. There was no way for the Dom to be a Dom without a submissive. It was backward fucking thinking that put them as something less because of their nature. It was doubly the same for female Subs. James had fought against that for a long time. He had broken enough noses of Doms who didn't take no for an answer just because the Sub was a woman or even a man. Even their world was not without its stupid thinking.</p>
<p>The drive to the tattoo shop that specialized in what James wanted was short. The tattoo for Q was something that one lady was the best at in the area while there was another that was good at scarification instead of tattoos. It was a win/win as James wanted both of those things for Q. Given the nature of their relationship and what James did, he wasn't sure that he wanted his real name on Q, but 007 was something that James had earned. It was something that was his at the moment, and it was when James felt most alive, other than when he was with Q. He wanted that claim on his lover, his Sub, his world. </p>
<p>Q had a smirk on his face, and James looked at him in shock as he walked around to let Q out of the Aston Martin. </p>
<p>"Welcome," a very beautiful woman said from behind the counter. "I am Belinda. I am looking forward to working on both of you today."</p>
<p>"Oh, no, you misunderstand. The two things are both going on Q."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am well aware of that, Mister Bond. However, Q contacted me and double the pay for the day to leave his mark on you."</p>
<p>James turned his head to look at Q. Q was still grinning. </p>
<p>"You will go first, James. That way, you can fuss and coddle me after getting whatever you want on me. A simple Q, my mark on you on your neck in UV ink. I designed it all myself." Q reached into his messenger bag and tugged out a large container of what looked like ink. </p>
<p>"You designed it yourself?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. I would never let anything in my or your system that I didn't make myself. We are doing trials of some things for missions, and it was easy to make sure that this was something that was safe for human bodies. Given how some in our line get treated, there was a discussion on figuring who is who when it's kind of hard. So I just worked on it on my own for a while during breaks and when I was down between projects. It's going live inside of MI6 for a few things and then will be added for more later." </p>
<p>"And if I deny this?" James asked. He wasn't going to, but he wanted to see what Q was going to do.</p>
<p>"Then you don't get to mark me. You don't get to put that kind of mark on me, if I don’t get to putone on you."</p>
<p>"Of course." James nodded his head. He looked at Belinda and nodded his head toward her.</p>
<p>The Q on James' neck hurt like a son of a bitch, but he could handle it. He had felt worse when getting shot at or digging the bullets out. He could feel the needles as they poked him. He enjoyed the slick feel of them on his skin after a while. He knew that Q was getting hard watching it, and he was going to get even harder with the ones that were going on him. </p>
<p>James was done in no time, and then it was Q on the seat. He was laying back naked. Belinda had baulked for only a few minutes when James had visited her to discuss what they were doing to be doing. She probably still didn't believe that Q was going to get hard while getting the scar on him. She called back the woman who was going to be doing that, and with the first cut on Q's skin, James watched as his cock filled out where it had lagged while getting undressed and was watching the way that James was cleaned up and his tattoo dressed. James had detailed instructions at home, as well as the items needed to care for both his and Q's. He also knew what he needed to do to make sure that the 007 that was going onto Q's skin just to the side of his cock was to stay there the way that he wanted. He knew how well Q healed. He had the items needed to make sure that it scarred. He had debated a brand, but burning Q's flesh was not something that he found that the thought of doing it aroused him. </p>
<p>When it was just Belinda, James, and Q again, Q was panting, his cock hard, and he wanted to come so bad that James was pretty sure that Q was hanging on by a thread.</p>
<p>"Go for it," Belinda said as she waved her hand at them. </p>
<p>James dropped down to his knees between Q's spread legs and started to suck him. Belinda had thought that demanding to watch was going to stop James from doing it. She was a blushing child compared to the life that they lived. It was nothing to do what James wanted, what James needed to do to Q. It was fucking good because the wound wasn't covered up yet. It would be once James was done, but even the slow seep of blood as it coagulated on the wound wasn't enough to damper James' own arousal. He saw his name, who he was there in stark red on Q's body. </p>
<p>Q came quickly down James' throat, and James cleaned up him, wound and all before he was the one to cover the wound with salve and bandages. It wasn't going to last long with Q having to turn around and press against the back of the chair with his front to get his back. But it was better than him being pressed to the fake leather. James took up the seat behind Belinda as she got her area ready to do what she needed to Q's back.</p>
<p>"He's hairless. I mean, I noticed that he was in his groin area, but his back is flawless."</p>
<p>"Yes, we play hard enough, and wax is a favourite that getting areas like that just cleaned off was the best thing so that we didn't have to shave him down before using wax. It made everything a lot easier to clean up and making sure that he wasn't hurt."</p>
<p>"I've never met anyone that I know of, that lives that kind of lifestyle." </p>
<p>"Many don't just broadcast it. There are more than you think that take part in some way, shape, or form." </p>
<p>Q had been in there for when James got his tattoo, and so it wasn't that long until she had the area prepared on his back with the stencil, and then the black light was turned on so that she could see what she had already laid, just to be safe. </p>
<p>By the time that Belinda had about an inch of Q's back covered in ink, he was panting. The edge had been taken off, so now James just made Q wait. The time wasn't all that long before she was one with the first zero. Then the second, and then the seven. The tattoo was only large in total size, not in the thickness of the script that James had used for what he wanted. There would be another set of it done at a later date, just to make sure that it was fully filled in. </p>
<p>James dropped down into the space behind Q, slipping two slick fingers into him. Q was tipped forward just enough that James had the perfect angle to fuck him. He looked up at Belinda as he pulled his finger free and used a slightly wet cloth that she had been using on her own hands at points to clean his hands. "You can watch, but you cannot touch. Either of us."</p>
<p>"Sure." Belinda had been paid well to come in on her day off and open the shop when it usually wasn't open on the last Friday of the month so that she could have a day off that was a party day. James didn't want to fuck for that kind of audience, not today. </p>
<p>James slipped up to where his cock started to press into Q. "Grip the top."</p>
<p>Q's hand curled up, and around the top of the chair, his wrists pressed to the back of the seat. It wasn't the best position for his hands, but it had been where his hands had been wrapped around the back. He lifted up just enough, using his hands to allow James to get the rest of the angle just right as he filled him. When Q came back down, he was sitting mostly in James' lap. James could hear Belinda's deep breathing. She had to be turned on by this. </p>
<p>Neither of them was going to last long at all, really. James knew it because he had been on edge for a long time, and Q was riding a very big trip into Subspace with the pain. Yes, James had not been the one to directly give him the pain, but he was the one who was there in the room. He was the one who directed for Belinda to give it to him. It was close as hell, and once the pain had started to get the endorphins going, Q had been lost to it all. He was pliant. James loved him like this. He made sure not to rub on the tattoo, and Belinda wasn't done cleaning it up, and even though it would taste disgusting with the extra ink, the wipe that was used, and the blood all mixed, James wanted to lick up the blood. He wasn't going to because his mouth was horrible, and it wasn't like a normal wound that he could clean up with antibacterial things. </p>
<p>Fucking Q like this made James' body sing. It felt wonderful, Q was making all of the right noises, and he was so fucking perfect. James snaked a hand around his body and laid his hand over his stomach for a few harder thrusts before he pressed his hand over Q's wound on his hip, and Q cried out, coming so hard that James felt like his dick was in a vice. James buried his face into Q's shoulder blade and grinned as he felt Q's moving as the fake leather, his release, and sweat didn't mix well. James reached over for the messenger bag that Q had carried in with him. Getting out of the car, James had slipped something inside. He leaned back enough for his softened cock to slip out of Q and slipped the pre-lubed plug inside of him. He handed the bag to Belinda that he had stored it in, and she threw it away. </p>
<p>James took care of cleaning up Q's back and applying the stuff to help make sure the skin healed and didn't ruin the ink on the tattoo. He didn't let Belinda touch him in any way. Belinda seemed to be okay with that. It was good to take of Q like this in front of someone. Usually, the aftercare was done in private. This time though, this time, it was good. It was kind of the perfect end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. April 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 23-April 2011</h1>
<p>There was something different about James on this night and Q knew it. He watched as James watched him dance in the club. There were a few Doms on the floor, but none of them touched him. He was getting touched by a lot of Subs, though. Q felt the hands on his chest, down his back. Never touching below the waist but enjoying Q being shirtless. His shirt was in James' hand at the table he had abandoned when he had been unable to sit still for James. James had pushed him to the floor to get rid of his nervous energy. </p>
<p>Q had looked at the club schedule, there was no exhibition planned that evening, secret presenter or not. So that meant that whatever James wanted to do was meant to happen here. James had a card in his hand, but like the rest of the cards for the rooms in the place, there was no indication of what it was for. Each one was programmed and deactivated as needed. Q tried to make himself think about anything but the room that the card had to work for. It was better than going insane over whatever James had planned. </p>
<p>The sun dipped lower and lower in the sky, even though Q couldn't see it, he knew that it was happening. There was also the little icon on his phone that told him where the sun and the moon were in the sky at any given point for London. </p>
<p>More people arrived, more people left, and Q just danced until he was out of breath and couldn't go on. He was loose-limbed and had a grin on his face when he dropped down to sit beside James in the booth. James just leaned over and tucked him into his body, his arm going around his neck and James' nose scenting him. Just as much as Q loved the smell of James after a run, James loved the scent of an aroused Q after he danced.</p>
<p>"Ready for more?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Good. Let's go to the small viewing rooms."</p>
<p>Q felt his heart start to beat a little out of rhythm. Those rooms had never been used by them. They were either on display for everyone or no one when they were at the club. This was vastly different. Q allowed James to lead him toward where the rooms were, and James swiped the card and then again at the room with the purple door. It was bedroom inside with three windows in the wall. Q couldn't see through them, but he knew if the lights went out, he could. There was a light in each one. They were already occupied with people. As the door was shutting behind James, Q spied Alec there. He looked like he was on guard. They were going to try something new. Something that James didn't want to try at home, alone. </p>
<p>The list of things that they had discussed years before was long, and while there was a lot of things they had never touched, there were a few that Q knew that James was into that they hadn't. He wondered what they were going to do. There wasn't a single clue in the room as it was as empty as a hotel room was. That meant that whatever they were doing didn't need anything other than what James had on him. </p>
<p>"On the bed, head toward the windows. Strip." James was rolling up his shirt sleeves and looking anywhere but at the windows. </p>
<p>Q stripped down easily. He wasn't ashamed of his body, in fact, he was the exact opposite. It was good to see James a little off-centre as he was as well. Even though Q knew this was going to be something new, he wasn't worried. It wasn't like James had ever hurt him. James was good at what he did, everything that he did. From killing to fucking Q in the right way to rob him of his speech. </p>
<p>Dropping onto the bed, Q settled back and looked at James as he moved to stand at the foot of the bed, his eyes down on Q. He grinned down at Q with a wicked look on his face. He crouched down, and his hand slipped up to brush at the collar on Q's neck before moving to the underside. His fingers threaded into the collar and pulled. Q gasped and jerked a little before he settled down, his throat being pressed in on just a little. He felt that thrill like he got when James pulled his head up and the stretch of his neck muscles was enough to constrict his breathing. </p>
<p>"Fuck yes," Q hissed with what little oxygen he had left. </p>
<p>"Good. Now be a good boy and spread your legs so I can fuck you." James stood up, his hand leaving Q's neck and he walked around the bed, snapping open his jeans as he went.</p>
<p>Q could see that he was only half hard. That would change, though. James grabbed the lube from the nightstand, a few packets of it, dropping them onto the bed but keeping one in his hand. He slicked up two fingers before dropping down between Q's legs. There was no foreplay as James prepped him. It was a methodical pushing in and out to make sure that there was more than enough lube inside of him. James pulled Q down the bed with one hand, and Q could feel his warm cock along the crack of his ass. He shuddered through the feel of James stroking his cock with the lube and then pressing inside of him, hand on Q's hip bearing him down more. </p>
<p>The feel of James filling him up was good. He wanted to keep on feeling it pushing in and out, but that wasn't the aim of the night. No, the name of the game was breath play. James was good at it, according to Alec. Q had heard the two of them talking about it one night when Q had been sick and sleeping on the couch with his head in James' lap. It wasn't something that James did a lot of Q remembered as well. James never did it unless he was entirely sure of his own ability to read every single twitch of a muscle in Q's body. Know what every single inhale and exhale meant. </p>
<p>"Ready?" James asked as he wiped his hands down on the towel that was from a stack from the nightstand. James was taking his time, making sure that every single bit of lube was gone from his hand. He tossed the towel away and grabbed a wet wipe and used it on his hands next before dried them on another towel. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He groaned as James pulled out and pushed back in, slowly. It was fucking good, more for the better since Q knew what was coming next. He felt a hand on his chest, holding him down, making it hard to inhale deeply at all. James' pressure was perfect as he fucked Q harder and harder. </p>
<p>Q felt that first dip into the rush of not getting enough oxygen just as James' hand left his chest and he inhaled sharply. He wanted it more, but he knew that James was going to make sure that he was fine before he did it again. James' hand was back on his chest a few minutes later, but it didn't stop there. It moved up, slipping right to where his collar was, and he pressed again, palm spread to give the full expanse of his neck the pressure. Q tried to hold in his orgasm, but it didn't happen. He came with a cry, only stopping the release from happening. He knew that he nearly passed out, even before he felt the intake of air into his lungs and his brain jolted back on. The high was still there, though. It was making the world around him soft, outside of the cock that was still fucking him hard and fast. He could feel the bed jerking, and he knew that people were watching them, but he didn't care. It was too damned good as James alternated between stopping his lungs from being able to move to stop him from being able to take in air at all or even expel it. </p>
<p>Losing track of how many times James did it, Q tried to recount how many times he had orgasmed only to hold off. He lost track of that as well. He wanted to know. </p>
<p>James pulled out of him, and Q could feel that he was still hard, he whimpered at the loss, but James just shushed him. James rolled Q onto his front, a pillow under his hips before he fucked into Q again, making him cry out against the bed. James' hands smoothed up his back and trailed back down his back in sure sweeps as he got Q back up to close to riding that line or pleasure and pain from orgasm denial. He was fully in subspace, and he knew it, deeper than he went but not so deep that he wasn't aware of what was happening around him. </p>
<p>The hand in his hair, pulling his neck taut and pushing him even more towards sweet release at the same time that another hand grabbed his collar and pulled it even tighter against his skin. James fucked him like a machine, his hips snapping and his arms pulling Q in and letting him relaxed as he was fucked, never pulling the collar so tight that it was going to hurt him but just enough that he couldn't breathe at all for those few seconds. </p>
<p>Then James was pushing into him, pressing his hips as he pulled back tighter. James was coming, and Q was inching toward not able to draw in oxygen at all. Just as it was becoming too much, James released him, letting his body fall to the bed all the way, and he was coming so hard that Q knew as the world blackened that he was going to pass out. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The world came back in gentle waves. Q knew that he was on a bed with the first wave. With the second, he knew that he was covered up and warm. The third brought the knowledge that someone was behind him. The fourth was that it was James behind him. Fifth that James was wrapped around him and it was why he was warm. Sixth was that he was sated in a way that he hadn't been in a long time. Seventh was that he really need to get up and pee. </p>
<p>Q had no clue how much time passed between each wave of awareness in his body, but he enjoyed it all. Right up until he really had to pee. He started to move, and James was there soothing him but not trying to stop him. James kept a hand on him as he went to the bathroom and did his business and washed up. Q looked at himself in the mirror above the bathroom sink and saw that James was still there. The touch had ended as soon as Q had started to pee as it always did. James was never far, though. He was there where Q needed him to be in case his body wasn't as good off as it seemed. </p>
<p>James didn't look worried at all, which was a good thing. That meant that he wasn’t worried about Q's return to consciousness. Q gave James a fond smile, and it was all that was needed for James to step up behind him and wrap his arms around Q's waist and hold him tight. Q dropped his head back to lay on James' shoulder, and he grinned at him. </p>
<p>"Talk," James said.</p>
<p>"And what would you like me to talk about? How fucking awesome your cock is? How I love it in my arse and wish I could talk M into letting you fuck me during the workday?" Q asked. He knew that James wanted to make sure that his throat wasn't hurt in any way, shape, or form. He knew that his voice was gravely from the abuse to the vocal cords. He knew all of that was a possibility with this. James sighed and pressed a kiss to the area of skin behind Q's ear. </p>
<p>"Let's go get you some food."</p>
<p>"I'm not-" Q stopped speaking as his stomach growled. He hadn't thought he was hungry. "No, I guess that I am. What time is it?"</p>
<p>"Just after midnight. We can hit up that pub you like."</p>
<p>"The one that has the tea on hand just for me?" Q asked. There were two pubs that he liked, one for the beer that they made with Earl Grey tea and the other that carried a line of hot teas despite being a bar and carried a herbal blend just for Q so that he didn't get up on caffeine before bed. Both places had wonderful fish and chips, and that sounded fucking delightful to him.</p>
<p>"Yes. Hot tea and honey will do well on your throat, and you need some good and greasy food in your belly."</p>
<p>"Let's go then. Once we get dressed." Q hadn't missed that James was as naked as Q was. His lover hated to sleep in his clothes, even if it was like this at the club. There was no reason not to look pressed and perfect even after a major fucking. </p>
<p>James let go of Q and moved out of the bathroom first but didn't go far. He stayed right there a few feet from Q the entire time. It always made Q feel safe when James was like that. He wasn't hovering because he thought Q was weak, he hovered because they were in uncharted territory and anything can happen. Their relationship was nowhere near safe or sane. While everything was consensual, it was very much more risk awake, and they shared very consensual kinks. It felt good that James loved him, cared for him, so much that he hated that anything he did hurt Q in a way that wasn't good. </p>
<p>The club was mostly empty as they left, a few still dancing and more in the booths that were pretty much having sex with clothes on. One of those was Alec, who was now bodily moving a young man on his lap as they fucked with clothes still on. There should have been a flare of arousal at watching it, but Q's cock stayed soft and sated. James' hand stayed on the back of his neck as they walked through. </p>
<p>No one spared a single look for them, and Q liked it like that. That they weren't a spectacle unless they were making themselves one. </p>
<p>The Aston Martin was pulled around to where James could slip inside of it. The keys were still in as well. The valet for the club was waiting by the man who was the bouncer. They were talking to each other and a single bit of attention to them other than making sure it was James and Q who got into the car. </p>
<p>"You told me you ate dinner," James said. It wasn't said with malice or anything like it in his tone. </p>
<p>"I did. Chicken and veg kebabs with rice noodles stir-fried with other vegetables. Double portion of the kebabs. I ate them around four when Tanner brought it to me with his early dinner. Then a snack at seven before you picked me up. Tea cookies that Marge from accounting made and shared with R. I was full but not stuffed when we went to the club. I would say that it was the dancing as well as the late hour that is making me as hungry as I am." </p>
<p>"I agree." James stopped at a light and looked at Q. He held out his hand, and Q slipped his into it, and he blushed a little when James kissed the back of it. It was a simple display of emotion that Q loved from him. </p>
<p>The pub was coming up, and as soon as James had the car turned off, Q was getting out as traffic was in a lull and he could. He was around the car before James was fully out. James looked at him with a grin on his face. It was a grin that had not really left his face since Q had woken up, it seemed. </p>
<p>Even for nearing one in the morning, it was busy in the pub, but there was a free table, and Q slipped into the seat and James got in after him. The waitress saw them and gave a smile before she went to put in their food order. She came back a few minutes later with a glass of water for Q, a Guinness for James, and tea for Q. Q leaned over into James and smiled into his neck. He turned and draped a leg over James' in the booth before starting to prepare his tea with the hot water that was brought out in a cup after a few minutes. Q got it how he wanted and then let it sit. </p>
<p>The tea was forgiving and didn't get bitter, so he left the bag inside of the cup as he drank it in sips as it cooled down to a fully drinkable temperature. He drank the water while he waited for the fish and chips to come out. It was the perfect ending to a good night, cuddled with James in a pub while Q people watched after a round of fucking awesome sex. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. July 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 24-July 2011</h1>
<p>James listened to Q as he walked around the kitchen on his phone. There were three laptops spread out on the counter in front of Q, and all three were running different programs. James leaned his head back on the couch he was sitting on and sighed. He turned his head to the side and looked down at the black cast that was encasing his lower leg. A very unlucky fall had snapped the bone just a few inches above his ankle, and now he was going to be in the cast for a while. Thankfully the pain wasn't too bad now, but it was distracting. It had been painful as hell before, but every single day it was less and less until now James could stand it without taking the heavy painkillers that medical had given him. He hadn't been able to fuck Q for three weeks. Sex hadn't even been on the table as far as James' body was concerned. James had gotten Q off with his mouth in bed, laying on his side with his hurt leg spread out. He had jerked him off in the shower with his leg wrapped to make sure that nothing got into the cast. It was one that could get wet, but James didn't want to do that and deal with water down the inside of it. </p>
<p>There was an itch in James' body, and it had nothing to do with needing to move around. Q had been in a little bit of subdrop the night before. It was the first time that it had happened. James had assumed that it would have happened once or twice when James had been pulled into missions before he was supposed to and not there for the full settling of Q down after a hard scene. Alec always checked on Q more and even stayed over like the last time when James had left in the middle of the night after spending the afternoon and early evening breaking Q down so deep into subspace that James was pretty damned sure that Q hadn't even felt a single thing he had done at the end. </p>
<p>"No, no. No! NO!" Q screamed the last one, and then there was the sound of hands over a keyboard, possibly a hand on two different keyboards. </p>
<p>While Q was home a few days a week for work, he still was as busy as he would be otherwise, but M and the Quartermaster understood that it wasn't that James couldn't take care of himself, it was that Q was having trouble focusing at work if he wasn't helping to take care of James. That first week that James had been home, Q had stayed with him every single day, working on a laptop. James had got to where he could move around on his own and even stay up long enough to cook for himself or at least go and get food, so Q had gone back to work for two days before having a day at home. Today was Friday, and Q was working for as long as the mission that Alec was on was running the most important part. Q was on data recovery as the computers were impossible to hack from a distance without a direct connection. Then Alec had to maintain that connection long enough for Q to do what he needed to do. </p>
<p>Q had not got access yet, but the computers were running the security for the building that Alec was in. The terrorist organisation he was tracking had ended up being in the United States, so M had talked the CIA into playing nice and allowing Felix Leiter to help. </p>
<p>"You are the worst piece of human flesh in the world that has a working sex organ. Get your ass to HR and submit to a full-body cavity search."</p>
<p>James raised his eyebrows at that, and he moved to stand up. If things were getting that interesting, James felt like he needed to be in the room. He got up slowly as his leg had been propped up for a while and sometimes the blood moving around made him a little light-headed. He walked around, his cast hitting the floor with a thud and then James grimaced as his leg got used to bearing weight again. He really should use the crutches, but he refused. His shoulders didn't like them. If he was in public though he did use them. It was his concession it all, and while Q didn't like it, he understood and supported James' decision. It was also probably why he stayed with James as much as he could. </p>
<p>The computer screens were still full of shit that James didn't fully understand, but he at least could see Alec as the man worked on the server that Q needed access to. The screen changed, and Alec stepped back to find a port and plugged in a drive. </p>
<p>"I have a connection." </p>
<p>James knew the image that was shown on the server access computer well. Q worked on that piece of work a lot at home when he needed to settle his mind after a hard day at work. It was the kind of thing that Q couldn't use sex to settle, and James understood that. Sometimes he needed the firing of a gun or the ache of a good workout to get rid of his demons. Fucking didn't solve everything, even if fucking was the best part of being alive. </p>
<p>Q stood at the middle laptop, typing in a near-constant stream for five minutes before he stopped and waited for something. James noticed that the computer was a mirror of the one that Alec was in front of again. Q was waiting for it to catch up to what he had done, James assumed. A prompt came up, and James saw the riddle that was there on it. Q frowned and laid his hands over the keys, ready to type.</p>
<p>"STOP!" James commanded. </p>
<p>Q turned his head to look at him, his hands not touching the keys anymore. </p>
<p>"You know the obvious answer to that," James stated.</p>
<p>Q nodded even though he didn't need to.</p>
<p>"It's not that," Alec said. Alec typed in something that made little sense in English but was Russian instead but still made no sense to anyone. The computer then started to cascade files upon files. "007."</p>
<p>"I've got it, 006. I'll get a hold of M and relay that this group is not who we think it is and there is a new player on the board that we thought we wiped out a while back.</p>
<p>"James?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"It's no one important. It was the mission after I wiped Quantum off the map. Someone didn't die when it seems I thought that they did. French intelligence confirmed the body was who we thought so we need to move with care. Alec, pack up after Q gets what he needs but don't leave the city."</p>
<p>Q nodded his head and typed in a new command into the prompt box. The data transfer was quick as hell, James thought. It was something that Q had been working on over and over again. Getting the transfer to happen as quickly as possible, even drawing the bandwidth needed to make it only take minutes instead of the hours it used to take. James pressed a kiss to the side of Q's head while he worked and headed toward the playroom. James needed more than just sucking or jerking Q off. He needed to hear Q losing control, needed to see him writhing but James couldn't do that. He couldn't fuck him. Q had ridden James twice so far, but it was as good because James couldn't even take part. The angle was wrong, and he couldn't thrust up into him. They had tried, and James had ended up curled in pain. Yet, there was something that could do what James needed to do to Q without James touching him. It wouldn't be near as satisfying for James to see something else fucking Q but hearing him would hopefully give him what he wanted. </p>
<p>James knew that he was healing slower than he had before that everyone healed slower as they got older. He tried his hardest not to get injured on missions, but it was impossible for him to always come out unscathed. It was harder to stop shit like this where he had been thrown off of a short building and landed wrong. He had just been happy it had been a simple snap and not a compound fracture. </p>
<p>The fucking machine was easy to set up. James had found one like it in Japan and had called and talked to the maker of it and had a custom order done. He hadn't shown it to Q, but instead, it had just gone into the closet with the rest of the things that were not used all that often. The full-body restraint for punishment had never been brought out. Q's infractions had always been very tame and usually a day of no orgasm or James just not fucking him had been enough for Q to never repeat the issues. Q was more than willing to do his hardest in everything that James wanted, and James never punished for Q doing his best and still failing. James never wanted to set impossible tasks that Q had to cut his own pleasure to be able to reach. James never wanted that. He knew Q well enough to know if he was half-assing something and that was the only time he got upset. </p>
<p>James had a stand custom made bench for the machine that had been added to the corner of the room and held a few toys on it that James liked to have on display. He moved those off and tugged on the bench to get it where it would be behind the frame that Q could be buckled into that would hold him perfectly for the machine to fuck him. James pulled the arm of the machine out and measured how far it needed to go to reach Q's arse, and he adjusted the bench that it was sitting on to make sure that when it was fully retracted, Q could still slip between the two but James wouldn't have to move it much at all after that. </p>
<p>The sound of Q's keystrokes was dying down, and James knew that soon he would be ready to stop working. Q's part was nearly over. James grabbed the blindfold that was in the drawer by the door and slipped out of the room, shutting the door most of the way behind him. He wanted the machine to be a surprise. He knew that Q wasn't against being fucked by one, it had come up in kink negotiation back at the beginning, but James had never made an effort to get a machine. Alec had been the one to get the machine into the flat back after James had bought it. </p>
<p>James watched as Q pulled from the system and relayed what Alec needed to do on his end to erase all traces of the breach. Every single Double-Oh was learning more about computers than they had ever needed before. It worked well in making sure that they got home. Q had even taught all of them how to hack most electronic door locks with just their phones and a wire. All of Q-Branch was being pulled into the now, some kicking and screaming. James figured that one of the screamers was who Q had pretty much fired, probably for fighting him too much on what needed to be done. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. If they couldn't keep up, James didn't want them in MI6 and if HR fought that, James and the rest of the Double-Ohs would make sure that the arsehole left of his or her own volition. It was best for everyone. James had made three people leave MI6, usually with M's blessing as they were nepotism hires that had been forced on M by people above her. It wasn't like anyone above wanted to fire a Double-Oh for anything less than something that would land them in jail. That would mean that they were free to do what they wanted, and that was never good. That would come back and bite them in the arse, and they knew it, so the Double-Ohs were never punished for that kind of shit. Well other than the fake tirade at M's hands about not making people leave MI6. Usually, she was smirking while she did it, so the sternness was kind of lost on the Double-Ohs.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" James asked when Q had all three laptops shut down. </p>
<p>"Yes. Dinner has been eaten, and I'm ready for whatever you have planned." Q was speaking the truth. He would allow James to do what he wanted and only took over if James ended up making his leg hurt. James wasn't going to have to worry about that with this. He was just going to jerk off while sitting in a chair. There wasn't a lot that was to be done at the moment other than wait for Q to put up his laptops. There was an extra-large bag that they all three went into with a padded compartment for each. James had been shocked the first time he had seen it. </p>
<p>Q slipped the bag over into the chair that was by the door and then turned around to look at James. He had a lustful look to his eye as he looked between the two doors. Both were mostly shut. James had the small window heating unit in the bedroom turned on to keep the room warmer than the rest of the flat. Q was working, and even though he was at home, he was fully dressed. James didn't like him being naked, even if he was more than willing to do it. Sometimes there was the need for Q to have a visual and the other person as well. It was just better this way. </p>
<p>"Strip down and put your clothes up." James waited for Q to head into the bedroom before he walked toward it. He would meet Q outside of it with the blindfold ready to put on him. He knew that Q had seen it. </p>
<p>Q was already partially hard when he stepped to the door of the bedroom. James balanced himself on his good leg better and held up the blindfold. Q turned around so that James could wrap it around his head and wrap it tight but not catch on any of his hair. The blindfold wasn't one of the better ones, but with Q's face, it worked well. </p>
<p>"Other room." James stepped back to allow Q to move from one doorway to the other. James would typically lead him, but with his foot, neither of them were taking their chances. James watched as Q stopped three feet into the room. More than enough room for James to shut the door and then walk around him. James watched as Q's body relaxed more and more as time passed. He was getting deep into his head, relaxing into a good headspace. It was good. This was back to normal for them, a common ground that helped them both. </p>
<p>"Seven steps forward," James said. He knew the exact stride length that Q had, and Q stopped right where James wanted him to be. James turned Q to the way that he wanted him to face. "Sidestep twice toward me." </p>
<p>Q moved, his footsteps sure even as he slid them across the floor to make sure he didn't bump anything. Q had to know what he was being set up toward. Q knew the layout of the room in the dark. </p>
<p>"Kneel," James said. He talked Q through the rest of the orders to get him strapped to the frame, kneeling and stretched forward. He wasn't going to be able to move his body at all and his head and arms barely. It was better so that he didn't jerk on the machine and hurt himself. James couldn't care less if the machine broke, he only cared about Q. </p>
<p>James walked to get behind Q but at an angle to where the machine wasn't in the way. He slipped his fingers into Q's hole, slick with lube already, and stretched him out. James looked at the cock that was going to be fucking him. It wasn't as big as James was it was longer. James made sure that Q was lubed up and then he pulled the arm of the machine forward and pushed it inside of him. Q moaned as he was filled. James put the cock inside of him as far as he wanted it to go. It was good where it was, and then James pulled the machine back just a little before extending the arm the whole way. It was at the perfect point. James turned it on at the lowest setting. </p>
<p>Walking around to the front, James settled on the bed, pulling his broken leg up onto the bed so he could elevate it some. He popped open the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper to get his cock out as he watched the machine fucking Q. The remote was already on the bed, ready for James to grab it and turn the speed up. He did in small increments. Q was moaning near non-stop now, and James loved it. This was what Q needed. </p>
<p>"Please," Q begged when James had the machine up on the highest setting that James was willing to use. It was just about the same speed that James could fuck him with at the fastest. It was a good and hard and fast fucking, and James loved watching Q's face as he was fucked. It was something that James didn't want to see too often, but when he was unable to see to Q's needs as far as a good fucking, it seemed like a good idea. </p>
<p>James left Q there on edge until he was nearly ready to come as well, his hand jerking up and down on his cock as fast he could get it. </p>
<p>"Please," Q begged one last time, and James knew that he was at the limit of what he could take with the way he said that one word.</p>
<p>"Come."</p>
<p>Q cried out and slumped down even more on the frame, his body giving up as he came, his release slipping between him and the leather of the padding that he was laying on. James pressed the button to stop the machine and came, his release hitting Q in the face. Q licked at what he could get, and James laughed. He was covered in sweat from being on edge for so long. He would have to make sure that he wrapped his leg well. </p>
<p>It was longer than James would have liked before he was able to get up to where he could unhook Q's hands so that he could get himself out of the rest of it. There were releases for that in every single bit of restraints on the frame for that reason. Q could have gotten himself out of the other, but he had waited for James to tell him or release him like he was. James slumped back onto the bed, letting his breathing finish calming down. He heard Q moving around the room but didn't even try and open his eyes to watch him. The sound of the shower kicking on told James that Q was more coherent than James was and James didn't like that. He opened his eyes to see Q standing at the bedside. He had a fond look on his face. </p>
<p>"Thank you," Q said as he cupped the side of James' face. His face was still covered in James' release, it was just pushed to where it wouldn't get into Q's eyes. "Now let's get you cleaned up and then we can relax in bed before I order in."</p>
<p>"That sounds perfect."</p>
<p>"Good. Good. Come on," Q said as he tugged at James' face with the hand on it. James let the hand tug him up and then Q worked on getting James stripped. Q seemed settled in his skin in a way that he hadn't been the last week. He had needed that good fucking. James grinned as he watched Q get ready to wrap his foot. It was a little off from their routine, but James was glad that Q was up for pampering him. He could tell that Q hadn't gone anywhere near subspace, which was fine. If Q needed fucking, he didn't always need subspace and being cared for more than helped settle Q it seemed. </p>
<p>James was half awake when he was pulled out of the shower to be dried off and ushered off to bed in their bedroom. Q slipped into bed in front of him, dragging James' arm around him. It felt damned good. </p>
<p>"Good?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"More than."</p>
<p>"Good. I have an alarm set for an hour, and I'll order food and then wake you when it gets here. You are going to take the stronger pill after you eat and we are going to cuddle in bed while I read and you sleep."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," James said with a little mock in his tone. Q laughed, and James closed his eyes, soaking in the scent of his lover. Usually, taking orders from Q wouldn't be good, but James could admit that at this moment, James needed that from Q more than he needed Q to be willing to do everything that he wanted. It was a good give and take. James wasn't all the way up to par to do anything else really and letting go, even for just a single day was something that James agreed that maybe he needed. He had given Q a good fucking, and now James could take the backseat to allow Q to feel like he was needed. It was less than Q deserved at this point in time. Q wasn't taking power from James, James was giving it to him willingly when it was needed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. August 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 25-August 2011</h1>
<p>Q settled in on the couch and listened to the rain as it pelted the windows. He was worn out and tired from a stressful week at work. Mission after mission had needed more details than what the idiots who prepped them thought that they were going to. Q had worked so much the past week that he hadn't even been able to leave until just after three am on Saturday morning. He had come home and after James had forced food into him as well as a cup of warm, caffeine-free tea that Q couldn't even remember the taste of, Q was in bed and asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. </p>
<p>An hour before Q had woken up again and James had been gone. He had been downgraded to a walking boot for his broken leg and Q had never been happier. It wasn't as scratchy as the cast, and so when he and James were cuddling in bed, there was no rash on his skin that looked like road rash. There was little else to do other than just deal with it when it had been happening, Q wasn't going to sleep without him in bed. </p>
<p>James had been going out more over the last week, Q only knew because he talked to James a lot. There was not a lot at MI6 to entertain himself with so he had been entertaining himself other ways when he wasn't bugging Q. There had been a note that James was picking up things for dinner later in the evening and leaving a time that Q needed to get into the shower and get himself nice and clean. Q took that to mean that he needed to do an extended job at cleaning out his arse for what James had planned that night. Q never minded doing that. He had a good grasp on his body's natural feeling, and he knew when to tell James no if there were other things going on or Q had been using an enema too much. It had been a while though considering that mostly James had been sticking to vanilla sex with his leg. Well, what could be considered vanilla sex for them. James holding him down in bed and fucking him so hard that Q had burns on his back from the sheets or making Q ride him for an hour one day. </p>
<p>Q laid on the couch and relaxed like he was until his phone chimed that it was time for him to get ready for James. He was already naked, so it was just getting up and getting into the shower to get ready for that part. He ticked up the heating in the bedroom to where it needed to be for him when he got out of the shower. James would turn it back down to normal when he was ready to start whatever he had planned. The note had also told him to lay on the bed when he was done. </p>
<p>The shower was a long one, but Q had it down to a science, and he knew that James knew that. James knew exactly how long it took and that it never failed to make Q aroused by the time that he was done. It had shocked Q the first time he had done an extended enema just how horny he was when he was done. He had been seventeen and ended up jerking off four times in a row just because that feeling of arousal wasn't gone after the first three. He had been more than happy that it had continued even past teenage years and that it was headier when James was the one helping him. There was nothing better than James pressed against him, speaking words of what he wanted to do when they were done. His fingers playing while Q tried to hold the water inside and that feeling of smugness from James when Q just couldn't hold it anymore with at least one finger inside of him going after his prostate. </p>
<p>Q dried off efficiently but not fast. He never wanted to rub himself and get a sore where he didn't need it. He had no clue what James' plans were, and that meant that a single rubbed raw mark would make James not do what he wanted. Q did nothing other than that, looking at himself in the mirror. He still had a little bit of dark spots under his eyes, but nothing like that he had when he had last looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom on Friday afternoon at work. He needed another good night of sleep and James would make sure of that, after making sure that Q was where he needed to be sexually as well. A week without a good set of orgasms was not something that Q liked, not when James was home. It was always so different when James wasn't home. Q didn't forget that he was a sexual creature, but it was like it was turned off. He would sometimes get a little aroused when James would talk to him on silenced comms if the mission was taking a long time and sometimes James would do a little phone sex with him, but it was like his sexuality was only contingent on James being around, and Q was perfectly fine with that. </p>
<p>The bedroom was the perfect temperature to Q. He loved the feel of the warm air on his skin as he finished drying off. He spun around in a circle to get the air moving, he didn't feel any cold spots on his skin to tell him that he had missed a patch of wet skin. He just waited to make sure that everything was nice and dry before he laid down on the bed. The bedroom door was open, and he could hear noises in the kitchen. James had come in while he was in the shower and was working on dinner. There was the smell of seared meat and the tanginess of wine. James was making pot roast, Q knew that smell well. There was more noise, and Q just listened with his eyes shut. His stomach didn't growl. He had eaten the lunch that James had left for him in the fridge before he had sacked out on the couch to relax.</p>
<p>Q smiled when he heard James entering the bedroom. There was the soft rasp of the belt being pulled free of his pants before it was tossed to the chair where James was going to lay all of his clothes out. The catch of the button on his pants, the sound of metal on metal from the zipper. Q didn't have to see it to know what was happening. He had gotten used to it over the years together. Sometimes it seemed like the five years together had blinked by and others it was long stretches of wonderful feelings and even better sex. It was good and stable, and it was more than Q had ever thought he would find at any point in his life much less this point and for it to be stable now.</p>
<p>"Slick yourself up," James said, and a bottle of lube landed on the bed where it slid right where Q's hand was resting. </p>
<p>Q smirked at James' show of his ability with that. Q planted his feet on the bed and pushed up with his hips as he grabbed the bottle to slick up two fingers. He wasted no time in being gentle or hesitating. He worked those fingers into himself, getting himself nice and slick. He listened as James got naked and shut the bedroom door. There was a bit of soundproofing when the door was shut, so that meant that James wanted Q to get loud if he shut the door. The playroom had much more soundproofing, but the bedroom was just enough to where screams of pleasure/pain were closer to normal ones for ordinary people to everyone else who could hear.</p>
<p>The rattle of chains on the bed drew Q's attention to the present as he pulled his fingers free of his arse. James was there with a towel to clean his fingers off before tossing it to the side. Q didn't look. He knew what James wanted from him at the moment. The perfect obedience of a perfect Sub. </p>
<p>James hooked Q's hands up to the bed, using the chains that had leather straps so that Q could grip them as something to hold onto that wasn't the headboard. It seemed that James' mind was on making Q writhe in pleasure, and probably a little bit of pain. Q was strapped down by his ankles as well, his legs bent and spread before those were secured as well. Q had a little bit of movement. He tested it when James' eyes didn't leave him. He moved just inches, but he could flex and even thrust a little bit using his bindings as the points. </p>
<p>"Superb." James brushed a thumb over Q's lips before he moved to the end of the bed. He got between Q's legs and after slicking up his cock, he thrust inside of Q. "Don't hold back. Give it all up for me when you want." </p>
<p>James fucked him hard and fast, chasing his pleasure at the same time that he was giving Q what he wanted. James never once hissed in pain or showed that his leg was hurting him, so Q let go of that fear and sunk down into the pleasure of getting what he needed. James' cock was perfect inside of him. He loved it, and after that machine fucking, Q loved the feel of James' skin slapping against his even more. He tried to hold onto his orgasm for as long as he could, but he came just before James did. James kept on fucking him until his cock couldn't stay inside anymore. </p>
<p>Q wasn't sure what to expect for James to slip down until he was able to lick at Q's hole was not it. James' licked him out, and while it had been done before, Q wasn't sure that it was the end goal, not with James typing up as he was. No, James had another goal in mind and Q hadn't figured it out yet. He really wasn't trying to either. James rimmed him, using his tongue as his hands spread Q's cheeks before one of those hands disappeared, and then fingers were inside of him. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Q said as he realized what James' at least wanted a little bit. He tried to rock down onto the fingers as his cock started to fill again. James was using his one hand on him though to make sure that he couldn't do anything that would put James' plans at risk. James kissed up Q's groin before taking the head of his cock into his mouth to clean it off before he kept moving, getting every single drop of release that was scattered on him. </p>
<p>The buzzing sound made Q jerk he looked down to see that James had an anal plug in his hand. It wasn't the biggest one that they had, but it was one that would press perfectly right on Q's prostate when it was pushed inside of him. James lubed it up before setting it on Q's stomach. Q held still so that it didn't move as James grabbed a wipe from the container and cleaned up Q's arse. It got rid of any trace of James' release that was left and made sure that it was only lube that was left on him. James used two fingers on Q's hole to make sure he was good and slick before grabbing the plug and pushing it inside of him. </p>
<p>Q keened as he was filled. The girth of the plug was larger than James but just a little bit, and with no real stretching, Q always loved that edge of pain that James' cock gave him. This was vastly different. It was not enough to push away the arousal that Q was feeling, but it was enough to start the entire pull into pain is a pleasure. Q gasped as James seated it all the way inside of him. Q had no other option than just taking it. </p>
<p>James was grinning. This wasn't over, not by a long shot and Q loved it. His lover gripped the bulb on the plug and pushed it into Q like he was fucking him with it. It felt wonderful, and it was fucking good. After a few minutes of that, James started to stroke Q's cock with the hand that lube on it from lubing up the plug. </p>
<p>"James," Q gasped as he was pulled to full hardness with that hand. He was going insane with lust at this. He hadn't had time to come down from his first orgasm before this, and he hadn't had a dry one. There was no escape for Q, even if he wanted it. He was at James' mercy. It felt damned good. Q relaxed on the bed, forcing his body to not fight it even though it was too much. He was sensitive, but James just kept on going. </p>
<p>Q came with a cry after a few more minutes of the prostate massage the plug was giving him and James' hand on his cock. He slumped down onto the bed and gasped as he tried to find his breath. James leaned down and cleaned up the little bit of release that had come out before he started to dry his hands. </p>
<p>Next, a bottle of water was offered to Q so that he could suck down half of it before James took it away. Q was grateful as he would have drunk it all and the way that James was looking at him, he did not think that this was over, not by a long shot. He had no clue what James had planned next, but the plug was still inside of him, and it seemed that James was more than willing to leave it there. James walked back over with a bowl of fruit in his hands, and he fed the first bit to him. Q hummed as the taste of strawberry went over his tongue. He ate every single bite that James gave him. The bowl was empty before Q got to where he didn't want more. He didn't pout for more, though, as he was sure that James had more of it at another point. The sugars in the fruit were one of the better things for Q when he was doing an extended scene with James. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked. </p>
<p>The question was more than just asking him if he was good to go. It was also asking him if he was ready to start the next part without having to stop. </p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>James nodded his head, and he reached out for something, but Q didn't follow the way that his hand moved. There was something that James grabbed, he heard the scrape of something hard over the wood of the stand, and then Q felt the plug inside of him come to life. Q grabbed the strips of leather as he tried to get away from the sensation in his arse. </p>
<p>"James," Q said brokenly. </p>
<p>James didn't do anything though, Q hadn't said his safe word, and he hadn't tapped out as it were. He tried to move to get the plug away from his prostate, but all that did was push it into it more. James, on the other hand, moved around the bed and got on the end of it to where he was between Q's legs again. </p>
<p>"You can take more, Q. I know that you can. You can take it again and again until I'm satisfied. Can't you?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." Q knew that he could, even if it was just to make James happy. He could do anything like that. He could do what was needed to make his Dom happy. </p>
<p>"Good. Good." James' hands settled on Q's thighs and raked up and down, sometimes rubbing and at others scratching. </p>
<p>Q came again a while later, it being wrung out of his body like the last few drops out of a bottle of wine. The plug inside of him turned up another notch in intensity, and Q knew that he whimpered at the feel of it. </p>
<p>It continued like that until Q was nothing but a ball of sensation, it was too much all over, he could feel the vibrating plug in the back of his mouth and all the way down to his toes. James' hands didn't leave him, but they did touch him everywhere. Sometimes it was pinches in places that helped to calm Q down after orgasm was ripped from him, sometimes it was scrapes in places that amped him up more and had him coming before he thought he would be able to. </p>
<p>Every single orgasm that James and the plug pulled from Q felt like it was taking a little bit of himself out of him. Like he was being broken down into atoms to be scattered around at James' will. </p>
<p>Then the just before Q could orgasm again, the one that he was sure was going to break him, James turned off the plug and pulled it out of him. James was leaning over him, his cock brushing against Q's hard and ruddy. James had come at least twice that Q could remember, after the first. Both of those times was on Q, and he cleaned him up afterwards. Q looked spotless outside of the sweat that was all over. He felt like he had taken a bath again with the way that he was covered. </p>
<p>James had only left his side after his last orgasm, he had been in the bathroom, but Q hadn't heard a single thing that he had done while he was in there. </p>
<p>"So beautiful," James said as he leaned over and licked at Q's face, chasing the tears that Q knew were falling down his face. </p>
<p>James thrust inside of him, and after so long with the plug in, Q felt it, but he also didn't feel that usual rush that he got. James was at the perfect angle that his cock rubbed across Q's prostate with every single thrust. </p>
<p>"Next time, I'm going to use the machine. Get you on your hands and knees over a bench, hands tied behind your back and let it fuck you until you scream. I might even fuck your mouth at the same time. Make you swallow me down every single time. You are so fucking beautiful right now." James got a hand on Q's cock and at the same time that he came inside of Q, he pulled Q's orgasm from him with hand and cock. </p>
<p>Q was sobbing now. James unhooked him, rubbing his limbs back into feeling before pulling Q into his lap. Q's arms didn't work quite right, and he slumped into James, feeling strong hands on his back. It felt good, being touched by James now. Normally, James rubbing his hands up and down his back would get him hard, but it didn't. Q wasn't sure he could ever get hard again. </p>
<p>"Open," James said. </p>
<p>Q opened his mouth and waited to see what James wanted him to do before he felt the straw touch his lips. He closed his lips around it and drank. It was not just water but maybe one of the sports drinks that was meant to help come back from too much exertion. He drank it down until James took it from his lips. He whined at the loss, but something else was pressing to his lips, and he opened them. It was another strawberry. Q sucked it in, sucking on James' fingers as he did and chewed it up when fingers were clear from his lips. </p>
<p>Time passed slowly as James fed him more fruit and gave him sips of the drink. Q came back to himself as he did, looking for something to blow his nose on. James was there with something. Q didn't even hesitate as he did what he needed. James used whatever it was to clean up Q's face as well, wiping the tear tracks that were less now. He felt raw but in a good way. Q wasn't sure that he had ever felt this raw before. This broken down but safe at the same time. </p>
<p>"My wonderfully perfect boy," James whispered against the skin of Q's neck, inhaling when he was done. </p>
<p>Q knew that he smelled of sex and sweat and probably more than a little of James. He could feel James' last load leaking out of him, but he didn't care. He was content where he was. The smell of the room around them slowly came to him, though, overpowering the scent of James and sex. It was lavender and chamomile, and it wasn't tea. James had been running a bath when Q had been roaring toward his next orgasm. The tub had been replaced with one that helped to keep the water warm recently. It had a range of fail-safes so that the tub wouldn't cook someone but so that it stayed at the perfect temperature to keep them nice and warm. Q loved it, and right now he wanted in that more than he wanted to stay in James' arms. </p>
<p>"Tub?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for that?"</p>
<p>Q nodded his head. James pressed a kiss to Q's forehead and then moved them to where Q could slip off of his lap and try and stand. James' hands were right there to make sure that he didn't fall. He felt as weak a baby at the moment, but as he took his first step, he felt this body pushing to make sure that he stayed upright. James never let go of him, and when they made it to the bathroom, Q noticed that the tub was not filled as much as it usually was. James meant to get in with him. Q was glad of that. He looked down to see that James had on one of the air casts. It was what he was supposed to use when he was in the shower since the boot wasn't the best. James would usually then sit down on the floor of the shower at the end and wash his foot or have Q do it while he was standing if Q was with him. </p>
<p>The water was so warm on his skin, and Q loved it as he was helped down into the water. James followed in behind him once Q was fully settled down. It felt damned good. He leaned back into James as he settled in for the long haul with this. </p>
<p>"How do you feel?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Wrecked but in a good way. I think I needed that."</p>
<p>"I know you did. You've been taking on more and more at work, and we've not been able to do much of anything that's fun for a while. I know what you needed." </p>
<p>The unspoken part about James always giving it to him was left off. Q knew that James would always give him what he needed as long as it was his to give, and this was. He could already feel how wired he was starting to feel instead of tired. He knew that he was going to crash at some point, but that was later. After the pot roast and Q sucking James off in repayment for the day. He knew that James would be all for that and so wasn't Q, as long as James stayed hell and gone from his ass. </p>
<p>Q let his mind wander as James' hands touched him to soothe him and not to get him up and going for another round. After this, James would clean him off when the water was draining. There was a method to all of this, and he knew that it was going to follow the same path. </p>
<p>James would allow Q to cling to him as well, as broken as he felt. James would put him back together over the next day, and by Monday, he would be Q again, just a little different. A little more James'.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. October 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 26-October 2011</h1>
<p>There were things that James didn't touch when he was just coming off of a mission or even when he was getting ready to head out. His headspace wasn't in the right place. So things like whips and knives were kept for when James was settled into being home. In this case, James had pushed for a month of no missions after Q had come down with a serious case of a chest cold that had turned into pneumonia. Q was over it and at full health again, and he needed something hard that reminded him that he was alive. James had everything laid out and protected. Q was on his way home from work, his third day of going in full time. James had another week left on his time before he was going to be sent on a mission, and he planned on enjoying that week. It was Friday, and Q had the weekend, which they were going to need. M was already aware that if she needed anything from him, it was going to have to be remote as James was unwilling to allow Q into work until Monday morning. </p>
<p>M had a good read on making sure that when James played hard, she kept Q secured in other ways to make sure that some idiot didn't hurt him on accident. James might just kill someone for that. He wouldn't even get worked up about it either. </p>
<p>Q had grabbed dinner out with Tanner as he hadn't been able to see the man in three weeks with being sick and Tanner not wanting to run the risk of taking anything home to his sister who was living with him for a little while during the last two months of her pregnancy given that her husband was out of the country on deployment and Tanner's place was at least on one floor where her's was a three-story place. James had helped move a few things around the flat to make sure that she had what she needed those few days where Q had been in medical with his breathing.</p>
<p>James never felt jealousy about Q hanging out with Tanner. The man was loyal to a fault, and he would never touch something that was someone else's, and he knew that Q was without a doubt, James'. It was good to see him so happy when he came back from hanging with Tanner. Q had never made many friends at all during uni and most of them he never cared to see again after being cordial to not make his life hell was he was in school. Q was good at that, adapting to what was needed. He adapted less now that he was with James, he felt safe to show the real side of himself. It was always good to see him go at it verbally with someone who had more power than him in one way or another. Especially the old codgers who wanted to keep MI6 from being able to do their job just because they didn't understand the way the world worked since it wasn't the Cold War anymore. </p>
<p>The sound of the front door opening up had James leaving the playroom. He found Q taking off his layers which included James' scarf that was thick and warm. James had given up buying ones for Q years before. Instead, he just made sure that he had a few that he liked so that Q could use one of them. Even the one that James had bought and worn once but never again that was more Q's kind of pattern and colour had never been worn by Q. He just wanted the one that James had worn the day before. It was a constant cycle of the ones that smelled most like James. It always made James feel good when he saw Q sniffing them and picking the one that he wanted. </p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" James asked as he leaned against the door jamb. Q's eyes darted up to him as he was taking off his shoes. </p>
<p>"Really good. The coughing is all gone. Not done it since I woke up. I didn't have to take the afternoon medications that make me sleepy, but I took the others. Tanner hung with me all day to make sure that I wasn't not seeing symptoms because I was too focused on work. He made the joke about hanging with me more because he actually got more work done than he normally did and even M was happy of it. My desk is clear, all the information needed for missions have been found, and I am off until lunch on Monday. My doctor's appointment for Wednesday has been moved to Monday morning. I am all yours for the weekend."</p>
<p>"Good. Go and shower. Use the antibacterial soap on your body and do it last. I have clean towels I'll bring in after you get into the shower."</p>
<p>Q nodded his head and started to strip as he made his way into the playroom bathroom. James slipped out of the way as Q got close to him. The playroom bathroom was kept cleaner than the master bath. It wasn't sterile by any stretch of the imagination, but while there was a toilet, it was only used directly after sex and never again, even if they had to use it and the other was in the other. It was easier to keep clean then and much better for James' sanity when it came to him cleaning up Q inside of there. </p>
<p>James listened to the sound of Q in the shower before he started to get everything else ready for the night that he had planned. It was just after nine and James didn't plan on stopping until Q was a mess. It was a fully formed plan in his head. James pushed the mat over that he wanted Q to stand on, making sure that it was anchored so that it wouldn't move on them. The bed frame was still very sturdy, James had checked every single joint and bolt in it to make sure it could hold up Q as was needed once they were at the end. James had laid down the black silk sheets, wanting the smoothness for Q when everything was done. </p>
<p>Q was efficient at cleaning up, so James didn't have to wait long at all. He came out of the bathroom with his hair still dry. James looked beyond him to see the shower cap resting where it could dry. James hadn't even thought about that, the dripping that his hair would do after Q had got out of the shower. It was good to see that Q had been thinking ahead when James had dropped the ball.</p>
<p>"Where do you want me?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Over here." James didn't have to point. Q just walked over to where he was and got in front of him, his back on display. </p>
<p>James hooked him up, his hands stretched up as high as they could go on the bed frame, spread out, him at James' mercy. Q's entire body was ready for this. James touched him, smoothing hands down Q's back after he made sure that they were clean with an antibacterial wipe that was on hand. James had a container of them ready for him just in case he needed to touch. Q was utterly relaxed everywhere that he could be. Even his legs were less tense than they really should be. James wasn't going to tell him anything though, Q knew what his body needed. </p>
<p>The first thing that James wanted to do was get Q fully ready for what was coming so he wanted to start off easy. He had forgone the leather tools that he usually liked and went for the silicone flogger that was easier to clean and keep clean. </p>
<p>James didn't pay attention to anything but the way that Q's body reacted to caresses he made with the flogger. Some were biting, and others were soft. It was good on Q, and that was all that James needed to know. He was already hard in his jeans, but that had nothing to do with what he was doing right then. </p>
<p>Q's back was a light shade of red, too dark for it to be considered pink when James dropped the flogger onto the metal tray he had sitting on the floor. It held it perfectly no part of it hitting the floor. He grabbed up the small blade he had specially made for his. It was better for his control with the weight of it all resting on his palm and the blade being short. It was perfect for what he wanted. James brushed his hand down Q's back, finding the spots where there were scars already from the whip and even a few of the floggers. There was a new metal-tipped flogger in the toy dresser, but James hadn't worked up to it yet. He wanted to see how well Q did with the knife before he did that. </p>
<p>"Color?"</p>
<p>"Green," Q said. He didn't sound too out of it, and he seemed to be holding his body just the way that he normally did. </p>
<p>"Good. Scream all you want." James had shut the door when he had entered the room. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>James looked down at the other blade that he had. That was for later when he wanted to make marks that were going to last. He had no care what the actual marks looked like, that was what tattoos were for. He didn't need to have scars on Q's back that looked like anything at all, but he did want to see them all the same. </p>
<p>The first cut was along Q's shoulder, in an area that James knew that Q would love. He made it shallow, but he would follow up with a deeper one later on the other shoulder. It would be in the perfect place for Q to reach up and rub at when he needed the flair of pain to make himself concentrate on something. It was a thing that had come to the surface in the relationship. Q liked to press on his bruises, especially when James held him so hard that he had handprint bruises on his sides. James had seen him pressing on the marks at times when he was dealing with a person who pissed him off, or he was having trouble focusing on what he was doing due to too much in his head. James sometimes thought that Q thought in code. </p>
<p>Blood started to run down Q's back with each successive mark that was left on his skin. It was pretty, even to James' eyes. The blood never pooled for long before slowly starting its trek down Q's skin. Other than James' marks on him, there was nothing else that marred the skin. Q had no beauty marks on his back or arse, and James loved that. It was easy to see why so many wanted him, and James loved to show off that he was James' all the way. </p>
<p>James missed the areas where the tattoo was on Q's back. While it would be considered an imperfection to some, it wasn't to James. Sometimes when he was focused on things like this, James never even noticed it. There were a few whip marks that marred it, but James loved that. He loved seeing Q like he was right now. He was aching and hard, James could even smell his arousal. Yet his body was limp, being held up just by the cuffs on his wrists. His hands were in the loops that were to help him, but James knew that he would let go of those when he was ready and then grab them again when he needed them. It was a simple thing that was made all the better by how natural Q was at this. Q took everything that James gave him. </p>
<p>There was the drag of the blade down the centre of Q's back, too close to his spine for James to ever actually cut him there but he loved the red mark that it left. It was lovely on Q's skin, and James repeated it on the other side. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Green, Sir," Q said. His tone wasn't slurred, and James nodded to himself before he stepped back a little and let the blade drop lower than it had on the first pass on the other side of Q's spine. </p>
<p>James marked a line of blood on the swell of Q's arse, a place where his pants and trousers wouldn't sit, but he would feel it every single time that he sat down. James didn't go too deep with it either, making sure that it was going to heal up quickly to not cause too many issues. </p>
<p>"So pretty," James said. He wanted to touch, but Q was still too risky for that. Sometime later, when Q wasn't getting over being sick, James would lean over and lick up every single drop of blood that was on his skin. He would smear it around to make a design, coat the numbers on Q's back with blood to make them red instead of black. It was plenty pretty already, but still, James wanted to see it bathed in red. </p>
<p>Q shivered as James traced the blade down the centre of his back, down the direct path of his spine. James settled the blade down on the hook that was on the side of the post of the bed so that the blade part wasn't touching anything. He raked his hands down Q's back, missing already open wounds but leaving marks for him to trace later with his blade. Hard enough to make sure that they stayed, blood pooling under the skin but not being released. It was beautiful. </p>
<p>James made a few more marks and could see that Q was getting near the end of what he could take. James stepped away to swap blades before he came back. The heavier knife was just that, but it wasn't a tactical blade by any means. It was another blade that James used. It was the one he had used to mark Q with the 007 above his cock. It was good at what it did, which was marking up skin. It was meant to scare people on a mission one time, and James had kept it. It was a trusted blade for James, and he had killed more than his fair share of people with it. It looked dangerous compared to Q's skin, and that got James more worked up. His cock was hard, and while he was ignoring it, James knew that it wouldn't go soft. </p>
<p>The first press of blade on his skin and James knew that Q knew that it was a different blade. His body stilled, he wasn't even breathing deeply at all as James made the first mark with it. Down the side of his back, following the path that his pinky had taken a few moments before. James kept on for all ten digits, five on either side of his spine. Q came with a cry, dry orgasming as he shuddered. James made two shallow cuts on Q's arse, the lower swell of flesh. </p>
<p>"Up," James said. </p>
<p>Q moved with hesitance, checking to make sure that he wasn't more hurt than he thought that he was before he got his legs under him and his upper body was taut. James unhooked the cuffs and waited for Q to let go of each strap before he drew Q's hands behind his back and held him in place before lowering him down to the bed. The blood that was coming free of the newer cuts started to pool instead of slid down his back. James wanted to just fuck into him, but he knew that he couldn't. Q's body might be good for that, but James didn't want him jerking away and ripping any of the cuts. </p>
<p>James took his time slicking up his cock before slicking up Q. James wasn't going to last long, and neither was Q.</p>
<p>"You can come when I do," James ordered before he slipped inside of Q in one long steady push. </p>
<p>James braced his body on the bed on his hands and fucked hard and fast into Q. The black of the bed, the pale white of Q's skin, and then the harsh red of the blood had James coming just a few short snaps of his hips later with Q being tugged over with him. The want to slip down to where he was covering Q's body was strong, to get Q's blood on him but he couldn't do that this time either. </p>
<p>Q was deep in subspace and James was glad of it, it would make the beginning of getting him cleaned up again easier when he was still riding the endorphins where pain was pleasure. He easily picked up, feeling the blood on his arms and hearing Q's gasp of pleasure at the pressing skin made on his. </p>
<p>The tub was the best place. James wasn't going to fully bath him, not until the wounds were closed over more, but he was going to use a little water and soap to clean each of the cuts off before he bandaged them up and gave Q a mild pain killer. </p>
<p>"Pain?" James asked as he got the water turned on as he set Q down on the metal stool that was inside. James had made sure the bathroom was warm enough that the stool shouldn't be too bad on Q's skin. </p>
<p>"Three," Q said.</p>
<p>James hummed as he dumped some antibacterial stuff into the water before he stripped off his clothes so that he was just as naked as Q. He sat on the side of the tub, not putting his feet in yet. He made sure that the water was a good temperature before he grabbed the cloth he was going to use and dunked it into the water. He let the water run down Q's back from the cloth before dunking it again. There were a few of the wounds that had started to scab up already, but James wanted those scabs gone. He grabbed one of Q's hands and laid it on his thigh, spread out so that Q could squeeze tight if he needed with what was coming. Q gripped tightly when James started to fully wash the wounds. He scrubbed over them gently, freeing dried blood before letting them run free while he grabbed up the bandages and towel that he was going to use to clean it up.</p>
<p>This part always calmed the blood lust in James. He was never worried about going too far, but he was very close to just keeping on cutting on occasion, or using the whip just a few more times over and over. He knew his limits, and he always stuck to them. It was part of what made him a good Dom. </p>
<p>"Now?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Q hummed. His body was still a little off, and James wasn't pressing to have him do anything that he couldn't at the moment. The pain was still messing with his mind a little. "Fourish."</p>
<p>"Okay." James pressed a kiss to the side of Q's head with a smile on his lips. He knew well Q's scale for things like that. </p>
<p>The rest was simple. James could do it in his sleep. Getting skin dry, cream all over, and then bandaged up to make sure that nothing bad happened. He did Q's arse last, making him stand up before he cleaned up Q's legs and wiped him down with a rag from the sink to get as much sweat off of him as possible. </p>
<p>Q was smiling, and he looked tired as hell, a good tired though, sated and fucked just the way that he needed. </p>
<p>"We are going to the bedroom, and then I'll lay you down on your stomach."</p>
<p>"Snack?"</p>
<p>"Yes and pills, your pills for your cough, just to be safe with your back tonight and some pain killers."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." </p>
<p>James knew that Q wouldn't fight him on the coughing thing. Q never fought him when it came to his pills. The only time was when James had been forceful, and Q had been nauseous, and it had taken James a few seconds to realize that it wasn't that Q didn't want to take the liquid medicine it was that he thought it would make him throw up. So Q had sipped water until that passed and then took it. After that, James made sure to have pill form things stocked but kept the liquid just in case it was a dire need that working quicker would be better. </p>
<p>Q was content to just lay on the bed by the time that James got him settled there. James covered him up and would hold him get into a good position after he snagged the fruit and some warm tea for him to drink with the snack. Q had been craving sweet fruits for a while now as his snack instead of crisps and the like. James wondered if it was the hand-feeding more than the items he was consuming. With crisps and crackers, Q just nibbled on them on his own. Fruit though, James loved to feed to him. </p>
<p>James made quick work of cleaning and cutting the fruit while the tea water got hot and then while it was brewing. He added a little ice to the tea to make sure it was a temperature where Q could drink it down fast if he needed. There was water already in the bedroom, but Q loved his tea, even if it was herbal. James made his way with the tray of snacks and drinks to see that Q wasn't asleep, he was just looking at the bedroom door with a sated look still on his face. He was adorable to James in moments like that. He looked more his age than he ever had before. James hip-checked the door mostly shut and then walked over to lay the tray on the floor while he got Q into a sitting position. James laid the tray over Q's legs and then got onto the bed while Q held the two teacups steady. </p>
<p>"Feed me?" Q asked as he wrapped his fingers around the mug that was his. </p>
<p>"Always," James said. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. December 2011</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 27-December 2011</h1>
<p>Q dropped down onto the bed and sighed as he looked out the window. There was massive amounts of white falling down, and that meant that all flights in and out of Heathrow were on hold until the storm was done. The only reason that Q had been able to make it home was that M had called for all non-essential staff to be escorted home. Q was only considered non-essential because he was at the end of his week shift and while overtime was something that happened, most missions had not been able to get off the ground as it were. The missions that were in progress were at points where the agents could stop them. At this moment, no one in England could go anywhere. M wasn't the happiest but what was supposed to be a storm that died on the ocean had turned into one of the worst white-outs that London had seen. It had already dropped nearly a foot in some places it had hit on the island. </p>
<p>The love of snow that Q had was warring with the fact that he wanted to see his lover and Dom. James had been gone since the beginning of November, and it was now the middle of December. Q couldn't give a fuck up Christmas. James' mission had finished and he had gotten ready to fly out just when the call for the airport to shut down everything that happened. Q had ended up getting stroppy with one of the air traffic controllers who had made the call and while he understood it, he really did. He needed James. </p>
<p>Q's skin was crawling, and he needed to do something or he was going to go insane. Q wasn't sure what he wanted to do though because nothing ever felt the same when he did it to himself and James wasn't there to do it to him. He was on the edge of drop and he knew it. He just wasn't sure how to fix it at the moment. He wasn't sure of anything at all. </p>
<p>Groaning in near agony, Q rolled over and opened up the drawer of items that he was allowed to use on himself. It was pitiful, but better than nothing. James trusted him to only use them when it was needed and to not take advantage. Still, Q felt a little like it was admitting defeat. He slammed the drawer shut and grabbed the edge of the blanket. There was little to do at the moment other than just try and fix everything. He rolled over, pulling the blanket tight to his body. He groaned as he went all the way to the edge, wrapped as tight as he could get. James could always get it tighter. </p>
<p>Q dropped his head down to the bed and waited to see if this helped. It took ten minutes for Q to figure out that it wasn't going to help at all. He wasn't going to give up though as this at least made him feel less like his body was going to shake apart. Q tried to force his brain to shut down. He was nearly there when the sound of the front door opening sounded. Then there was two sets of steps across the floor toward the bedroom. Q tried to get his arm free and managed it well enough to grab the gun that was strapped to the head of the bed at his spot. His glasses were laying on the nightstand so at least whoever had entered the flat was going to think he couldn't see at all, which worked just fine for him. He watched the lights flash green and then he pulled the trigger down just a little bit. It was a prototype of his that he was testing and this was the one that he had brought home. James didn't know what it did, but it was queued to his handprint as well. </p>
<p>"Oh, shit. Q, it's us. It's Tanner and 006." </p>
<p>"It's fine, Tanner, he can see."</p>
<p>"No, he can't. Not without his glasses. He couldn't even find them at his feet the other day when he dropped them."</p>
<p>"James' boffin is quite good at acting. He's never needed his glasses, and his act is so good that I'm not even sure if M knows if he needs them or not." </p>
<p>Q glared at Alec but lowered the gun and slipped it back into its home before he tried to get the arm back into the blanket burrito that he had made of himself.</p>
<p>"You got stroppy, and M sent me along to make sure that you were fine," Alec said as he entered the bedroom fully, ignoring Q on the bed there. He walked to the closet and entered it, making noise as he scrounged around in there. Q looked at Tanner. </p>
<p>"I'm here for moral support for you. 006 said that you might not like his touch at all but that you might need something from someone who wasn't at least a little sexually attracted to you." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head and swallowed. He let his head drop to the pillow, and he sighed. He heard Alec coming back to him and he watched as Alec came out with a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt that James used to sleep in. He had used it a few days before he had gone on the mission. Q had been looking for it as the bed had lost the smell of him and he hoped that it would help him. That Alec knew where it was meant that James had told him. </p>
<p>"Tanner, help him shower. Just watch mainly. Touch if you feel like he's zoning out."</p>
<p>"Bond won't..." Tanner trailed off.</p>
<p>"No, Bill. Bond won't do anything. He and I have discussed long plans about this. It's actually a shock that he's not gone into a drop like this before now. Just do whatever he wants. You don't want him sexually, he doesn't want you but your touch might help keep him calm. If I touch him too much while he's vulnerable, it might do the opposite of what I want. So just do what you think is needed. He'll tell you if he doesn't like it. He's not in full drop and he's only minorly depressed. Just get him clean and put him into these." Alec handed over the clothes in his hands and ushered Tanner toward the door to the bathroom before he walked over to remove Q from his blanket burrito. </p>
<p>"Alec," Q started but stopped when he got a look from Alec that said he wasn't going to fight on it. Q debated fighting it just on the principle that Alec wasn't his Dom, but that would just make everything worse and then, even more, worse when James got home. Q had promised to do what Alec wanted as long as it wasn't sexual if James was gone and Q needed a little domination to not go off the deep end. James hadn't used those words but it was close enough. Q just wanted to feel better. </p>
<p>The shower was quick, and Q used James' things in it so that he had at least a little bit of that smell to get him through. Tanner helped him into the sweats and then the T-shirt. The shirt smell richly of James and Q had to wonder if there was a kit of some kind in the closet, hidden away, with clothes in it to help Q through things. Alec wasn't in the bedroom but the door was shut so that meant Q was not to leave the bedroom, which was fine by him. </p>
<p>"What do you need?" Tanner asked. </p>
<p>Q just waved at the bed, words were beyond him at the moment. He just wanted to get into bed and drop off until James was home. He dropped into the middle of the bed, and a second later, Tanner was in bed with him. Sitting up against the headboard and Q rolled over to lay his head on Tanner's leg. Tanner's hand dropped into hair, petting him. Q needed more than that but Tanner didn't know that and Q couldn't speak. </p>
<p>Soft sounds were coming from the living room and kitchen area, and Q tried to will himself to believe that it was James out there getting ready to take care of him. He knew that it wasn't though. There was no tricking his mind like that. The smell of something started to drift into the room when the heat kicked on. It made Q's stomach growl despite the fact that before he had come home, he had felt like eating anything would make him throw up. When Alec opened up the door and came in with what looked like a plate of pasta and a bowl of fruit, Q's stomach actually growled. He tried to sit up but his limbs were rubber and he just stayed down. Alec grinned at him before handing the tray over to Tanner. </p>
<p>Alec helped Q sit up against the head of the bed, and he held out a cup of tea to Q for him to take a sip of. Q could smell the heady mix of herbs meant to help Q sleep and then he looked at the second cup that had a slightly oily sheen on it. That cup had something a little more medical to help him sleep. That Alec had used that medication meant that he wanted Q to know that it was there and drink it anyway. </p>
<p>Q grabbed the bowl of pasta and found that it was something chicken based with chunks of chicken, a yellowish sauce, and veg. The primary taste was the chicken and salt, and it tasted so good to Q. He devoured it taking a few bites of fruit during and draining his tea. He saved the bulk of the fruit for the end and then downed the second cup of tea. Tanner and Alec would be staying until Q was fully awake after taking the drug that he had just drank. Or until James got home. It was okay with Q. He slipped down on the bed, his limbs already feeling lethargic and his brain shutting down. It wasn't exactly the best thing to treat his drop but it would at least help him sleep some and that would help at least until James got home.</p>
<p>The soft murmur between the two men lulled Q down into a deeper sleep as the world went away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The feel of being warm was the first thing that Q felt that and then the need to take a huge piss. He groaned as he stretched as much as his blanket burrito would allow him. It felt damned good. He listened to the sounds around him and didn't hear anything other than the wind howling against the building and the heat hissing. It was good, the usual sounds of life around him. He listened for the sounds of breathing and found that there was just a single one behind him. He figured that Alec had kipped on the couch. It had to be Tanner behind him. Though really it could be Alec. Q knew that the body with him wasn't actually touching him except around the blanket. The band around his sternum was strong, and that was the only thing that made him think that it wasn't Tanner. Tanner had some strength in him but keeping that going while asleep as something else. It was something that a Double-Oh could do. </p>
<p>Then the cadence of that breathing hit Q's ears as his brain lifted the fog of the drug that Alec had given him. He inhaled sharply, and the body behind him pulled Q back into it. The spicy scent of James' cologne was strong. Q inhaled deep and then let his body relax and sleep pull him back under. It wasn't like he couldn't use it. James was still mostly asleep so it was just better to sleep as well. He would rather be pressed to James' naked body but he didn't want to leave his burrito. </p>
<p>Q woke up a lot slower the second time. He felt the world coming back and found that he wasn't wrapped tightly in a blanket anymore. He was wrapped in James' arms, and it felt damned good. Q nuzzled the arm under his head and then kissed it. He moved and found that James wasn't naked. He frowned at that. </p>
<p>"Don't pout. I have plans, and they require me to be dressed to not look like an idiot." James' voice was rough with barely-there sleep. He had been awake but hadn't used his voice yet. </p>
<p>"How did you get here?"</p>
<p>"Flight into the coast and then drove. 002 made sure I had a car so that I could get here. I'm sure that M will rip me a new one up until the point where drop is mentioned. I'll let her get a good yell in before I drop that."</p>
<p>"Asshole," Q said, but it felt good. </p>
<p>"You know it. Now I want you to go into the living room and get on your knees in front of the chair. Strip naked before leaving the bedroom. I don't care where you put your clothes."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q worked his way off of the bed, letting the drag of James' arm on his body pull him out of sleep the rest of the way. By the time that he was on his feet, he found that he felt a hell of a lot better. He didn't even look outside to see what it looked like, and he didn't look at the clock. He pushed himself into the mindset where the only thing that mattered was what James wanted him to do. It wasn't that hard to do and it helped push off the last of the drop that he had been in. The sleep had done wonders and so hadn't waking up with James. </p>
<p>The clothes were dropped on the chair that was just inside the bedroom door. It was used as a clothes drop for James' suits. There wasn't a suit there, there was actually for once nothing there. Q was tempted to look behind to see what James was wearing, but he didn't. He instead just strode out of the room when he was naked and dropped to his knees in front of the chair that James wanted him to. He could hear James moving around the bedroom and then the soft pad of bare feet became the swish of socked feet and then the heavy tread of boots. James didn't wear boots in the flat all that much, and they especially never made it to the bedroom. Q glanced over at the door to see the row of shoes but James' snow boots and combat boots were there. Q had no clue what James was wearing. He looked back at the chair and waited for James to come out. </p>
<p>Q's head wasn't lowered, it never was when he was like this. It wasn't the way that they did things. So when James exited the bedroom finally, Q could see out of the corner of his eye that James was dressed in a Henley and a pair of jeans. His eyes couldn't look down to see the boots on his feet, but that would come when James got down into the chair in front of him. </p>
<p>"Scoot back," James said as he dropped down into the chair. </p>
<p>Q scooted back, frowning as it took him away from where he could suck James off. James leaned forward and grabbed the back of Q's head and tipped his head back to where he could look him in the eye. James' eyes roved over his face before settling on his eyes. </p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Q?"</p>
<p>"Good, Sir."</p>
<p>"I'm glad. Alec said you slept like the dead from the drug he gave you. Medical has been made aware of how you reacted to it, just in case. This is the first time this has happened and just talking to me hasn't helped you."</p>
<p>"It was the length and then the storm, I think, Sir."</p>
<p>"I think as well, but we are going to watch you a little more for a while. Now, I don't want to hurt you tonight, as much as I think you would do well, I don't want you going that deep into subspace after dropping. So we are going to do something that we have never done. If it does nothing for us, then we will do something else. Safeword if you feel like it's doing nothing for you, even though it's not going to hurt you."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q inhaled and exhaled. Even just that bit had helped him push out the last of the drop from his mind and body. Arousal was flaring. James was smirking, so the arousal had to be showing on his face and in his eyes. </p>
<p>"Now, when I let go, you are going to put your hands behind your back and you are going to lower yourself to the floor on your front. I'm sure that you'll know what to do as soon as you see what's in front of you."</p>
<p>Q swallowed and nodded his head as much as James' hold would allow him. As soon as James let go, he moved his hands behind his back and started to lean over. He looked to see that James had a new pair of boots on. They were shiny and perfect. It really looked like he had not worm then at all. Q swallowed and groaned before he laid his forehead between the toes of the boots. Q didn't have a foot fetish, and neither did James, but the submission of licking James' boots was something that drew Q in. He understood why James said being dressed in bed was something that he needed. James in the boots would look stupid. The softer jeans and the Henley also made sense. He was going for soft and comfortable just in case Q didn't like this. </p>
<p>The laces of the boots were tied up with precision, the kind that was from years of military, which Q knew that James had and that it had never gone away, despite what kind of attitude that he copped with those who were around them at MI6. James followed orders that made sense, and he finished a mission despite what he was ordered to do. That part wasn't quite military but it was born of that. James trusted the instincts that had been drilled into him in the Navy. The smell of fresh leather had Q's cock filling as he nosed at the top of the boots where the scent of James was strong as well as the leather. Years of being strapped in using leather, having leather cuffs holding him where James wanted him had automatically filled in the smell of leather like this with arousal and floating. Q tried to settle in and hold onto the arousal but it went on its own way. </p>
<p>Q tipped his head down and licked at the boot. He could taste the same kind of leather that was used on the cuffs and the leather strap that Q sometimes used in his mouth when James needed to hurt him and make him scream but didn't want to have Q actually screaming. The boots were made at the same custom shop that James bought everything at. It was something that helped Q settle. There was nothing used on the leather that at all that would be toxic to ingest. Q licked again, starting at the base right where the sole of the tip of the boot was and went to the laces. He could see the slick left behind from his saliva and groaned before doing the same on the other foot. </p>
<p>Cock jerking, Q kept ongoing. This shouldn’t be arousing, not the act, but it was the submission. It was something that spoke to a different part of Q's brain than the rest of the submission that he did. It was like letting James fuck him when he wasn't going to get off. Letting James take what he needed when Q didn't need anything. It was James fucking him with the machine just to wreck Q when all he wanted as James' cock but wasn't going to get it. </p>
<p>The jangle of a belt didn't even draw Q out of the way that he was treating James' boots like his cock. He wasn't sure what noises he was making, but he could feel the rumble of them in his throat. All he could hear was James' breathing and how it was deepening and getting shorter and shorter. Q shuffled closer and got to the side to get at the parts that normally would be covered by jeans but James had pulled the legs of them up to where nothing was covering any part of the boot. </p>
<p>Q didn't lift his eyes at all as the taste of leather filled his mouth. It was all that he could taste, all that he could smell. He clenched his hands in the want to touch. Q knew that his cock was dripping and it was something that startled him a little bit. </p>
<p>Before Q could get worked up enough to where he might just orgasm from licking James' boots, he was being pulled up. Q had to shuffle forward, and then James' cock was being pressed into his mouth. He had been mid lick on James' boot so his mouth had been hanging open and his tongue out. The cock slipped in and the taste of James and leather mixed on his tongue. Q moaned and it wasn't long before James' cock erupted into his mouth, making Q taste not only the leather and James but his release as well. Q was barely holding on as he was let go. He didn't move off of James' cock at all, staying as still as he could once James wasn't holding him up anymore. </p>
<p>"So fucking perfect." James slipped his hand into Q's hair again, this time getting a different kind of hold on his head, pulling Q up to where he was stretched up on his knees. He had to spread his legs to make sure that he didn't fall. He felt James move a little and then feel of a boot brushing his balls had him gasping. He looked up at James' eyes to see that he had a wicked glint to them. The boot rubbed left and right across his balls before tipping to where it and the paces were rubbing on his cock. There was the drag of no lube on the leather and the laces, but it didn't lower Q's arousal level at all. </p>
<p>"You look wrecked, your lips red from my boots and then swollen from the fucking your mouth just got. You have a little white smeared at one side, and your eyes are blown." James moved closer to where all Q could see was his face and then the boot pressed harder into Q's balls and pressed, giving Q just that little bit of pain before the laces of the other boot rubbed on his cock. "Come." </p>
<p>Q's whole body jerked with his orgasm. James was the only thing holding him up, and when he was spent, he was lowered down a little. James let him get his body under him before using the hold on him to put him down to where he had been before. Q could see the mess he had made of James' boot and no words were needed for Q to start to lick it up. The taste of leather and his release took over the taste of James in his mouth and Q whimpered a little when he couldn't taste James anymore. Q couldn't hold up his body anymore when he was done and James' boots were spotless except for the saliva from his mouth. </p>
<p>"Such a good boy," James said. There was the sound of movement, and then James was lifting him up so that James could get down onto the ground at Q's feet. He was then hauled into James' lap and held tight. Q turned his head into James' neck and inhaled deeply. He licked at the side of his mouth and found a bit of James' release there and he hummed. This was a different part of subspace than Q was used to. It wasn't nearly as deep as usual but it was softer and it felt good. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"Love, you, too." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. January 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 28-January 2012</h1>
<p>James grabbed a bottle of water from the pack on the counter in the kitchen before he snatched up the food that had been set out for him before Q had gone to bed. It was room temp so James shoved it in the microwave just long enough to warm it up and then he ate it all down as quick as he could. Washing it down with the water as he walked to the bedroom. Q was dead to the world, rolled onto James' pillow. James' latest mission had only taken four days, one under what M thought it would, and there was no fallout to deal with other than what had been planned. James knew that he was getting what could be considered milk runs for missions, but after Q going into subdrop the last long one he was on, James was okay with that. Q had sounded better about this mission, and James figured that his next would be even more challenging and probably would take a week. </p>
<p>As long as James and Q did their jobs, M would be fine with making sure that they were taken care of in that way. M knew full well that James would leave the service and then it wouldn’t be long before Q did as well. Even if James would never ask him to and would kill himself rather than demand that Q left, it wouldn't be long before the lure of spending all day with James became too much. Q had enough education and the skills to work with anyone. He could make enough money for them to live in a few hours once a month. James wasn't the type of Dom who needed to be the one earning the bacon. He had paid for Q's education, and he felt proud of his lover for it. Hell, they would be fine to live with what money James had as well as the bits that James knew Q put into stocks and such of his own money. But Q would not be happy never working again. They could go wherever they wanted and live how they wanted. It was a good thought for the future. James had no want to die while in the service of Her Majesty, but he knew that things happened. He had made sure that Q would be taken care of, no matter if he stayed with MI6 if James died or he left the service. Alec would follow him and make sure that he was kept sane. Alec wasn't built to be with someone like Q, but he could make sure that someone took care of Q's needs on a submission level. It wouldn't be hard really, Q could go many ways on that front, and James wasn't even sure that he would be sexual after it. </p>
<p>Q made a noise and rolled over to lay on his front before rubbing his face on the pillow that James had used before the mission had taken him away. James was chasing at shadows at the moment. Finding someone who was hiding well enough that not even Q could find him. James' two missions he had been on since the drop had been trying to find contacts. These were the people that M had been worried about. As much as the world was changing, more of it was slipping into the shadows of the Internet. It wasn't like James didn't know that. People like Q were needed in the halls of MI6, but the Government as a whole was still mostly unwilling to pay them anything close to what they were worth to make sure they worked for the good guys instead of the bad ones. It wasn't like Q was being paid anywhere close to what he was worth but being able to work with James and being safe in his dynamic was enough to make Q happy enough to stay. Though James made a little more than he was supposed to be with a few bonuses that were not standard. Those were for Q and kept him in everything that he would want. </p>
<p>James wasn't sure if Q knew about that money or not, but it wasn't like it really mattered. James made sure that Q was taken care of. </p>
<p>Q made another noise, and his hands grabbed the blankets to pull them up his body and cover himself up more. James laughed and walked toward the bathroom to shower before slipping into bed with Q. James felt the travel weariness on him, but he wasn't ready for sleep yet. He hoped that Q didn't mind being woke up a little. James stripped off and walked back into the bedroom. He shut the door and turned up the heating in the room to where it would be fine for Q without any bedding on his body for at least a short period of time. </p>
<p>Taking a quick but very thorough shower, James was drying off when he heard the bed creak again as Q moved. James turned off the bathroom light and opened the door. Q had shoved the blankets down off of his body, and there was only a thin sheet on him. James dried off as he watched Q as he became awake enough to make sure he wasn't too hot before he fell back asleep. Q had been working hard the past day with a small issue in an upgrade that had been done to M level staffers s computers that had gone through before it had been verified worked with all levels of programs that were on them. It was stopped from hitting M, and Tanner's computers for the rest fell victim, and it had been a fucking madhouse. James had heard Q yelling at one point to someone. It was a venting yell as the Quartermaster took care of that level of yelling at the idiot or R did. </p>
<p>James knew that Q was going to be stepping into Quartermaster at some point. R didn't want it, and James had made sure to talk to her about that. She liked what she did, and she had no aims to be higher than that. She knew that Q was better than her for the job, despite his age. It also meant that Q would be good to be in that position for a very long time. Which worked well for M and would be good for whoever came after her. </p>
<p>Walking around the bed, James saw that Q's work laptop was slipped into the open shelf on the nightstand on James' side of the bed with a gun resting on top of it. Q wasn't one to just have the gun out, but as James lifted it up, he smelled fresh oil, and he saw that the set of tools to clean it was stashed in the drawer when he opened it up to grab the lube. It made a little more sense. James knew that Q took care of the gun that he brought home from MI6 for the days when James was gone, but James had really never seen him clean it. He checked it though, and it was kept in top form. </p>
<p>James leaned over Q and tucked the lube under the pillow that Q wasn't using before he walked to the end of the bed and pulled the sheet down his body. Q made no noise at all and didn't move, so he was deep enough in sleep that James could have a little fun before waking him up. Somnophilia wasn't something that either of them was into. James didn't like doing it to someone and Q had no issues telling James that sleeping and waking up with anything inside of him, even a finger was freaking scary to him. Still, James had learned well how to wake up Q and how quick or slow to do it. </p>
<p>Getting to the side of the bed that had more space, James slipped into it and waited to make sure that Q was still out to the world. He was. James reached up to the head of the bed and turned on a light. It was a black light and lit up the tattoo on Q's back. There were no marks that broke the lines of it as even if James scarred him there, James took him to get the ink there touched up. It worked well for them, and James really didn't mind it. There were a lot of scars up and down Q's back that showed well in the black light. </p>
<p>James couldn't help but feel proud about how well Q showed his love of pain and marks that James had given him. James found the one that he loved the most. It was a bite mark that was halfway down Q's side. James had given it to him while fucking him with one of the largest dildos that they owned. James had been taking a pill for a severe infection that he had picked up in Russia, and the side effect was that while he felt arousal and he could orgasm, his cock didn't get hard. He had hated it, but it allowed them to play. James had fucked Q with the dildo until he sobbed with the want to come. James had bitten him as they both came. It had scarred, and James loved to hold him there as they fucked normally. Even just pressing his hand over it seemed to turn Q on. </p>
<p>"You are beautiful," James whispered to Q's sleeping form as he started to trace other scars on Q's back. He traced the blacklight tattoo of 007 once before he moved down Q's body and cupped Q's arse cheek that was closer to him. He smiled as he saw that Q was waking up. It was a slow wake-up, and James was more than okay with that. He rubbed down Q's thigh to his knee before he started at the top of Q's back again, going down a different set of scars. He played a game of connect the scars as he moved down Q's body. There was a large one across Q's thigh, and James grimaced at it. It was one that James had not given him, but he had done his best to make his mark on it. It had been from a small accident that had caused him to fall off a ladder in Q-Branch, and his thigh hit the corner of a desk, and his skin was ripped open. Medical had made the scar as minimal as possible, but it wasn't invisible. </p>
<p>James had left his scars up and down it from a whip and even a knife, but still, the main part of it was visible. James scooted down the bed and licked across the scar, hearing the deepening of Q's breathing from it before he bit at it. He wanted it gone, and it wasn't ever going to leave. He would have to think of something to do with it as far as a tattoo went to make sure that he didn't focus on it as much. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked his voice soft. Q didn't react at all. </p>
<p>James swept his hand down Q's leg to his ankle before coming back up, barely pressing inside the crease of Q's arse. Q wouldn't feel much at all from it, but James knew what was inside of there. James had never scarred him there, and he never would. That was something that was too risky, even for James. It wasn't that hard to see how Q loved to be fucked. Even if that was all they ever did, Q would mostly be happy. James had learned well how to give pain with just his hands. Holding, squeezing, scratching, pinching. There was a lot that could be done with hands, but Q came alive when James used implements on him. The flogger was a favourite, especially the heavier ones that he had that could split skin.</p>
<p>The set of scars on Q's far side that looked like a firework of sorts was one of the ones that James was most proud of. It was from the flogger of James' that was a little closer to a cat o' nine tails but had more than nine tendrils. Nine of them were tipped with metal though. James had used it there on his side, making sure to not go deep and to not hurt more than Q could take but he had left wounds that turned into scars. James traced each one of the nine marks before going back to the start. </p>
<p>The scars on Q had grown over time, but James made sure that none were ones that were ever going to give Q issues. If there was one, he was worried about. Q went to medical and got it taken care of that way, and the scarring was much less. James was good at stitches, but he never wanted Q to have issues. There was a standing order for antibiotics, pill and creme, for when Q needed them. James never played that hard, he thought, but he liked having that on hand. The creme was used a lot on each cut, but it wasn't enough to make Q build up a resistance to it. </p>
<p>Q started to wake up more on the fifth pass over the marks, and so James went back to the top and trailed down the last set of scars that went down Q's far side. James couldn't see most of them, but he knew where they were by the feel of Q's body alone. He knew where every single one of his marks was on Q's body. He pressed harder on the last few and Q started to hump the bed under him, seeking friction before his mind was fully aware of what he was doing. James pressed a kiss to Q's shoulders and then rolled fully to his side and waited for Q to realize that he wasn't being touched anymore. Q turned his head, and he looked at James, blinking his eyes. He smiled.</p>
<p>"Hello," Q said.</p>
<p>"Hello," James said. He leaned down and in to get a proper kiss from his lover before pulling him over toward him. James settled Q between his legs and cupped his arse to help Q thrust into him. Q balanced himself on his arms, looking down at James before he looked at where his cock was rubbing against James'. James grabbed the lube and slicked up their cocks and their groins for best rubbing and then tossed the bottle away from the bed. There was no need for a repeat of stepping on it and having to send for carpet cleaners. </p>
<p>"Did you eat?" Q asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." James pulled Q to where he was able to get his hands on Q's arse and the scars that were there. He traced them as they rutted against each other. There was one set of marks that James had never made on him that he wanted to, but it never had felt like the kind of thing he wanted to do, but today it was. He got his hand into the best spot that thought and started to turn his nails in, pressing into the skin. Q's eyes began to glaze over as the pain escalated. It was good. It felt damned good, watching as Q's cock started to leak more and more as the pain ramped up his arousal. </p>
<p>"James," Q panted, and he shifted a little, bracing his arms in a new way. </p>
<p>"Come when I mark you." James pulled on Q's body, using his natural resistance and the firm hold that Q had on the bed to not move to make the final split into the skin. James knew what he would have to do to them to make sure that they scarred, but it wasn't going to be a hardship to him or to Q. The pain would help Q get off at least twice a day as James kept on picking at the scabs as they healed so that they would scar. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He kept on rutting into James' body, small, fast movements that only the slick stopped from hurting them. </p>
<p>James let his eyes dart from scar to scar that was on Q's chest. There were a few from his childhood on there, and those James had marked over as well, but there were others that were from James and Q sparring that always ended in Q on his knees being fucked like James was deranged. Those couplings never last long, not with both of them on edge from fighting. It was always satisfying, though. </p>
<p>Q came at the first bit of his skin splitting under James' nails. He cried out but didn't stop rutting against him, pushing back more into James' fingers as James pulled him forward. James kept on pushing with his fingers until he came as well and only then did Q stop moving. He slumped down onto James, spreading the mess they made. James would be making them shower anyway to get the blood off and then before Q had left the shower stall, James would coat the marks in creme to get the antibacterial into the wounds. He would make Q sleep on his belly as well so that the marks would scab without having bandages on them. Once James was partially on top of him, Q wouldn't move at all.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy that?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"Good. You'll have to work standing up tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I do most of the time anyway. No one will bat an eye at that though Tanner may try and get me to sit while eating lunch. I have the soft pillow for that though so I should be fine." </p>
<p>"Good. I'll check on you throughout the day and make sure you aren't bleeding through. It will be fine."</p>
<p>"You always take such good care of me, James." </p>
<p>Q leaned up to kiss him, and James tugged him closer so that he could devour his mouth. </p>
<p>"We have an appointment at the tattooist for this weekend. M has been made aware as well as what you are getting."</p>
<p>"Am I allowed to know?"</p>
<p>"Of course, you are getting a blacklight tattoo of circuitry running on your arse and thighs."</p>
<p>"That sounds lovely but you..." Q hesitated.</p>
<p>"I'll fuck you with a dildo for the first little while, you won't go without a cock in your arse and then the first night I'm allowed to have you, my hips hitting your still sore skin, you are going to be fucked thoroughly and so well that you won't want to sit down for days." </p>
<p>"Sounds lovely," Q said, and he brushed his nose against James'. </p>
<p>"Doesn't it just?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. March 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 29-March 2012</h1>
<p>Q stretched in bed and smiled as he felt the ache across his back from the flogger the night before. James hadn't gone too hard on him. It was the beginning of two weeks off for them. Q was taking his now instead of around Easter so that the families could be together. Q didn't care much for the holiday, even as a child so it wasn't like he was missing anything. It allowed James to take a mission that someone else might have taken and allowed them to stay home with what family they had as well. Q was just happy to have the two weeks off. </p>
<p>The smell of breakfast would usually make Q want to get out of bed, but he was exhausted from the system overhaul he had been overseeing for the last month. It wasn't a lot of physical work as he had minions to help him with the servers and such, but mentally he was pretty much gone. James knew it too and had made sure that Q hadn't made a single decision after they had left the doors of MI6. Q wouldn't be shocked if James made sure that Q didn't have to make any decisions at all over the next two weeks. It was good to have the choice to do nothing at all if he really wanted. </p>
<p>Rolling over, put his back to the room and looked out toward the grey morning of the city. James had opened the curtains at some point. It was grey and dreary out, a perfect London morning to Q. It meant the world was all going to be lazy. He could get away with being in bed all day long. Grabbing the blankets, Q pulled them up across his body to trap in the heat. He was naked as he usually slept unless he was sick or James wasn't home. Sighing, Q listened for the sounds of traffic. </p>
<p>Q wasn't sure how long he laid there before the smell of bergamot filled his nose on an inhalation. He rolled onto his back and looked at the stand to see that there was a steaming cup of tea there that had not been there before. He grinned and moved to grab it. James had slipped in and out without Q hearing him. He looked at the doorway as he took the first sip. It was steaming but not so hot that Q couldn't get a good drink of it. He drank about half before he set it down again and rolled back over to look at the bit of London sky he could see from the window. </p>
<p>The smell of food getting closer told Q that James was coming in with breakfast. He stayed where he was until James got on the bed. </p>
<p>"Up," James said after settling down. </p>
<p>Q groaned as he moved, playing up not wanting to move. He looked at James as he settled beside him at the headboard. James was smirking at him, telling Q that he knew that Q was playing that up but that he liked it. </p>
<p>"You seem like you are still soft and sated," James said. </p>
<p>"You woke me up at three and played with my hole until you couldn't stand not having your prick inside of me, James. So yes, I'm still sated." </p>
<p>James laughed and leaned over for a kiss as he laid the tray over Q's lap before he turned to where he could feed him. It felt good to have James dote on him like that following how hard they had played. There were no lasting wounds and would be no new scars, but it had been an extended night. James had tried to see how far he could push Q with it all. Q still felt like he was skirting the edge of subspace and James feeding him was pushing him that little bit more into it. There was a fresh cup of tea on the tray, but Q just reached about James to get the other and drain it before starting on the second. It was a new blend that Q hadn't tried yet. There was something else in it that he couldn't place all that much. It was almost like vanilla and cream, yet it wasn't sweet like there was actually cream and vanilla in it. </p>
<p>"Where did you get this?"</p>
<p>"New shop that I found here in town. They have a whole row of various Earl Grey blends, including some with green and white teas as well as three different herbals. I thought you might like it so I grabbed a few that I knew you would like and then thought that after you tried them, we could go back. It's all loose-leaf, and they have kitschy strainers and the like. I also bought you a new teapot."</p>
<p>"A new teapot?" Q pushed up to where he wasn't leaning into James at all anymore. He loved his kettle. It had been with him for a long time. It was one of the few kitchen things that he had brought with him when he had moved in with James. </p>
<p>"Your kettle is still out there, but this is like one of those automatic coffee makers. It works with leaves and brews the tea based on steeping time, the temperature of the water, and it keeps the tea warm for an hour after it brews. If you don't like it, that's fine but at least try it." </p>
<p>"I'll look at it later." Q took a sip of the tea and raised the mug, his eyebrow was raised in a question.</p>
<p>"Yes, that was made with it. There are two more cups out there as well. Did you want more?" </p>
<p>Q drained the cup and held it out to James before smiling at him. </p>
<p>James snagged the second cup as well, and when he came back, both were filled with what was left of the tea. Q held out his hand for the first mug and cupped his hands around it and took a deep drink. James set the second one down and then got settled down to grab the toast and hold it out for Q. Q grabbed it and smiled. The toast was something that Q liked to nibble on between bites of other food, so James tended to let him feed it to himself. It made things easier to feed as Q didn't always like a bite of it between every bite of food. They were well used to each other's quirks at this point and had fallen into a rhythm when eating. </p>
<p>"So what are we doing today?" Q asked as he washed the last of the toast down and looked at what was left. He waited for James to hand him another slice of toast instead of taking it himself. James had already eaten all of his toast.</p>
<p>"Surprise later but most just lounging around the flat today. I do need to head out and get some groceries either today or tomorrow. If I go tomorrow, it's take-out tonight."</p>
<p>"Sushi," Q said. </p>
<p>"Then tomorrow it is. Dinner will be a little early. I have plans for us tonight." </p>
<p>Q hummed in agreeance to that, and he moved over to where he was sitting up. His back was aching from the skin being stretched in that way with the marks on his back. </p>
<p>Breakfast passed with ease, and after that, James took Q to the shower for both of them to wash up. They had done a half-arsed job the night before or at least Q was pretty sure that James had. Q hadn't been quite awake for all of it, but he remembered the drag of cloth over his arse at some point or a dog's tongue, but that made no sense at all. Q sometimes had weird dreams when he was coming down from subspace, but he didn't mind really. It made for some interesting things in his writings that he did when he was bored at work and didn't feel like coding or doing other things. It was also therapeutic when James was out of town. Q didn't want to publish his stories in any meaningful way, but he liked to read them over sometimes. </p>
<p>Lunch came and went, soup and grilled cheese that Q fed to himself and then it was on the couch, watching some randoms shows that were that looked interesting enough to hold both of their attentions. It was something that they did on lazy days. James left to get sushi from the place that did not deliver but did the kinds of rolls that Q loved. James left Q with orders to not get up unless he had to use the bathroom. Q didn't even get up to do that until James was opening the door again. </p>
<p>James gave Q a small glare at that but not at getting up, for waiting until James was home.</p>
<p>"I didn't have to go until you got here."</p>
<p>James nodded his head. Q wasn't into that kind of submissive action the whole holding it until it hurt that some did. Q didn't play around when it came to his bodily functions. That was something he just wasn't into. The only body excretions that he gave a fuck about was semen and sweat, sometimes saliva when James was leaving it all over him. It wasn't hard for Q to understand that some people were just wired a little different and needed that kind of stuff. There were a lot of BDSM practitioners who thought that Q was extreme enough that he needed therapy. Then there were those that thought that even getting spanked a little while being fucked and loving it meant you were a deviant. </p>
<p>James fed Q dinner, deftly using the chopsticks to feed them both. Q noshed on the salad that James had gotten for him, lightly covered in the dressing. It was a larger portion of the salad than normally gotten with the meal. James drank the soup using it almost like a drink as they ate. It was calm and normal for Q, so he settled down into his skin more as the evening passed, even after the food was consumed and he was sitting in James' lap with his legs on either side of James. </p>
<p>Q felt when the touches were turning from light and barely there like James didn't even realize that he was touching Q to hard and heavy and in a few places slightly painful. The TV was playing, and Q just stayed where he was, enjoying being the centre of James' attention as something stupid played on the TV as an audible distraction that wasn't really working for either of them. Q felt when James had given up acting at all, a hand on Q's thigh pulling it as far as he could get it without it being painful to the point of it doing the opposite of what he wanted. </p>
<p>"How good are you going to be for me tonight, Q?" James asked as he nipped at Q's ear. </p>
<p>"I'll be perfect like always, James. I promise." </p>
<p>"Good, good." James tipped Q's head to the side, and he nipped down his neck before clenching his teeth over the muscle on Q's neck. Q went boneless with that. "On the bed, lube laid out and a towel ready for me." </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q waited for James to let go of him before he actually got up to do as James wanted him to do. He felt the slight ache from his neck and revelled in it as he tried to focus on precisely what he thought James was going to do to him. There wasn't a lot of cues in what James had gone over the evening. In fact, there was little, outside of dinner early so that the food was fully settled and gone from Q for now. The enema afterwards had been nothing really. James did that for several reasons, and none of them were jumping out at Q. </p>
<p>Q laid on the bed, on his back, his legs bent and his feet planted with enough room for James to get between them if he wanted. He would tell Q if he wanted him in a different position. This was the standard for when James told him to get on the bed. Q heard James moving around. His watch came off and then he was stripping naked. Q could feel his eyes on him, but he didn't look. James probably wouldn't mind given no orders not to look up, but Q's ability to not look when curiosity hit was one of the bigger things that James loved about him. </p>
<p>James shut the bedroom door before slipping into the bathroom, and he washed up. Q listened to him, drifting on the bed. James had kept him on edge all day long with subspace. He felt like he could go under all the way with ease. </p>
<p>When he was done, James got onto the bed right between Q's legs.</p>
<p>"You are going to hold still, no matter what I do."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"Good boy." James opened up the bottle of lube and coated the tips of his fingers before he held Q open and smeared the lube all around the entire crack of his arse. He groaned as a finger slipped inside him. James teased him with that finger before going to two. </p>
<p>It was long and drawn out, getting Q up to where he was taking three fingers. James hadn't been this way with him in a long time. Yeah, there was always the first time after James had got back from a mission where he made sure that Q had two fingers inside of him before he was fucked, but Q had been fucked hard and fast the night before. He didn't need even a single finger today. </p>
<p>James pulled his three fingers free, and Q heard more lube being squirted out. He readied himself for the cock to enter him, but instead, it was three fingers again. Q whined a little. James chuckled, and it had a dark edge to it. The same kind of edge that James got when he was having fun making Q want, making Q beg for his cock after a long hard session with his hand or the flogger. </p>
<p>"Sounds, not words," James said.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q waited for James' nod, and he moaned as three fingers became four. Yes, Sir was nearly always allowed when James gave an order of some kind. It was the way to make sure that Q did understand what he said. If James gave him an order that wasn't something that Q could physically do, he would say it again, if it was something he could do like turn over, Q would just do it. </p>
<p>Four fingers were something that Q hadn't taken in a while. James played with him like that sometimes before usually getting him on his knees and fucking him hard and fast while Q barely held on. This felt different, though. It felt like James was building to something else. Q felt those four leave him and then he felt them coming back, covered in more lube. The fingers breached him a little and then backed off. </p>
<p>"Knees on the bed, chest touching. Face the window." </p>
<p>Q moved slowly, his limbs were shaky with pleasure. James didn't tell him to go faster, so he had to know that Q wasn't at his full mental capacity. James was good at knowing when to push and when to allow Q to go at his own pace. Q settled down with ease, his arms helping to cushion him and make sure that he was steady. James spread his legs the way that he wanted and then almost before Q was ready, the fingers were back, three again. The angle was different, and the stretch felt too damned good. Q groaned as he settled in, feeling the way that James fucked him with the fingers. </p>
<p>Four again was not long after and Q had to move a little. His stretched skin was protesting. He grabbed the sheets under him and moved, James, stilled his fingers and then when Q was settled, he started that slow in and out again. </p>
<p>It was slightly hypnotic, the feeling of being fucked with the fingers. Q was drifting, feeling whole and safe until he realized that it wasn't four fingers he was being fucked with. He could feel the stretch on the end of the strokes that said that James had his thumb tucked in there. Then there was the breach of knuckles. Q got it right then what James was doing. Q's body went limp, and he moaned as the thumb knuckle breached him. He had noticed that James had gone and got a pedicure of some kind, but then James did that on occasion when his nails were getting a bit beat up from work. He hadn't realized that James had got a full one where his nails were all perfect, and there was nothing that would hurt Q. </p>
<p>Q swallowed down the words that he wanted to say. He knew now why James told him that he could only make noises. </p>
<p>The feeling of James' whole hand slipping into him had Q crying out in pleasure. James moved and then there was a hand on his lower back, rubbing. Q realized that he was trembling. He hadn't felt anything like this before. James was fucking him with his hand. James pulled his hand back to where Q could feel the thumb knuckle on his prostate and then James was making a fist. Q sobbed a little, and he felt tears on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Green, Sir." Q wanted to say more than that. He wanted to beg to be fucked with that fist, but he bit his lip to stop himself. He didn't want to be bad now and have James stop. James probably wouldn't even attempt this for a long time. </p>
<p>James turned his fist back and forth, his knuckles rubbing on Q's prostate. Q could feel that his cock was leaking in a way that it hadn't in a long time unless James was fucking him through dry orgasms. James' hand on his back moved a little, and then nails were pressing in, and Q stilled, trying to stop the trembling. James pushed in, his arm going up inside of Q as far as James felt it was safe. Q could feel his body adjusting to having the fist and arm inside of it. He could feel his rim pressing on James' skin as James pulled out, knuckles hitting his prostate before he pushed back in. He was being fucked by a fist. James didn't go hard or fast all, but it was just the act that had Q already so fucking near coming that he wasn't sure that he could hold onto it for any period of time. </p>
<p>Q held still, as much as he could as he couldn't control the trembling. He had always felt connected to James, but this was something different. This was something that Q wasn't even sure that he was ready to feel. He groaned as James pushed in just that little bit more making Q feel it even greater. He felt so empty when James pulled out to where his knuckles brushed the rim again and then he was almost too full when James pushed back in. It was too much and not enough at the same time.</p>
<p>"I can't-" Q stopped, but he couldn't take the words back. He was the closest he had ever been to coming without being allowed ever, and he was afraid that James was going to push him too far. </p>
<p>"Then come," James whispered as he pushed back in all the way. </p>
<p>Q arched into the orgasm as he came to hard that he felt his brain slipping away. The only thing that he could feel was James inside of him and his muscles clenching around him. He was pulled from that feeling by something splashing his legs. James had come without even touching his cock. Q could feel the hand on his back still and the one inside of him. </p>
<p>Coming back to himself later, Q felt his body aching in ways that it hadn't ever, and he knew that while that was fucking good, James wasn't going to do it all that often for a lot of reasons. Q could feel the phantom touch of the hand inside his arse as he moved on the bed. He was on his tummy with blankets around him and what felt like a heating pad across his thighs. He sighed and stretched, feeling that ache more. His back wasn't even bothering him anymore, the more present pain overriding it. </p>
<p>"Q?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Q hummed, unwilling to speak. </p>
<p>"I have pills here for you," James said. He settled onto the side of the bed and turned Q's head to where he could take a sip of something from a straw without lifting his head up. Q took a long drink and found that it was a sports drink. The pills were pressed to his lips, and he opened up and closed them around James' fingers, nipping a little. Then there was the straw back. Q swallowed the pills with the first drink and then drained the rest of the liquid away. </p>
<p>"I love you," Q said. He was feeling sappy and figured that he was still a little emotional. He knew that he had cried the bit of being fisted, but he didn't care. </p>
<p>"I love you, too." James got off the bed, and Q watched him as he got ready to sleep. London was dark, Q could tell by the way that the room was barely lit up, even if he couldn't see the window. </p>
<p>James slipped into bed with Q, laying on his back and scooting over to where Q could raise up and lay his head on James' shoulder. James made sure the heating pad stayed where it was. It had a timer that would shut off, and at some point, one of them would remove it from the bed when they woke up. </p>
<p>"Your arse just loved having my arm inside of it. I could feel the flutter when I tried to pull it out. We are doing that again, a little while from now, but we are. Next time I'm going to set up the camera and record it and then the next morning I'm going to sit you on my cock, and you are going to watch yourself being fisted and then see what your hole looks like afterwards. Gaping open and empty, rim clenching and wanting more."</p>
<p>"James," Q complained as his cock jerked a little but couldn't get hard. </p>
<p>"Sleep, Q, sleep."</p>
<p>Q hummed, and he knew it would take a little while to actually sleep, but he could. He just wanted to enjoy this a little bit more first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. May 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 30-May 2012</h1>
<p>James watched Q as he readied himself to take over the mission leading Alec through from start to finish. The mission wasn't supposed to take more than a day and a half, and for most of that, he would just be around MI6. There would be a time where Alec was supposed to be just gathering info that Q was going to be sleeping. Six hours of sleep and James was going to be staying inside of MI6 just in case help was needed. He wasn't sure what kind of help Q might need with it, but he knew that this was a test of some kind and he wanted to make sure that Q passed it with flying colours. There was a lot that Q needed to learn before he moved onto his next job within MI6, but James knew that most of that was just stuff that he could actually learn in a few short months. James was pretty sure that there was nothing that Q couldn't learn if he put his mind to it. </p>
<p>Q was the epitome of calm as he listened to Alec as he landed and kept up a steady chatter as he walked through the airport. Alec had his standard comm in, but he also had one of those things that made it seem like he was talking on his phone. It was kind of genius and Q had made them so that they were a little bit more tricked out than the ones that were available for commercial buying. It was, of course, his design but someone else made them. James had tried one out while running around London one day. Q had wanted to see how it would do inside of a very busy city. It had done well, even on the underground, so Q had set more to be made and for all of the Double-Ohs to have them as part of their field kit if they were going to cities and doing more than just stealth recon. </p>
<p>The idea had actually come from a story about James having to chase a guy around after his stupid junior agent had kept touching his ear and the earpiece inside and the mark had made him. Q had been unable to sleep due to a horrible head cold that had been plaguing him for days. He hadn't felt like sex, even just vanilla sex with James fucking him and while his mind had been more than willing to take up James on the offer of being able to fuck James, the body hadn't been, and even a heavy make-out session hadn't got Q hard. James hadn't taken it as anything other than the cold was worse than he thought so he had called Q out for two days. M hadn't questioned it, and when the Quartermaster had, James had been blunt on Q not even able to get hard at all, and if he couldn't have sex, there was no way he would be able to work on anything and trust it. M had R go over what Q had done that day, and they found that it had been fine, but she agreed that Q needed to take at least two days as he hadn't been even half as fast as usual. </p>
<p>So James had kept Q busy with stories when he was awake and not feeling like death. Hot baths to help keep his chest loose and the nasty shit in his head running had been a good thing. James had even found some bath stuff that was supposed to help clear Q's head and it did help a great deal at that, but Q couldn't live in the bath for days on end. By the end of the third day of Q being out of work, James was pretty sure that more water had been used for baths in that three days than they used in a heavy play week showering sometimes before a scene and always afterwards. </p>
<p>Alec's mission took two days, and by the end of it, Q was tired but not exhausted, but he didn't leave until Alec was on a flight home, a direct flight so that there was no chance of him getting taken while in the airport on a layover. James found that Q wasn't so tired that he couldn't function to get himself ready to go, but still, James carried his things for him. M was waiting for them at the doors to Q-Branch, but it seemed that Q's focus had narrowed to the hand that was on his shoulder. He was already slipping into the role of James' submissive. </p>
<p>M nodded at James and gave him a smile. James had no idea what that meant, and he would ask Q the next day, but first, they were going to a nice little place to get some fish, chips, and a good beer before they went home and Q went to sleep. He had gotten eight hours the night before, and it had been a good eight hours with James sitting on the couch where he slept with his hand on his legs. There was a difference between that and sleeping in a bed after a good meal. </p>
<p>There was little chatter while they ate, and James ordered for both of them. Q was pretty much non-verbal with slipping out of his role as MI6 staffer to James' sub. It was good, it was perfect, really, and James loved it. </p>
<p>Q was asleep before his head hit the pillow with James lowering him down after carrying him from the bathroom after their shower. </p>
<p>James let him sleep while he got things ready for the next day. Q had the day off, and James had plans. James slipped into bed with Q just an hour later. There was tea ready to be brewed at the same time as James' coffee when he woke up. He was looking forward to Q's reward for doing well. Q might not call it a reward, but it had been a long while since James had pushed him when it didn't come to direct pain. James wanted him gagging for orgasm. He wanted him gagging for release so much that when it finally came, he passed out from it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The feel of the bed was glorious on Q's body as he woke up. He felt the heating pad that was laying across his back, and it was pulling out the last of the ache that was from the day before. He could hear James in the kitchen as well as smell the coffee and the scent of his tea. James really loved the new toy that he bought to make Q tea. Q really loved it when James was gone as well. He could easily pull the leaves from the device and then re-warm up the tea with ease without making it bitter or anything like that. It had been a godsend the time he had been sick, James had tea pretty much warmed up for him at all times. </p>
<p>It had been kind of wonderful being sick and being cared for by James. It had made him feel loved, safe, and cared for. It always had. Q had been really happy the first time, so long ago, when James had cared for him. He hadn't expected it, and he hadn't even pushed for James to even see him. He had just texted James that he was sick. It was before they had moved in together and Q had woken up after his newest round of cough medicine that had made him sleepy to find that someone was in his flat. He had come out to find that it was James and the cricket stick wasn't needed. James had brought over things to help him get better, and while things were weird and stilted as James had cared for him, Q learned that James was learning how to do it. </p>
<p>"Breakfast will be ready by the time you get into the kitchen," James said from the doorway.</p>
<p>Q looked at him. He was wearing just a Henley and a pair of jeans. It was a comfortable day then. He smiled and nodded, and James turned to leave. Q turned off the heating pad and laid it outside of the blankets before he slipped from the bed. The kitchen was set up with just a single plate, and so Q waited for James to dish up breakfast on it and then sit down before Q sat in his lap. James had been feeding him more and more after they played, but they hadn't done that the night before. </p>
<p>"Today we are going to play all day long, you are not allowed to come until I tell you to. If something is going on and you find that you don't think you are going to be able to stop yourself, you are allowed to grip your balls and stop or safeword out, and I'll give you space. Your only job is to do what I say." </p>
<p>Q nodded his head. He sat down in James' lap and spread his legs across to where he was open for whatever James wanted. James didn't touch him or feed him for a few minutes. </p>
<p>"Drink," James said before he shoved a bite of toast into his mouth. </p>
<p>Q reached out and took the teacup and took a drink. It was one of the Earl Grey teas from that shop, but it was one that he hadn't tried yet. It had a slightly different taste to it, a tint of medicine, almost. Q looked around the kitchen as he drained the cup. There were sports drinks all over one section of the counter as well as bars that Q recognized well as the ones that James fed him when he was sick and not able to eat a lot. Packed with vitamins and other things to help Q eat as little as possible but stay packed enough in nutrients to where he wasn't going to suffer for it. Q had no clue what James was going to do with him all day long. </p>
<p>A bite of an egg was held up to his mouth, and Q opened up, slipping forward to take it into his mouth without even thinking about it. He sighed as the taste filled his mouth. He loved James' eggs. Q shifted, and he looked down to see that he was hard. Like fully hard. Q started to will it away, but a hand on his thigh stopped him. </p>
<p>"You are only eating when you are hard," James said. </p>
<p>Q groaned, and he opened his mouth when the fork came back with potato on it. </p>
<p>On his knees after breakfast, Q panted after he sucked off James. James' hand had never left his hair, and he felt like he had been hard all day long already. He kind of figured that he already knew what James' game was and Q knew that he wasn't coming until that evening. He usually would be a lot more upset about that, but he really wasn't. His mind was already settling down, and he figured that everything was going just going to get more and more muted all day long. </p>
<p>The feel of the cock breaching him for the third time that day had Q moaning loudly. He was pressed down into the table with his hands behind his back, held loosely by one of James' ties. His cock was hanging free, getting no friction at all. Every single time that James got hard, he fucked Q in the arse or had him suck him off. It was heaven and hell, all wrapped in the same pretty perfect package. Q got hard each time but other than lunchtime, Q didn't try and stay hard afterwards. His body thrummed with arousal, even if he wasn't hard and it was distracting at the worst of times and perfect at the best of them. </p>
<p>"You'd do anything for me right now, wouldn't you? I could tell you to go and grab the first object that was safe to fuck yourself and you would just for the tiny chance you could get off," James said as he slowly thrust in and out. James was making sure that he was lubed up enough for James' faster and harder thrusts that were bound to come. </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q groaned and whimpered when James thrust that first time so hard that the table moved. James changed his hold from both of Q's hips to one him and the tie that bound his hands. Q's chest was pressed to the table, but he felt like he was floating free, and the only thing keeping him tied to the world was the cock in his arse. It wouldn't have been that bad, except for the fact that Q knew what was coming after this. </p>
<p>James fucked him hard and fast, something that Q usually loved, it meant that James wanted him so much that he couldn't control himself, but that wasn't it for this time. No, this time it was because coming inside of Q was just the first part. Q's legs felt like jelly as he was fucked, but he knew that he couldn't break now. He needed to stay up and keep all of his mind on not coming when James did. </p>
<p>As soon as James came, he pulled out and dropped down to lick up the crack of Q's arse. Q whimpered again, and he felt and heard the dark chuckle that James let out. There was only one thing that Q knew was going to happen when James had helped him with the enema just before they had moved to the table to fuck. It had been fucking good too. Q knew that he shouldn't get hard during it, but he nearly always did anymore. It was like a Pavlovian response because it meant that something fun was coming and Q always got aroused even just thinking about it a little bit. It was too good, almost. </p>
<p>"Please," Q begged. The begging had started with the last round of sex, and even though Q had been sucking his cock after that, Q had begged during that too. Especially after when James had hauled him up and kissed him until the taste of his release was gone, his hand on Q's cock, stroking just enough to keep him hard and on edge but not enough to tip him over. </p>
<p>Q was pretty sure that at some point his body was going to give up on getting hard at all and he would probably be soft when James finally allowed him to orgasm. There was nothing wrong with that though as long as he did get to come. James was just devious enough though that Q wouldn't put it past him to not allow Q orgasm until the morning with soft and gentle just waking up sex. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Sir, please, please, please," Q begged as James not only had his tongue inside of him but two fingers as well, using them to hold his rim open to where James could get his tongue inside as far as possible. </p>
<p>Q was nearly there. He was nearly to orgasm, but James hadn't told him that he could. Just as his safeword to slow down was on his tongue, James stopped. He pulled himself up to stand and then stopped touching Q everywhere but where his ringers brushed at him at the tie on his wrists. Q slumped down and tried to relax his body, but if he did, he was going to fall. </p>
<p>"Up." James helped Q stand up before he was plucked into a bridal carry and they were settling on the couch. Q tucked his face into James' neck and sobbed a little at the feel of his arousal fading down to a low burn again. </p>
<p>Q felt James' hands on him, settling him down before he turned on the TV. The low hum of whatever show as on was not enough to distract Q from the feel of being in James' arms or the fact that James had only tucked himself back into his jeans. James had set to get fully naked during any of their rounds of sex. When he had been helping Q with the enema, he had got naked, but there had been no sex and James had got dressed before drying off Q and then carrying out to fuck him over the table. </p>
<p>The last round started in the living room and ended in the bedroom, Q spread out under James as he was fucked slow and long. Q gripped James' back with his hands, holding on as tight as he could, his nails leaving marks that he didn't care about and only made James on occasion thrust his hips into Q as hard as he could. He always went back to the slow and steady though after that. </p>
<p>James wasn't in any mood in speeding this up. The sun had set hours before, and Q was hanging on by a thread. He knew when it was cut, he was going to explode. He wanted to keep on going though, his body thrummed with passion and arousal, and Q was finding it hard to not just drop fully into subspace, but he knew that if he did, he was going to come and that was not allowed. </p>
<p>"You are trembling, Q," James whispered as he broke the kiss. His lips were still right there, barely touching Q, and even though Q couldn't see them, he could hear the smirk in them. "My perfect boy."</p>
<p>"Yours," Q agreed. He couldn't think enough to say what he wanted to say. He had lost that ability with the last round, James had basically fucked all words out of him. Thankfully, James had also not made him speak at all. He'd just help Q ride him on the couch, his hands moving Q how he wanted. </p>
<p>"Mine," James said. His mouth brushed across Q's cheek and then down. James' mouth closed over the skin on Q's neck, biting down enough to where Q could feel it but not enough to where it would hurt him, not yet. His hips kept up the same pace, maddening slow enough that Q craved more but fast enough that Q wasn't bored. </p>
<p>James' teeth sunk in more and more, each time his hips connected with Q's arse. </p>
<p>"SIR!" Q screamed as he nearly came. James mumbled something into his neck, and Q really hoped that it was permission because he couldn't stop him when James' teeth pushed in even more. </p>
<p>Q screamed out his orgasm, his whole body felt like it was breaking. He was sure that his hands left marks that were going to be a bitch on James' back and then there was nothing but dark. </p>
<p>The feel of hands on him drew Q back to himself. He was laying on his stomach, and the hands were on his shoulders and then swept down his back, connecting with the body that was sitting on his thighs, grounding him back to his body. </p>
<p>"You awake?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q nodded his head. He swallowed and found that his throat was sore as hell. He must have screamed a lot that last round and didn't realize it. James moved down Q's body and then coaxed him up and into a seated position in James' lap. James wrapped an arm around Q's body and held him tight. James nuzzled his neck and then there was a mug in front of Q's face. Q opened his mouth but didn't try and take it. James let him get a few sips in before he allowed a longer drink. The tea was soothing on his throat, he could taste the liquorice and knew that it was one of the medical teas that James had bought to help Q with sore throats. Usually, it was from an actual sickness, not begging to be allowed to come and then screaming when he was. </p>
<p>Still covered in all manner of body fluids, Q knew that James hadn't left the bed at all and just wiped at Q a little with whatever he had on hand. It was more than fine with him. Bath time would come later when Q was more aware and knew what was going on. This was perfect, and just what he needed.</p>
<p>"Love you," Q croaked, his voice still not wanting to work really.</p>
<p>"And I, you," James whispered back, his lips soft on Q's ear before he placed a kiss just below. "Always." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. August 2012</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 31-August 2012</h1>
<p>Q smiled as he let himself out of the pub where the rest of the people he liked, and some he didn't, from MI6, were celebrating his ascendance to Quartermaster. Now the nickname of Q was something that made sense for Q instead of just being the remnants of asking too many questions as a kid. Boothroyd had retired a week ago, and his party had been then, held in Q-Branch. Q had put off his party for a week to make sure that everything was settled. He had been acting Quartermaster for two weeks before that with the former just being there to help and make sure that there was nothing left that was needed to impart. </p>
<p>"Smoke?" a voice asked as Q inhaled the cool night air of a chilly day in August. There was no dog days of summer at the moment. Just coolness. </p>
<p>Q looked at the man who spoke and grinned. He walked over to James and looped his arms around James' neck and pressed his cheek to James'. James had been gone for two weeks on a recon mission to help set up an op that was coming up in Turkey. He should have stayed there, but M had allowed him to come home for a few days for this. James had been about to leave when something that happened, so he hopped a later flight home. Q had not been upset, there was no reason to be. </p>
<p>James kissed Q, delving deep inside of his mouth. Q knew that James was doing more than just kissing him. He was checking for any taste of alcohol. When James pulled out of the kiss, Q exhaled on his face and saw James' eyes dance.</p>
<p>"I knew you would be back and that you had plans for me, so I drank a single beer two hours ago and have eaten an order of fish and chips since then. I've been drinking Coke since then. I have half an hour before I will be allowed to leave according to R. Come and join me."</p>
<p>"I will." </p>
<p>There were cheers of joy in the pub when Q entered again with his hand in James'. Q slipped over to where the other Double-Ohs were all bundled into a corner where they could watch everything that was going on. They were the unofficial security for the night. There were cars near that were going to take the others home or at least back to MI6 to sleep it all off if they so wished. It was something that Q had made sure of before anyone had come to the pub. The Double-Ohs had figured out who was working and who was there for fun before they had arrived. Q had let them sort that out on their own. </p>
<p>Alec handed over a glass of something with a wink. James took a sip and laughed before downing a good quarter of it, he handed it to Q and Q took a drink as well. It was juice with seltzer water in it. Yet, it looked like alcohol. Q hadn't even thought about that. He had been razzed for his choice of drink. He grinned at James and kept a hold of the glass, but all that Alec did was hand over another. It must be a standard Double-Oh drink as two others at the table were drinking it as well. Q held his glass out in a cheers move, and Alec clicked his off of it. Q looked at each of the drinks that was in the hands of the Double-Ohs to see that while most of them looked like alcohol, it was very evident by the way that the smells wafted of them when they took a drink that none of them had any alcohol in them. None of them were drinking. He smiled into his drink. </p>
<p>The half-hour became an hour before James was tugging Q away from the Double-Ohs and making him make the rounds of his staff. Q had the day off the next day as it was the weekend, but still, it felt weird to know that they were going home this early on a Friday night. Q didn't think that they were going to be going to sleep. James looked like he had gotten a good bit of sleep the night before or at least during the day while he flew home. Yet, there was something else under this all. There was a current that Q wasn't sure what it meant. </p>
<p>The flat looked exactly the same as it had before and yet Q felt like it should feel different for some reason. </p>
<p>"Strip love and head to the room."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. He moved to the bedroom to strip off the suit that he was wearing and then headed toward the playroom. The rooms were shortened to just bed and room. Bed was short for bedroom and room was short for the playroom. It was something that they hadn't discussed, but it had just evolved between them. </p>
<p>There was a kit laying on the edge of the foot of the bed. It looked like one of the kits that Q assigned Double-Ohs on missions where they would need more than a standard lock pick set or needed knives to torture a person for information. Most of the knives in the kit were for show. They wouldn't hurt more than a normal one, but they were wicked-looking and therefore were good intimidation. There were also a few bits of restraints already hooked up. James had been home before heading out to find Q for the night. Q shivered in anticipation. He didn't care if that was something else in there or a set of knives to mark him more. The newest doctor in medical had been shocked at seeing Q naked for the first time at his last physical. She had left and looked at his file before coming back and asking if he had been tortured. That had made Q laugh which wasn't the best response to that, but Q had found it very laughable that no one had told her what to expect with him. </p>
<p>Q settled into what was parade rest for him as he waited for James to check over the flat and turn on what security they had. It had been upgraded over the last month, under James' eye for the times when Q was going to be home alone while James was out. M wasn't taking chances with Q at all as Quartermaster. Even though his name was long gone from records by this point, a ghost in the wind and a new identity was in that place to help shield him, Q knew that nothing was ever that secret. </p>
<p>"Do you need to shower?" James asked as he entered the room and started to strip himself.</p>
<p>"Depends on what you are doing?"</p>
<p>"Tying you up and fucking your holes."</p>
<p>There was something about the way that James said it that Q felt like it wasn't going to be the usual kind of fucking. </p>
<p>"No. I showered at work before getting dressed in my other suit. There was an accident of the variety of tea all over me. Cold but still. </p>
<p>"Then get on the bed," James said.</p>
<p>Q nodded and did as James asked. He laid on his back as it was the standard position unless James said something else. James looked good. Since it was all recon for a mission, he had no new bruises or anything like that. Q loved watching James strip. It was all precision, and everything was rippling.</p>
<p>"I am not going to blindfold you, but I expect you to keep your eyes on the hook."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Q looked up at the hook that James was talking about. That hook had been used just a few weeks ago to hold Q's legs up and angled back so that James could fuck him without having to hold him up at all. It had been fucking good too. Just the thought of it started to make Q fill. He heard James' chuckle. It wasn't like James had told him to stay soft, and he shouldn't have mentioned the hook if he didn't want Q to remember what had happened and get hard from it. </p>
<p>James stretched Q's legs, rubbing over the muscles before he bent them. He wasn't being stretched taut for this, but his ankles were held tight and then his thighs were affixed to the same. It was good. Next was his wrists, and he was stretched taut that way. He could wiggle a little but not move enough to be able to do a damned thing. That meant that James had plans and he didn't want Q to mess them up. This was more than a simple being tied up and fucked. James leaned over Q to where he was directly in his line of sight, just off a little. Q didn't look that way at all. He saw the grin in James' lips with him not looking at all. </p>
<p>"I'm going to plug you for this first part and then wash my hands. Try not to do anything stupid." </p>
<p>Q stuck his tongue out at James. It was playful, just like James' words, and it made James smile. The sound of James walking away filled Q's ears. He tracked James around the room, and it was easy to do so. He was well used to doing it. Q figured that he could probably track just about as well as Double-Ohs by sound alone in a room. It hopefully would never be needed outside of this situation, but he hoped that if it did, Q could do well to help himself. </p>
<p>James settled between Q's legs when he came back to the room, and he did as he said and lubed up Q's hole but didn't press inside before plugging him, it was one of the medium-sized ones. Q could feel it, but it wasn't pressing too much on his prostate. There was the sound of something being opened up, and Q could hear the soft sound of gloves. Nitrile gloves. Q felt a dollop of something on the head of his hard cock. Then there was a thumb spreading it around just the tip, literally just around the hole. James was going to fuck his holes, but he had never said which ones. Q swallowed. They had tried sounding once before, and James had never seemed that interested in it while Q had been and they hadn't done it since. Q hadn't asked as he never wanted James to do something he didn't like. Sounding was something that was strange for even the most hardcore of people. Q had come so hard that he had nearly passed out though, and it had been something he wanted again. </p>
<p>Their play was staggered to sometimes months apart for the hardcore things. The times where Q was just restrained and fucked though was much more. Q didn't care though, James took care of him in all the ways that mattered.</p>
<p>The feel of the tip of the first sound pressing at his hole on his cock had Q hissing, and his cock hardened just a little more. James chuckled. The sound was thin and light, something that needed James to sink it down into his cock, gravity not enough to push it down. Q ached for one of those. He had seen it in the kit that James had picked out before, the ball at the tip big enough and the rod wide enough that it had made Q's cock ache with the want of it inside of it. Yet, like an arse being made to take a whole fist, Q knew that he needed to be stretched out. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Q whispered as the ball got past the head of his cock and started to go down quicker. Down and down it went making Q feel alive. James took it deeper than he had before, and Q reached up with his hands for the straps. He needed grounding as his insides were plumbed from the wrong way. He felt his prostate getting rubbed from the wrong direction, and then there was a little pressure that Q wasn't sure what it was. Then he realized that it was release, a few drops that were trying to release themselves. He started to shiver in pleasure at the feeling of James controlling even that. </p>
<p>The sound slowly pulled up, and Q could feel that pressure lessening and then it was back as James went back down. It felt so different than James' cock in his arse, in his mouth. Q loved the feel of it. He felt like he could become addicted to it. He wanted to keep on feeling it. </p>
<p>Finally, James pulled the sound free, and Q felt that rush of pleasure at the bit of release finding it's the way free of him. There was a wipe of something over the head of his cock, and he hissed. </p>
<p>"Color?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Green." Q didn't even have to think about it. He wanted this for hours. He wouldn't last that long after coming, though. He wasn't sure that he could dry orgasm like this, but he wanted to try. Fuck did he want to try to do it. </p>
<p>James dropped more lube on the tip of his cock and then a larger sound was sliding inside. Q thought that it was normal up until he felt the first bit of ribbing. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Q groaned as James just kept on going, the ribs were getting closer and closer together until it felt like there was just a slight narrowing and then it was flaring again. Q kept his eyes locked on the hook, even though he wanted to look at what his cock looked like with the sound inside of it. There was the sound of the snap of the lube cap, and then the plug was being pulled out and fingers slipping inside. Q felt the movement on either side of his prostate. The sound just rubbing along the inside on that sound and then James' fingers on the other. </p>
<p>"Dry," James said, and like that single word was something that Q wanted, he came, clamping down so that he didn't release. It felt damned good. </p>
<p>Panting, Q laid on the bed, his hands released the straps that they had a hold of. James didn't take the sound out but kept on sliding it up and down, away from his prostate. Q felt himself clamping down on it, trying to feel it more. </p>
<p>"You are so pretty like this, wanting it. Wanting so much more."</p>
<p>Q moaned as the sound was pulled out and it was immediately replaced with one with a larger head. This one's body was a spiral, and it felt too fucking good. Q was already close to orgasm again, and he knew that James knew it. Especially with the way that James replaced the plug inside of him before there was the sound of the glove being removed. Q felt James start to spin the sound as it came out, making Q tremble again. James was going to kill him. </p>
<p>Up and down, James pushed and pulled the sound. Down was always just a straight push while the pull up was the spinning so that Q could feel the spiral twirling inside of him. </p>
<p>There was words falling from Q's lips, but he couldn't hear them, he just knew that he was speaking. His world was narrowed to feel of the sound inside of him and the touch of James' hand on the base of his cock. </p>
<p>Q whined then the sound was pulled from him all the way, the large head of it making Q nearly orgasm with the feel of it coming out through the head of his cock. James stroked Q's cock a few times with slightly slick fingers before there was another sound being placed at the tip of his cock. It felt small compared to the others, and Q wasn't sure why that was. Then there was the feeling of tingling as it was pushed inside. It took a few seconds for Q to realize that with this one it wasn't the size that was meant to make Q feel good but the current running through it. It was a low setting, lower than the violet wands that James used on him before. It was barely there but being on the inside that was a good thing. </p>
<p>"James, please," Q begged, and he knew those words. He knew the feel of them off of his tongue, the shape of them passing his lips, the breath needed to say them.</p>
<p>James didn't say anything, though. He didn't let Q have the release that he needed. There was just the steady up and down inside of Q's cock. The sound didn't go near as deep as others had. In fact, it never actually left the solid shape of Q's cock. He wanted it to though. He wanted to feel that deep inside, feel it on his prostate. </p>
<p>"Please." </p>
<p>The current kicked up just a little, and Q felt the sound slide a little further down inside of him, slipping down to near the base of his cock. </p>
<p>"Again."</p>
<p>"Please," Q begged. He grabbed the straps again and tried to keep himself still otherwise. "Fucking hell, James, please."</p>
<p>"Dry when you want, you only get one more though." </p>
<p>Q nodded, not able to form words as James let the sound drop down more, skirting the edge of his prostate. He felt orgasm nearly rip through him, but Q kept it in check. He wanted to feel it more before he came. James wasn't monstrous, he wouldn't torture Q that way, not with this kind of stuff. </p>
<p>The sound slipped that little bit further, and it touched. Q's world exploded into colour as his body fought him, keeping the orgasm dry. He barely kept it. It was like James knew. There was no way that Q would be able to hold it in any longer. The next time he was that close to orgasm, Q was going to give it all up. James moved a little closer to where Q felt the heat from his body. He kept his eyes upon the hook, even though now he wanted to see what James looked like more than he wanted to see what his cock looked like. </p>
<p>James pulled the sound up to where it was lodged in the head of Q's cock, and it was nearly too much as the current went up. It wasn't high enough to do damage, but where it was all around the hole in his cock, it was more than the violet wand. It wasn't one point of contact that radiated out. It was like his whole cock was wrapped in an electrified sleeve. There was nothing left in him. He slumped down to the bed as James pushed the sound back down, the current stayed the same, but it seemed to build until it was fully touching Q's prostate. </p>
<p>Up and down like that, James used the wand to fuck Q's cock in a slow and steady rhythm. </p>
<p>Q whimpered when the sound was nearly lifted out of his cock and then the current was gone. </p>
<p>"Come."</p>
<p>Q's mind didn't even have a chance to think about it before he was coming, the sound slipping free. It hurt, but it was too good. Q felt the haze surrounding his body with the orgasm. The pain wasn't too much, but it was enough that he felt like he was flying. He felt something land on his balls, his cock, but he wasn't sure what it was, he had nothing left to even try and figure it out. </p>
<p>Time didn't mean a thing as he felt James' hands on him, releasing him and rubbing him down to settle him down after a cloth so warm it was nearly too hot cleaned him up with the plug removed. Gentle, gentle hands rolled him onto his side, and James was at his back. There was a blanket pulled up around his shoulders. </p>
<p>"Q," James breathed against his neck. </p>
<p>Q hummed, even James' name was beyond him at the moment. He didn't want to let go of the feeling inside, but he did want to go to sleep. That had been wonderful, perfect, and if James had taken a break from sounding to learn how to use that electrified sound, Q would gladly wait that long before it happening again. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Enjoy your mission and please don't do anything stupid that would get Ronson or Moneypenny killed," Q said as he handed over the gun to James that he was to use for the mission. Everything for his flight was cleared, and he would be joining Ronson while he worked on getting a drive from the hands of someone who James had been watching when he had been in Turkey just a few days before." </p>
<p>"I will, Quartermaster," James said. He had a cheeky grin on his face and Q couldn't help but give him a smile. </p>
<p>James hadn't really stopped calling him Quartermaster while at work since the night of the party. The last of the items for the mission as well as the intel had come in just a day before, so James was headed out again. </p>
<p>"And please bring the equipment back in one piece," Q said as his eyes travelled up and down James' body in the suit that he had chosen. </p>
<p>"Who exactly is Moneypenny?" James asked.</p>
<p>Q laughed on the inside with that. Moneypenny had been in the agent training pool for a while, and James had said she had good form but her instincts needed training. She had made it pretty well known that she was up for private lessons, right up until she had seen James and Q in a quiet moment in Q-Branch with Q in James' lap. Q had felt the need to be territorial, but he wasn't worried about James cheating on him, he just hated when people hit on James when James should be safe from that at work. She had backed off after that and so had a few other new agents in the service. Q was pretty sure that a few other Double-Ohs had got to some of them. Q wasn't above doing something that would make sure they knew that James was his, but he liked it when he didn't have to.</p>
<p>There was nothing that would ever keep James from always coming home to Q. Nothing.</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p><p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>